Mi precioso Gorrión
by Yaem gy
Summary: Uno lo escuchó por causalidad. El otro aún no reconocía su voz. Pero ambos quedaron cautivados por el canto del gorrión. Sexto año en Hogwarts, la historia relata como la voz del gorrión enamora del mismo modo a un Hurón y a una Comadreja.
1. Descubriendo al Gorrión

Estaba asfixiado por las circunstancias. Desde que se le habia elegido para desempeñar este "honor" el mundo se le habia venido abajo. Se sentía presionado, exigido y el miedo empezaba a fluir en sus venas a la par de su sangre. Todas las tardes habia estado encerrado en la sala de menesteres intentando reparar esa maldita cosa para cumplir con una de sus misiones en ese estúpido plan. Pero, ¿acaso el impecable Draco Malfoy debía ensuciar sus manos como un mugriento muggle?

Mientra, la situación se le estaba saliendo de las manos pues no habia obtenido ningun acierto en su mision de asesinar a Dumbledore y a cada fallo el miedo crecía un poco más. El collar no habia tenido exito y creía que la idea del licor de Hidromiel tal vez si resultara. Mas, un secreto deseo contrario a su mision le hacia desear que este nuevo intento tambien fracasara. No se sentía realmente un asesino.

Decidió que por esa noche ya habia sido suficiente. Estaba hastiado del lugar y del armario. Se arreglo su tunica y limpió sus manos. Sin querer se le enrredó la manga en un gancho perdido en la sala y ante sus ojos se reveló la marca de su sentencia. Como la odiaba. Su padre, empeñado en ganar terreno en los favoritismos de Su Señor le habia arrastrado a ese infierno y luego El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado le habia amenazado poniendo como carnada a su propia madre. No habia tenido opción. O aceptaba o todo se iba al diablo. Se desenganchó y rápidamente se cubrió. Salió de la sala , necesitaba aire.

Pensó en la torre de astronomía y creyó que era un buen lugar para despejar la mente. Se pusó su capuchón y así como intentando ser invisible se acercó al lugar. Subió lentamente las escaleras, nada le apresuraba. Cautelosamente fue avanzando y una suave brisa poco a poco fue llegando a su rostro. Pero con ella tambien un sonido. Se tensó. Aferró su varita y siguió subiendo para saber que clase de sonido era ese. Jamás habia escuchado algo asi. Al llegar notó una presencia cuya sombra se recortaba en la pared. Esa sombra se movia, danzaba de un lado a otro con una delicada gracia. El sonido ahora completamente reconocible le llegaba a los oidos. Era una canción. La cantaba la silueta danzarina.

Draco entornó los ojos para ver bien quien era la chica que cantaba. Grande fue su sorpresa al descubrir que las luces melancólicas del crepúsculo le daban suaves brillos a una cabellera castaña. Algo dentro de él se removió. Hermione se movía suavemente en el espacio que le brindaba el lugar. Su voz resonaba dulcemente. Draco no conocía la canción. Quizás era alguna muggle. Ella seguía cantando.

Draco se percató que la muchacha estaba feliz. ¿Porque? ºel creía saberlo. La habia visto en la tarde antes del partido alentando al cara rajada y a la comadreja y de pronto le habia dado un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo. De inmediato ambos se habian sonrozado. Pero Weasley no se quedó atras. Le tomo de la cintura y le habia abrazado. De seguro le daba las gracias.

-Que ridiculos- habia pensado en ese momento. Pero una sensación extraña le habia incomodado. No le presto atención. No lo valia.

Ahora ella bailaba contenta, con una hermoso brillo en los ojos y cantando suavecito. Draco perdió la noción del tiempo. Solo atinaba a verla girar, los cabellos al viento ondeando, la silueta preciosa. ¿Preciosa?, ¿Acasó Draco Malfoy habia pensado que la sangre sucia era preciosa? No, eso no podia ser.

Se agazapó más contra el muro para que la muchacha no lo descubriera. De pronto la castaña se detuvo, miró en la dirección en la que se encontraba el rubio con extrañeza y el corazón del joven se paralizo. ¿Le habria descubierto? Hermione quedó así por un momento pero al no notar nada raro volvió a cantar caminando hacia el balcón. Al rubio de pronto un pensamiento se le vino a la mente. Ella parecía un pajaro. Un pajaro cantarín. Y recordó unos pajaros que anidaban cada temporada en los alrededores de su mansion. Eran gorriones. ºel los conocía bien. A su madre le encantaban. Ella amaba la tonalidad de los machos con su manchón rojo en la espalda. Rojo, que molestia. Mas, a él siempre le llamó la atención la fragilidad de las hembras. Ellas eran castañas, pequeñas y parecían hechas de algodón. No le gustaba pensar en esos pajaros ahora. No era un pensamiento digno de un Malfoy.

Pero ahora ella se los traía a la mente. Porque cantaba bonito como un gorrión, porque su cabello era del mismo color. Y aunque no quería admitirlo, ella lucia delicada, pequeña y suave como el algodón.

Sacudió su cabeza- Que estas pensando Draco. Es Granger. Es tu enemiga. Es la ratona de biblioteca amiga del insufrible Potter y del idiota y pobretón e imbecil y desagradable Weasley - Vaya, no habia notado que odiaba tanto al pelirrojo, pensó.

Hermione volvió a callar y se acomodó el cabello. Se giró y Draco pudo ver una Linda sonrisa en sus labios. Estaba pensando en alguien de seguro. En Weasley pensó Draco. La joven entonces tomó el libro que tenía tirado en el suelo, acomodó su tunica y empezó a caminar a la salida. Draco se sobresalto y rápidamente se acurrucó en un rincón oscuro del lugar. La chica pasó a su lado sin notarlo. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos. Y fue bajando las escaleras tarareando otra vez. Al rubio que aún seguía observandola se le ocurrió que ella bajaba como volando en suave picada. La perdió de vista, mas su voz duró en el ambiente un poquito más. Draco se sentó en el suelo y se dejó llevar por la melodía. No entendía pero ésta le alivianaba el corazón.

-Vaya Granger. No sabía que podías convertirte en un precioso gorrión-susurró. Al darse cuenta de sus palabras un tonó de rosa pálido le adornó las mejillas y notó agitados los latidos. - Niña tonta, me hace pensar cosas que no debo- Dijo de pronto molesto. Se levantó. Sacudió su ropa y rápida pero cuidadosamente bajo las escaleras para marcharse a su sala común.


	2. Una inquietante Confusión

-¿Has visto a Hermione?- Dijo con una angustia mal disimulada el menor de los varones Weasley

-No. Desde que terminó el partido y te abrazaste a ella contento por el resultado que no la veo- Dijo Harry con un ligero brillo en los ojos y una sonrisa traviesa.- La verdad que después de presenciar eso creí que no habría poder humano que los pudiera separar- y rió

A Ron se le colorearon las orejas súbitamente y miró con molestia a su amigo- Deja de decir tonterías-

-No te enojes. Solo bromeaba-

-Pero. ¿Dónde está? En la biblioteca no. Ya lo averigüé-

-Ya debe estar por aparecer. Tranquilo- Dijo el pelinegro poniendo una de sus manos en el hombro de Ron.- De seguro esta en algo que para ella es interesante y se le pasó el tiempo-

Ambos muchachos tomaron sus guantes y escobas y ya caminaban por las escaleras cuando la chiquilla apareció. Ron dio la vuelta y de inmediato se devolvió

-te perdiste. No estabas en la biblioteca, Te busque- Le dijo en un tono serio

-No sabía que tenía que darte razón de donde me encontrara Ron- La dijo esta en el mismo tono

-Me preocupe. Tú no te desapareces así- respondió el chico con las mejillas encendidas

-Estaba en la Torre de Astronomía. Estaba leyendo y mirando el paisaje. Necesitaba pensar- Dijo intentando no mirar los ojos azules del muchacho.

"La torre de Astronomía" Claro. ¿Porque no había pensado en ese lugar? Era muy lógico si pensaba bien". Pensó Ron. El problema era que él algunas veces no usaba la lógica. Peor aún, desde que Hermione la besara la mejilla antes del partido que él no pensaba con claridad. Ella le había perturbado hasta el último rincón de su cabeza y de paso le había provocado un golpeteo incontrolable en el pecho. Y más azorado quedó luego de su osado movimiento. Abrazándola. Vaya. La había abrazado dos veces.

-Nos debiste decir. Uno nunca sabe que puede pasar. Más ahora que las cosas están tan tensas desde el incidente del collar- Dijo Harry que lentamente se había acercado a sus amigos- Y peor si Malfoy se desaparece y ni siquiera lo puedo encontrar en el mapa-

-Ay Harry. ¿Todavía piensas que Malfoy es uno de ellos?- Dijo la chiquilla mirando de reojo a un inquieto Ron que no dejaba de jugar con sus guantes.

-Se que ustedes no me creen. Pero yo casi estoy seguro de ello.-

-Deja al hurón en paz. No creo que tenga las agallas para hacer algo de ese calibre- Dijo Ron con una media sonrisa- Si cuando el falso Ojoloco lo transformó estaba terriblemente asustado.-Rio- Es un cobarde-

-Lo que deberías hacer es dejar de leer tanto ese libro que confiscaste. Tengo la impresión que te da ideas-Le dijo Hermione cruzándose de brazos

-No sería el primero. Tú pasas metida en libros. Alguno te habrá influenciado. A veces dices unas cosas…- sonrió el pelirrojo

-Los libros que entregan conocimientos validos y avalados no influencian Ron. Nadie garantiza que ese libro del príncipe mestizo sea así- Le dedicó un molesta mirada

-Ya ya. No se van a pelear ahora. No después de esas muestras de mutuo afecto que tuve el privilegio de ver esta tarde- Dijo traviesamente Harry para distraer la atención de sus amigos hacia su libro-

Los aludidos tenían un simpático tono rojo en sus caras. Harry intentaba disimular su sonrisa pero como ya le era imposible se dio la vuelta y dando largas zancadas se escondió en su habitación para reír un poquito.

Ron y Hermione quedaron estáticos sin mirarse. Ambos habían cruzado una imperceptible línea y no sabían si había sido correcto. Ella le había besado así cuando jamás lo había hecho. Y él le había abrazado de una manera completamente inquietante. Es más. Él la había hecho girar en sus brazos en el Segundo abrazo. Ron estaba tan contento con el resultado del partido y tan aturdido por el beso de ella antes que se dejó llevar por el impulso. Pero ambos habían sentido lo mismo. Un dulce calorcito en su corazón.

-Me voy a mi cuarto- Dijo ella de pronto

-Eh… claro. Buenas noches- Le contestó él evadiendo su mirada

Ron la miró caminar por las escaleras y se preguntó que eran todas esas extrañas sensaciones que le agolpaban en el pecho. Sabía que no eran sensaciones normales. Ella se volvió hacia él antes de meterse en su cuarto y le agitó una mano dedicándole una sonrisa. Ron la imitó y después percibió lo solo que había quedado. De pronto la sala común se le hizo oscura, fría, sin brillo. Observó el lugar y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones. Todo esto era tan extraño. Sabía que algo raro le estaba pasando desde hacía un tiempo pero aunque ponía todo su empeño en descubrir qué demonios era no lo lograba. O quizás tenía miedo de descubrirlo. Esa inquietud cada vez que ella estaba cerca. Esos nervios que le hacían sentir tonto y débil. Ese latido incesante que le ahogaba a veces. Ese torbellino en el estómago que ya había descubierto que no era de hambre. Todo eso lo asustaba.

Harry le había insinuado cosas, cosas insólitas, burradas. Pero esas burradas le habían hecho devanar los sesos. "…La verdad que después de presenciar eso creí que no habría poder humano que los pudiera separar…" Había dijo su amigo sobre el último abrazo que él le había dado a la chica. ¿Que quería decir Harry con eso? él había abrazado a Hermione porque habían ganado el partido. Y estaba contento. Y quería expresar esa alegría. Y porque eran amigos Y ¿Porque no abrazar a tu mejor amiga? Es su amiga, ¿no? y abrazarla no le molestaba. Apretarla contra su pecho para sentir mejor el delicado aroma de sus cabellos. Percibir la tibieza de su cuerpo. Levantarla y hacerla girar para ver como su cabello danza al viento y escuchar su risa dulce…

-¿Que estoy pensando?- Se dijo el muchacho palideciendo de pronto. Él no podía pensar así. ¿Que tenía que ver su alegría por ganarle a Slytherin con el aroma y el calor de ella? ¿Con su cabello y su risa? Se pasó una mano por el rostro como para despejar las ideas locas que estaba teniendo. - Ya se. Estoy cansado. Por eso estoy pensando burradas-

Se levantó y estiró su cuerpo. Realmente estaba cansado. Tomó sus cosas y paso a paso fue acortando la distancia hacia su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta un almohadazo le dio de lleno en el rostro seguido de la risa inconfundible de sus compañeros de habitación. Seamus ya tenía otra almohada en las manos listo para atacar de nuevo. Ron se agachó y hábilmente eludió al irlandés. Harry no se quedó atrás lanzando su almohada a Seamus en defensa de su amigo.

-¡Aquí Ron, Atrás de mi cama!-

-Perfecto, Ahora se desniveló todo. No se vale tres contra dos- Dijo Dean asomando su cabeza en el borde de la cama

-No vamos a dejar a Ron fuera. Además tú no me quisiste en tu bando- Dijo Neville lanzando un fuerte tiro sobre las cabezas de Dean y Seamus que alcanzaron a esquivar

-Por lo menos pudieron avisarme que estaban jugando a esto. No es agradable ser recibido por un almohadazo- Decía Ron a gatas llegando hasta su trinchera- dame eso Harry. Ahora me toca a mí- Se levantó y rápidamente lanzo su munición. Seamus cayó de espaldas con la almohada pegada al rostro.

Almohadas iban, almohadas venían. Risas, reclamos. Gritos de mando. La habitación de los chicos era un alboroto. No tardó mucho en venir un prefecto a decirles que pararan el escándalo.

Cuando todo se calmó Ron se acurrucó en sus mantas. Tenía sueño, La mente despejada y un leve aroma a azucenas aun pegado en la nariz. No tardó en dormiste. Se sentía bien, muy bien.


	3. Un Canto Compartido

El tiempo transcurría y Draco no había podido hacer llegar la botella de Hidromiel a su destinatario. Para colmo no avanzaba nada con el maldito armario y lo peor, casi podía sentir el aliento de Potter en su nuca. Se sentía acosado. Aunque había logrado poner una pantalla distractora que le permitiera moverse sabía que Harry le seguía los pasos.

-No me perdona la patada- Se decía sonriendo recordando la vez que le había roto la nariz.

Pero no solo él estaba metido en algo raro, había notado que Potter también. ¿Desde cuándo que el estúpido era tan bueno en pociones? ¿De dónde había sacado ese talento? Eso era algo que le inquietaba y sentía que era injusto.

-Yo soy bueno en pociones, Granger también, ¿pero el cara rajada? No olvidaba el incidente del frasco del Felix Felicis.

-Yo debí ganarlo. Maldición, como lo necesito ahora- Se dijo.

Recordaba las caras de todos cuando Slughorn le entregó la pequeña botellita al niño que vivió. Recordaba la extraña molestia de la comadreja, pero sobretodo el enojo de Hermione.

-De seguro ella también pensó que el premio fue injusto. Si pudiera saber cómo ha logrado ese súbito éxito-Se decía caminando hacia la sala de menesteres una vez más.

Se detuvo de pronto al ver que Potter estaba merodeando por los alrededores-

-Maldición, tendré que venir más tarde- Dio la vuelta y se dirigió a los jardines para poder pensar mejor.

Caminó lento pero luego tuvo que cambiar de rumbo ya que había divisado a Goyle y a Crabble en ese lugar. No quería tenerlos cerca y escuchar sus reclamos.

Se escabulló hasta lograr llegar a una de las orillas del lago. Agradecía de que era sábado y no tenía que volver a encerrarse en un aula. Lo que le preocupaba era perder ese tiempo que para él era valioso. Cada minuto era precioso y tenía que terminar con el arreglo del armario. Se sentó en medio de unos arbustos pues no deseaba ser visto. No quería que Potter supiera donde se encontraba. Se abrazó a si mismo pensando en que podría pasarle si volvía a fracasar.

-De seguro el desgraciado me arranca el corazón con las manos-susurró temblando de pronto. Se acurrucó más. Rogaba no tener que saber como sería eso.

Sintió unos pasos y se escondió mejor entre los arbustos. Se quedó muy quieto y escuchó.

-¿Harry, Ron?-

Esa voz. Podría reconocerla en cualquier lugar.

-Pensé que podría encontrarlos aquí- Hermione se encogió de hombros, caminó otro poco y miró hacia el lago-bueno… por lo menos tendré un momento para mí misma-

La niña tomó una piedra y la lanzó pero ésta se hundió escandalosamente en el agua.

-No puedo ser tan mala en esto. Ron lo logra tan fácilmente…

Ron. ¿Acaso esta chica no tenía otra cosa en que pensar?-pensó mirándola entre las hojas.

Ella lanzó una nueva piedra y tuvo un peor resultado- No. Definitivamente esto no es lo mío- se sentó y abrió el libro que tenía en la otra mano. Leyó unos minutos pero luego levantó la vista hacia el bello paisaje que se extendía ante ella. Lentamente comenzó a tararear una melodía irreconocible para el rubio, mas no importaba.

Hermione se levantó y se apoyó en un árbol cercano.

-Es tan lindo este lugar… y- la chica miró hacia todos lados- no hay nadie cerca… puedo cantar un poquito sin sentir vergüenza de que alguien me escuche- sonrió

Empezó a cantar despacito abrazada a su libro mirando otra vez al lago y el sonido comenzó a envolver los oídos del muchacho. Este cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. ¿Por qué su voz le tranquilizaba? Solo hace un rato estaba temblando pensando aterrado en el terrible castigo que le podría dar el señor tenebroso si fallaba otra vez y solo bastó que ella llegara y cantara unas notas para que ese miedo se desvaneciera de su corazón.

Acurrucado se quedó escuchándola. No deseaba que terminara su canción. Su mente se relajó y solo un pensamiento se hizo presente en su mente

"Canta gorrión… quítame esta angustia del pecho"

Siguió escuchándola. Su voz melodiosa lo llevó a lugares que jamás creyó que existieran. Se sintió vivo, seguro y un cosquilleo que él no admitió como alegría le recorrió por las venas. Una sonrisa asomó a sus labios y mientras su mente intentaba memorizar esa dulce melodía. El canto hablaba algo sobre alguien que estaba solo y desesperado y que ella le decía en su canto que estaría allí para él, que solo fuera él mismo. En esos momentos él se sentía demasiado identificado con la canción.

**"...**

**Show me a smile then,**

**Don't be unhappy, can't remember**

**When I last saw you laughing****  
><strong>**If this world makes you crazy****  
><strong>**And you've taken all you can bear****  
><strong>**You call me up****  
><strong>**Because you know I'll be there******

**And I see your true colors****  
><strong>**Shining through****  
><strong>**I see your true colors****  
><strong>**And thats why I love you****  
><strong>**So don't be afraid to let them show****  
><strong>**Your true colors****  
><strong>**True colors are beautiful,****  
><strong>**Like a Rainbow..." **

**(True Color, Cyndi Lauper)**

De pronto Draco abrió los ojos y apretó su varita. Había alguien más allí. Había escuchado el suave sonido de una ramita al quebrarse. Hermione en cambio seguía cantando. Parecía que ella no había escuchado nada.

El rubio se movió hábilmente entre los arbustos, tal depredador asechando a su presa. Avanzó un metro y allí pudo distinguir al intruso. Un odioso intruso.

Justo allí, entre dos árboles, tan escondido como él mismo, estaba Ron Weasley mirando y escuchando el canto de su gorrión.


	4. Mentiras

Otra vez se le había perdido. Ya se estaba convirtiendo en un hábito. Y eso le molestaba sobremanera. Justo ahora que las cosas se estaban poniendo difíciles para los dos.

Solo el día de ayer Ginny le había enrostrado que ella se había besado con Krum y un vacío terrible se le había alojado en el corazón.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Él le había advertido que Krum no quería una simple amistad. Eso era evidente. Y como no pensar en ella como una chica y no como una amiga cuando ella estaba tan bella esa noche. Como no perderse mirándola lucir ese vestido tan bonito que le adornaba su preciosa piel. Como no sentir la necesidad de abrazarla y no dejarla escapar. Como no sentir las ganas incontrolables de besarla.

Él no lo pensaba, claro. Él era su amigo. Un amigo que se sintió traicionado por una amiga que no le había contado ese secreto.

-Ella me juró que nada había pasado, maldición- decía pateando uno que otro rincón mientras la buscaba con la mirada-mentirosa- dijo con rencor- eres una mentirosa-

Él mismo había evitado el encuentro durante ese día, furioso por la estupidez que había hecho su amiga. Pero ya en la tarde no podía soportar su ausencia. Por Merlín, como la necesitaba.

Harry lo había notado extraño en la mañana he intentó sonsacarle el porqué pero como Ron Weasley era un odioso cabezota no pudo sacarle ni siquiera un déjame en paz. Se había envuelto en un manto de ostracismo y pronto se alejó para que él no le preguntara nada más.

Mas, Ron temía que Harry supiera ya cual era el motivo de su furia. Ya la noche anterior él mismo le había preguntado si creía de verdad si ella había besado a Krum. Ahora se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

-¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estás castaña tonta?- A cada fallo en su intento de encontrarla su sangre hervía mucho más.- ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué Krum?- Claro que sabía el porqué. Krum era más alto, era más fuerte, era mayor. Krum era el mejor jugador de Quidditch, era talentoso, era inteligente, era un campeón de magia. Era todo lo que él no era.

No pudo evitar hacer un puchero. Caminó más rápido para descargar su frustración. Agitó su cabeza para arrancar ese pensamiento. Él no estaba dolido porque Hermione prefiriera besar a Krum. Él estaba furioso porque ella no había sido honesta.

-Ya verás Hermione Granger. Tú no eres la única que puede encontrar a quien besar- Se dijo- Yo también puedo. Y te lo demostraré en la primera oportunidad que tenga. Ahora, aparece antes que termine rompiendo algo- un golpe de puño hacía temblar el marco de una ventana.

Se dirigió al séptimo piso y allí vio como Harry hacía guardia a la sala de menesteres. Ni siquiera intentó preguntarle porque. No quería que este le interrogara de vuelta. Dio la vuelta y bajo lo más rápido que pudo. Salió a los jardines y vio como los matones de Malfoy parecían estar haciendo guardia.

-Parece que a estos se les perdió el hurón- Hizo un rodeo y caminó hacia el estadio de Quidditch. Miró desde la lejanía pero tampoco parecía que ella estuviera ahí. Deshizo sus pasos y miró entonces hacia el lago.

-Si no está allí me iré a la biblioteca otra vez. No puede perderse así como así-

Caminó agitado pero un instinto de preservación le hizo bajar las revoluciones de sus pasos. Él quería encontrarla pero no que ella lo encontrara a él. Pauso sus pasos y cuando ya le quedaba poco camino para llegar al lago la escuchó. Se detuvo inmediatamente. Agudizó el oído y ya no tuvo dudas. Era ella.

Suavemente fue acercándose hasta llegar a un hueco escondido entre dos árboles. Apoyó en el tronco ambas manos y la contempló. Se veía tan serena y tierna apoyada en ese árbol.

"Si claro, como si no rompiera ningún huevo" pensó.

"…**And****I****see****your****true****colors**

**Shining through**

**I see your true colors**

**And thats why I love you**

**So don't be afraid to let them show**

**Your true color**

**True colors are beautiful,**

**Like a Rainbow..." **

Poco a poco el suave sonido de su voz fue apaciguando a la bestia que llevaba en el pecho. Poco a poco Ron Weasley dejaba de ser un bruto para ser un muchacho lastimado. Sus ojos se humedecieron y un nuevo puchero asomó en sus labios. Se acomodó y en ese momento piso una ramita. Creyó que su mundo se le venía encima. Pero por suerte ella no lo había escuchado.

La escuchaba y más triste se ponía su corazón. ¿Por que las cosas tenían que salir siempre tan mal para él?

-¿Por qué tienes que cantar tan bonito?- susurró. -Yo … Yo…- No dijo más porque en ese momento, justo cuando la niña terminaba la canción un Harry desesperado venía corriendo a todo dar. Solo atinó a dar la vuelta, no tenía como escapar, Harry ya lo había visto. Saltó desde su escondite a su encuentro, Harry ya cerca lo miró extrañado pero obvio decir algo.

-¡Hermione, Hermione!- Se puso a gritar con fuerza

La chica dio un salto y corrió al encuentro de su amigo. En ese momento vio que no venia solo.

-… ¿es... Estas bien?- Dijo el muchacho agitado. Ron lo miró preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba.

-Sí, bien, ¿Por qué?-

-Lo vi… en... en el mapa... él esta...- Harry miró su mapa pero al que buscaba ya no se encontraba allí.- Pero si estaba aquí hace unos minutos. Apenas lo vi asechándote me vine corriendo…- Ron y Hermione se sobresaltaron de inmediato- ¿Lo viste Ron?-

-¿Yo?... ¿Cómo si venia contigo?-mintió descaradamente. Harry lo miró con la más evidente cara de "¿qué?" pero no tenía tiempo en ese momento de averiguar porque su amigo mentía.

-¿Pero de que hablas Harry? Yo estaba sola. ¿A quién viste en el mapa?-

-A Malfoy, estuvo aquí hace poco, lo vi detrás de ti en el mapa. Lo vi y temí lo peor. Salí corriendo… ese fue mi error, no seguí mirando el mapa mientras corría-

Malfoy. Malfoy había estado allí. Ron se preguntó cuánto tiempo habría estado el condenado cerca de ella. "la escuchó cantar y seguramente se río de ella el infeliz". Eso no lo dudaba. "Y también tuvo que verme llegar y quedarme mirándola a escondidas" Palideció ante ese pensamiento. ¿Y si en su afán de molestarlo le contaba a ella?

-¿De verdad no lo viste?- Volvió a preguntarle su amigo.

-No… - Se puso súbitamente rojo- Si tú no lo viste cuando llegamos menos yo- Harry volvió a mirarlo extrañado.

Hermione también estaba roja. Quizás pensaba que el rubio la había escuchado cantar. Quizás estaba muy avergonzada de que él espiara ese momento tan íntimo.

-Mejor regresemos al castillo. Se hace tarde y me dio hambre- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Sí, tienes razón. Mejor volvamos- respondió ella.

Harry miró de nuevo su mapa pero ya no había rastros del Slytherin.

-Se me perdió de nuevo el maldito- Dijo furioso.

-Mejor olvidemos eso Harry. Vamos al comedor. Ahí te sentirás más tranquilo. ¿Cierto Ron?- Ella lo miró pero Ron esquivó su mirada-

-Vamos Harry. Ya deja ese mapa en paz- le arrebató el pergamino y se lo guardó en el bolsillo- Te lo voy a devolver en nuestra habitación. A ver si así te quedas quieto un rato- Su tono era molesto. Pero su enojo no era con su amigo.

Dio la vuelta y fue el primero en caminar. Harry movió el brazo de Hermione que se había quedado sorprendida de la indiferencia de Ron. Tardó un minuto en seguirlo.

Ya en el comedor ella ya estaba completamente segura que el pelirrojo la ignoraba. Le había hablado dos veces y dos veces él le habló a otra persona para no contestarle nada. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué había hecho para que Ron la tratara así?

Ella no era la única que miraba a Ron inquisidora mente. Desde la mesa de Slytherin unos ojos grises lo asechaban. Y Unos ojos verdes hacían lo mismo desde su propia mesa.

Harry se acercó a su oído y con voz my baja le dijo

-Me vas a devolver el mapa en la habitación. Y también me vas a explicar porque mentiste-

Ron sintió que el estomago se le perforaba.


	5. Descubriendo Sentimientos

Le había interrumpido. Maldición, La comadreja siempre le arruinaba todo. Justo ahora que por fin se había sentido tranquilo en meses. Justo ahora que ella le había calmado con su voz.

Lentamente el sábado se fue y Draco se retiró a la torre de astronomía para alejarse de su impotencia. Se sentía intimidado, descubierto. Nunca se había sentido así. Se sentó en un escalón junto al balcón, mientras la noche le otorgaba una vista melancólica, triste. No podía sacar de su cabeza la canción ni la voz de ella. Durante la cena había notado que de vez en cuando ella y Weasley le daban miradas furtivas, mientras que Potter no disimulada su mirada de rencor.

-¿Como Potter supo que yo estaba allí?- se preguntaba mientras miraba por el amplio arco del balcón.- El cara rajada tiene muchos secretos. Demasiados. Solo se dedican a arruinar todo. Desde el principio. Esos dos. ¿Uno? El gran héroe, "El niño que Vivió'-Dijo esto con sorna y burla- El Elegido que se siente muy importante, pero que se hace el mosquita muerta. Para que todos admiren lo santo que puede ser. Imbécil…- No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua-… y el otro. El amigo fiel, el segundo a bordo, el mejor amigo del héroe, tan leal, tan confiable… y bla, bla, bla…-Los ojos de Draco brillaron con un fuego verde- … y tan estúpido y patético. No hay nadie más idiota e insignificante que Weasley. Weasley…-

Draco sintió un calor furibundo en sus venas. Ron le había robado su momento. Le había robado su canción.-Como todas las comadrejas… un ladrón- No podía evitar su furia.

Se levantó y se apoyó en el balcón para tomar una bocanada de aire. Cerró los ojos y se internó en sus recuerdos. La vio apoyada en el árbol cantando suavemente. Tan delicada…

Luego, para su desazón apareció Ron en su mente. Escondido. Le vio allí, aferrado a uno de los árboles con el rostro desfigurado por lo que pensó era rabia. Le importaba un rábano porque. Pero de pronto el rostro del Gryffindor se fue suavizando y lo que vio Draco luego lo descolocó. ¿Lagrimas? ¿La comadreja estaba llorando? La desazón de Draco aumentó.

De pronto Draco se dio cuenta que no tenía por qué estar gastando su tiempo en pensar en los dos Gryffindor. Era una tontería. él tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Un armario que reparar, un asesinato que realizar. Eso si era importante. Mucho más si su propia vida estaba en juego.

Se dio la vuelta y se fue raudo a su casa. Estaba molesto, molesto con Weasley por robarle su momento de tranquilidad, con Potter por estar siempre pisándole los talones, con Granger por hacerle sentir frágil y con él mismo por permitirlo.

Con los días fue notando más y más la lejanía entre la chica y su amigo y se empezó a preguntar que pudo haber pasado. Pero intentó no dedicar sus esfuerzos en esa situación ya que ahora la presión de la misión encomendada estaba asfixiándolo. Estaba demorando y eso no le estaba gustando a Su Señor.

-¿Que hago, Merlín? ¿Qué hago?-Se había escondido en el baño de prefectos y el miedo hacía otra vez presa de él. Myrtle había estado tratando de consolarlo pero él solo quería descargar su angustia. Se sentía abatido.

-Si por lo menos tuviera el canto del gorrión… ella es la única que lo calma- se dijo a si mismo tocándose el pecho, allí justo donde se encontraba su asustado corazón. -Si me cantaras una vez más-

Pero eso era imposible. Desde que Harry irrumpiera en el lago, él no se había atrevido a acercarse a la castaña. Por lo cual solo le quedaba sumergirse en sus recuerdos para volver a escuchar su dulce voz.

Por días se internó en la sala de menesteres y eso le hizo desconectarse un poco de la realidad que acontecía en el colegio. Solo sabía que Gryffindor había ganado de nuevo y que Ron había sido la gran estrella.

-Ahora parecerá un pavo real. Que irritante-

Fue entonces que una tarde mientras se dirigía por las escaleras que vio algo que lo descolocó y le dejó con la boca abierta. Weasley estaba enrollado, sumergido casi en los brazos de Lavender Brown. Tan impresionado quedó que se quedó petrificado por un momento. No entendía nada. El pobretón enredado con la coqueta esa.

-Vaya, Si que es resbaloso este tipo- Sonrió. Pero luego la imagen del lago volvió a su mente. Ron, escondido y llorando mirando a Hermione - ¿Pero si a éste no le gustaba la sang… Granger?-susurró.

Entonces un rostro se le vino a la mente-Granger- murmuró.

Y una inquietud le albergó. Él sabía perfectamente que Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron. Y sintió furia. Con la mirada buscó por los alrededores y de pronto se encontró con unos ojitos color miel que miraban la misma escena y reflejaban una pena infinita. La vio girar en sus talones y desaparecer por uno de los pasillos. Luego volvió su mirada a la escandalosa parejita y vio como los ojos del pelirrojo miraban al mismo lugar por donde la chica se marchara. Vio en esos ojos dolor y se quedó mucho más desconcertado.

-Este sí que es imbécil. Ahora sí que te luciste Weasley- Se dijo mientras pasaba junto a la pareja. No pudo evitar mover su varita y hacer que el cuadro que colgaba arriba de la cabeza de Ron le cayera encima y le diera un fuerte golpe. Ron aturdido por el dolor no pudo hacerle daño alguno y Draco se fue con su ya conocido paso arrogante y sereno, mirándose los dedos y mirando hacia adelante luego como si estuviera de lo más relajado. Pues, aunque su rostro era toda serenidad, su interior estaba en llamas. El pobretón había lastimado a su gorrión y él le haría caer miles de cuadros en la cabezota para que le doliera en serio. Para hacerle pagar.

Después a pesar de todos sus terribles problemas, el rubio no podía evitar pensar en la tristeza que había visto en esos ojos color miel. Si antes había sentido rencor por el pelirrojo ahora lo odiaba de verdad. No podía entender que Ron prefiriera a una loca como Brown, teniendo a Hermione tan cerca. Y se enojaba consigo mismo por sentirse tan afectado por la tristeza de la castaña. Ella que era serena, que cantaba tan bello, que estaba preciosa aún en su tristeza…

-Que estoy pensando. Es Granger. No puedo encontrar preciosa a Granger- Se dijo en voz alta. Pero una voz en su interior le dijo con aplomo

"Quizás no a Granger pero si puedes encontrar precioso a tu gorrión"

Y Draco comenzó a sentir un miedo nuevo. Algo que le empezaba a inundar las venas con fuerza. Un sentimiento nuevo se formaba en su pecho y él no quería sentirlo. Él no podía sentirlo. No por ella. No por Granger. Pero si…. Si podía sentirlo por su gorrión.

Cabizbajo, se fue una tarde a su ya amada torre de Astronomía. Se quedó recostado en el suelo junto a una pared. Tantas cosas tenía en la mente. Tantos miedos. Unas lágrimas traicioneras se asomaron a sus ojos y se entregó a su desesperación. Lloró varios minutos hasta que una mano se apoyó en una de las suyas. Dio un respingo y allí, ante él una chica de bellos ojos color miel le miró con compasión.

-Granger…¿qué haces aquí?-

-¿Por qué lloras? Tú… tú no lloras jamás-

Draco incomodo por la situación se levantó de un viaje y se alejó de ella todo lo que pudo. No podía creer que ella lo sorprendiera en un momento de tanta debilidad.

-Ahora iras con el cara rajada y con la comadreja para contarles y burlarse ¿verdad?-

Un silencio inundó el lugar, Draco no se atrevió a mirar atrás. Estaba avergonzado.

-Se nota que no me conoces. Yo no haría eso- se fue acercando.

-¿Que quieres?-

-Perdóname por molestarte, es que… es difícil verte así. Pensé que tal vez podría ayudarte, escucharte… pero veo que cometí un error-

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Una parte de él, la arrogante le decía que echara a la chica intrusa que no tenía derecho ni a pisar el mismo lugar que él pisaba, pero su interior le decía que la detuviera, que la tomara y que la hiciera quedarse con él.

-Aun no respondes mi pregunta. ¿Qué haces aquí?-Se volteó para mirarla.

-Quería pensar. Quería estar tranquila-

-Este lugar es mío.-

Hermione le miró. Si había visto a un muchacho frágil e indefenso hace poco este se había desvanecido para aparecer un tipo desagradable y antipático.

-Este lugar es de todos y de nadie. Pero no quiero discutir. Me marcho, llora en paz-

La muchacha dio la vuelta y al mismo instante una mano pálida le tomó del codo.

-No te he dicho que te marches-

-No tengo que esperar que lo hagas-

-No quiero estar solo-La súplica salió de su boca traicioneramente. Hermione sorprendida le miró a los ojos y entre la neblina vio al muchacho otra vez.

-¿Lo dices en serio?-

Draco suspiró y agachó la cabeza. Estaba vencido. Vencido por sus miedos, vencido por sus emociones. Un temblor empezó a recorrer su mano y ella lo percibió al instante. El joven poco a poco se fue desmoronando y Hermione se fue arrodillando con él. Ella no era su amiga, no sentía afecto por él. Pero no podía verlo así. La descolocaba por completo.

-Draco…-

Era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba por su nombre. Él la miró como un niño pequeño buscando el regazo y la protección de su madre y ella no pudo evitar darle un abrazo. Draco se estremeció al contacto y luego de una terrible lucha interna se fue entregando a este acto de dulzura.

-¿Que es lo que te tiene tan afligido? ¿Qué sucede?-

-No tienes idea… tengo… tengo miedo…-El llanto otra vez explotó en la garganta del rubio y en un acto reflejo se apretó con fuerzas de la cintura de la chica, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella. Lloró por largo rato sin que Hermione no hiciera otra cosa que acariciarle los cabellos color oro.

Pasado el momento, él la miró a los ojos. Era la primera persona en el mundo que lo veía tal cual era, sin fachadas, sin apariencias. Se sintió desnudo y temió que ella tomara partido de ello.

-Les… les contarás a ellos-

-No. Tú confiaste en mí-

-Gracias- le regaló una sonrisa

-Aun no me dices que es lo que te tiene tan aterrado-

-Ni te lo diré. No puedo-

-Creía que empezabas a confiar en mí-

-Te confié mi llanto. Ni mi madre me ha visto llorar así-

-Pero… ¿no te serviría el que te escuchara? Tal vez podría ayudarte-

-Nadie puede ayudarme. Nadie.-Suspiró- Pero tú compañía me hizo bien. Ahora debo irme. Ni tú deberías estar aquí a esta hora. La comadreja debe estar dando vuelta el colegio buscándote-

-No me lo nombres. Y no le digas así.- Hermione se levantó rompiendo el abrazo. Draco maldijo su lengua.- Y no creo que me este buscando. Debe estar entretenido en otra cosa- el resentimiento se palpaba en sus palabras

-Sí. Me imagino. He sabido que Brown es muy demandante y que él no se hace rogar- Se levantó con una sonrisa irónica en los labios

-Tenía que volver el antiguo Malfoy ¿Verdad?- Le espetó molesta

-Aún no vuelve. Pero sabes que volverá. No puedo evitarlo. Solo tú conoces a Draco. Todos los demás conocen solo a Malfoy-

-Pero me agradaba más Draco- Dijo ella cruzando los brazos

Draco sonrió de nuevo. Quizás, solo quizás…

-A Draco solo lo encontraras en este lugar, o tal vez junto al lago. Cuando vuelvas a cantar-Dicho esto el joven se fue caminando por la puerta - Solo avísame cuando quieres verlo y allí estará…. Ah… Hermione… Weasley no vale la pena- Y se marchó sin darle una oportunidad a ella de responder.

Una vez en su cuarto se quedó recostado boca arriba con ambas manos detrás de su cabeza y sus ojos cerrados. Aún no podía creer que la había tenido en los brazos.

Hola a todos:

Desde que comencé este fic, no había tenido la oportunidad de presentarme.

Mi nombre es Yaem y me he sentido muy complacida de todo aquel que ha dejado esta historia en favoritos y mucho más a los que la han comentado.

Este en un Dramione Vs Ronmione que me ha dado grandes satisfacciones. Y se podrán dar cuenta que estoy en medio de esos dos chicos y que cada uno me tiene tomada de un brazo y no sé para donde elegir.

Les dejo también el link central de esta historia ya que fue escuchando este tema que todo empezó.

La canción es "Sábado por la tarde" del gran cantante italiano Claudio Baglioni. Cada vez que lo escucho creo ver a Draco mirar desde la torre de astronomía y a Ron apoyado en un árbol junto al lago.

Muchos Saludos

Yaem Gy


	6. Ramitas y Aletazos

Hola a todos:

Traigo otro capítulo de esta historia. Además quiero agradecer todos los comentarios y pedir mil perdones si no los he respondido como corresponde. Prometo ponerme al día en cuanto pueda.

Saludos

Yaem Gy

**Ramitas y Aletazos**

No quería llegar a su habitación. Temía un terrible interrogatorio. No sabía qué hacer. Estaba parado frente a la puerta y sus músculos ya no le respondían. ¿Qué le diría a Harry?

-¿Que le puedo decir? ¿Qué?-

-La verdad sería lo mejor-Le dijo Harry detrás de él.

Ron se sobresaltó y dio la vuelta con su rostro y orejas rojos como la sangre.

-No me asustes así-

-Perdón… ahora… entra-

Ron bajó la cabeza. Tenía el aspecto de un condenado a la horca. Caminó lentamente siempre con Harry detrás de él. Seamus y Dean conversaban amenamente y Harry les pidió por favor si podían dejarlos solos.

-No demoren, Estoy muerto, solo quiero tirarme en esa cama y no saber nada más hasta mañana-Dijo Seamus estirando sus brazos. Dean sonrió y siguió los pasos de su amigo.

-Ahora… primero. ¿Me puedes devolver mi mapa?- Ron metió una mano en su bolsillo y sacó con cuidado el pergamino, extendiéndolo a su compañero. - Segundo… ¿Qué es eso de... Yo no vi nada, estaba contigo, si tu no viste a Malfoy menos yo?-

-Harry… no quiero…-

-No. Tú me vas a decir todo. Primero, cuando llego al lago te encuentro escondido espiando a Hermione… no me mires así, sabes que digo la verdad… después mientes diciendo que todo el tiempo venias conmigo y que nunca viste a Draco…-

-Es que nunca lo vi Harry. Te lo juro-

-Pero tú estabas ahí. Los tres estaban ahí-

-El desgraciado debió estar metido entre los matorrales. Nunca lo vi-

-Está bien. Te creo. Pero… ¿porque la espiabas? ¿Desde cuándo te dio por espiarla?-

-Yo no… -

-¡Ron!-

-Está bien. Si, la espié, Es que ella estaba… cantando… y pensé que tal vez no quería ser escuchada. No la quise interrumpir-

-Comprendo. Y tuviste que mentir diciendo que venias conmigo para que ella no te pillara-

-Si-

-Ahora otra cosa-

-¿Otra?-

-¿Que te sucede? Has estado todo el día muy raro. Molesto, huraño. Jamás habías estado tan callado. Y… ¿Por qué ignoras a Hermione? Primero la espías y después la ignoras-

-No contestaré a ello-

-¿Por qué no? ¿No somos amigos?-

-¿Tú me dices que haces con Dumbledore? ¿Me dices que tiene de fascinante ese libro que cargas a todos lados? ¿No somos amigos Harry? -

-No puedo creerlo. Vaya forma de invertir las cosas Ron.-

-No quiero pelear Harry. Solo te pido que no me preguntes más. Yo respeto tu silencio, te pido respetes el mío-

Harry se le quedó mirando. Sabía que algo grave había pasado. Empezó pronto a atar cabos. Tal vez Ron… ¿Sería eso posible?

-Está bien. No te obligaré. Vamos a dormir.-

En el silencio de la noche Ron se quedó mirando hacia el techo de su habitación. Tenía las cortinas del dosel corridas y tenía su espacio de total privacidad. Se quedó mirando pero no veía nada. Su vista estaba perdida, Su mente estaba perdida. Solo recordaba y recordaba las palabras de Ginny… una y otra vez la voz de su hermana retumbaba en su cabeza.

_-"… ¡Y Hermione se besó con Viktor Krum! ¡El único que se comporta como si eso fuera algo malo eres tú…"-_

-Krum. Siempre Krum.- Susurró.

Sentía una gran tristeza. Ya a esa hora el enojo se había desvanecido. Ahora escuchaba los latidos de su corazón como los sonidos de gemidos dolorosos. Cada latido era un nuevo dolor.

Cerró los ojos y dejó que las lágrimas se escurrieran por su cara. ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Ella podía hacer lo que quisiera. Besarse con cualquiera. ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto? Por un rato dejó que sus emociones afloraran desde su interior y calladamente se entregó al llanto. Así poco a poco su pecho se fue sosegando y pudo respirar mejor.

Pronto, en medio de la neblina que inundaba su cabeza recordó a la chica junto al lago. Recordó su voz. Su bonita voz. Antes, una vez la había escuchado cantar mientras estaba sentada con un libro en las manos allá en la madriguera. No pudo en ese momento escucharla mucho rato ya que Harry venía detrás y tuvo que aparentar que venía recién llegando. Pero lo poco y nada que había escuchado le había encantado. Ahora, lamentablemente ni siquiera recordaba la canción.

-Canta tan suavecito- susurró

Sin saber como retrocedió en el tiempo y se vio a si mismo junto a su padre y los gemelos en una improvisada excursión el verano anterior. Habían estado caminando por largo rato y los gemelos no dejaban de moverse, saltar y gritar a los cuatro vientos. Su padre se había molestado ya que no permitían que pudieran disfrutar del paisaje.

-Fred, George. ¿Pueden calmarse un poco?-

-Estamos aburridos, aquí solo hay ramas, hojas y bichos-Se quejó George

-Y nosotros queremos acción. Trepar árboles, alcanzar esa cima. Lanzar a Ron cuesta abajo…- Decía con malicia Fred.

-Dejen de hablar tonterías. Su madre me encargó que los vigilara. Uff… Quédate quieto George… esta bien. Vayan a la cima, pero con cuidado. Fred ¡suelta a Ron de inmediato!-

-Solo bromeaba-Guiño el pelirrojo pero Ron no creía lo mismo.

Loa gemelos se alejaron y como por arte de magia el ambiente se había vuelto quieto y sereno. Arthur caminó otro poco agazapado entre las ramas y Ron lo imitó. No sabia que más hacer. Pero de algo estaba seguro, donde los gemelos no iría.

-¿Dónde vamos papá?-

-Ven… quiero que veas algo-

Caminaron otro poco y Arthur repentinamente se detuvo.

-silencio-susurró- Los encontré el verano pasado. Los estoy observando desde entonces-

-Que son-Dijo el más pequeño de sus hijos varones

-Gorriones. Es un nido. La misma pareja cada año. Mira, allí esta la hembra-

Ron observó al pajarito que estaba al borde de una rama. Era pequeño, castaño y redondo. Al principio no le encontró ninguna gracia.

-¿Como sabes que es la hembra?-

-Las hembras son todas castañas y más pequeñas. Los machos son algo más grandes y tienen el lomo rojo. Lo encontré divertido- Dijo su padre, le brillaron los ojos. Ron no entendía nada

Pronto llegó al nido el macho y traía algo en el pico. La hembra miró el regalo pero pronto empezó a darle de aletazos y picotazos en la cabeza. El macho intentó repeler el ataque pero pronto agachó la cabeza y se dejó castigar. La hembra aleteaba a su alrededor y piaba con furia.

-Uy, parece que el macho hizo algo mal- Dijo el pelirrojo, No supo porque se sintió identificado con el pájaro.

-Los gorriones suelen ser agresivos. Celosos con su territorio y con su pareja. Los machos llegan a ser terribles si otro se acerca a su hembra y ellas no se quedan atrás. Su pareja es de ellos y de nadie más-

Ambos miraron entonces como el macho trataba de hacer las paces. La hembra lo ignoraba y él luego emprendió el vuelo. Llegó con una ramita que pareció gustarle a la hembra y cuando ella la inspeccionaba él la cubrió con un ala-

-Pueden ser muy tiernos si quieren. Machos enamorados y sometidos amantes de sus hembras. Destino de muchos en muchas especies-Sonrió el patriarca de los Weasley

El macho volvió a emprender el vuelo y la hembra acomodó el regalo en el nido. Pronto empezó a cantar dulcemente. Arthur miró de soslayo a su hijo y sonrió.

-Los machos suelen ser torpes a veces. No saben que ramita escoger para agradar a su hembra. Pero cuando la encuentran siempre las hacen cantar de alegría. Solo hay que escoger la rama correcta-

Ron miraba y escuchaba el canto del pajarito. Era bonita, castaña, chiquita, pero voluntariosa. El macho, torpe, pelirrojo y perdido por ella. De pronto empezó a pestañear con agilidad. Era como si ellos fueran…

-¿Por qué me muestras esto papá?-

-¿Crees que tengo algún motivo en especial?-

-…no… no se-

-Solo te mostré unos pajaritos que me gustaron. A veces no solo de Muggles se aprenden cosas. Solo te digo, cada uno tiene su gorrión rondando por allí. Solo hay que prestar atención…-

El aire se arrebató de pronto, De ambos lados de las matas que los cobijaban salieron los gemelos con gran bullicio. Padre e hijo dieron un salto y la hembra de gorrión salio volando asustada. Los gemelos rieron a carcajadas.

-¿Qué miraban tanto?-

-Unos pájaros. ¿Se arrepintieron ya de subir a la cima?-

-¿caminando? Jajajaj, nos aburrimos apareciéndonos-

-Si, no es divertido estar allá arriba si Ron no esta cayendo por el barranco-

Abrió los ojos. Su padre era un poco como él. No decía las cosas directamente. Siempre buscaba la manera de decirlas con ejemplos. Ahora entendía.

-Pequeña, castaña, voluntariosa. Que canta bonito…-

No. No podía ser. Ella era su amiga, solo su amiga. Una amiga que había besado a otro.

_-"Los gorriones suelen ser agresivos. Celosos con su territorio y con su pareja…"_

-Yo no estoy celoso-Se dijo con rabia-No… me niego a ello-

Pero no dejaba de pensar y recordar las palabras de su padre.

_-"Su pareja es de ellos y de nadie más"-_

Esas palabras le retumbaban. Ron poco a poco empezaba a rasgar el velo que cubría sus sentimientos. No aceptaba que en realidad estaba terriblemente celoso y que quería a Hermione solo para él. Se acostó boca abajo y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. No quería pensar, ni en Krum, ni en celos, ni en gorrioncitas castañas cantando bonito.

El tiempo pasó y llegó el gran partido. El triunfo, arrollador. Ron se había lucido y era la estrella del equipo. Y Ella había dudado de su capacidad. Eso era lo que más le dolió.

_-¡Tu pusiste Felix Felicis en el jugo de Ron esta mañana, por eso él pudo pararlas todas! ¿Ves? ¡Yo puedo parar todos los goles sin ayuda, Hermione!-_Le había rugido a la castaña

_-Nunca dije que no pudieras- ¡Ron tú creíste que te la habían dado también-_

Estaba furioso y no lo pensó dos veces cuando Lavender Brown se le colgó al cuello. Había llegado su oportunidad. Se entregó al beso por completo y esperó sentir que el mundo le cupiera en la mano. Pero, aunque Lavender besaba como los dioses y de verdad era linda y exuberante, Ron no pudo sentirse en las nubes. Ni siquiera pudo escuchar su corazón. Se sumergió en ese mar de abrazos y besos pero no sintió maravilla alguna. Entreabrió los ojos y allí en el fondo del salón una melena castaña desaparecía por el agujero del retrato. Fue allí recién que sintió algo. El estómago se le estrujaba, se le estrangulaba la garganta. Cerró los ojos. Prefirió volver al sinsentido del beso. Pronto necesitó aire. Mucho aire.

-Salgamos, aquí asfixia-Le comentó a la chica y ella pareció malinterpretar sus palabras

Salieron de la sala común y caminaron sin un camino trazado. Luego Ron abrió una puerta. Allí estaba ella, ella y Harry. Hermione estaba rodeada de pequeños pajaritos. No pudo evitar encontrarla preciosa. Parecía una reina y ellos sus vasallos. Luego de un breve y tenso intercambio de palabras Hermione le había lanzado a su ejército plumífero en contra.

Le arañaron, le picotearon, no había pedazo de piel descubierto que no fuera atacado. Harry le miró sin hacer nada al principio. Después, pareció que le había dado lástima y empezó a ayudarlo a quitarse las aves de encima.

Le dolía la piel, la cara, los brazos, el pelo. Sangraba un poco. Pero nada se comparaba a la quemante sensación que sentía por dentro. Estaba eufórico, había logrado que ella se sintiera mal. Ella no podía reclamar nada. Ya ninguno de los dos tenía el menor derecho.

Cuando se acostaba esa noche no pudo evitar recordar a la hembra de gorrión castigar a su compañero por llevar una rama equivocada. Ahora comprendía que se sentía eso.

-Equivoque la rama-Murmuró de pronto, inquieto.

Si, había equivocado la rama y no sería la única vez que lo haría.


	7. A un Paso

Hola a todos:

Un nuevo capítulo de esta historia llega para que lo disfruten. Ojalá sea de su agrado y que lo consideren un regalo de navidad.

Saludos y apretados abrazos navideños.

Yaem (Nanivdeña) Gy

P.E. En mi Profile he dejado un link de facebook por si desean tener más contacto conmigo.

**Bye**

**A un Paso**

Estaba a un paso. Tenía todo preparado ya para introducir la botella de Hidromiel y hacerla llegar a las manos de Dumbledore sin provocar la más mínima sospecha. Todo debía ser hecho antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Así cuando llegara a casa tendría algo con que conformar a su acosador padre y a su torturador señor.

Solo le quedaban dos días. Ya estaba pronta la fiesta de Slughorn, a la cual no había sido invitado, pero se le había ocurrido una idea para estar cerca del maestro de Pociones y concretar su plan.

Lo único que le distraía de repasar una y otra vez sus pasos para ese evento era ella. Aún no podía convencerse que la había tenido tan cerca. Que ella le había consolado y que la había tenido en los brazos. Ahora ella le miraba de vez en cuando y él, tal cual le había dicho en la torre de Astronomía, no podía corresponder delante de todos sus miradas. Malfoy no miraría con agrado y dulzura a la sangre sucia. Draco si, pero solo en la torre o en el lago. Esos eran los únicos lugares en donde podría sonreírle y hablarle.

Aún notaba su incomodidad y tristeza cuando se aparecía Ron junto a Lavender y esto le quemaba el pecho.

-Deja de pensar en él. Es in idiota… tu mereces a un príncipe- decía con resentimiento.

La clase de transformaciones habría sido la cotidiana si no hubiera sido por dos cosas. Primero, que Ron había realizado mal la transformación requerida y sobre su rostro había parecido un ridículo mostacho con forma de manubrio, algo que para Draco era normal ya que la comadreja era un inútil en transformaciones. Lo que le sorprendió fue la carcajada hiriente de parte de Hermione. El solo hecho de verla burlándose de la torpeza de Ron le hizo sentir dichoso. Sonrió como si ella le hubiera regalado un halago.

Lo segundo fue la venganza del pelirrojo, imitando a la perfección los saltitos de la castaña cada vez que respondía una pregunta, provocando las risitas burlescas de Lavender y Parvati. Esa sí que había sido una burla cruel. Ni siquiera a él, maestro de la crueldad, se le había ocurrido algo semejante. Vio el dolor en los ojos de la chica y arrugó su pergamino cuando la vio salir corriendo dejando sus cosas, las que luego Potter había recogido. Entonces miró a Ron que estaba rodeado por Lavender y Parvati y sintió que las venas le llameaban.

-Maldito cretino-susurró- Vas a conocer mi ira- Dicho esto hizo un sutil movimiento de varita, imperceptible para los que allí se encontraban. Y de pronto el pelo de Ron se volvió verde y fucsia. Lavender dio un grito de horror y los que se encontraban en la sala rompieron en carcajadas.- Búrlate ahora- Sonrió.

Mcgonagal que aún estaba en el salón llegó furiosa donde se encontraba el chico y le regañó sin preguntar

-Señor Weasley, Si no sabe como cambiar el color de una ceja, como se atreve a cambiar el color de todo su cabello-

-¿Yo? Yo no fui profesora… No me haría algo así a mi mismo- Su rostro estaba a punto de explotar

-Ay muchacho… parece que tienes un poderoso enemigo… Ven conmigo, Voy a tratar de reparar este horrendo espectáculo-

Tomó sus cosas y salió para tratar de averiguar dónde podría estar la chica en esos momentos. Caminó hasta que la encontró saliendo del baño de chicas con Potter tras ella. Luego vio al pelinegro detenerse y dar la vuelta con una expresión de desazón.

-Bueno Potter… por primera vez ambos estamos de acuerdo en que la comadreja en un tarado.-

Siguió caminando y percibió que Harry no había notado cuando pasó a su lado. Siguió el camino y vio a la joven caminar hasta los jardines. Allí la vio llorar, tratando de esconderse entre las matas, y no pudo evitar sentirse devastado. Su gorrión lloraba. Quiso acercarse pero al ver a la menor de los Weasley correr junto a la castaña tuvo que frenar sus pasos. Como deseaba en esos momentos consolarla. Darle a ella aunque fuera un poquito de lo que ella le había dado.

Dio la vuelta y se dirigió al comedor. No podía acercarse a Hermione.

-Ya llegará el momento en que me busques Gorrión… y entonces te abrigaré con mi abrazo- Se dijo caminando pausadamente.

El chisme le llegó por la tarde. Hermione iría a la fiesta de Slughorn con McLaggen. Era inaudito. No podía ser posible.

-¿No lo encuentras divertido?- Dijo Pansy mientras arreglaba un trabajo- La sangre sucia pretende darse alas con el bombón de McLaggen. Me pregunto en qué estaría pensando él cuando acepto semejante propuesta-

El deseaba preguntar, pero no podía. Tenía que esperar que otro lo hiciera por él.

-¿Estás segura de los que dices Parkinson? La chascona esa solo anda rodeada por Potty y su lacayo-

-Muy segura Goyle… las reinas del chisme me lo dijeron ahogadas… Creo que Brown estaba muy feliz con ese hecho-

-¿Feliz?- Dijo él irónicamente- Brown se alegra de hacer correr cualquier chisme, debió ser una Slytherin, tiene lengua viperina-

-jajajjaa… eso si fue divertido cariño. Lengua viperina. Uff… pero no me refiero a eso. Brown está muy entusiasmada con Weasley, creo que siente que se quita la competencia de encima-

-¿Competencia la sangre sucia esa?- se chilló Goyle. A Draco le ardían las manos por lanzarle un hechizo- Esa no le llega a los talones a la preciosura de Brown-

-Por supuesto, Y creo que Weasley ya está haciendo las cosas bien. Todos ya notamos que ellos ya no son amigos. Weasley está tomando el peso de ser un sangre pura al fin-

-¿Por qué no se callan ya? Me aburren con su conversación tan fútil.- Necesitaba callarlos. Antes de perder el control.

-Lo siento, Mejor… ¿por qué no hablamos de nosotros Draco? Me has tenido abandonada-

Draco se levantó. Ni siquiera le contestó a la pelinegra. Caminó hasta su habitación y comenzó a arreglarse. Tenía que continuar con su plan. No tenía tiempo de pensar ni mucho menos sentir celos de saber que su gorrión iría a la fiesta con otro. Aunque por un momento deseo tener a Mclaggen retorcido como un papel.

Trató de ser cauteloso, pero Filch lo atrapó de todas maneras. Intentó zafarse pero el agarré del viejo era como una tenaza. Le llevó hasta la misma fiesta y le humilló ante los invitados. Draco no pudo reprimir la indignación de mirar los ojos de Potter que le miraban con burla.

_-De acuerdo, no fui invitado-Dijo muy enojado- estaba tratando de colarme, ¿contento?-_

Para su buena suerte Slughorn estaba bastante tomado y le permitió quedarse. Entonces, dio rienda suelta a su talento para halagar y vanagloriar al profesor de pociones, así lograría cumplir sus propósitos.

Fue entonces que Snape le arrastró fuera del salón. Antes de salir pudo contemplar a una preciosa muchacha envuelta en un bello vestido crema que terminaba en la rodilla en delicada caída, con tirantes que le permitían un suave agarre. Lamentó no haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para contemplar esa belleza.

Snape le arrastró por los pasillos hasta empujarlo a una sala. Allí discutieron largamente. Snape le recriminaba su proceder y le advertía un montón de cosas que él no quería escuchar. Se sentía molesto, importunado. No quería que nadie interfiriera en sus planes.

_-Escúchame, Estoy tratando de ayudarte, le juré a tu madre que te protegería. Hice la_

_Promesa Inquebrantable, Draco -._

_-¡Parece que tendría que romperla entonces, porque no necesito su protección!, Es mi trabajo, él me lo dio y lo estoy haciendo, tenía un plan y va a funcionar; sólo está tomando más tiempo de lo que debía -_

Snape hablaba y hablaba y le sacaba de quicio. ¿Ayuda? No, él no quería ayuda. Él solo quería que lo dejaran en paz. Snape solo le quería sacar del camino.

_-Sé lo que quiere hacer! ¡Quiere robar mi gloria! -_Le había gritado con furia_. _No permitiría eso, su familia estaba de por medio.

No quiso seguir escuchando. Abrió con violencia la puerta y se escabulló por los pasillos. Por un momento había decidido ir a su habitación. No quería saber nada más del mundo por esa noche. Pero se sentía sofocado. Reanudó paso y caminó hasta la Torre y allí se apoyó en la barda para poder despejar un poco su rabia.

-Maldito Snape. No entiende, nadie entiende. Esto es mío, solo mío. No quiero a nadie más metido en esto-

Permaneció inclinado en la baranda sintiendo la suave pero fría brisa danzar en su cabellos. Todos le importunaban, todos les estorbaban. Snape, Potter, Weasley, Mclaggen…

-Me imaginé que te podría encontrar aquí. Vi como Snape te sacaba de la fiesta-

Draco giró en sus talones abruptamente. Su corazón dio un fuerte salto. Ella estaba en el borde de la puerta a la contraluz de unas antorchas. Parecía un hada salida de los cuentos.

-Granger… ¿Otra vez aquí? ¿Dejaste solo a tu acompañante? Malo, malo ¿No te enseñan modales en Mugglelandia?-

-Veo que aún estas molesto. Creo que tropecé con Malfoy. Tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Draco. Lo siento, adiós- La joven dio la vuelta para marcharse pero en un par de zancadas el rubio le cogió del brazo.

-Lo siento… es que Snape me dio una buena regañada. Aún estoy destilando odio-

La chica se giró y pudo ver el rostro un poco más sereno de su acompañante en el lugar.

Draco entonces la miró de lleno. Llevaba ahora un encharpe tejido que le hacía bonito juego al vestido, abrigando los hombros descubiertos. El vestido ceñía su bella figura. No podía estar más hermosa. El cabello lo llevaba un poco enmarañado, como si hubiera estado luchando con un trol.

-Parece que Mclaggen no tiene pasta de caballero-Sonrió.

-No. Es un imbécil. Jamás debí invitarlo a la fiesta-

-Yo creí que arias con la comadreja-

-Ya te dije que no le digas así.-Se plantó enfrente de él con desafío- Se llama Ronald, Ronald Weasley-

-Ronald, comadreja… para mí es lo mismo-

Hermione intentó marcharse pero Draco la volvió de detener.

-Está bien. No te enojes. Creí que irías con… él-

-Lo habría hecho, pero muchas cosas cambiaron. Ya que importa-

-No puedes impedir que diga que es un idiota-

-No diré nada. Ya te dije, ya no importa-

-Pudiste ir con Potter. ¿Son amigos no?-

-Ir con Harry no habría tenido el mismo efecto. Pero ahora pienso que si te lo hubiera pedido a ti… ahí sí que habría tenido un efecto explosivo- dijo la niña en una risita

-Vaya, Me habrías usado vilmente… ¿estás segura que no eres una Slytherin encubierta?-

-Jamás… soy Gryffindor y me enorgullece serlo. Además, mi calidad de sangre sucia me prohíbe tener tu estatus- Dijo con un dejo de resentimiento.

Draco la miró a los ojos. Ahora lamentaba todas las veces que la había llamado así en el transcurso de esos seis años.

-Se que fui cruel. Pero espero enmendar en algo el daño- Le acaricio la mejilla- En todo caso si me hubieras invitado no habría aceptado. Tengo una reputación que cuidar preciosa. Y tú también. No sería propio que una Linda Gryffindor como tú se presentara a la fiesta con una repugnante serpiente… ¿no?-Sonrió.

Vio la sorpresa en su rostro. Le había dicho preciosa y linda. Le había acariciado la mejilla. Imaginaba el montón de pensamientos que cruzaban por la mente de la castaña. No sabía si arrepentirse o no.

-¿Por qué me tratas así Draco? Nunca fuiste así conmigo-

-Te lo dije antes. No era yo, era Malfoy. Malfoy fue el que siempre te trataba mal. Aquí, en esta torre esta Draco. Y él es distinto-

-Podrías ser así en todo lugar. Pudimos ser amigos hace mucho-

-No lo creo. No permito que la gente sepa quién soy en realidad. No me acerco a cualquiera-

-¿Y por qué me lo estas permitiendo a mí?-

Draco sonrió y la miró dulcemente- Porque tú eres el gorrión-

Hermione no entendía nada. Y Draco no le permitió preguntar. La tomó de la cintura y empezó a moverla suavemente de un lado para el otro.

-Draco… ¿Qué haces?-

-He querido hacer esto desde cuarto… Desde que te vi bailar con Krum. No creo que tenga otra oportunidad en el futuro, así que… bueno ¿bailas conmigo?-

-Pero no hay música-

Tenemos la imaginación-Le susurró en el oído.

Entonces empezó a girar haciendo que el vestido de Hermione ondeara sin parar. Poco a poco Draco empezó a tararear una melodía que fue llenando el ambiente. Hermione empezó a reír por la gracia que ponía en Slytherin en la danza y así fueron girando y girando. Él era todo un gran bailarín y ella se dejaba llevar con suavidad. Draco disfrutaba de escuchar la risa de la muchacha. Una risa clara y cantarina que por primera vez él provocaba. Era su risa, solo suya. En ese momento la sentía suya.

De pronto Draco se detuvo. Hermione le lanzó una mirada inquisidora y enmudeció ante el rostro del rubio. Jamás la había mirado así.

Draco quedó hechizado por los labios de la castaña y sintió el deseo casi incontrolable de besarla. La estrechó contra si un poco más y pudo absorber el delicioso aroma de los cabellos de su compañera. Estaba a un paso, solo a un paso.

Fue entonces que vio la expresión de asombro en la cara de la chica. Y eso lo detuvo.

-Ya es tarde. Tendrás problemas si no llegas pronto a tu sala común- Rompió el abrazo y aplicó distancia.

-eh… si Me voy- Ella dio la vuelta pero antes de marcharse se volvió a verlo- Gracias por el baile. Hiciste de esta noche algo lindo de recordar-

-Bueno… Me alegro de haber sido mejor acompañante que Mclaggen-

-Lo fuiste… Nos vemos de vuelta de vacaciones- Y se marchó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

El se quedó quieto. Aún no terminaba de procesar todo lo acontecido. Había estado a un paso de besarla. Solo a un paso.


	8. Palabras que no Vienen Fácilmente

Hola, hola:

Sé que hace bastante tiempo no he actualizado esta historia, y ha sido porque no he visto un real interés de la audiencia por leerla.

La verdad este fic es uno de los más bonitos que he escrito y me ha dejado en una terrible encrucijada ya que aunque soy Ronmione, Draco Malfoy me está seduciendo.

Bueno, les dejo el capítulo y el tema principal de este.

Baby Can I Hold you, de Tracy Chapman.

.com/watch?v=KYpcCzhXoIg&feature=related

Muchos Saludos

Yaem Gy

**Palabras que no vienen Fácilmente**

Lavender podía ser una chica preciosa y muy efusiva, pero era una lapa que no era fácil de remover. Casi en el preciso instante en que se dieron el primer beso ella había dado por hecho que eran novios y Ron, un poco por ego, un poco por orgullo, pero sobretodo por venganza no la había sacado de su error. Y ahora, lo tenía ahogado. Era un verdadero pulpo de mil brazos.

Ya casi no le dejaba privacidad con Harry. Y eso era grave. Pero sobretodo, ya no había podido estar cerca de Hermione. Y lo peor, él se comportaba como un verdadero cretino cuando ella estaba cerca.

Harry lo reprobaba. Esta seguro. Ya le había puesto un montón de caras largas y había sentido como poco a poco su amigo se alejaba. Ahora casi no podían conversar. Pero pronto notó que mientras él era prácticamente secuestrado por la rubia, Harry y Hermione afianzaban lazos. Los había sorprendido en la biblioteca más de una vez hablando en susurros muy entusiasmados para su gusto. No podía evitar sentir celos.

Una tarde mientras él intentaba salir a la superficie de los brazos de Lavender para poder tomar un poco de aire los vio entrar muy juntos y cómplices por el retrato. De inmediato se sumergió en las fauces del pulpo para darle un buen enojo a la castaña. Ella, en cambio se hizo la desentendida y se marchó a su cuarto.

-Eh… Lavender… Sabes, necesito hablar con Harry… ¿me podrías soltar?-

-Pero solo un momento Won-Won mira que aún estoy preocupada por el golpe que te dio ese bruto de Malfoy con el retrato-

-Ya estoy bien… no golpeó muy fuerte- mentira, el golpe le había dolido horrores. Al extremo que ni fuerzas le quedaron para devolverlo- eh… Lavender… mi brazo por favor-

Se alejó todo lo que pudo y tomando del brazo a su amigo lo hizo salir por el retrato.

-¿Donde estaban?- preguntó sin mediar preámbulos.

-¿Te importa?-

-Harry-

-En la biblioteca ¿Donde más?-

-No sé, como ahora les dio por estar tan juntos a ustedes dos-

Harry lo contempló. Adivinó de inmediato todo lo que pasaba por la mente de su amigo. Movió la cabeza.

-Ay Ron, Ay Ron-

-Ay Ron ¿qué?-

-¿Cómo va tu noviazgo? Veo que te tratan bien-

-No me cambies el tema-

-No me interrogues como si fueras un auror. No sé que te preocupa, tu estás con Lavender-

Ron se puso pálido. Harry estaba imaginando exactamente lo que él pensaba.

-Solo lo digo porque ustedes ya no comparten conmigo. Parece que olvidaron que soy su amigo-

-te equivocas. Eres tú el que se alejó. Desde que Lavender esta metida en este trío parece que alguno de nosotros saldrá expulsado de él. Lo que es yo… no dejaré que la que se aleje sea Hermione. Pero tú estás muy empeñado en salir expulsado-

-Estoy de novio. Tengo que dedicarle tiempo a mi novia ¿no?-

-Si como digas- Harry estaba fastidiado. Le dejó solo y se fue a su habitación.

Ron quedó solo en el pasillo y rogaba que cuando entrara de nuevo Lavender no estuviera ahí. Mas, Merlín no escuchó sus ruegos.

Estaba molesto. Y se enfureció en la clase de transformaciones. Maldito hechizo que salió mal. Todos se burlaron de su bigote. Pero de todas las risas la que le destrozó fue la de ella. Se había burlado de él como jamás lo había hecho. Ella sabía que él no era bueno en esa asignatura y que necesitaba tiempo y comprensión para lograr el hechizo, ¿pero burlarse?

Y no lo pudo evitar. Estaba tan ofuscado que no demoró nada en imitarla al responder preguntas. En hacerle pagar su risa. Y lo hizo perfectamente. Lavender y Parvati reían a carcajadas. Sintió el agridulce sabor de la venganza.

Pero todo cambió cuando la vio salir de la sala. Un peso terrible se le sobrecargo en el pecho y se preguntó si no había sido demasiado cruel. Intentó seguirla apenas terminó la clase pero su novia y su amiga le habían cerrado el paso. Le tranquilizó al ver que al menos Harry iba tras ella.

-Estuviste genial Won-Won. Nunca me había reído tanto-

-Sí, nos sorprendiste Ron-Dijo Parvati que parecía poco a poco arrepentirse de seguirle el juego a la pareja.

-Me encantas, Ella se merecía todo eso. No debió reírse de tu bigote-

-Eh… Chicas, tengo que…- Fue entonces que su pelo tuvo una horrorosa transformación. Lavender pegó un grito y el resto de la sala estalló en risas.-¿Qué demonios…?- Se miró en un gran espejo que estaba en el lugar-

-Señor Weasley, Si no sabe como cambiar el color de una ceja, como se atreve a cambiar el color de todo su cabello- Le dijo su profesora de transformaciones aproximándose enojada.

-¿Yo? Yo no fui profesora… No me haría algo así a mí mismo- Su rostro estaba a punto de explotar-

-Ay muchacho… parece que tienes un poderoso enemigo… Ven conmigo, Voy a tratar de reparar este horrendo espectáculo-

¿Un poderoso enemigo? Ni idea quien podría ser. Aunque por un momento el rostro de Malfoy se posó ante su ojos. La profesora lo llevó hasta su despacho y allí pudo enmendar el problema. Nunca antes Ron había amado tanto su cabello color fuego.

En la cena se enteró con gran sorpresa que Harry iría a la fiesta de Slughorn con Luna y no pudo ocultar su impacto.

_¡Pudiste haber llevado a cualquiera! - dijo incrédulo-¡Cualquiera!, ¿Y escogiste a Lunática Lovegood?_

Pero no pudo seguir con su alegato pues Ginny apareció para ponerle freno de inmediato. Entonces, lo más disimuladamente posible concentró su atención a la chica que jugaba con su comida en un rincón de la mesa.

_-Podrías pedirle disculpas - sugirió Harry bruscamente._

_-¡Qué!, ¿Y ser atacado por otra bandada de canarios? -murmuró Ron._

_-¿Por qué tenias que imitarla?-_

_-¡Ella se rió de mi bigote! -_

_-Y yo también, fue la cosa más estúpida que jamás haya visto-_

Pero Ron no aceptaba razones. Para colmo Lavender se sentó a su lado y el suplicio comenzó. Apenas si le dejaba respirar. Pero no importaba, Hermione estaba allí y tenía que verlo con ella.

Y entonces escuchó algo que le hizo caer de golpe a la realidad.

_-Sí, me voy a encontrar con Cormac a las ocho, y vamos. ... vamos a llegar a la fiesta juntos-_

¿McLaggen? ¿Iba a ir a la fiesta con Mclaggen? No, eso no, por Merlín, no.

_-Wow, te gustan los jugadores de Quidditch ¿No?, primero Krum, luego Mclaggen_...- Dijo una entusiasmada Parvati.

_- Me gustan los "realmente buenos" jugadores de Quidditch - la corrigió Hermione que seguía sonriendo. - Bueno, nos vemos, me tengo que preparar para la fiesta...-_

Eso había sido un golpe bajo. No lo esperaba. Ella y Mclaggen. Ella con otro en una fiesta otra vez. Otra vez, maldición.

Apremiado por la situación se escabulló luego del lugar. Le favoreció el hecho que Lavender amaba más los chismes que a él. Se alejó y empezó a vagar intentando procesar todo lo escuchado. Hermione lo había invitado a él a la fiesta de Slughorn, pero después pasó todo lo que pasó y ahora iría con otro.

-Tenías que hacerlo verdad. Tenías que llevarlo a él. Es lo mismo que si llevaras al hurón. Maldición Hermione-

Se aisló en el lago escondido entre la maleza. No quería que nadie lo viera. Primero había ido con Krum al Baile de de navidad y se veía preciosa. Ahora iría a la fiesta de Slughorn con Mclaggen y de seguro estaría Hermosa. Siempre con otro, nunca con él.

-Parece que estoy destinado a verte con otro- Se lamentó

La noche llegó fría pero clara. Todos estaban a la expectativa de las parejas que irían a la fiesta. Harry esquivaba las miradas resentidas de muchas chicas que habían deseado salir con él. Y Ron lo observó escabullirse por el agujero del retrato y movió la cabeza.

-Tantas chicas lindas y va con la lunática… ay amigo, no sé que tienes en la cabeza-

Fue entonces que enmudeció. La visión que se presentó ante él era digna de un cuento. Hermione bajaba suavemente las escaleras enfundada en un maravilloso vestido color crema. Los tirantes dejaban al descubierto unos hombros delicados. La cintura estaba pegada a la piel. La falda caía bellamente hasta llegar a unas bonitas rodillas. Traía en los brazos un coqueto encharpe. El cabello lo llevaba en un precioso moño que dejaba el cuello al descubierto. En una palabra. Arrolladora.

No pudo evitar quedar pegado mirándole. Era imposible ignorarla. Estaba incluso más hermosa que en el baile de navidad. Ron entonces deseó retroceder el tiempo, cambiar todo, maldición, ella habría ido a la fiesta con ese vestido… con él.

-Estas maravillosa Hermione- Escuchó de los labios del condenado Mclaggen. Nunca le había odiado como en ese momento.

Hermine le sonrió y tomó su mano. Ron con todas las fuerzas de su corazón quiso correr e impedirles la salida. Conocía a Mclagggen y sus intenciones. Y no podía permitirlas. No con ella.

-Ella es mía- Pensó-No puede ir con él- Pero estaba anclado al piso. No podía hacer movimiento alguno. Mucho menos decir algo. Sus labios estaban sellados. Mientras tanto, la pareja se iba alejando. Hermione le dio una fugaz mirada. Una mirada de venganza.

Escuchó un ruido como de algo rompiéndose. Y ese algo estaba dentro de él. No quiso mirar más. Corrió a su cuarto y se encerró bajo las cortinas. No quería pensar, quería dormir y olvidar.

Pero no podía. La imagen de Hermione en los brazos de Mclaggen lo había vuelto loco. Intentaba borrarla pero no podía. Se sentía desesperado.

Salió de la habitación y bajó para sentarse en uno de los sillones. Eran las doce y ella aún no volvía. Alimentó más el fuego de la chimenea y comenzó a imaginar como hubiera sido todo si él nunca se hubiera enterado del beso de ella y Krum.

-Ahora la habría llevado a la Torre de Astronomía para mirar el paisaje. La habría tomado de la cintura y habríamos comenzado a bailar, así como lo desee tanto esa vez. Estaría conmigo y le diría tantas cosas. Le diría que esta preciosa, que ninguna se ve más linda que ella. Le diría… le diría…-

Pero no lograba terminar la frase. Para Ron Weasley era un trabajo imposible expresar lo que sentía en palabras. Quería decirle un montón de cosas pero todas ellas quedaban atoradas en su garganta. Suspiró. Su boca se negaba a seguir hablando.

Ella llegó alrededor de la una de la mañana. Llevaba el pelo alborotado y la expresión de haber pasado un susto. Llegó presurosa e intentó caminar lo más rápido posible hacia su cuarto.

-Vaya… ¿estaba muy entretenida la fiesta? Veo que te divertiste mucho-

La chica se volvió y le miró por un segundo, luego intentó seguir su camino.

-RESPONDE… ¡¿Qué pasó con Mclaggen?-

-Eso no te importa-

-No contestas porque estuviste haciendo quizás que cosas con ese degenerado-

Hermione se devolvió y llegó a la altura de Ron. Lo siguiente fue un sonido atronador.

Ron quedó con el rostro doblado. La mejilla ardiente.

-NO TE PERMITO QUE ME OFENSAS RONALD WEASLEY. NO TIENES DERECHO ALGUNO A RECLAMARME ALGO. NUNCA… NUNCA PENSE QUE DIRIAS ALGO ASI. -Los ojos de la chica desbordaron.-TENIAS QUE ARRUINAR LA NOCHE. SIEMPRE ES LO MISMO CONTIGO. ALEJATE DE MÍ. ALEJATE- Salió corriendo y ya no le miró más.

Ron no sabía que le dolía más. Si la bofetada o las palabras de la castaña.

Sí, las palabras bonitas no podían salir de su boca, pero las palabrotas afloraban en ella. Se sentó allí mismo, cayendo sobre la mesita de centro. Jamás se había sentido más miserable. Lo había hecho otra vez. Lo había arruinado todo.

Las lágrimas aparecieron y no se molestó en quitarlas. Ahora si que ella le odiaría. Le había dicho que se alejara.

-No Herms… eso no- susurró desesperado.

Al día siguiente no deseaba levantarse, no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. Harry lo zamarreó para que arreglaran sus baúles y en eso trató de demorar todo lo pudo.

Al llegar al comedor la vio revolviendo una y otra vez su comida. No se atrevió a acercarse. Harry le miró y le hizo señas para que le acompañara y él en forma autómata se sentó a su lado.

Ella no le miró ni una sola vez y pronto se marchó. Ron sintió como un miedo nuevo le invadía y sin mediar palabra fue tras ella. La siguió hasta llegar al lago y se metió entre las matas para que no le viera. Esperaba algún indicio que le dijera que podía acercarse.

-¿Porque todo tenía que ser así?- susurró repentinamente la chica- No quiero que te acerques a mí nunca más-

Eso fue un duro golpe. No lo podía soportar. Estaba a punto de salir de su escondite cuando la voz de ella lo detuvo. Comenzaba a cantar muy suavecito

**Sorry**

**Is all that you can't say**

**Years gone by and still**

**Words don't come easily**

**Like sorry like sorry**

**Forgive me**

**Is all that you can't say**

**Years gone by and still**

**Words don't come easily**

**Like forgive me forgive me**

**But you can say baby**

**Baby can I hold you tonight**

**Maybe if I told you the right words**

**At the right time you'd be mine**

Pronto quedó callada. Dio un largo suspiro. La vio apoyar su espalda en uno de los árboles y meditar. Él ya meditaba las palabras…

Luego la vio mirar nuevamente hacia el lago y volvió a cantar.

**I love you**

**Is all that you can't say**

**Years gone by and still**

**Words don't come easily**

**Like I love you I love you**

**But you can say baby**

**Baby can I hold you tonight**

**Maybe if I told you the right words**

**At the right time you'd be mine**

**Baby can I hold you tonight**

**Maybe if I told you the right words**

**At the right time you'd be mine (Tracy Chapman, Baby can I Hold You Tonight)**

**you'd be mine**

**you'd be mine-** Terminó la muchacha en un susurro ahogado.

Merlín. En una sola canción Hermione había dicho todo lo que él deseaba decir. Cada palabra, cada frase. Sintió temblar su cuerpo.

Lo siento, perdóname, Te amo… ¿Te amo? Sí. Eso era exactamente lo que quería decirle él. Y tal cual como la canción decía, las palabras no venían fácilmente. Pero el gorrión le había cantado cada verdad en forma abrumadora. Cada verdad que su corazón gritaba desaforadamente.

Sintió la tristeza atropellarlo y decidió salir de su escondite para aclararlo todo. Necesitaba terminar con ese suplicio, ya no lo podía soportar.

-Que linda canción Hermione. ¿Es Muggle?- Decía Ginny apareciéndose de pronto en la orilla del lago.

-Ginny, me asustaste. ¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí?-

-Hace un rato. Llegué justo cuando comenzabas a cantar-

-Ay Ginny… no te vayas a burlar por favor-

-No tengo por qué, cantas precioso. ¿Cómo se llama la canción?-

-Baby Can I Hold You Tonight, es de una cantante americana Muggle. Es una de las favoritas de mamá-

-Es muy linda. Y dice muchas verdades-El rostro de la pelirroja se ensombreció de pronto- la cantaste con tanto sentimiento que casi me hiciste llorar-

Hermione suspiró. Abrazó a su amiga y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Será mejor que nos movamos. Pronto todo el colegio estará revolucionado.

-¿Estás segura que no irás a la madriguera para navidad?-

-No. Quiero ver a mis padres. Compartir con ellos-

-¿No lo haces por Ron verdad?-

-Ya no importa Ginny. Vamos. Antes que nos busquen-

-Pero...-

-Ya tomé mi decisión Ginny... no la cambiaré-

La pelirroja bajó la cabeza derrotada y su amiga le dio un pequeño empujoncito. Se alejaron conversando y Ron quedó allí sentado como golpeado por una bludger. Ella no iría a la madriguera. No estaría con él. No podría verla hasta después de las vacaciones. Jamás había estado tanto tiempo lejos de ella.

Se abrazó a sus piernas. Ahora si que estaba aterrado. Sentía que la perdía.

_-Maybe if I told you the right words_

_At the right time you'd be mine_

El estribillo le retumbaba en la cabeza. Estaba desolado. En verdad se odiaba por no lograr nunca decir las palabras correctas en el momento correcto.

-Pero las palabras no vienen fácilmente- susurró.


	9. Presiones

Hola, hola:

Me siento un poco apenada. Pensé que de verdad les gustaría esta historia, pero no he visto quórum.

De todas formas les dijo el siguiente capítulo, tal vez ahora si se entusiasmen con el fic.

Saludos

Yaem Gy

**Presiones**

Llevaba dos días en casa. La mansión estaba adornada por la suave nieve que le daba un toque de palacio de cristal. El lugar se hallaba silencioso y en otras circunstancias habría sido relajante. Pero, todo era un vil espejismo.

Draco apenas había llegado a su habitación luego del largo viaje en tren cuando una lechuza comenzó a golpear su ventanal. Frunció el ceño y con un gran esfuerzo para controlar los repentinos temblores que dominaban su cuerpo la abrió y sacó el pergamino que el ave llevaba en la pata.

Las dos letras que coronaban uno de los lados de la misiva le hicieron perder un poco de aire.

-Estoy recién llegando… ¿no podías esperar unos días para atormentarme?-

Abrió la carta y una elegante pero afiebrada letra se posó ante los ojos del rubio.

Draco:

Espero hayas tenido un buen viaje.

He sabido por medio de tu madre que tus obligaciones en Hogwarts no han variado. Me es necesario recordarte cuan importantes son estas para que tengas un futuro promisorio. Es por esto que te exijo cumplas cabalmente las labores encomendadas. Sabes que tu rendimiento debe estar a la altura de lo que se espera de un mago de tu categoría. Tu talento es constantemente evaluado, no defraudes mis expectativas.

Dada la situación por la que pasa nuestra familia debo también recordarte que eres el único en estos momentos que tiene que hacerse responsable por el bienestar de tu madre. ¿Me entiendes? Yo me encuentro imposibilitado de cuidar y velar por su salud y seguridad. Espero tomes en cuenta estas palabras.

El futuro de nuestro linaje esta sobre tus hombros. Sabes que importante ha sido el apellido Malfoy en la historia de nuestro mundo. Yo espero que te comportes a la altura de tu dinastía.

No me falles ni a mi, ni a tu madre ni al noble apellido Malfoy.

Espero resultados

Lucius Malfoy

La carta era lapidaria aunque no dijera absolutamente nada sobre la misión encomendada al joven. Dado que su emisor se encontraba encerrado en una de las terribles celdas de Azkaban no podía decir explícitamente sus intenciones, pero Draco las comprendía perfectamente.

La carta parecía la que cualquier padre enviaría a su hijo para regañarlo por un mal desempeño escolar. Pero un buen lector entre líneas daría con muchas respuestas.

_"Tu talento es constantemente evaluado…"_

_"…eres el único en estos momentos que tiene que hacerse responsable por el bienestar de tu madre. ¿Me entiendes?..."_

_"El futuro de nuestro linaje esta sobre tus hombros."_

Cada frase le retumbaba en la cabeza. Eran claras amenazas. Su padre le advertía del gran peligro por el que toda la familia pasaba. Pero Draco no sabía si de verdad podría lidiar con tal peligro.

Ahora solo intentaba aclarar su mente. Tenía que recomponer sus pasos para lograr sus objetivos al volver a la escuela de magia.

El despacho de su padre había pasado a ser su escondite para evitar a algunas "visitas" que habían llegado a la mansión para "acompañar" la soledad de su madre. Yaxley se había apoderado del lugar y no disimulaba su resentimiento hacia los Malfoy, pues, en los años en que Lucius disfrutó de su estatus siempre menospreció al oscuro mago. Además, Yaxley nunca disimuló su simpatía hacia la hermosa señora Malfoy.

-Bella, bella. Diría que más hermosa que Bellatrix. Pero mucho más esquiva tambien- Le habia oido decir una vez cuando era un niño.

Le serenaba saber que su madre salía muy poco de su habitación y que él le había pedido que siempre le avisara si tenía obligación de hacerlo. No quería que quedara a merced de semejante alimaña.

Mas, se afligía al pensar que tendría que marchar a Hogwarts muy pronto y que la dejaría desprotegida.

-No sé si pueda resistir tanta presión. Hogwarts, mi padre, mi madre. Yaxley… Si el maldito llega a ponerle un dedo encima a mi madre… deseará nunca haber nacido-

La única manera de que sus problemas se terminaran era que finalizara con su labor. Tenía que hacerlo ya. Si no, no solo la integridad de su madre estaría en juego.

Se levantó del escritorio al ver llegar el Patronus de su madre avisándole que saldría de su habitación para cenar. Tenía que caminar rápido, antes que el repugnante ese la alcanzara.

Subió de dos en dos los escalones y la vio venir por el pasillo. En verdad su madre era una mujer muy hermosa. Su piel pálida quedaba coronada con una larga melena rubia platinada. Sus ojos grises le daban un toque de hada tras un velo y sus labios rojizos le hacían ver divina. Draco entendía con cuanta ansia Yaxley ambicionaba esa prenda.

-¿Lista para cenar?-

-La verdad, deseaba salir un poco de la habitación. Me sentía ahogada. ¿Quieres caminar un poco?-

-Será un placer señora Malfoy-

Le ofreció su brazo y ella, delicada y sutil se aferró a él. Bajaron las escaleras y pasaron al gran salón en donde Narcissa contempló la belleza de los candelabros, los cuadros y los riquísimos muebles. Ella a través de un pequeño gesto le indicó a su hijo que deseaba mirar por la amplia ventana. Él, obediente, la guió como si se llevara en las manos un cristal.

-Ha nevado mucho. Lástima que está casi oscuro. Me habría gustado salir a caminar por la nieve.-

-Lo hará cuando Ud. Lo desee mi bella señora- Respondió una agria voz detrás de ellos. Al girarse observaron las marcadas facciones de su invitado de piedra- Será un honor para mí escoltarla en alguno de sus paseos-

-Gracias, pero me tiene a mí para escoltarla-

-Muchacho. No deberías renegar de los abnegados servicios que le ofrezco a tu madre. Sabes que solo deseo atenderla con devoción-

-Ya te dije Yaxley que no te necesita. No te atrevas siquier…-

-No me hables así mocoso. Si por mi fuera estarías confinado a tu habitación. Agradece que no te lance a una mazmorra-

-Yaxley. No se atreva a hacer algo así con mi hijo. Los tres sabemos que aquí Ud. No es bienvenido-

- Querida Cissy…- suavizó su tono

-Sra. Malfoy para ti.- Dijo el joven con energía

Yaxley miró a Draco con desprecio y luego miró a la bella señora. Sus ojos no podían ocultar su deseo.

-Sra. Malfoy. No es mi intención crear un ambiente de discordia en su magnífica mansión. Pero Ud. Y yo sabemos que tengo órdenes de cuidarla mientras su marido este encerrado en la terrible Azkaban. No es bueno que una mujer tan preciosa como Ud. este sola.-

-Ya te dije que me tiene a mí. Yo soy el hombre de esta casa. Su cuidado esta a mi cargo-

Yaxley lanzó una sonrisa irónica ¿Que podía hacer un mocoso de 16 años? Draco solo se había convertido para él en una piedra en el calzado. Y planeaba removerla.

-Bien. Entonces como hombre responsable del honor de tu familia, preocúpate de hacer lo que se te ha mandado. No querrás que el señor tenebroso se entere que solo dedicaste tu tiempo en dar paseítos por el jardín-

-Le pido no le hable así a mi hijo. Y le pido nos deje solos. Estamos en una reunión de familia-

-Mi misión es no dejarla sola Narcissa. En ningún momento. Y Ud. Debería considerar mi esfuerzo en tenerla tan bien protegida. Debería pensar en el bienestar de su hijo. Debería considerarme mucho mejor querida- su voz reflejaba hambre.

Draco se movió rápidamente. La varita quedó en alto y fuertemente enterrada en el pecho de su rival. Narcissa se arrebujó detrás de su hijo y con suaves palabras le pedía bajara su mano.

-No te atrevas. A ella no te acercas infeliz- Draco lanzaba chispas de los ojos color ópalo.

-Baja tu varita si quieres conservar algún hueso sano mocoso. A mí no me amenazas. No sabes cuan frágil es tu integridad física en estos momentos. Estas en mis manos… y tu bella madre también-

El joven ni siquiera movió un músculo. A Yaxley no le tenía ningún miedo. Pero si temía lo que pasaría con su madre cuando él tuviera que irse.

-Draco querido. Baja la varita te lo suplico. Podemos limar las asperezas. No es…-

-¿Que sucede aquí Cissy?- La voz sibilante y femenina llenó la habitación. Yaxley de inmediato se puso pálido y se alejó de los Malfoy como si se alejara de una hoguera -Sobrino… intentas practicar hechizos con nuestro invitado?-

-Él me dijo que estaba aquí para todo servicio querida tía Bella- Dijo el joven con una sonrisa falsa pero altiva- Y necesito afinar mi puntería-

La bruja devolvió la sonrisa con una de las suyas tan cargadas de demencia y arrogancia. Caminó suavemente como si se deslizara y llegando junto a los otros tomó la varita de Draco y la bajó con sutileza.

-No es propio lanzar hechizos a los invitados, querido. Menos no le ofreces el privilegio a tu amada tía primero. Hola Cissy. Vaya, te veo pálida. ¿El carcelero no te deja tomar el sol?- Dijo mirando con ojos llameantes al mago.

-Solo me he sentido algo indispuesta Bella. Ahora estaba hablando con mi hijo de mi intención de pasear por el jardín mañana para respirar un poco de aire-

-Comprendo. Pero no necesitas distraer a tu hijo con banalidades. Para eso estoy aquí. El Señor Tenebroso está muy inquieto por tu salud y me ha encomendado acompañarte, mientras tu esposo se encuentre ausente. A Yaxley le ha encomendado otra función-Sonrió bella y aterradoramente.

Draco no podía disimular su alivio y su desenfado. Yaxley tendría que marcharse. Pero aún así, saber que Bella se encargaría de vigilar a su madre le ponía frenético. Era como salir del fuego para caer en las brasas.

-Tienes que irte ahora. Él te espera ya. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te arruiné algo querido? -Le susurro -¡ Lárgate!-

Yaxley se puso rojo de pies a cabeza y arregló su ropa en un manotón. Caminó altivo y sin mirar atrás pero Draco sabía que por dentro estaba furioso.

-Bueno bueno… Cissy querida. Necesito por favor me dejes sola unos minutos con Draco. Quiero tener una delicada charla con mi sobrino favorito- No era un favor. Era una orden.

Narcissa miró con aprensión a su hijo y bajando la mirada caminó hacia el comedor. Draco de inmediato sintió un terrible peso en el estómago. Bella le tomó del rostro y le dio una suave caricia. A Draco le pareció el suave manotón de una gata antes de destripar a una avecilla.

-Nos tienes preocupados querido. El gran Señor está ansioso por ver éxito en tus movimientos. Los meses pasan y no ha tenido noticias tuyas- Le miraba intentando taladrarle la mente

-Eh… Ya tengo casi todo resuelto. El armario está casi listo. Y a Dumbledore ya no le queda mucho tiempo más de vi…-

-Muchos casi Draco. Al Señor tenebroso no le gustan las cosas a medias. ¿No te das cuenta del peso del gran honor que él te ha conferido?- comenzó a caminar a su alrededor como un buitre.

-Sé que he demorado…. El Viejo está muy bien resguardado… No ha sido fácil-

-Las metas más importantes nunca lo son… Pero tú no estás demostrando tu talento… Deberías pensar en el honor de tu apellido- susurraba como una víbora

-Lo tengo demasiado presente. Todos se encargan de recordármelo- masculló con resentimiento

-Entiendo que debes estar extenuado. Tienes unas feas ojeras. Feas en un rostro tan bello- Le sonrió y Draco sintió pavor- Solo te recuerdo que tenemos muchas esperanzas puestas en tí. Yo tengo muchas esperanzas. ¡No me defraudes!- Le recalcó ásperamente - Estoy muy pendiente de tus actos. Y espero logres tu objetivo. Tu madre y yo esperaremos ansiosas aquí…. ¿Te queda claro querido?- Le acarició nuevamente en el rostro.

Si antes su padre le había advertido el peligro que corría en la carta, ahora estaba ante un hecho concreto. Bellatrix le estaba poniendo un cuchillo directo en el corazón. Una falla y no podría contarlo.

-Haré lo que se me pide con éxito. No te defraudare tía- Dijo con toda la seguridad que su miedo le permitió- Ahora si gustas, pasemos al comedor para que disfrutes con nosotros de una deliciosa cena- Le ofreció su brazo con caballerosidad. Tenía que esconder lo asustado que ella lo había dejado. Tenía que actuar con toda frialdad- Vamos tía. Mi madre nos espera-

Caminó con gallardía. Caminó con desplante. Le sonrió más de una vez a la mujer a su lado y juntos llegaron a la mesa para acompañar a Narcissa. Draco le transmitió en el momento que debía aparentar total alegría y relajo. Pero por dentro ambos sufrían por el indescifrable futuro. Tenían al peor enemigo sentado a su propia mesa y debían agradarla para no hundirse más.

En la noche apenas podía controlar los aterrados latidos de su corazón. Ya no quedaba tiempo. Y no podía darse el lujo de fallar otra vez. Bellatrix le respiraba en la nuca.

-Maldita bruja… Ni siquiera le importa que sea de su familia. Que sea el hijo de su hermana. Realmente está loca-

Cerró los ojos pero el rostro fantasmagórica mente bello de su tía se le apareció. Tuvo que levantarse de la cama. Se dirigió a la ventana y miró a lo lejos. Estaba atrapado. Se sentía en la red de una ponzoñosa araña. Todo lo que amaba estaba en peligro mortal. No… no todo.

A lo lejos, pensó, se encontraba otro de sus tesoros.

-De seguro está disfrutando las fiestas en familia- susurró.

A pesar del gran peligro en que se encontraba, él agradecía que por lo menos Hermione estuviera a salvo muy lejos de allí. Sonrió, pero al instante su rostro se ensombreció. Si él llegaba a matar a Dumbledore y el Señor Tenebroso triunfaba… ¿Cuánto tiempo más de seguridad le quedaría a la castaña?

-No… Ella no- Pero bien sabía que una vez afianzado el Nuevo régimen todos los que compartieran la condición de sangre sucia con la chica, serían cruelmente exterminados.- También estas en peligro gorrión- dijo con pánico, sintiendo el hielo subir por su espalda.


	10. Un Ghoul de Muchas Patas

Hola:

He vuelto con nuevo capítulo. Espero que los pocos lectores que siguen este fic lo disfruten

Saludos

Yaem Gy

**Un Ghoul de Muchas Patas**

Estaba muy aburrido. Su madre le había encomendado un montón de tareas y ahora estaba en la cocina pelando raíces junto a Harry. Mientras lidiaban con esta obligación Harry le había contado todo lo referente a la conversación que a hurtadillas había presenciado en la fiesta de Slughorn. Él no podía creer que Snape se hubiera atrevido a hacer el juramento inquebrantable.

_¿Un Juramento Inquebrantable?-dijo Ron, pareciendo aturdido.- No, Snape no puede haber… ¿estás seguro?-_

_- Sí, estoy seguro -dijo Harry. ¿Por qué, qué significa eso?-_

_- Bueno, un Juramento Inquebrantable no puede romperse…-_

_- Aunque parezca raro, eso ya lo había descubierto solo. ¿Y qué pasa si se rompe?-_

_- Mueres- dijo Ron simplemente._

Él lo recordaba perfectamente. Recordaba el porqué sabía esta afirmación tan claramente. Tenía cinco años y había agarrado la manía de seguir a los gemelos a donde fuera que ellos estuvieran. Fue entonces que con dificultad subió al desván y los encontró junto a Ghoul metidos entre frascos y líquidos que él no conocía. De inmediato los gemelos lo agarraron de los pequeños bracitos y los arrastraron al patio de la casa.

-Niño intruso… ¿Por qué nos sigues?-

-Quelia jugal. ¿Qué hashían?-

Fred y George se miraron y luego Fred le tomó con fuerza del bracito

-El Ghoul está enfermo del estómago. Se arrancó de casa la otra noche y se comió un niño preguntón en el pueblo-

-Sí, Con Fred ahora le estábamos haciendo una poción para su dolor-

-Y nos interrumpiste, Ahora el Ghoul está muy enojado-

-Y te comerá por intruso-

El pobre pequeño se puso pálido de inmediato. Tembló de pies a cabeza y su boquita empezó a dibujar un pucherito.

-Pero nosotros lo calmaremos Roncito- Dijo George

-Sí. Solo debes jurar que no le dirás a mamá ni a papá que nos viste en el desván-

-No debes decir ni una palabrita-

-¿Judal?-

-Sí. Hacer el juramento inquebrantable- Dijo Fred con un brillo de emoción en los ojos

-¿Y que es esho?-

-Que si no cumples tu juramento el Ghoul se convierte en araña gigante y te come-

Esa afirmación provocó un violento temblor en el niñito. Ante sus ojos apareció el Ghoul transformado en una horrorosa e inmensa araña con más patas de las que pudiera contar a sus cortos añitos, con largos colmillos y muchos, muchos ojos diabólicos.

-No… no quielo que el ghoul adaña me coma-

-Entonces jura-

Fred extendió su brazo, George los miraba expectante. Ron levantó su bracito y ya estaba dándole la mano a Fred cuando su padre irrumpió en el patio

-FRED WEASLEY ¡¿Que está pasando aquí?- Gritó.

-un judamento inquebant…- Estaba diciendo Ron con toda inocencia hasta que Fred le tapó la boca

-Es broma papi… estábamos jugando-

-JUGANDO… ¿ESTAS LOCO? ¡¿NO VES QUE SI RON NO CUMPLE EL JURAMENTO SE MUERE? ¿QUIERES MATAR A TU HERMANO?.-

-Solo era un juego…-

-Y TU GEORGE, NO INTENTASTE DETENERLO-

-Yo… yo-

-Me van a decir todo AHORA-

-Es que Ron nos vio en el desván…-Dijo asustado George

-CALLATE- Grito Fred desesperado

-¡¿En el desván? ¡¿Con el Ghoul?-

-Es que le duele la guatita- Dijo Ron muy dulcemente

-Mocosos brutos. No querían que Ron los delatara. ¡Pero hacerle jurar de esa manera!-

-Solo estábamos experimentando… solo queríamos saber que pasaba- Dijo Fred cada vez más asustado

Los gritos de Arthur hicieron que Molly llegara al lugar con Ginny de la mano quién tenía los ojitos muy abiertos demostrando que se había asustado con tantos gritos

-¿Que pasa Arthur?-

-¡Que tu hijo Fred intentaba hacer que Ron hiciera un juramento inquebrantable! ¡Eso pasa!-

Molly se horrorizó y en un segundo tomó en sus brazos al más pequeño de sus hijos varones-Dime que no lo hiciste amor… dime que no juraste nada-

Ron miraba de un lado para el otro. Miraba el rostro enrojecido por la furia de su padre, las caras aterradas de sus hermanos, la cara llena de lágrimas de su madre y la carita desconcertada de Ginny que como él no entendía nada de nada.

-No, no alcance-

- Ay mi niño… No quiero pensar lo que hubiera pasado si lo hubieras hecho-Lo abrazó con fuerzas ¿Que pretendías Fred? Esto nunca debe hacerse… Ay Merlín, mi hijito-

-Lo siento- Dijo Fred con los ojitos llenos de lágrimas

-Claro que lo vas a sentir… ¡Cuando termine contigo no pedirás a nadie más hacer esa clase de juramento!-

Y Arthur se abalanzó sobre un Fred que al primer movimiento saltó y se deslizó entremedio de los brazos de su padre. El pobre chiquillo corrió todo lo que pudo mientras George intentaba interponerse entre su padre y su hermano. Fred corrió hacia la entrada y luego dio un giro y pasó por entre medio de las piernas de su padre. George le dio la mano y le empujó para que siguiera corriendo. Mientras tanto Ron empezó a mirar hacia el desván y comenzó a hacer unos desesperados pucheros.

-¡Buaaa… Ahoda el Ghoul me va a comelll!- Lloró desconsolado en los brazos de su madre

-¡Nooooo… que el Ghoul no se coma a Don, Que no se lo comaaaa!- Comenzó a llorar Ginny abrazándose a su madre también.

El lugar era un verdadero saco de gatos. Fred saltaba, corría, se agachaba. Arthur lo perseguía por todos lados. George tomó un rastrillo y lo puso en el camino de su padre provocándole una estruendosa caída. Justo en ese instante apareció Percy y al ver a su padre perseguir a Fred le hizo una zancadilla a su hermano. Fred Cayó y solo atino a cubrirse el rostro. Arthur lo tomó de los brazos y lo fue arrastrando hacia el granero.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!… ¡mamáaaaa… que no le peque a Fred. No lo dejes…mamáaaaa!- Empezó a llorar George tratando de alcanzar a su padre y hermano-

-Quizás que hizo. No le impidas a papá darle un escarmiento- Dijo Percy tomándolo de los brazos-

-Suéltame, suéltame… ¡Fred, Fred!… ¡No le pegues papáaaa!-Seguía llorando el gemelo.

-¡Cuando termine con tu hermano sigues tú muchachito!- Dijo Arthur con fuego en los ojos. Entonces George intensificó mucho más su llanto.

El ruido en esa casa era terrible. George, Ron y Ginny lloraban a todo volumen y muy pronto se les unió Fred desde el granero. Molly intentaba calmar a sus hijos y Percy les regañaba por ser tan llorones.

_-"…Fred dice que desde entonces su trasero no ha sido el mismo-_

Justo en ese momento llegaron los gemelos y aunque Ron les pidió su ayuda con las coles no consiguió nada, excepto un regaño de su madre por lanzarle un cuchillo a Fred por molestarlo con Lavender.

Luego de la interrupción de los gemelos Ron notó que Harry seguía protestando contra Malfoy y su charla poco amistosa con Snape. El mismo no sabía que pensar del asunto pero le demostró a su amigo que él creía en Harry plenamente.

"Quizás en que se ha metido el hurón y si Harry dice que es en algo malo entonces debe ser así. Pobre hurón, si no fuera porque me cae como patada en el estómago intentaría ayudarlo a salir de su embrollo. Pero si él se metió solito en su lio… que Malfoy salga solito de él"-Pensaba mientras terminaba de pelar la montaña de coles que Molly Weasley les había encargado.

La noche de navidad había sido muy bulliciosa. Ginny había decorado estrafalariamente la sala mientras que Fred había disfrazado a un gnomo de ángel con tutu y todo y lo había puesto en la punta del árbol navideño. En la sala se encontraban Harry, los Weasley, excepto Percy y Charlie, y Lupin que para Ron parecía que lo había zarandeado una acromántula gigante. Fue entonces que Harry empezó a contar todo lo sucedido con Malfoy a Arthur y a Lupin y como Ron ya conocía la historia se alejó un poco para ver las caras que ponía Fleur al escuchar la estridente voz de Celestina Warbeck cantando "Un caldero lleno de amor caliente y fuerte", canción que su madre había puesto para recordar viejos tiempos y que el muchacho notaba que a la francesa le causaba nauseas.

Por un rato fue divertido ver como Molly y Fleur llevaban una verdadera batalla entre ellas. Con Fleur quejándose y Molly subiendo más y más el volumen de la canción. Pero después el chico buscó un lugar para poder escuchar sus propios pensamientos ya que el ruido era ya casi insoportable.

Tomó su abrigo y salió al patio. El golpe de frío le hizo restañar los dientes un segundo, pero prosiguió. Se sentó en uno de los escalones de la entrada y miró la noche solo adornada de estrellas lejanas. Era hermosa pero se sentía triste. ¿O era él quién transmitía esa sensación? Desde que llegaran a la madriguera no había tenido más noticas de Hermione que un "está bien" muy frío por parte de Ginny. Ron veía que la lechuza traía sendos pergaminos de correspondencia para Harry y Ginny de parte de Hermione, pero a él no le había llegado ni siquiera una letra. Estaba claro que la castaña no quería saber de él ni en pesadillas.

-Y pensar que le compré una pulserita tan linda-susurró.

Entonces metió la mano en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacó una pequeña bolsita de papel. De ella extrajo una pulsera de plata con unas estrellitas que le colgaban graciosamente. La levantó a la altura de sus ojos y ella emitió un delicado fulgor a causa de la luz que venía de la casa. Ron imaginó como se vería esa humilde joya en la muñeca de su amiga y pensó después que quizás era algo demasiado sencillo para alguien tan especial como ella.

-Ojalá que para mañana se te haya pasado el enojo… de verdad quiero mandarte tu regalo- murmuró.

La mañana de navidad llegó resplandeciente. Ron despertó animado y se zambulló de inmediato en sus regalos. Estaba de lo más contento hasta que ante él se apareció…. El Horror.

Una cadena de oro, gruesa y con las palabras "Mi corazoncito" colgaba de su mano y Ron pensó que nada podía ser peor que eso. Desde luego Harry al ver la "joya" no pudo evitar su carcajada ni mucho menos burlarse descaradamente. Fueron minutos terribles y Ron empezó a ponerse cada vez más rojo.

"Esta mujer está loca, ni muerto me pongo esta cosa" Pensó muy molesto.

Entre broma y broma, Ron lanzó a Harry la pregunta que en verdad le inquietaba. ¿Estaría Hermione saliendo con Mclaggen? Pero la respuesta aunque ambigua le tranquilizó un poco.

_-No lo sé,- dijo Harry.- Estuvieron juntos en la fiesta de Slughorn, pero no creo que saliera bien._

"Que Bien". Se había dicho. Si era así, lo primero que haría al llegar a Hogwarts sería aclarar las cosas con ella. Ya no soportaba su mutismo y había empezado a extrañarla a rabiar.

Siguió buscando sus regalos, hasta llegar hasta el fondo de la media pero ningún regalo con la nota de Hermione había aparecido. "Es temprano, ya llegará". Se decía para darse ánimos. Mientras la pulserita escondida en su bolsita de papel se mantenía en el bolsillo dispuesta a ser enviada en cualquier momento.

La mañana se convirtió en tarde y la tarde dio paso a una fría noche. Y ese día había pasado de todo. Percy había llegado a la madriguera con el Ministro y éste se había peleado fuertemente con Harry en el patio mientras que Percy era bañado por chirivía molida por parte de los gemelos y Ginny, luego de una terrible discusión. Si, Había pasado de todo. De todo, menos que llegara un regalo muy esperado a nombre de Ron.

Ya de madrugada el pelirrojo abrió los ojos y trató de ver en la oscuridad. Harry dormía en un sueño intranquilo que lo hacía moverse una y otra vez en la cama. Ron encendió una vela y pudo ver el rostro ceniciento de su amigo. Intentó despertarlo pero luego prefirió dejarlo como estaba. Se levantó y tomó sus vaqueros. Se los puso junto a su nuevo suéter Weasley y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba un vaso de leche y no podía salir en pijamas estando Fleur en el lugar.

Bajó las escaleras y en la cocina se sirvió el vaso acompañado de unas galletas de anís que le fascinaban. Comió un rato pero algo en el bolsillo le comenzó a molestar. Al sacarlo vio ante sus ojos nuevamente la pequeña bolsa de papel. Apenas la vio, la tristeza lo volvió a invadir. Ella no le había mandado absolutamente nada. Lo había olvidado por completo.

Por un momento se le vino a la cabeza enviarle la pulsera de todas formas. Total, ¿para qué Ron Weasley necesitaba una pulsera de mujer?

-A Lavender jamás se la daría- susurró.

Pero después pensó que quizás Hermione se la mandaría de vuelta con una senda nota que diría "Déjame en paz, desaparece de mi vida". Entonces sacó la delicada joya y la acarició con los dedos.

-Tal vez a Ginny le guste- Dijo, pero no sería lo mismo ver la joya en la muñeca de su hermana.

Se quedó largo rato observando el objeto. Al final lo volvió a meter en su bolsita. Si la pulsera no era de Hermione no lo sería de nadie. Ya lo había decidido. La guardaría para siempre como el símbolo de algo lindo que nunca fue.

Un día antes de volver a Hogwarts, Ginny y él se enfrascaron en una terrible discusión. Ginny le sacaba en cara cada una de las estupideces que había cometido desde hacía meses y en las cuales lo único que estaba consiguiendo era perder la amistad de la castaña día a día.

-Mis problemas con Hermione son míos y de ella… no te metas-

-Me meto porque alguien tiene que hacerte ver lo tarado que te has comportado. Harry no lo hace, entonces yo tengo el deber de hermana de hacerte ver tus errores-

-Eres bien descarada, No me dejas meterme en tus asuntos y me reclamas los míos-

-No es lo mismo. Tú solo metes la pata cada vez más al fondo. ¿Cómo se te ocurre tener de novia a la babosa esa? Y para colmo te dedicas a molestar a Hermione. ¿Con que derecho te metes en sus citas?-

-¡Con el derecho que me da el ser su amigo!-

-¿Y estás seguro que aún eres su amigo Ron?- Esas palabras se le clavaron en el pecho

-¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo? Dime Ginebra… ¿Ella te comentó algo?-Dijo asustado

-Solo que eres un bruto y que está cansada de ti… ¡y no me llames Ginebra!-

Ron se puso pálido y sintió como si le hubieran dado una fuerte patada en el estómago.

-Ella también es una tonta. Solo me ignora y se ríe de mí, sí me equivoco en algo. Ya ni siquiera me escribe-

-Y que esperabas. Te comportaste como un imbécil la noche de la fiesta. Si yo hubiera sido ella, te habría lanzado mi peor hechizo. Pero no te preocupes hermanito… sigue así. ¡Sigue haciendo tonterías y yo misma transformaré al Ghoul en araña para que te coma!- Dijo la chica con un destello de furia en los ojos

Ron quedó estático mirando a su hermana subir las escaleras y a Harry mirarlo con resignación.

La verdad que el Ghoul se lo comiera no era tan mala idea. Después de una navidad tan fría y solitaria, el dolor en el pecho se había hecho inaguantable. Se palpó el bolsillo de la camisa y allí sintió el bultito junto al corazón. Allí, en el bolsillo, estaba escondida una pulserita de plata con estrellitas que quizás nunca llegaría a la muñeca de su única dueña.


	11. El Dije

Hola:

Han pasado algunas semanas. He tenido mucho que hacer, pero de todos modos dejo el Dramione correspondiente.

Un saludo a todos y gracias a los que comentan

Yaem Gy

**El Dije**

Bellatrix se había adueñado por completo de la mansión. Por lo tanto Narcissa había pasado de un momento a otro de dueña y señora, a una simple allegada que debía observar con los puños apretados como su hermana dirigía el lugar con mano de hierro.

Los elfos domésticos corrían desesperados por toda la estancia obedeciendo lo mejor posible, para no provocar el terrible mal humor de la morena. Los demás mortífagos, que se encontraban apostados en el lugar como guardianes, hacían lo posible por mantenerse lejos de la favorita de su señor.

Mientras tanto Draco había sido obligado a recluirse en el despacho nuevamente, más por el hecho de no verle la cara a su tía que por seguir planificando sus próximos pasos. Pero las paredes pronto se le hicieron altas, estrechas y sofocantes. Poco a poco el lugar le comenzaba a parecer un pozo hondo en donde él estaba prisionero.

La mañana previa a navidad le llegó fría, oscura y seca. Había despertado de madrugada y por más que lo intentó no pudo volverse a dormir. Se quedó por largo rato allí acostado, cubierto hasta el mentón por las sábanas de suave tela y las mantas elegantes. Pero su pecho seguía frío. Al final ya no pudo soportar estar sin hacer nada y decidió levantarse. Tomó su bata y calzando unas negras pantuflas salió de su habitación. Caminó por los pasillos de su gran casa casi pareciendo un sonámbulo. Sin querer, sin proponérselo siquiera, estaba en medio de la fascinante biblioteca. Miró los libros y recorrió los estantes acariciando los lomos de fina cubierta. ¿Granger estaría extasiada de recorrer el lugar? El estaba seguro que sí. Pensó en leer un rato y tomó uno de los libros al azar, pero pronto desechó la idea. Sentía que había llegado al lugar por otra cosa.

Siguió recorriendo libros y libros, hasta que se topó con un cuadro alto y ancho como una puerta. Era el retrato de su Bisabuela Britania Malfoy, quien le regaló una delicada y gentil sonrisa. Allí aparecía joven, quizás de veinte a veinticinco años, riquísimamente vestida con un vestido de terciopelo, larga cola, un escote redondo y guantes blancos. En los rubios cabellos llevaba una preciosa diadema y ésta era completada por unos aretes de diamantes y un bello Dije de Golondrina. Su Bisabuelo se lo había regalado como un presente de compromiso y ella lo lucía orgullosa y altiva.

Según la leyenda su bisabuela había sido dada en compromiso a otro mago de gran familia y poder en circunstancias poco deseables, ya que este mago, venido de Irlanda se había encaprichado con su belleza y bajo presiones y amenazas había logrado obtener su mano. Pero Britania ya estaba perdidamente enamorada de Hirundo Malfoy, joven mago varios años menor que su rival. Ruadhrí O´Brien, como se llamaba el mago extranjero, no aceptó las suplicas y los rechazos de la joven y, en contra de la voluntad de todos, había hecho llamar al Mago encargado de la ceremonia nupcial para concretar de una vez su deseo. Fue entonces que la joven, quien había sido encerrada en una de las torres de su mansión, vislumbró por el alto balcón una golondrina plateada que luego de rodearla la instó a seguirla. Ella al mirar por la ventana vio al borde del bosque a un hombre joven vestido de negra capa que le envió una escoba directamente a las manos. Britania sin pensarlo dos veces subió en ella y rauda bajó para lanzarse en los brazos de su amado. Hirundo entonces le hizo tomar una cuchara de plata y ambos desaparecieron del lugar sin dejar rastros. Ruadhrí estalló de furia. Sus rojos cabellos parecían un incendio incontrolable y tomando a la madre de su prometida, salió en la busca de los amantes. Les encontró en las altas montañas escocesas y poniéndole a su madre como carnada, esperó que Britanía abandonara a Hirundo. Ella, derrotada, besó en los labios con pasión a su amado e intentó entregarse a su captor. Mas, Hirundo la encantó para inmovilizarla y él, a pesar de ser muy joven se presentó frente a frente a su rival. La batalla fue terrible y desigual. Hirundo, Delgado, atletico, y de rubios cabellos, saltaba corría y se defendía pareciendo una presa a punto de ser cruelmente cazada. Ruadhrí casi caminaba con parsimonia. Tan poderoso era, muy alto, fornido, casi parecía un gigante. Pero luego de acorralarlo en un precipicio, Hirundo dio la vuelta y lanzó un Diffindo que le marcó a Ruadhrí la cara de mejilla a mejilla. El pelirrojo, iracundo, le lanzó un encantamiento aturdidor y Hirundo cayó por el barranco. Ruadhrí, feliz, se acercó al borde para mirar con sus propios ojos a su víctima cuando de repente una golondrina plateada se le lanzó desde el fondo como una lanza. El irlandés de la impresión soltó la varita y luego se oyó una voz agónica que gritó ¡Expelliarmus!

Ruadhrí cayó dando un grito espantoso y el golpe de su cuerpo contra las rocas del fondo resonó horriblemente. Hirundo, los huesos rotos, mandó nuevamente su patronus para pedirle ayuda a la madre de su amada. Una vez rescatado del abismo, solo pasaron unos días y una buena dosis de poción crecehuesos para que el joven se recuperara. Después de eso el Joven Malfoy le regaló la joya a su amada la cual era en realidad el significado de su propio nombre.

Draco seguía mirando el bello rostro de su antepasada y al mirar nuevamente la joya su mente se aclaró. Dio la vuelta y volvió a su habitación. Media hora después salía a hurtadillas de la mansión.

Llegó a primeras horas de la mañana a un edificio alto, con rejas de fierro forjado y marcos ricamente trabajados. Golpeó la puerta y al abrirse el hombre que lo contempló se puso de un blanco sepulcral.

-Se.. Señor Malfoy-

-Articus, tanto tiempo sin verte-

-Eh… señor… yo-

-No temas, no vengo a amenazarte ni a nada parecido. Solo quiero que me hagas un servicio-

El hombre le miró desconcertado por un momento. Bajo, calvo y de piel arrugada, le llegaba al hombro al joven.

-Pase, pase. El fuego ya ha sido encendido. Me imagino que debe sentir frío-

-La mañana esta algo fresca-Sonrió.

Draco paseó los ojos por la estancia y vio los mesones llenos de herramientas y metales. A un costado las gemas.

-Aun tienes la mala costumbre de dejar los tesoros a la vista Articus-

-Los metales y las piedras son solo eso hasta que las forjo. El verdadero tesoro, lo tengo en las manos, joven Malfoy-

-Es verdad querido amigo. Es por eso que acudo a tus servicios. Quiero que tus manos me forjen una joya-

-¿Cual es su deseo mi señor?-

-Quiero que me hagas un Dije. Toma este diamante y transfórmalo en gorrión-

Articus entonces puso manos a la obra. Tomó sus herramientas mágicas y mezclando y forjando transformó la piedra. Luego comparando los diferentes metales vio que la joya quedaba perfectamente engarzada en un soporte de platino. Al final la cadenita hecha del mismo metal completó la obra de arte.

-¿Algún sortilegio para la joya mi señor?-

-Que agite las alas cada vez que ella este feliz. Y que se conecte con este anillo. Así siempre sabré donde esta-

-Oh, entiendo mi señor. Joyas de amor inquebrantables. Como la de sus bisabuelos-

Draco le entregó el anillo que el mismo orfebre le había confeccionado como regalo de su padre cuando cumplió los quince años. También estaba coronado con un fino diamante y retenido en platino. El mago tomó ambas joyas y comenzó a lanzarles toda una suerte de encantamientos. Al final ambas joyas emitieron una luz plateada que iluminó todo el lugar.

-Está hecho mi señor. Las joyas están listas-

-Gracias Articus. No sabes el servicio que me haces. ¿Cuánto es el precio?-

-Yo sería bien, si Ud. Intercede por mí cuando el caos se presente. Ud sabe lo de mi esposa-

-Articus… si los planes del Señor tenebroso se cumplen, no habrá poder alguno que pueda interceder por ti. Te aconsejo aceptes mi dinero, tomes tus cosas y marches con tu esposa a donde la ira del innombrable no te alcance. Pero deberás hacerlo con cautela. Eres el mejor orfebrimago que existe. Tu ausencia será notada rápidamente-

-Tendré presente su consejo mi señor-

-Y yo te tendré siempre presente por hacerme estas joyas. Para mí valen mucho más que el valor que otros pudieran darles. Te estimo Articus. Espero Merlín cuide tus pasos-

La vuelta a Hogwarts nunca había sido tan esperada por el rubio. Aunque sabía que su madre estaría constantemente vigilada, él no podía negar el alivio de alejarse de la loca de su tía.

Llegó temprano pues Snape programó su Chimenea de las primeras. Al salir el cetrino mago le miró detalladamente.

-Malfoy. Te veo algo ojeroso. Y he sabido que tuviste una visita muy inquietante. ¿Las fiestas fueron muy agitadas?-

-Solo lo que estuvo a la altura de nuestra invitada. Permiso, debo ir a mi habitación-

-Muchacho. Aún tenemos una conversación inconclusa-

-Pues para mí está acabada. Le pido no me…-

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque Crabbe llegaba en ese instante abruptamente. Draco aprovechó la situación para escabullirse y dejar otra vez a Snape sin resultados.

A media tarde ya todos los alumnos habían llegado a sus respectivas casas. Malfoy miraba despectivo a sus compañeros y deseó que pronto llegara la noche. Estaba ya harto de tanto ruido. Goyle y Crabbe se le acercaron y él les confirmó que los planes seguían sin alteración y ellos, molestos, se alejaron pues él no aceptaba negaciones. Llegó a su cuarto y esperó. Cambió sus ropas y ya a las nueve se escabulló por la puerta y se dirigió a la lechucería. Después caminó a grandes zancadas hasta llegar a su destino.

Una figura llegó y su sombra se dibujó en la pared. Caminó unos pasos cautelosos y al no ver a nadie se asomó por el balcón. Los guantes y el gorro hacían una linda combinación.

-Sabía que vendrías-

Hermione dio un respingo y al darse vuelta vio a Malfoy recostado en el umbral. El muchacho tenía los brazos cruzados y una preciosa sonrisa en los labios.

-Me diste un susto. No te vi al llegar-

-Se esconderme. Solo aparezco ante quien deseo ser visto-

Hermione no hablo de inmediato. Lo miró y luego retiró la mirada nerviosa.

-¿Que tenías que decirme? Me sorprendió tu mensaje-

-Solo quería saber si habías pasado unas felices fiestas-

-eh… si, disfruté mucho con mi familia-

Draco se fue acercando suavemente a la chica y Hermione comenzó involuntariamente a dar pequeños pasitos hacia atrás. Draco al notarlo se detuvo en seco y frunció el ceño.

-Pensé que ya no me tenías miedo-

-Nunca te tuve miedo. Solo me pones un poco nerviosa-

-¿ya no confías en mí?-

-Aún no confío del todo. Eso toma su tiempo. Recuerda que fueron muchos años de peleas-

-Haces bien. Nunca es bueno confiarte mucho de una serpiente. Tienen a morder-

-¿Me morderías?-

-Ya no lo hice-

El chico la miró profundamente a los ojos y un súbito impulso tuvo que ser refrenado. Aún así le tomó la mano y la comenzó a mover hacia uno escalones cercanos.

-Tengo algo para ti-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Siéntate- Y la acomodó para sentarse luego a su lado.- Es un presente de Navidad. Espero te guste- Sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo verde y la puso en las manos de la chica.

-Draco… yo… yo no te traje…-

-Nunca esperé algo a cambio-sonrió- Mi regalo será que lo aceptes-

Hermione abrió la bella cajita y de ella salió un brillito como de estrellas. La chica abrió totalmente los ojos y luego miró al joven como atontada. Pero nada dijo por largo rato. Estaba en shock.

-¿Te quedarás así toda la noche?- Rió Draco de pronto. La cara de Hermione era un poema.

-Draco… no… no puedo… esto es demasiado para mí-

Él sacó el Dije y desabrochando el cierre, rodeó con los brazos a la joven y se lo posó en el cuello. Al instante el pajarillo agitó sus plateadas alas.

-Vuela-Dijo en un susurro la castaña

-Y lo hará cada vez que estés feliz. Jaja. Creo que te gusto mi regalo-

-Draco esto es demasiado valioso. No puedo aceptarlo-

-Ya es tarde. Al agitar las alas el gorrión te ha reconocido como su dueña y ya no podrás librarte de él.-

-Tiene sortilegios. Malfoy me hiciste un encantamiento- se ofusco la chica y se levantó con las mejillas rojas.

-Vaya… volvemos a los apellidos Granger. No pensé que mi gesto te disgustara tanto- Su sonrisa se había borrado. Se sentía decepcionado por el giro que estaba teniendo la situación- Solo quería darte algo bonito- Tomó la caja y la cerró. Se levantó y la miró fijamente.-Me equivoqué, lo siento. Aquí tienes la caja. Adiós- Y comenzó a dejar la estancia.

-Tienes que llevártelo. Te dije que no puedo aceptarlo-

-Lo siento Granger. No lo quiero de vuelta- y a pasó rápido comenzó a bajar las escaleras, Su desazón comenzó a invadirlo.

-No…Malfoy… Malfoy… Draco- Corrió la castaña por las escaleras y lo alcanzó cuando ya estaba por abandonar la torre. Le tomó del brazo pero él no se giró.

-Es tarde. Filch ya debe estar rondando los pasillos. Vete a tu habitación. Buenas noches- Y trató de deshacerse del agarre.

-Draco… no te marches así. Yo… es que… tu regalo me tomó por sorpresa-

-Adiós, Granger-

-No te alejes. Y no me digas Granger. Mírame por favor-

Draco se volvió y la chica le contemplo por largos minutos. Él no sabía qué hacer y prefirió quedarse estático esperando no sabía qué.

-Esta es la joya más fina que he recibido jamás y no puedo entender porque me la regalas. No debería aceptarla. Además tiene sortilegios… Pero el gorrión que la adorna es demasiado bello y me encantó que agitara sus alitas- Sonrió y el pajarito volvió a volar

Lo que pasó luego Draco no lo esperaba en absoluto. Hermione se lanzó a sus brazos y le dio un apretado beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias… Buenas noches- Y salió corriendo por los jardines. El gorrioncito volaba y ella sonreía con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Draco esbozó una amplia sonrisa mientras su mirada seguía los movimientos de Hermione. Se sentía pletórico y su corazón latía sin parar. Luego miró su anillo y el brillo empezó crecer. De pronto en la joya apareció una imagen. Una castaña con las mejillas encendidas cruzaba los pasillos hasta llegar al retrato de su sala común. El rubio la contempló hasta que la vio entrar a su habitación. Luego bajó la mano y dio un gran suspiro.

-Estás cerca… cada día más cerca- Susurró.


	12. Celos

Hola:

Les traigo el siguiente Ronmione. El capítulo anterior no tuvo muchos adeptos, pero espero que este sí.

Muchos saludos

Yaem Gy

P.E. Empecé otra fic "Cómo entrenar a tu Hipogrifo" y es un Rose/Scorpius. Si quieren pueden darse una vuelta por allí.

**Celos**

Había pensado que ella lo había extrañado. Estaba casi seguro de ello. Y en su esperanza loca creyó que apenas se vieran en la sala común de su casa ella lo saludaría y él correría a abrazarla y demostrarle que sin ella se había sentido muy solo. Que iluso había sido.

Apenas habían llegado a la entrada del retrato cuando la vio venir. Estaba preciosa con su túnica, su gorro y sus guantes. Pero ni siquiera lo miró. Peor aún, él le había hablado y ella ni siquiera hizo amago de haberlo escuchado. Solo tuvo ojos para Harry. Y solo habló con Harry. Para colmo después tuvo que aparecer Lavender y con ello ya no pudo acercarse más.

Él trataba de sacarse a Lavender de encima, luchaba por escapar de su abrazo pero definitivamente el pulpo tenía ventosas demasiado poderosas.

-Ya Lavender… jaja…no, no... jajaj… basta…jajaj-

-Ay Won Won, me encanta tu risa, me encanta volverte a ver-

-jajjaja… ya, ya, ya…jajajaja…para, para- Las cosquillas eran algo que él no podía soportar. Le gustaban, pero siempre y cuando fueran con alguien que le agradara, Lavender era una excepción.

-Dime que me extrañaste y me detengo…jijiji-

-jajjaa, está… está bien…jajaja… lo hice… jajaja… con... ¿Conforme?... jajaja-

-No… di "Te extrañe"-

-Ok… Ok… Te extrañe… ya detente…jajaja-

Lavender se detuvo y le enrolló el cuello con sus tentáculos. Luego volvió a ahogarlo con un húmedo y asfixiante beso.

-Won Won-susurró- No tienes idea como te extrañe-

Ron apenas la escuchaba, estaba absorto mirando a Hermione sumergirse en su conversación con Harry. Su pecho estaba inundado de envidia hacia su amigo.

-Won Won…-

-¿Ah?-

-Que te estoy preguntando donde esta mi cadena-

-Eh... es que… mi madre… si, mi madre nos levantó muy temprano hoy y prácticamente me lanzó de la cama y nos apresuró mucho. No tuve tiempo de ponerme la cadena…eh... quedó en la mesita de noche- Mientras le mentía miró hacia otro lado. La verdad, la famosa cadena había quedado en lo más profundo de un cajón de su armario. A propósito, para olvidarla y si tenía mejor suerte, algún día se perdería.

-Que lastima, quería que todos vieran como te amo-

A pesar de su mal retorno a clases, Ron estaba entusiasmado con las lecciones de aparición, Al fin podría aprender cómo hacerlo. Y así vengarse un poco de los gemelos una vez que lo dominara con facilidad.

También le había entusiasmado la confidencia de Harry sobre los horrocruces y su, para él facilísima, misión de conseguir de Slughorn la memoria que se necesitaba.

Pero algo lo alarmó mucho. Era algo que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Hermione, la misma noche del retorno a Hogwarts había salido misteriosamente de la sala común y llegó cerca de una hora después, con las mejillas encendidas y un Dije colgado al cuello. Él, que había notado su salida, se había quedado rezagado en la sala y al verla volver solo notó que estaba como ansiosa, como emocionada. Y mientras la vio subir las escaleras vio como el Dije que le colgaba al cuello se movía. Era un pájaro, o algo así. No había podido verlo con detención.

Días después y gracias a un disimulado interrogatorio de Harry, Ginny le había aclarado sus dudas.

-Es un Dije de Gorrión... Está hecho en platino y diamantes, es precioso, y el pajarito vuela cuando Hermione está contenta. Es el mejor regalo que le podrían dar a alguien-

-Vaya- dijo Harry que estaba bastante sorprendido por ese regalo- ¿Y sabes quién se lo regaló?- Ron miró detenidamente a su hermana en ese momento. Ginny de inmediato se percató de esto y suspirando contestó- no quiere decirlo. Solo dice que es alguien que le está dando muchas sorpresas. Y ya lo creo. Esa joya es lo más caro que Hermione jamás tendrá en sus manos-

Ron percibió los celos y la desilusión mezclándose en su interior. ¿Quién había sido ese que estaba aprovechándose de su lejanía para conquistarla? ¿Sería que Krum se lo había enviado? ¿Mclaggen? No. Mclaggen no tendría el dinero suficiente. Y si fuera Krum Hermione se habría encargado de decirlo. Entonces, ¿había parecido un nuevo rival?, maldición, ¿Quién era por Merlín, quien? Mientras su mente se fundía en esos pensamientos, sus dedos no paraban de revolver algo en su bolsillo. Algo que definitivamente no llegaría a las manos de su dueña, ya que ni siquiera podía compararse con el bendito Dije.

Los días fueron pasando y las cosas entre ella y Ron no cambiaban en lo más mínimo. Y para colmo hasta se molestó con Harry en la clase de pociones ya que no le había querido convidar un bezoar para conseguir una buena nota en la clase. Ahora, todo era más difícil ya que Hermione simplemente lo había abandonado en sus lecciones. Ya nunca más le ayudó con sus anotaciones, ni en sus tareas. Y ahora estaba fracasando estrepitosamente. Lo único que le causó risa fue ver la túnica de Malfoy embadurnada de una mezcla asquerosa que podría pasar muy bien por vomito de gato.

Pero él no era el único enojado con Harry por el incidente del bezoar. Hermione estaba furiosa. Y era extraño verla furiosa con alguien que no fuera él. Hasta en eso ella lo había ignorado. Y eso ya era demasiado.

Pero seguía celoso. Y eso era imposible de evitar. Sentía celos de Harry que lograba que ella le hablara y le mirara. Celos de Neville que lograba también tener interesantes conversaciones con ella a veces. De Seamus que nunca paraba de decirle bromas y hacerla reír. Incluso, y para su propio asombro una tarde se sintió terriblemente celoso de Malfoy que había tenido un contacto visual con Hermione en el comedor y ella se había ruborizado. Pero eso era lo más descabellado que podría sentir. ¿Celos de Malfoy? Eso era inverosímil. De todos los chicos de Hogwarts Malfoy sería el último que podría Ron sentir como un rival.

-Me estoy volviendo loco- Se decía- ya estoy teniendo visiones-

Y los celos lo hacían volver a cometer disparates. Y Lavender se convertía en su mejor venganza. Y volvía a besarla y a entregarse a sus agobiantes caricias, para luego reprocharse ser tan estúpido.

-Ya no la soporto. Un día me va a matar con uno de sus abrazos-se quejaba la víspera de San Valentín- ¿Y qué haré mañana? Podría fingirme enfermo, o mejor enfermarme de verdad- Se decía acostado.

-Podríamos cambiar de lugar- Le dijo Seamus moviendo las cejas sugestivamente- Hace unos días me robé un poco de poción multijugos y no me costaría sacrificarme por un buen amigo- dijo para luego lanzar una carcajada que muy pronto contagió a Dean.

-Eso no sería bueno- Dijo Harry- A pesar de todo Lavender no merece algo así-

-Ay Harry… no te metas- Dijo Seamus- Mira el lado amable Ron. Te liberarás de ella y tendrás un día completo para respirar. Un día sin tortuosos besos y abrazos…-

-Que tu gustoso recibirías ¿No es así Seamus?-Dijo Neville que se sentaba entusiasmado en su cama.

-Que no hace uno por un amigo. ¿No te pondrías celoso por eso verdad Ron?-

Ron los miró a todos. Dean sonreía pícaramente. Seamus lo miraba expectante, ansioso de que aceptara el trato. Neville se cruzaba de brazos y sacudía la cabeza hacia los lados y Harry lo miraba seriamente.

-Bueno… es mi novia… no debo hacerle algo así- Harry sonrió y se acostó, Neville le miró suspicazmente pero también se acostó y Seamus decepcionado se volteó y dijo algo que solo Dean pudo escuchar.

La mañana siguiente muy temprano Ron se acercó a Seamus y le pasó un papelito.

Ven a mediodía al baño de prefectos del sexto piso.

Seamus no pudo disimular su gran sonrisa.

Ron no demoró en escapar del castillo para internarse en lo más frondoso de los matorrales cerca del lago. Por un día tendría tiempo para sí mismo. Como no podía aparecerse el resto de la tarde por ningún lugar del castillo, había asaltado las cocinas y los elfos le habían regalado un montón de golosinas. Ahora podía dedicarse a dormir, pasear, comer o cualquier cosa. Pero a una hora de desaparecer estaba demasiado aburrido.

-¿Y ahora qué hago?-

Lamentablemente no pudo pedirle prestada la capa a Harry ya que de inmediato sospecharía. Ahora no tenía más remedio que quedarse escondido hasta la noche y después escabullirse a su cuarto sin que nadie, en especial Harry y Lavender, lo vieran.

Se abrigó en su chaqueta y suspiró. Había recordado que estaba sentado en el mismo lugar en donde hacía unos meses había escuchado cantar a Hermione. Recordaba el tono triste de su voz y cada una de las palabras de la canción. Recordaba el latido de su propio corazón al escuchar esas verdades y el peso que se le había juntado en el estómago. ¿Por qué no había intentado hablar con ella en ese mismo momento? ¿Por qué no la había pedido perdón?

-Porque soy un cobarde- susurró- un tonto cobarde-

Ahora se arrepentía, muchas de las cosas que estaban pasando se hubieran evitado. Quizás en ese momento ella estaría con él, allí sentados a la orilla del lago, compartiendo un momento juntos, quizás, una sonrisa, un abrazo… un beso.

Ron se preguntó cómo sería un beso de Hermione. Los besos de Lavender eran como si te succionara una ventosa. Eran besos demasiado húmedos, agresivos y fogosos. No podía negar que en ciertos momentos le gustaban y le gustaba esa palpitante sensación que le recorría el cuerpo. Y era difícil a veces controlarse. Lavender le provocaba y como hombre eso innegablemente le excitaba. Ella era voluptuosa y sensual y él solo era un muchacho al que le ofrecían una golosina demasiado sabrosa. Pero luego se abrumaba. Lavender no le daba espacio suficiente para ser el mismo. Y sus besos terminaban cansándolo.

Pero él imaginaba que un beso de Hermione tendría que ser algo muy distinto. Si ella le hacía temblar con solo mirarlo ¿Qué se sentiría besarla? Se imaginaba que sus besos eran como probar una frutilla fresca y dulce. Que serían tibios, suaves y le llenarían las venas de pasión. Que el solo hecho de tocar sus labios le harían enloquecer el corazón y descontrolar el cuerpo. Se imaginaba que se quedaría sin aire y que sería el ahogo más delicioso que jamás hubiera experimentado. Se imaginaba que se emborracharía de su perfume y que cada beso le haría adicto de su boca.

-Pero jamás lo sabré- suspiró- nunca sabré que se siente tenerla en los brazos. Tan cerca, tan cerca-

Llegó a su habitación y allí encontró a su amigo pestañeando como un sonámbulo. Le costó hacer que le prestara atención.

-Seamus. Despierta… EY, BAJA DE TU NUBE Y HABLAME-

Seamus saltó y al verlo sonrió ruborizado.

-Ron… no sabes cómo te envidio. Lavender besa como los dioses, uff-

-No quiero saber eso… solo quiero saber si lograste que no te pillara y que nadie más lo hiciera-

-Me ofendes amigo. Actué como si toda mi vida hubiera sido tú. Pero casi no hablé. Lavender no dejó de besarme hasta que me separé de ella- rió

-Te dije que eso no lo quiero saber. ¿Alguien los vio?-

-Sí. Varios, Harry, Ginny, que me miró como si quisiera matarme. Malfoy que no sé porque me nos tiró un jarro con agua, la cual estaba muy fría y Hermione que al verme puso una cara terrible…uy-

-¿Hermione?- Dijo Ron alarmado- ¿Qué estabas haciendo cuando ella te vio? Dímelo-

-Dijiste que no querías saber-

-DILO-

-Bueno… - Seamus se puso a jugar con sus dedos- Lavender me estaba besando tan deliciosamente que… me entusiasme un poquito… y… la arrinconé contra un muro y empecé a besarle el cuello… -

-¡QUE!-

-Tú quisiste que te contara-

-Se supone que me suplantaras, no que te devoraras a mi novia, Seamus… voy a matarte- Y comenzó a perseguirlo por la habitación- tenías que hacer eso y ¡en frente de Hermione!-

-No lo pude evitar… es que Lavender es muy fogosa… te prometo que trate de resistir… te lo juro- saltaba entre las camas- Y te juro que no seguí después que Malfoy nos lanzó el jarro con agua. Y traté de ir con Hermione y disculparme por ti… pero salió corriendo muy rápido y Malfoy fue detrás de ella y lave…-

-¿Qué Malfoy hizo qué?- Ron ya lo tenía contra el muro. El puño firmemente cerrado en el cuello- HABLA—

-Agg… agg-Seamus a duras penas podía respirar. Ron aflojó el agarre y el muchacho dio una gran bocanada de aire- Que fue detrás de ella… ay… suéltame… por favor-

Ron lo soltó de golpe y Seamus cayó al suelo.

-hacia donde se fueron, CONTESTA-

- No sé. Lavender me volvió a besar entonces y ya no pude ver más-

Ron salió de la habitación como alma que se llevaba el diablo. Corrió por las escaleras y al toparse con Harry se vio de pronto arrinconado contra la pared.

-Harry ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿La has visto?-

-Eres un cretino. Nunca pensé que serías capaz-

-Si lo dices por el beso con Lavender…-

-Se que no eras tú. Te conozco muy bien. Nunca te habrías comportado de esa manera y menos con Hermione cerca. No puedo creer que le hicieras algo así a Lavender- Le dijo todo esto al odio con rabia- No puedo creer que dejaras a tu novia en las manos de Seamus. Tú sabes lo osado que es él-

-ok, No era yo. Pero después me matas por ello. Ahora dime ¿Dónde está Hermione? Seamus me dijo que Malfoy salió detrás de ella-

No fue necesaria una respuesta. Hermione llegaba en ese momento a la sala. Miró muy extrañada a Harry tomando del cuello a Ron pero no quiso detenerse a averiguarlo. Solo se dirigió a las escaleras.

-¿estás bien? ¿Malfoy no te hizo nada?- Dijo Ron zafándose del agarre de Harry.

Hermione no iba a contestar pero lo pensó mejor y se volvió a sus amigos.

-Sabes, una nunca termina de conocer a las personas. Las que tú crees que son las más geniales pueden transformarse en las más repugnantes y las que creías detestables pueden transformarse en personas increíbles. Buenas noches- Caminó rápidamente a su cuarto y se perdió detrás de la puerta.

Harry y Ron se miraron estupefactos. Harry tenía el rostro desencajado. Ron el pecho dolido y un nuevo tormento en la mente. Un tormento llamado Draco Malfoy.


	13. Desnudando Corazones

Hola:

Volvía a actualizar esta historia a pesar que no tiene mucha demanda. Es que me gusta mucho. Quiero aclarar otra vez que este no es un Dramione puro, es un Dramione vs Ronmione… el gorrión puede elegir a cualquiera de los dos.

Muchos Saludos

Yaem Gy

**Desnudando Corazones**

Desde esa noche Draco no podía disimular su buen humor. Era como si al regalarle el Dije a Hermione le hubiese traído buena suerte. El armario cada día avanzaba más, la botella de Hidromiel ya estaba en manos del incauto mensajero que terminaría su trabajo y además había notado como Hermione ignoraba olímpicamente a Ron. Y eso era lo mejor de todo.

Aún así, no todo era tan perfecto. Solo habían pasado unos días de su llegada a Hogwarts cuando una lechuza apareció en su ventana con una nueva nota de su padre.

-Déjame en paz- exclamó y la nota terminó como alimento para la chimenea.

También la vigilancia de Potter se había recrudecido. Hacia cualquiera lugar a donde mirara Harry estaba presente.

-¿Cómo lo hace?-decía molesto.

Por eso Pociones era una de sus clases más fastidiosas. Si bien podía ver a Hermione mientras ésta transcurría, el explosivo éxito de Harry en la asignatura le tenía harto. Todo lo acertaba, no había poción que no lograra y Draco no podía entender como lo hacía. Y se estaba obsesionando con averiguarlo.

En una de esas clases a Slughorn se le ocurrió que descifraran los componentes de un veneno. Draco trabajó arduamente y veía que Hermione se esforzaba al máximo para obtener un buen resultado. Era admirable y divertido mirarla tan concentrada en su labor y una que otra vez no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

Pero no solo observar a la castaña lo tenía contento. Había notado que Harry y Ron estaban fracasando estrepitosamente en su intento por cumplir el objetivo de la clase.

"Al fin el cara rajada se dará un fiasco" pensó mientras descifraba y descomponía los ingredientes de la poción.

Pero Potter parecía dotado de un toque de hadas. Entre uno y otro paso en su trabajo observó que Harry se ponía a escarbar en unos cajones y tomaba algo mientras Ron se rendía ante la triste realidad y Hermione se secaba el sudor apartando algunos mechones de un pelo completamente enmarañado. Tan absorto quedó mirándola hacer ese sutil movimiento que equivocó la mezcla y de pronto su trabajo se convirtió en la mejor imitación de un vómito de gato que, gracias a un manotón involuntario del idiota de Crabbe, terminó manchando su túnica. Eso lo puso furioso pero lo que lo enardeció fue ver como otra vez Harry había sacado olímpicamente el cuerpo al trabajo y había dado con la respuesta a la tarea encomendada usando solo un bezoar.

-Maldito Potter, me tiene harto- decía mientras intentaba sacarse el vómito con un paño.

Pudo ver que no había sido el único en enfurecerse con el pelinegro. Hermione estaba indignada y hasta el pelirrojo se había enojado.

Esa tarde, aburrido y sin ninguna gana de meterse en la sala de menesteres miró en su anillo y vio a Hermione, la cual llevaba el Dije puesto, atiborrada de libros en la biblioteca para luego verla partir hacia el lago. Intentó mantenerse en su lugar, pero la tentación de hablarle fue más poderosa. La encontró sentada junto a su árbol favorito y sigilosamente se acercó.

-¿Dormida?- la chica al sentir su voz tan cerca dio un respingo.

-¿Quieres matarme de un susto?-Dijo la chica intentando levantarse pero él tomándole del brazo se lo impidió.

-¿Aún enojada con Potter?-

-Solo algo molesta-

-Lo pude ver hace un rato- sonrió- Potter está muy perceptivo y talentoso en las clases de Slughorn ¿Tú sabes por qué? Antes era un cero a la izquierda-Hermione lo miró fijamente un momento. Draco adivinó de inmediato que ella lo sabía pero estaba muy curioso de saber si ella le confiaría el secreto.

-Ha estado estudiando mucho-

-Vamos Hermione. Ni tú te crees eso-

Está bien- ella suspiró- No puedo decirte nada. No soy una persona que defraude la confianza depositada en mí. A ti mismo te lo he demostrado-

-Pensé que ya me había ganado tu confianza-

-Poco a poco…Pero si de ganar la confianza se refiere, tú tampoco has demostrado que confías plenamente en mí. Aún no me dices por qué llorabas esa vez-

Draco no pudo disimular el gesto de enfado. Hermione le había devuelto el golpe. Se alejó un poco de ella y apoyó su cuerpo en el tronco del árbol mirando al cielo. De pronto su mente empezó a trabajar con mucha agilidad. "¿Y si le cuento todo y encontramos juntos una solución? ¿Y si va corriendo a contárselo a Potter y Dumbledore me manda derecho a Azkaban? ¿Y si al contarle todo la pongo en riesgo? ¿Y si al decirle todo ella se aleja de mí?" Las dudas corroían su mente y cuando volvió de sus pensamientos dio un respingo al notar que Hermione estaba muy cerca casi frente a frente.

-¿Qué… qué pasa?- Dijo asustado. A pesar que deseaba la cercanía de la chica no tenía la costumbre.

-Esperaba que me confiaras tu secreto- le miró con sus ojos chocolate muy abiertos- Y esperaba poder ayudarte a salir de tu problema-

El rubio la miró profundamente. Por un momento estuvo a punto de contarle todo, pero la última de sus dudas se cernió en su mente como una cortina. No quería que ella se alejara justo ahora que al fin la tenia así de cerca. Así que Draco dio la espalda a tal vez su única oportunidad de liberarse de un tormentoso destino en nombre de su gorrión.

-Son problemas de mi familia. Mi padre quedó muy mal parado ante la sociedad mágica y me pusieron el bulto a la espalda para levantar el honor perdido- No mentía, pero tampoco decía la verdad.

-¿No tiene esto que ver con el innombrable? ¿No estarás metido en un problema por su causa?-

El muchacho frunció el ceño y se levantó de inmediato. Engañar a Hermione Granger era imposible.

-¿Me estás interrogando?- dijo exaltado

-Si te comportas así debe ser por algo- Dijo ella levantándose también.

-Granger… el que Potter este insultando el poder del que no debe ser nombrado a cada momento no quiere decir que todo el mundo esté involucrado en lo mismo-

-¿Granger? Veo que has puesto el muro otra vez. No debo estar muy errada en mi conjetura. Sino no te pondrías así-

-Hermione… yo… yo lo único que quiero es tener un momento de tranquilidad conversando contigo. No hablemos del innombrable ni de Potter-

Pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Hermione ya no pasaría por alto esa conversación. Trataron de hablar de otras cosas pero se sentía la presencia de esa nebulosa que los separaba.

La primera clase de aparición le demostró que Hermione comenzaba a desconfiar de él otra vez. Para su mala suerte Harry se había colado detrás de él y había escuchado parte de su conversación con Crabbe. Esa misma noche en el comedor no pudo evitar mirar fijamente a la chica y ésta en un momento le retuvo la mirada. Pudo ver suspicacia y dudas y eso le revolvió el pecho. Luego la joven retiró su mirada sonrojada y ya no le miró más. El que si le miró con fuego en los ojos fue Ron quién se había percatado del intercambio de miradas. Ni siquiera se molestó en mirarlo con desprecio. Estaba dolido con el repentino alejamiento de la castaña.

Como ya no la tenía cerca su único consuelo era mirarla a través del anillo. A veces la veía en su cuarto o en los jardines. Pero la mayoría de la veces solo percibía el calor que emitía el anillo cuando ella estaba en su habitación junto al Dije. Él solo podía verla mientras ella lo llevara puesto. De lo contrario solo percibía cuan cerca estaba a través de cuan intenso fuera el calor que transmitiera el anillo. No podía verla, solo sentirla.

Es por eso que el día de San Valentín no pudo resistir la necesidad de verla al sentir el calor que emanaba del anillo. Ciego se dejó guiar por éste hasta que la encontró en uno de los pasillos conversando distraídamente con Ginny y Harry. Estaba bonita enfundada en unos jeans negros y un chaleco café. Su cabello estaba recogido en una coleta y para su sorpresa llevaba un suave toque de brillo en los labios. Y quedó prendado de esa boca. Fue entonces que para sorpresa de todo el que se encontrara en el lugar un Ron muy extraño y una Lavender muy efusiva hicieron una escandalosa aparición. Prácticamente se estaban devorando el uno al otro arrastrándose por el pasillo. Draco sintió asco y lo expresó en todo su significado. De pronto este repugnante Ron arrinconó a Lavender contra el muro y empezó a besarla salvajemente ya sin control de sus manos. Hasta Draco se puso lívido con la escenita y al girar el rostro vio que Hermione estaba pálida. Al mismo tiempo vio como Harry se ponía rojo de vergüenza o furia, no sabía cuál de las dos, y Ginny echaba chispas de los ojos.

Entonces sus venas se encendieron, invocó un Accio y un jarrón con agua llegó a sus manos. Le aplicó un hechizo congelante y con toda su rabia lo lanzó a la pareja. El grito de ambos al contacto con el frío líquido apenas fue escuchado por él pues salió corriendo detrás de Hermione que salía del lugar llorando.

La buscó con la mirada y corrió hacia el lago, pero ella no estaba en ese lugar. Entonces tocó su anillo y nuevamente se dejó guiar. La encontró en la torre de astronomía, muy escondida en un rincón, los ojos arrasados, el cuerpo tembloroso. Su pecho de debatía entre la sensación de tristeza y ternura al verla en esa posición. Parecía tan frágil y tan bella.

Se fue acercando lo más cautelosamente posible y como ella parecía no verle terminó abrazándola.

-Calma… tranquila-

-¿Como me encontraste?-seguía llorando- déjame, quiero estar sola-

-No lo haré. No te dejaré hasta que estés tranquila-y profundizó el abrazo.

Hermione al sentir el suave contacto se entregó al llanto y se abrazó fuertemente al rubio. Lloró por un buen rato y cuando su corazón ya había descargado su frustración y su tristeza miró al joven a los ojos. Él se dedicó entonces a acariciarle los cabellos y el rostro con el pulgar sin romper el contacto y en un impulso le dio un dulce beso en la frente. Ella se dejó besar y al mirarse otra vez ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias por consolarme. Gracias por saber cuándo te necesito-

Las palabras de la muchacha le llegaron como un bálsamo y su corazón saltó de alegría. Ella estaba empezando a necesitarlo y eso era como tocar el cielo con los dedos.

-Tengo un sexto sentido para saber donde estás y como estás. Siempre estaré cerca cuando necesites un abrazo-

Hermione le miró con suspicacia y luego sacó algo del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿Tu sexto sentido no tendrá alguna relación con esto?- y le mostró el Dije colgado en la mano.- Aún no olvido que está encantado con sortilegios-

Draco sonrió y le volvió a acariciar el rostro. Ella simplemente era infalible.

-Puede que sí, puede que no. No me subestimes muchacha. Soy un buen mago y dotado de una excelente percepción-

-No importa que no me digas como lo haces- se abrazó a él otra vez acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho del joven- Lo prefiero así. Le da un toque mágico-

Draco estaba exultante de dicha. Ella le abrazaba y él se embriagaba del aroma de los cabellos de Hermione. Sentía su calor y su respiración entibiándole el pecho. Deseó que ese momento no acabara nunca y que nada ni nadie los separara otra vez.

La encaminó hasta los pasillos cercanos a la sala común de Gryffindor abrazándola por el hombro y como despedida volvió a besarle la frente.

-Para que duermas tranquila. Es un hechizo de somnolencia. Ahora caerás en la cama como un tronco- sonrió.

-Te estás acostumbrando a hechizarme. Eso me está inquietando- dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-¿Hechizarte? Tal vez. Pero el mejor hechizo demora un poco en hacer efecto… aunque creo que ya comienzas a sentirlo- Le acarició el rostro y dio media vuelta dejándola sin saber a qué hechizo se refería.

Los siguientes días fueron un sueño para el Slytherin. A pesar de las presiones, los interrogatorios de Snape, las persecuciones de Potter y los modos extraños y más furibundos que había estado mostrando Ron hacia él, Hermione se estaba dejando arrastrar por su trato. Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre encontrarse con ella en la torre a la última hora de la tarde para conversar, estudiar o simplemente quedar callados contemplando el bello paisaje que se mostraba ante ellos en el balcón más alto. Draco estaba feliz ya que Hermione ya no dejaba que Ron se le acercara en lo más mínimo y a él le permitía abrazarla y acariciarle el rostro. Pronto el muchacho se descubrió perdidamente enamorado de la chiquilla.

Una tarde, precisamente el 27 de Febrero, él caminaba hacia los invernaderos cuando alguien le tiró del brazo con violencia. Al girar vio los ojos en llamas de Ron y la peor cara de furia que hubiera visto jamás.

-¡¿Qué pretendes?-

-Suéltame comadreja-

-RESPONDE-

-Yo no tengo que responderte nada. Déjame en paz, anda a molestar a otro-

-¿Qué quieres con ella? ¿Qué trampa le estás poniendo?-

-Ya te dije que no tengo por qué responderte nada. O me sueltas o te lanzó al lago de un solo hechizo- Dijo zafándose del agarre del pelirrojo.

-Te conozco. Eres la peor culebra traidora que he conocido. Estas… estas enamorándola… le diste ese Dije… la estas hechizando- Dijo Ron con amargura, dolor y desilusión.

-Lo que haga no es de tu incumbencia. Tú ya ni siquiera eres su amigo-

Ron acusó el golpe dando un par de pasos hacia atrás. Su rostro no podía ocultar la herida que Draco había infringido.

-El que ya no sea su amigo no me impide cuidarla de ti. Y te advierto. Lastímala y yo te arranco el corazón con mis propias manos-

-Si fuera por eso yo te hubiera arrancado el tuyo hace rato. El único culpable que ella se acercara a mí fuiste tú mismo. La heriste y yo solo estoy curando sus heridas-

Ron quedó desarmado y Draco disfrutó deliciosamente de su venganza. Había estado deseando lastimarlo de esa manera desde hacía mucho tiempo y ahora lo dejaría moribundo, desangrado de dolor.

-Tú no la quieres… solo quieres burlarte de ella, humillarla-

-Tú no sabes lo que siento. Pero yo si sé lo que tú sientes. Sé que la amas… pero ya la perdiste- Sus ojos brillaban al ver que Ron iba perdiendo altura y quedando hundido al piso.

-Tal vez ya la perdí- Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Pero no dejaré que tú la destruyas. No dejaré que mates a mi gorrión-

Draco lo miró boquiabierto. Ron la estaba llamando de la misma manera que él. Eso le hizo sentir un profundo rencor. Ron estaba usurpando algo que solo le pertenecía a él.

-No te atrevas a llamarla así. El único que puede decirle así soy yo-

-No me lo vas a prohibir. La puedo llamar como se me plazca. Y ya te lo dije. Haz que ella derrame una sola lágrima por ti y no sabrás como moriste- Dicho esto Ron se alejó a tranco rápido dejándolo plantado al piso. Si antes habían sido enemigos ahora lo eran a muerte.

Al día siguiente lo vio cabizbajo y derrotado. Casi no hablaba con Harry y solo se dedicaba a mirar a Hermione con profunda tristeza. Ni siquiera lo vio cerca de Lavender, parecía que hacía todo su esfuerzo en evitarla. Al anochecer le vio caminar arrastrando los pies y con la mirada perdida hacia su sala común. Pero eso no le importaba. Para Draco, Ron se había fabricado solito su desdicha. Ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Ahora era Ron el marginado, el rechazado y él, Draco, era el aceptado, el requerido, el poco a poco querido.

-Ahora yo soy el dueño del mundo- susurró para sí mismo mientras caminaba alegremente hacia la torre de astronomía para un nuevo encuentro con su preciosa amiga. Pasaron esa hora observando algunas estrellas y Hermione reía con algunas de sus llamativas ocurrencias. Draco se estaba entregando a la chica y ella empezaba a conocerlo a fondo. Profundamente.

La mañana del Primero de Marzo se ofrecía auspiciosa. El sol había decidido salir para entibiar los cuerpos y los ánimos de muchos y Draco llegó al gran comedor con la mejor de sus sonrisas. Más alegre se puso cuando vio llegar a su gorrión acompañada por la chica Weasley a desayunar. Todo estaba saliendo perfecto. Demasiado perfecto.

Estaba en pleno desayuno cuando Neville llegó desaforado a la mesa de los Gryffindor a decir no sabía qué cosa a las muchachas. Y entonces vio que Hermione se ponía pálida como la nieve, se levantaba de un salto y salía corriendo del comedor desesperadamente, seguida por Ginny que mostraba su peor cara de pánico.

Parecía que el sueño se había terminado.


	14. La Rama Correcta

Buenas tardes:

Nuevamente me hayo aquí para entregar el capítulo correspondiente. Espero les guste.

Dedicado a las Ronmiones que necesitaban un respiro

Muchos Saludos

Yaem Gy

**La Rama Correcta**

Fue una noche larga. Por más que trataba de encontrarle una lógica a esta disparatada situación, no podía comprender lo que estaba pasando. Se dio un montón de vueltas en la cama esperando que el sueño al fin hiciera su aparición pero las palabras de Hermione le retumbaban en la mente.

_"Sabes, una nunca termina de conocer a las personas. Las que tú crees que son las más geniales pueden transformarse en las más repugnantes y las que creías detestables pueden transformarse en personas increíbles…."_

¿Cómo era posible que Hermione Granger, quien había sufrido las burlas e insultos de Draco Malfoy por años, ahora lo encontrara increíble?

-Este mundo se está volviendo loco- susurró.

Se dio vueltas nuevamente en la cama y trató de pensar cómo podría solucionar el lio en que había metido por el hecho de no querer pasar el Día de San Valentín con Lavender.

Harry le había gritado y contado con lujo de detalles la tremenda estupidez que había cometido Seamus y como había pasado de ser Ron Weasley "el amigo de Harry Potter" a ser "Ron, las manos más peligrosas de Hogwarts, Weasley".

-Seamus me las vas a pagar muy caras… -

-Ya cállate Ron… y deja de dar vueltas en la cama- Dijo Harry que trataba de tapar su cabeza con la almohada- deja de quejarte, mejor piensa como arreglas las cosas con Hermione. Pero no ahora. Ahora duérmete y déjame dormir-

Al día siguiente casi no podía levantar la cabeza. A donde mirara había alguien que lo miraba con repugnancia o picardía y muchos reían por lo bajo al verlo. Y lo peor llegó cuando Lavender se le colgó al cuello dándole un beso que casi lo mató de un ahogo.

-No Lavender… cálmate un poco. Compórtate-

-Eso no te importó ayer cuando me acariciaste Won Won-Le susurró al oído pegándose a él como nunca antes lo había hecho- Casi no pude dormir anoche. Me hiciste sentir viva, me hiciste sentir mujer-

Ron se espantó con la confesión y a duras penas se zafó de la rubia. Ahora sí que se arrepentía de haber cambiado lugares con Seamus.

-Lav… Lavender- Intentaba que la chica no lo atrapara otra vez- Será mejor que lo de ayer no ocurra otra vez. ¿Qué dirían todos de ti? No es bueno para una chica estar en boca de todos.-

-¿Que me importa lo que digan los demás? Lo único que quiero es…- le agarró del brazo y le susurró al oído- pasar al siguiente nivel-

Ron la miró desencajado. Pálido, horrorizado. Aunque no podía negar que la chica era deseable, a él no se le había pasado esa idea por la cabeza ni en sueños. Quizás era muy tonto y cualquiera de sus amigos le diría que estaba loco si perdía esa oportunidad, pero no haría eso con ella. No con ella.

Se soltó del agarre y sin siquiera responder a la insinuación de la chica salió de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo. No sabía cómo pero tendría que bajarle la temperatura a su relación con Lavender. Como fuera la esquivaría.

En la tarde, escudado por Harry para evitar el acercamiento de la rubia se escondió en los invernaderos para pensar un poco. Necesitaba procesar todas las cosas que estaban pasando. Harry le había alarmado diciéndole que Malfoy planeaba algo muy malo y que ya no eran solo ideas suyas. Antes Ron no le prestaba la suficiente atención ya que pensaba que Harry estaba paranoico, pero ahora se empezaba a asustar ya que Malfoy se estaba acercando peligrosamente a Hermione. El rubio había derribado la barrera de protección y ahora Ron no sabía que podría pasar.

-¿Y si como parte de su plan estaba Involucrar a Hermione? ¿Y si parte de su misión era hacerle daño? - se decía asustado- Ese Hurón… Que ni se atreva a tocarle un solo pelo-

Estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que al principio no notó la llegada de alguien al lugar. Ese alguien caminó hasta uno de los estantes y dejó un pequeño macetero rotulado.

-Que bien. Soy la primera en llegar-

Al sentir su voz dio un salto. Se levantó de inmediato y quedaron mirándose frente a frente. Hermione frunció el ceño e intentó marcharse pero Ron le tomó del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar-

-No tenemos porque- forcejeó la chica - Déjame-

-No era yo- le tomo del otro brazo para no dejarla escapar- Si no me crees puedes preguntarle a Harry. Él no te mentiría-

-¿A si? No me dirás que alguien tomó poción multijugos y tomó tu lugar Ron. Te conozco y sé que eras tú-

Ron suspiró y la miró profundamente- No. parece que no me conoces. Harry de inmediato supo que ese que estaba allí no era yo. Pero tú no. Yo jamás le faltaría el respeto a una chica de esa manera-

Hermione le miró y un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos. Como si ella estuviera intentando rasgar un velo terrible que la separaba de él.

-¿Me dices la verdad? ¿Quién era entonces?-

-Seamus-

-¿Pero que pretendía? Es un canalla. Como se le ocurre hacerte algo así. Se aprovechó de tu novia y te dejó como un patán delante de todos. Ron… tienes que aclarar las cosas con él-

-Hermione… Seamus…-

-No puede ser. Jamás creí que Seamus se atreviera a algo tan bajo. ¿Te engaño verdad? Te hizo ir a otro lado y te suplantó. Es un monstruo-

Ron se debatía entre dejar que Hermione pensara que toda la idea había sido de Seamus y que él había sido una de sus víctimas o decirle toda la verdad. Como conocía a la muchacha sabía que lo mejor era decirle todo antes que se enterara por alguien más. Sobre todo si ese alguien era Seamus.

-Seamus… Seamus no lo hizo solo- Ella lo miró atentamente- Yo… yo le entregue algunos pelos- Hermione abrió terriblemente los ojos- Te juro que no sabía que él haría eso. Solo quería estar solo y él se ofreció a tomar mi lugar. Yo…-

-¡Pusiste a Lavender en las manos de Seamus!-

-No creí que él se aprovechara de ello. Pensé que la trataría con respeto-

-¡¿Seamus? Eres un idiota Ronald Weasley. Seamus Finnigan es el peor patán de todo Hogwarts. No puedo creer que tú también estés metido en esto. ¿Qué clase de hombre eres? Una chica no merece esa bestialidad. No mereces el amor de Lavender ni el de ninguna otra- sus ojos brillaron y un puchero apareció en sus labios- Tienes razón… no te conozco- las lagrimas empezaban a fluir- y yo que pensé por un momento que eras inocente de todo- intentó zafarse

-Hermione-Susurró desesperado- Perdóname por favor. Lo siento. Fui un imbécil-

-No es a mí a quien debes pedirle disculpas. ¡Yo no soy Lavender!-

-No, no lo eres. A ti jamás te habría hecho algo así. Jamás permitiría que un desgraciado te tocara- e involuntariamente le acarició el rostro con suma delicadeza.

Hermione quedó estática un momento y luego corrió su rostro rechazando la caricia.

-Entonces aleja tus sucias manos de mi- murmuro rabiosa. Los ojos ardiendo en llamas.

Ron pensó que en ese momento había muerto. Sintió como su corazón reventaba y dejaba de latir. Ella le había rechazado. La soltó lentamente y bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento. No lo volveré a hacer. No volveré a tocarte. Adiós- y salió corriendo. Quería desaparecer, quería que un rayo lo fulminara.

Las siguientes semanas fueron un suplicio. Todo le salía mal. Las clases de Aparición eran un rotundo fracaso. Simplemente no podía aparecerse. Y más encima ya no tenía demasiadas ganas de hacerlo después de ver como Susan Bones se departía la pierna. El ver la sangre y la expresión de vivo dolor en la chica lo había asustado demasiado.

-Merlín, te ruego por lo más sagrado que no dejes que me pase eso a mí nunca- se dijo pálido.

También la esperada salida a Hogsmeade había sido cancelada. Y era justamente el día de su cumpleaños. Él había estado planeado ir a distraerse un poco. Tomar un jarro de cerveza de mantequilla y despejar la mente. Pero ahora tendría que pasarlo en el Castillo. Atosigado por Lavender y sufriendo por el total alejamiento de Hermione, pues Hermione no había vuelto a mirarlo nunca más y no disimulaba su desprecio por él.

-Todas las ramas equivocadas- se susurró.- Nunca más volverás a cantarme gorrión-

Para colmo había empezado a notar que ella desaparecía de la sala común todas las tardes y una en particular, al llegar, llevaba el famoso Dije colgado que aleteaba alegremente.

La vio subir las escaleras y podría jurar que ella sonreía preciosamente. Ella estaba feliz y él no era la causa.

Se hundió en su sillón y empezó a cavilar otra vez con el Dije. Ese sí que era un regalo bonito. Nada comparado con su humilde pulserita que le acariciaba los dedos mientras pensaba. Esa era una joya cara y encantada, una joya digna de un rey.

Y entonces su mente se aclaró. ¿Un rey? No. Un príncipe. El príncipe de Slytherin. Entonces pensó con miedo en las intenciones del Rubio.

-La tiene hechizada. Ese Dije esta embrujado. Quiere hacerle daño el muy desgraciado-

No perdió el tiempo desde entonces. Una noche le pidió la capa prestada a Harry y la siguió por los jardines hasta la torre de Astronomía. Allí casi se cae por la escalera cuando la vio abrazar y darle un beso en la mejilla al rubio. Peor se sintió cuando éste hiciera el mismo gesto que a él le habían rechazado. Delicadamente Draco le había acariciado la mejilla con el pulgar.

No pudo ver más. Si se quedaba allí un minuto más estaba seguro que pasaría una tragedia. Salió corriendo escaleras abajo y siguió corriendo hasta llegar al lago. Estaba ahogado por el esfuerzo y el dolor. Su gorrión, su precioso gorrión había preferido quedarse atrapada por una serpiente.

-¡No, no, no!- sacudía la cabeza desesperado - ¿por qué él? Precisamente él- y se tiró al suelo. Lloró largo rato. Jamás se había sentido tan desolado y traicionado. Mil veces prefería verla en los brazos de Krum que en los de Malfoy. Su pecho ardía horrorosamente y sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar. Ahora más que nunca comprendía cuanto la amaba y se sentía enloquecer de la rabia, los celos y el dolor.

-La está enamorando- las palabras le desgarraron la garganta.

Esa idea se le clavó en el estómago como un puñal. Draco Malfoy se la estaba arrebatando.

-Pero no es sincero. Esa serpiente quiere lastimarla. Quiere jugar con ella- un gemido doloroso le quitó por un momento el aire. Luego intentó controlarse. Ella necesitaba que él estuviera controlado.

-No te dejaré lastimarla Malfoy- decía mientras se secaba el rostro con la manga- Aunque ella me desprecie no permitiré que la humilles-

El 27 de Febrero le esperó en un rincón del invernadero. Tenía que encararlo, Draco Malfoy tenía que saber que él estaba enterado de todo. Le agarró del brazo con todas las fuerzas de su corazón herido y se dijeron cosas terribles. Más bien, Malfoy le había dicho cosas terribles.

Le dijo que él ya no era amigo de Hermione, que el único culpable de todo había sido él mismo. Le había enrostrado que sabía que Ron la amaba y… que la había perdido.

Ron a cada puñalada iba muriendo lentamente. Draco Malfoy era el ser más cruel que había conocido jamás. Le conocía mejor de lo que jamás pudo imaginar y usaba ese conocimiento para matarlo de a poco.

_-Tal vez ya la perdí- Dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- Pero no dejaré que tú la destruyas. No dejaré que mates a mi gorrión- _susurró sangrando el alma.

Salió del invernadero completamente destrozado pues tenía que admitir con dolor que Malfoy tenía razón. Él había cavando su propia tumba. Y ya era tarde para remediarlo. Pero aún así él la protegería y ahora Draco lo sabía.

Esa noche a pesar de su agonía la esperó en la sala común. Ella llegó tarareando una melodía con un libro en las manos. Al verlo de inmediato se calló e intentó escabullirse por las escaleras. Ron se movió con rapidez y le tomó del brazo.

-Perdón por tocarte. Pero solo quiero saber una cosa-

-¿Qué?- dijo ella dando un suspiro

-¿Eres feliz?- solo quería confirmarlo. El gorrión había estado aleteando vigorosamente.

Hermione lo miró profundamente. Luego miró la mano que la sostenía. Al momento Ron la soltó pero sin dejar de mirarla.

-Sí, lo soy-

Eso era suficiente. Ya no necesitaba más. Fue retrocediendo sin disimular la profunda tristeza que le embargaba y dio la vuelta para que ella no le viera llorar. Subió rápidamente los escalones y al llegar a su habitación se escondió detrás de las cortinas. Hermione había terminado de matarlo.

Todo ese 28 se la pasó como un sonámbulo. Apenas el mismo estaba consciente de su propia existencia. Ni parecía que al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños. Harry le había hablado varias veces pero casi no le respondía. Ginny le había acurrucado en un dulce abrazo e intentó saber que le pasaba pero él no diría nada. Ese problema era entre él y Draco y lo resolverían como hombres, sin la intervención de nadie. A Lavender definitivamente no la quería cerca y olímpicamente la ignoró todo el día.

No comió nada y se fue a la cama temprano. No quería ver otra vez a Hermione llegar feliz después de otro encuentro con Malfoy. Neville, que lo había visto tan melancólico, se unió a Harry y entre ambos lo molestaron hasta que consiguieron sacarle una sonrisa. A pesar de todo agradecía tener tan buenos amigos que le hacían olvidar sus tristezas por un rato.

Al día siguiente sería su cumpleaños y se planteó pasarlo lo mejor posible. No todos los días se alcanzaba la mayoría de edad y nada podía hacer ya para cambiar los sentimientos de su castaña. Ella había elegido y él respetaría esa decisión aunque siempre vigilante de cada movimiento del Slytherin.

Era medianoche cuando notó desesperado que algo le faltaba. Buscó en sus bolsillos y en su baúl y… no estaba… la pulsera no estaba.

-No. No la quiero perder a ella también-

Acto seguido bajó a la sala común angustiado. Movió los sillones, levantó los cojines, se arrastró en el suelo escaneando cada rincón. La pulsera no estaba.

-No- gimió- no te pierdas-se lanzó al suelo otra vez buscándola- eres lo único que me queda- quedó arrodillado al borde de un colapso.

-¿Buscas esto?-

Se giró en redondo y la contempló. Hermione llevaba un tibio pijama color gris y el cabello atrapado por un par de trencitas flojas. En una mano un pergamino, en la otra la pulsera.

-Don… ¿dónde estaba?-

-Se te cayó esta tarde en la clase de transformaciones. Quise pasártela en la hora de la cena pero no volví a verte y pensé entregártela mañana al desayuno-

Ron sintió un gran alivio. Al menos uno de sus tesoros volvía a él. Se levantó y extendió la mano para que Hermione le entregara la joya. No se atrevió a tocarla, no quería otro rechazo.

La chica le miró perpleja por un momento y luego le depósito el objeto en la mano. En ningún momento se tocaron.

-Gracias- sonrió - ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora?-

-Olvidé mi ensayo de pociones en aquella mesa y bajé a buscarlo- Entonces la chica le miró a los ojos. Ron llevaba una noche sin dormir y esta sería la segunda. Llevaba una grandes ojeras- ¿Estás bien? Pareces enfermo-

-Solo estoy cansado- intentó sonreír - Buenas noches y gracias por guardar mi tesoro- le miró con dulzura y tristeza para luego darse la vuelta y, apretando la pulserita junto al pecho, desaparecer por la puerta. Lamentablemente no vio la expresión de la chica que lo observó afligida, preocupada.

Se acostó y abrió la mano. La pulserita apenas daba un pequeño brillo a causa de la nula iluminación. La observó y la acarició tiernamente pensando que por unas horas la pulsera había estado en las manos de su legítima dueña. Pudo haberle dicho que era suya y dársela ahí mismo pero la imagen del soberbio gorrión volador le nubló la mente. ¿Para qué arriesgarse a un nuevo desaire? La joya era su recuerdo. Era el símbolo de su amor profundo y no quería que fuera mancillada.

Esa mañana despertó agarrotado. Harry le zamarreó un poco deseándole un feliz cumpleaños. Luego le entregó su regalo que resultó ser unos geniales guantes de guardián. Después descubrió el reloj regalo de sus padres y su ánimo mejoró un poco. Al final terminó revisando todos los demás mientras Harry buscaba algo en su baúl.

Vio de pronto los chocolates en el suelo y supuso que eran otro regalo que de seguro se había caído de la cama y decidió comer uno a dos para endulzar la mañana que se ofrecía soleada.

Al tercer bombón empezó a sentirse raro. Se sintió abatido. El amor era cruel con él. Ella no lo amaba, ella no lo miraba. Ella ni siquiera sabía que él existía.

-Vamos a desayunar- escuchó a lo lejos, pero el apetito había desaparecido.

Harry lo miraba perplejo y Ron pensó que no entendería la gravedad de ese asunto. ¿Que podría saber Harry del amor? Pero ya no pudo más y le confesó su angustia. Y Harry no entendió y lo peor de todo, había insultado a su amor. Le golpeó furioso y Harry le había puesto de cabeza.

Algo le dijo luego de unos chocolates y de una poción pero a él no le importaba. Solo le importaba lograr aunque fuera una mirada de Romilda Vane. Entonces Harry volvió a ser bueno con él y le prometió llevarlo con su amada al despacho de Slughorn. Ella tomaba clases adicionales y pensó pedirle al profesor le permitiera tomar esas clases también, así la tendría muy cerca. Bajaron a la sala común y una molestosa Lavender se le cruzó en el camino. No estaba de ánimos de hablar con el pulpo y lo corrió como a una mosca.

Fueron por el pasillo y él se arregló la túnica y el cabello lo mejor posible. Romilda tenía que verlo atractivo. Ella tenía que quererlo porque de lo contrario moriría. Al llegar al despacho de Slughorn simplemente no entendía ni una palabra de lo que Harry hablaba con el profesor, solo quería entrar lo más luego posible ¡Y Harry no lo dejaba!

Al final, al entrar por fin, se tropezó y sintió terror de que su amada hubiera visto esa torpeza. Gracias a Merlín ella aún no llegaba.

Las manos le sudaban y el corazón le latía agitado. Debía estar dando un terrible espectáculo ya que Slughorn le había ofrecido un brebaje para calmar los nervios que él tomó sin chistar.

Al principio no sintió nada, luego una pesadez se le fue cargando sobre los hombros y el estómago. Había un amor que él buscaba y ese amor ya no estaba. El gusto amargo de la boca no le dejaba en paz y la sensación de pérdida lo abrumaba. Entonces Slughorn le ofreció una copa de un líquido dorado y brillante que parecía ofrecer un poco de alegría. Sin siquiera decir salud se lo mandó al pecho para olvidar su desolación. Y entonces…

Las piernas le fallaron, el corazón saltó desbocadamente, los pulmones se le comprimían y una espuma empezaba a salirle por la boca. No podía respirar, no podía pensar, no podía vivir.

Cayó como plomo en el suelo y ya no tuvo más control de sí mismo. Perdió la conciencia y muy luego empezó a verse en un espacio lleno de humo y el frío empezaba a envolverlo. Intentó moverse pero cada movimiento era difícil y pesado. El lugar se oscurecía y el sueño de muerte comenzó a dominarlo… hasta que la vio.

Una pequeña hada de brillantes alas empezó a revolotear a su alrededor vestida de tul y oro. Sus cabellos eran castaños y sus ojos chocolates. Ella voló hasta su rostro y por unos segundos se mantuvo en el aire frente a él. Se acercó y justo cuando le iba a dar un beso en la nariz otro personaje apareció ante ellos. Era alto, llevaba capa y capuchón y una horrenda mascara de mortifago. El recién llegado entonces extendió una pálida mano y con un gesto llamó al hada. Ella al principio se asustó y se escondió detrás de Ron y éste se apresuró a defenderla, pero entonces el mortifago descubrió su rostro y unos ojos grises y un cabello rubio se revelaron.

El hada contempló a ambos por un momento y comenzó a volar hacia el hombre de la capa, Ron desesperado intentó detenerla tomándola de una manito pero ella se debatía y luchaba contra Ron. El Rubio tomó su varita y rápidamente le lanzó un hechizo que le detuvo todo signo de vida, excepto la mirada. El hada entonces voló y comenzó a revolotear alrededor de aquel encapuchado convirtiéndose poco a poco en una bella y castaña gorrión. El Rubio entonces abrió su capa para cubrirla con ella.

-Muere… muere ya… ella ahora es mía- Dijo

Ron los vio desaparecer envueltos en un halo de luz verde y todo quedó a oscuras. Ya nada más quedaba, solo morir. El gorrión se había marchado.

Pero justo ahora que se había entregado a la muerte para olvidar para siempre, un nuevo personaje aparecía. Llegaba capa roja y ojos verdes Esmeralda. Tenía algo en la mano y se lo extendía presuroso.

-No te entregues… Debes volver… El gorrión está en peligro. Vive, debes vivir para ella-

Ron apenas pudo mirar lo que el hombre de la capa roja le mostraba. Era una piedra de la vida.

-Trágala ahora… Ron, trágala... tragal…-

Sentía que estaba envuelto en tela cálida y cómoda. Podía percibir que había gente a su alrededor pero no tenía la fuerza para moverse ni mucho menos hablar. Los párpados los sentía pesados y las manos un poco frías. Pero aunque no podía moverse escuchó una voz cerca de él. Y todos sus sentidos se activaron. El gorrión estaba allí y estaba tomándole la mano. El calor que le prodigaba le recorrió por el brazo hasta llegarle al corazón que de nuevo volvió a latir. Ella estaba allí, con él.

-Er-my-nee- fue lo único que sus labios pudieron decir y luego un sueño distinto y lleno de esperanza lo envolvió para hacerlo dormir profundamente.

Cuando abrió los ojos esa mañana una imagen hermosa se le presentó. Hermione estaba a su lado, junto a la ventana que les entregaba los tibios rayos del sol. Los cabellos de la chica daban pequeños reflejos y sus ojos tenían un dulce pero triste brillo. Ella miraba algo en la mesita de noche pero Ron no podía ver que era. Hermione entonces tomó ese algo y lo alzó ante sus ojos. El objeto daba un precioso brillo plateado y destellaba. Ella lo acarició con los dedos admirándolo.

-Es tan hermosa- le escuchó susurrar.

-Pero no se compara al Dije que cuelga de tu cuello- dijo en un hilo de voz

-Ron- ella se abalanzó a su lecho apresurada- Ron ¿estás bien?- Le acarició la frente y el cabello. Ron no sabía si de nuevo se había quedado dormido y estaba otra vez soñando-Nos asustaste a todos…. Me asustaste- su voz reflejaba su angustia

-Aquí estoy- sonrió cerrando los ojos para sentir mejor la caricia- No sé que me pasó-

-Es… Estuviste a punto de… morir- el sollozo no pudo ser controlado. Él abrió los ojos y la vio envuelta en lágrimas- Pensé que te perdía… mos-

Ron no daba crédito a lo que veía y escuchaba. Ella había temido por él. Ella todavía le quería un poquito.

-Aún vivo. No te dejaré tan fácil gorrión- se miraron y él luego observó que ella aún tenía la pulsera en la mano- ¿De verdad la encuentras bonita?-

Ella siguió el curso de la mirada y sonrió apenada. Luego con cuidado trató de ponerle la pulsera en la mano pero él la cerró impidiéndoselo

-No-

-Pero… es tu tesoro. Tu mismo lo dijiste. La llevabas en la túnica cuando te trajeron y yo la cuidé hasta que despertaras-

- La verdad… es que no es mía. Esa pulsera tiene dueña-

Hermione no pudo disimular su desilusión e intentó dejar la joya en la mesita de noche.

-Lavender estará muy feliz cuando la reciba-

-Lavender no es su dueña. Nunca podría serlo. Esa pulsera… era tu regalo de navidad-

La muchacha lo miró sorprendida y entre abrió los labios como aspirando el aire que había perdido de la impresión. Miró el objeto que tenía en la mano y la sonrisa se le asomó al rostro.

-mi… ¿mi regalo de navidad?-

-Sí. Lo he estado guardando desde entonces. No pensé que quisieras recibirlo después de que te dieran ese Dije. Mi pulserita no es mágica como él- un gesto de resignación le envolvió la mirada.

-Que dices… Es hermosa. Tiene estrellitas. ¿Me la puedo poner?-

-Claro que sí. Es tuya-

Hermione no demoró nada en ponerse la pulsera en la muñeca y la contempló embelesada junto a la ventana. Ron sentía que a cada instante la vida, el calor y la alegría iban invadiendo sus venas. Y se sorprendió cuando el Dije comenzó a agitar sus alitas.

-Estás contenta- susurró

Ella miró su Dije y luego le sonrió. Lo siguiente le hizo saltar el corazón. Hermione le besaba la frente con dulzura

-Gracias Ron. Tu regalo es precioso. Yo… yo no lo merezco. Ahora tu y yo no…-

-No me digas que no somos amigos. No me digas eso por favor-

-Nunca dejaste de serlo Ron. Jamás dejaras de serlo- y le arregló un mechón que se le había ido a los ojos.

Las cosas empezaban a mejorar. Por lo menos ella volvía a ser su amiga. Eso le estaba haciendo muy feliz. Al final todo el horror vivido había valido la pena. Al fin había dado con la rama correcta.

Pero no todos estaban contentos.

En la torre de Astronomía un joven sentado en un banco dejaba caer la mano luego de mirar en su anillo y bajaba el cabeza desolado.


	15. El Arrebato

Buenas tardes:

Han pasado semanas desde la última actualización. Pero la verdad siento un poco de tristeza al ver que este fic no ha atraído el interés que yo esperaba.

Les dejo el Dramione correspondiente y veré si consigo un poquito de su atención.

Saludos

Yaem Gy

**El Arrebato**

Supo que el sueño había terminado en el preciso momento en que Hermione abandonó el comedor. La palidez de su rostro era el peor de los presagios.

Se levantó algunos minutos después y cuando vio que Goyle comenzaba a seguirle le dijo que lo dejara en paz y que él los llamaría si los necesitaba. Luego caminó presuroso hasta las mazmorras más cercanas y miró su anillo. Hermione estaba ya en la enfermería junto a Ginny y Neville que parecían aterrados. De pronto de la sala de enfermos salía un Potter blanco como el papel y los ojos hundidos.

"

_-Harry ¿Qué paso?- decía Ginny temblando_

_-No lo sé bien…. Fue algo en la bebida…-_

_-por favor dinos algo- Dijo Neville tomando a Ginny de los hombros_

_Harry entonces pasó a explicarles el disparatado incidente de los chocolates de caldero, la llegada al despacho de Slughorn y luego del antídoto la aterradora escena de ver a Ron caer al piso en convulsiones luego de beber la copa que Slughorn le ofreciera._

_-Todo después de beber esa copa de hidromiel- repitió asustado Harry. Ginny se tapaba la boca con las manos para ahogar un gemido. Neville le reconfortaba y Hermione se quedaba en silencio, los ojos aterrados, los puños apretados, la expresión de miedo puro."_

Draco abrió la boca y los ojos cogido por la impresión. Sintió que un hielo le recorría la columna y sus manos comenzaron a temblar. Tanta fue su repentina agonía que tuvo que apoyarse en el muro más cercano.

Al principio no pudo emitir palabra. Ni siquiera tuvo la voluntad de pensar. Solo estaba allí, tratando de recuperarse de ese súbito y horrendo golpe. Luego, el miedo y la ira lo tomaron por los hombros.

-NO, NO, NO NOOOO- gritó- ¡No puede ser! ¡No!, pero ¡¿por qué?- se agarraba la cabeza, pateaba el muro. Su rostro estaba rojo de ira- ¡MALDITO SLUGHORN! ¡IDIOTA! ¡LA BOTELLA ERA PARA DUMBLEDORE, NO PARA EL POBRETÓN!-

Los miedos que Hermione había desvanecido con su dulzura y compañía ahora le devoraban la mente y los miembros. Había fallado otra vez. Su hasta ese momento brillante plan se había ido por un tacho y no pasaría mucho tiempo para que Bellatrix se enterara y con ella, El Innombrable.

-Me va a matar… me va a matar- susurraba caminando de un lado para el otro desesperado- y si no me mata a mí…. Madre, madre mía… te puse en riesgo- Se abrazó para tratar de controlar un poco el temblor que lo dominaba.

Miles de pensamientos llegaron a su mente. Pensamientos de tortura, horror y muerte. El Innombrable le había mandado a advertir que no quería más errores y otra vez las cosas no salían como él las planeara. Afligido se pasó la mano por el cabello y pudo notar las gotas de sudor frío que bañaban su frente. El estómago le pesaba y unas nauseas horribles hicieron presa de él. Intentó respirar lo más profundamente posible y a duras penas tomó control de su cuerpo.

Decidió volver a su clase. No podía dejar evidencia de su relación con el envenenamiento de Ron. Se arregló su ropa y cabello y con la mayor de sus voluntades caminó hacia su aula de Apariciones tratando de disimular su pánico.

Todo el día intentó mantenerse ocupado para no pensar en lo que pudiera estar deparándole el destino. Pero a la noche ya no pudo soportar la incertidumbre y volvió a mirar en su anillo.

La vio sentada junto al lecho del pelirrojo tomándole la mano. La veía preocupada y percibía su angustia por el brillo amarillo que el anillo proyectaba.

Entonces la escuchó exponer su teoría sobre el envenenamiento del Gryffindor y al escucharla decir que el perpetrador era mucho más peligroso por no tomar en cuenta cuantos debían caer para obtener su cometido, sintió como si le golpearan el estómago.

Y un nuevo miedo hizo presa de él.

-Si ella se entera que yo tuve que ver con esto…- susurró.

A Draco realmente no le preocupaba mucho la suerte que Ron corriera, pero sí que pasaría si Hermione lo descubría.

-No, no ahora… justo ahora que ya casi era mía…- Se llevó ambas manos al rostro.

Y lo escuchó. Escuchó el murmullo ahogado que salía de la garganta del pelirrojo.

-Er-my-nee-

Esa noche no pudo dormir. Los rostros de Voldemort, Bellatrix y de Hermione se paseaban por su mente como si fueran Dementores. Estaba completamente atrapado. Si no le mataban el cuerpo por un lado, le matarían el corazón por el otro. Se apretaba las manos y daba una y otra vez vueltas en la cama. Ya rendido por la angustia se levantó y caminó hasta su sala común. Allí se puso a dar vueltas sin poder encontrar solución alguna a todo el aluvión que se le venía encima. Ya casi a una hora del alba el muchacho volvió a su cuarto y prefirió vestirse. Volver a la cama era inútil.

La vio llegar al comedor muy temprano y comer un desayuno rápido y liviano. No vio a la chica Weasley a su lado y para su rabia interna supo que la intensión de Hermione era ir a visitar al pelirrojo sola.

La muchacha comió y se levantó ligero abandonando la sala sin dedicarle ni siquiera una mirada. Entonces su pecho se llenó de un fuego hiriente y tormentoso. Draco Malfoy, el magnífico Draco Malfoy…. Estaba celoso.

Tan furioso estaba que se levantó pateando el banco donde se había sentado y sin decir palabra alguna se marchó a la torre de Astronomía. Ignoró a todo aquel que intentó hablarle y al llegar al alto edificio subió los escalones de dos en dos con todo su impulso. Se detuvo a tomar aire y con una mano en su costado buscó un lugar donde sentarse.

Sintió el calor del anillo y por un momento deseó quitárselo del dedo. No necesitaba mirar para saber donde ella estaba. Apretó sus manos y miró por unos momentos hacia el balcón. La mañana llegaba soleada y el sol prometía.

Despacio acercó su mano y entonces una escena que él no deseaba ver apareció.

La chica admiraba una chuchería de plata que él encontró insignificante. De pronto el pobretón despertaba y le hablaba a la muchacha. Después…. Después Draco fue testigo de cómo el lazo que unía a Hermione y Ron era en verdad indestructible y que Ron era mucho más poderoso rival de lo que él jamás había imaginado.

Una sensación de tristeza empezó a invadirlo de a poco y su corazón se sintió apuñalado cuando el anillo le mostró el momento en que Hermione besaba la frente de Ron. Más doloroso fue ver al gorrioncito plateado volar alegremente. Hermione estaba feliz, eso era indudable y esa felicidad se la daba ese imbécil que por arrebatos del destino había sido envenenado.

Entonces Draco comprendió que él mismo había fraguado su desdicha, pues gracias a su plan de envenenar a Dumbledore con la botella de Hidromiel haciendo que Slughorn se la entregara, había provocado primero que Slughorh decidiera quedarse con el licor y después le ofreciera al pelirrojo un poco en una copa.

Y bastó que Ron tomara un poco de ese veneno para que el mundo de Draco Malfoy se derrumbara.

-Si por último él hubiera muerto…- susurró y pronto se dio cuenta de sus palabras. Había deseado la muerte del Gryffindor y se aterró de ello. Si Ron hubiera muerto y Hermione se hubiera enterado que él era el culpable…. La habría perdido para siempre.

Pero para su desdicha o suerte, Harry había intervenido. Para fastidiarlo o para salvarlo, Harry había encontrado el antídoto y salvado a Ron.

Hermione sonreía y Ron se veía mejorar cada vez más. Entonces dejó caer la mano y abatido bajo la cabeza. Su gorrión había decidido revolotear alrededor de otro.

Los días siguientes no fueron mejores. Hermione se mostraba nerviosa pero alegre. Cada tarde cumplía con el rito de visitarlo en la torre pero ahora se mostraba distraída y Draco no podía evitar mirar la pulsera que ella llevaba en la muñeca. Como buen Slytherin aparentaba no verse afectado por la situación pero su pecho estaba revuelto. Ahora, para peor, Hermione hacía que los encuentros fueran más breves pues siempre llegaba media hora tarde con la escusa de visitar a su amigo en la enfermería.

-¿Weasley necesita que le des de comer la cena? Imaginaba que era inútil pero ahora es ridículo- dijo resentido una tarde

-Está débil… lo sabes…él fue…-

-Envenenado, si, pero eso fue hace una semana. Ya está bien. Creo que está abusando de su situación-

-Ron no haría eso. Él…-

-Él es un fraude- bufó- Ay de mí, yo la pobretona comadreja que me dan una gota de veneno y armo un escándalo. Necesito que me den todo en la boca. Imbécil-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa Draco?-le miró la chica

-Lo que me pasa es que no puedo entender como vuelves a hablarle después de todo lo que pasó. Ese idiota te trató mal y no demostró ser un hombre como se debe. ¡Te arrastras a tu lecho como una tonta!-

-Alto ahí Malfoy. Primero, no soy ninguna tonta. Segundo, no me arrastro al lecho de Ron. Tercero…-

-Tercero, él tiene novia que haga todo lo que tú haces. TU NO ERES SU NOVIA-

Hermione lo miró y una sombra se posó en su mirada. Se quedaron largos minutos en silencio y poco a poco ella comenzó a bajar su rostro. Draco había apuñalado en el lugar más sensible de Hermione.

-Soy… soy su amiga… y me preocupo por él- susurró.

-Yo pienso que exageras-

-¡Estuvo a punto de morir!-

-¡Pero no murió! Y ahora se hace la víctima para que vuelvas a sus brazos-

-Mira Malfoy…-

-MI NOMBRE ES DRACO- Se levantó y caminó furioso al balcón. Apoyó ambas manos en la baranda y la apretó con toda su fuerza. Ya no podía controlar los terribles celos que dominaban todo su ser.

-¿Que es lo que te pasa? - Dijo suavemente la muchacha acercándose y tomándolo del codo- No te entiendo. No pensé que odiaras tanto a Ron-

-Ya es tarde. Vete a tu habitación antes que Filch o la Sra. Norris te atrapen- se dio la vuelta y haciendo un rodeo a la chica salió sin despedirse.

El día del partido con Hufflepuff llegó y él volvió a dedicarse a su trabajo con el armario. Desde el incidente en la torre él y Hermione casi no se habían topado y lleno de celos dedicó todos sus esfuerzos a completar la labor que había dejado casi abandonada por la chica.

Goyle y Crabbe ya habían tomado la poción multijugos y caminaban a su lado convertidas en dos chicas. Iban caminando en silencio, todos con las caras largas cuando Potter se les puso en frente. Al verlo no pudo evitar reír con ironía. Mientras Potter mostraba su mejor cara de preocupación por un insignificante partido de Quidditch, él estaba tratando de salvar su pellejo y la vida y honor de su familia trabajando en el armario. Le esquivó y prosiguió su camino.

_-¿A dónde te diriges?- Le preguntó Harry._

_-Sí, realmente te lo iba a decir, porque es de tu incumbencia, Potter- se burló Malfoy. -Te deberías apresurar, ya que todos estarán esperando por "El capitán elegido", "el chico que anotó" o como quiera que te llamen en esta ocasión.-_

Harry lo miraba impotente y eso le regocijó. Entonces comenzó su marcha otra vez y se alejó todo lo que pudo. Sabía que Harry no podría seguirlo ya que como capitán del equipo de Gryffindor no podía dejar su puesto.

Dejó a "Las chicas" en el pasillo del séptimo piso y se dedicó toda la tarde a cumplir su objetivo. Así no tendría que pensar ni imaginar a Hermione en los brazos de Ron. Además, la efectividad del armario era ya su última esperanza. Si esto no resultaba podría despedirse ya de ese mundo.

Eran las ocho cuando salió de la sala de menesteres. Goyle y Crabbe estaban enfurruñados en un rincón y al verle le alegaron por la larga espera. Draco apenas los escuchó. Solo caminó todo lo rápido posible ya que se moría de hambre y tenía la vaga esperanza que Hermione fuera a verlo a la Torre.

La comida estaba deliciosa y tuvo un mejor sabor cuando le contaron los pormenores del partido. No solo Gryffindor había perdido por trescientos veinte a sesenta sino que también su capitán había sido atacado por su propio guardián y ahora Harry yacía en una de las camas de la enfermería con el cráneo roto.

-El día no terminará tan mal después de todo. Se dijo saboreando el jugo de calabaza con una sonrisa en los labios.

Al llegar a la torre ella ya estaba allí. Eso le sorprendió y una sensación de conservación le hizo construir un manto de protección a su alrededor. Se acercó sigiloso y al saludarla ella le mostró una cara terrible.

-Te vi en el comedor. Supongo que estarás feliz de que Harry esté herido ¿verdad?-

-No lo negaré. Sabes que no trago al cara rajada-

-¡Esta herido!-

-Y te desvivirás en cuidarlo como a la comadreja. Ya pareces su sirvienta, no su amiga-

-¡Se llaman Ron y Harry y son mis amigos, mis mejores amigos!-

-¿Y yo que soy?- le dijo tomándola del brazo.

Hermione intentó mantenerle la mirada pero un súbito rubor coloreó sus mejillas. Bajó la mirada, mientras Draco la seguía con los ojos

-Respóndeme Hermione… ¿Qué soy para ti?- su corazón empezó a latir desaforadamente.

-¿Quiénes son esas chicas?-

-¿Qué chicas?-

-Las que estaban contigo esta tarde. Harry se lo comentó a Ginny y ella me lo dijo. ¿Quiénes son?-

Draco la miró descolocado. No sabía que responder. Eso no lo esperaba.

-Unas amigas- le soltó el brazo y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué amigas?-

-¿Estas celosa Granger?- la volvió a encarar con una sonrisa en los labios.

Hermione estaba hecha un verdadero tomate. Intentó escabullirse pero otra vez Draco le tomó del brazo.

-Lo que pasa es que no sé nada de ti. Tú conoces a mis amigos y me conoces a mi mejor de lo que yo pensaba. Pero yo a ti no te conozco. No sé de tus gustos más de lo que tú me permites y no conozco tus amistades-

-Me conoces mejor de lo que crees. No necesitas saber a qué personas frecuento-

-Pero Ginny me dijo que esas no eran ni Pansy ni ninguna otra que Harry conociera. Además, me dijo que estabas muy misterioso cuando Harry te vio-

-Y tú crees lo que Harry dice por lo que yo pudiera decir- dijo con fastidio- Lo que haga con esas chicas es mi problema-

-Claro… perdón por la intromisión- Hermione se zafó del agarre- no debí preguntarte por tus noviecitas- dicho esto tomó sus cosas y comenzó a retirarse. Draco la alcanzó y lo hizo mirarlo.

-Aún no me respondes… ¿Qué soy para ti?-

-Déjame-

-¿A que le tienes miedo Granger?… ¿Qué es lo que no quieres admitir?-

- Yo no tengo miedo… Eres… eres alguien importante-

-¿Tan importante como Weasley?-

La chica lo miró y el rubor volvió a sus mejillas. Draco le tomó del otro brazo y al verse acorralada la chica solo atinó a mirar al suelo.

-También eres mi amigo. También me preocupo por ti-

-Pero Weasley es más importante. Su pulsera está en tu muñeca mientras mi Dije esta en tu habitación-

-Estas celoso de Ron- Dijo la muchacha abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente- Eso es lo que te pasa… estas celoso de él-

El silencio los invadió y la brisa acarició los rebeldes cabellos de la joven. La noche ya estaba reinando y pronto Filch estaría revisando todos los rincones del castillo en busca de merodeadores. El brillo de las estrellas daba fulgor a los ojos del rubio y sus manos se ciñeron aún más a los brazos de la chica.

-¿Y si fuera así?-

-Tú… tú no puedes…-

-¿Por qué no? Eres una chica preciosa y no le eres indiferente a la comadreja tampoco-

¡RON!-

-Ron, comadreja, te dije que para mí es lo mismo. Y sí, estoy celoso. Estoy Celoso de que te dediques a cuidar de él como a un cristal y que a mí me robes los minutos que tengo para verte. Estoy celoso de que él sea más importante que yo. Estoy celoso…. Porque me gustas-

Hermione abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de sus labios. Draco en cambio sentía que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho.

-Mientes-

-No tengo por qué. Lo mejor para mí habría sido ocultarte lo que siento-

-Yo…yo no puedo gustarte… SOY UNA SANGRE SUCIA…-

-Lo fuiste una vez. Pero tú y tus cabellos castaños y tus ojos preciosos y tu hermosa voz me cambiaron por dentro. Me hiciste verte, descubrirte y lo que vi me encandiló. Dejaste de ser la sangre sucia Granger para ser mi precioso Gorrión-

-No… no puede ser…-

-Hermione-

-Draco… yo… yo necesito salir de aquí. Por favor déjame ir-

-Claro… pero si hubiera sido Ron quien te dijera estas cosas no reaccionarías así ¿cierto?-

-Él me ve como amiga. Solo soy su amiga. Y Lo mismo pensé que tú hacías. Es por eso que me molestó que estuvieras con esas chic…-

-Entonces también estas celosa. Estás celosa de que una de ellas pueda ser mi novia. No te soy indiferente-

Hermione se puso pálida. Draco entonces pudo ver que la chica se debatía en un enredo de sentimientos. Quizás él fuera tan importante para la chica como Ron.

-Por favor déjame ir-

-Está bien. Pero esta conversación aún no ha terminado-

Apenas la soltara ella salió rauda de la torre sin mirar atrás. Estaba asustada ya que los acontecimientos se habían precipitado y no sabía cómo manejar el nuevo escenario que se mostraba ante ella. Draco la siguió con la mirada y sintió el calor del anillo alejarse de él.

La noche siguiente no apareció. Ni la siguiente, ni la posterior. Draco lamentó haberse puesto en evidencia de esa manera y furioso de saber que ahora ella estaba al lado del pelirrojo. Los había visto en su sala común con Harry. Ella corrigiendo la tarea de ambos mientras el pelirrojo la miraba con adoración.

-Maldito Weasley. Te estás aprovechando de la situación. Pero ya tendremos una plática los dos. Ahora me toca a mí encararte. No creas que te dejaré quitármela tan fácilmente-

La tarde siguiente, luego de dejar a Goyle y Crabbe custodiar el pasillo, comenzó a dar las tres vueltas para entrar a la sala de menesteres. Justo cuando estaba por entrar… sintió un delicado ruido a su espalda. De pronto sintió la acuciante sensación de estar siendo seguido.


	16. De Quidditch y Secretos

Buenas tardes:

Nuevamente he llegado a dejar el Ronmione de turno. Sé que algunos quedaron un poco disconformes con el Dramione anterior y ojalá alguna Ronmione haya quedado contenta.

Un saludo enorme

Yaem Gy

**De Quidditch y Secretos**

La esperaba cada día. Ella le iluminaba la mañana con sus buenos días y la tarde después del almuerzo, cuando llegaba sobrepasada de libros y notas para que él las traspasara a sus cuadernos. Su sonrisa le hacía saltar el corazón y su beso en la mejilla le hacía tocar el cielo. Luego le obligaba con mano de hierro a hacer sus tareas. Ese era el precio por retenerla a su lado.

Pero pronto la Madame Pomfrey le arruinaba el momento quejándose de que tenía que descansar. Pero si él estaba descansado y Hermione más que una molestia era su mejor remedio.

Solo en la última visita de la noche era cuando Ron se inquietaba.

-Y… ¿qué haces antes de irte a tu cuarto en la noche?- Preguntaba evitando mirarla para que ella no descubriera que él sabía la respuesta.

-¿Yo?... ya te dije Ron. Voy a la biblioteca a adelantar tareas- contestaba una vez más la chica

-tarea… comprendo- Pero no comprendía. Él sabía perfectamente que esa "tarea" tenía nombre y apellido. Y hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano para disimular sus celos.

Era por eso que siempre que Hermione llegaba a la última visita antes de cerrar la enfermería para desearle las buenas noches, Ron buscaba cualquier pretexto para demorarla. Le preguntaba por las actividades de Harry, por las más nuevas locuras de Luna o sobre cualquier novedad que estuviera sucediendo en el colegio.

-Ron, tú sabes que yo no soy una chismosa que ande regando chismes por todo lugar- sonreía ella

-Yo solo quiero saber cómo esta todo… no te he dicho que me traigas chismes- él le devolvía la sonrisa.

Y así pasaban los minutos en los que él le buscaba conversación. Esos minutos que para él y para otro eran muy preciados. Ron no podía impedirle marcharse y caer a los brazos de ese otro que le estaba robando su amor, pero si podía hacer que sus encuentros fueran breves.

-Ya debo irme Ron- decía nerviosa cada noche la muchacha

-Pero… si aún es temprano-

-Es que… tengo que…-

-Hacer la tarea- suspiraba el joven y una sombra de tristeza se reflejaba en su mirada

-… si…- Hermione miraba hacia otro lado para evitarlo- Es… un compromiso… algo impor…-

-Está bien- sonreía dolorosamente- Vete, ya es tarde-

Y ella se iba. Y el vacío, el dolor y el fuego de los celos le provocaban una terrible sensación de nausea. Que difícil era para Ron Weasley aparentar que no sabía nada.

Había noches en las que le costaba horrores dormirse. Una y otra vez pasaban por su mente las imágenes de ella besando la mejilla de Malfoy y a este abrazarla y acariciarle el rostro. Otras, el gorrión plateado se le aparecía en sueños volando dichoso y lo llevaba a la Torre de Astronomía para verla envuelta y tibiamente protegida por los brazos de ese otro. Y ese otro le besaba la frente y los labios mientras el gorrión cantaba. Y Ron siempre terminaba despertando con el sudor en la frente y las lagrimas recorriendo su rostro.

-¿Por qué ella Malfoy? Puedes tener a la chica que quieras… ¿porque me quitas a mi castaña? Tú lo tienes todo, dinero, facha, seguridad… Yo solo tengo a Hermione-

Pero no solo la desesperación de verla partir cada noche lo perseguía. También era difícil enfrentar las consecuencias de su extraño accidente. Harry le había informado que Mclaggen había reclamado su puesto de Guardián en el equipo y que lamentablemente era muy bueno. Y Ron pensaba que su futuro en el equipo estaba terminado. ¿Cómo podría ahora pelear con Mclaggen el puesto? De seguro en el siguiente partido el muchacho demostraría que era en realidad el legítimo dueño de la posición y Ron sería excluido, rechazado.

Otro problema era Lavender. La chica iba cada tarde a verlo y él se hacía el dormido para evitar conversar con la chica. No tenía ganas de estar con ella. Y todo se hacía más complicado cuando se acercaba la hora en que Hermione hacía su aparición en la enfermería.

-Srta. Brown. ¿No debería irse a clases ya?-Dijo una tarde Madame Pomfrey

-Es que estoy esperando a que Won Won despierte-

-Ya no despertó, muchacha. El chico tiene el sueño pesado y ni con un dragón saltándole encima se despierta. Será mejor que se marche. Mañana tal vez lo encuentre con los ojos abiertos-

Y Lavender se marchaba de la enfermería con tristeza.

-¿Se dignará a abrir los ojos ahora joven Weasley?- le sacó la almohada de la cabeza con brusquedad.

-Ay… ¿Cómo?… ¿cómo supo que no estaba durmiendo?-

-Porque a esta hora siempre llega la Srta. Granger a darle las notas del día- le dijo con los brazos cruzados- Muchacho, no deberías ser tan cruel con la chica Brown. Hasta yo me doy cuenta que la chica de tus preferencias es la chica Granger-

-¿Sucede algo Madame Pomfrey?- dijo Hermione asomando de entre un montón de libros- le escuché decir mi nombre-

-Solo le decía a este muchacho que no podía tener mejor amiga que Ud. Querida-

Harry llegó el día del partido a visitarlo y a hacerle pensar seriamente en estas dos inquietudes.

_-¿Entonces como está McLaggen?- le preguntó a Harry nervioso, aparentemente olvidando que ya la había preguntado dos veces._

_-Ya te he dicho- dijo Harry pacientemente -Podría ser un jugador de clase mundial y no lo quiero mantener. Se la pasa tratando de decirnos qué hacer y piensa que puede jugar todas las posiciones mejor que e__l __resto de nosotros. No puedo esperar para librarme de él. Y hablando de molestarse con alguien- Harry agregó, poniéndose de pie y tomando su_ _saeta de fuego -¿podrías dejar de hacerte el dormido cuando Lavender viene a visitarte?. Me está volviendo loco también.-_

_-oh,- dijo Ron, avergonzado -si, está bien._

_-Si no quieres salir con ella le deberías decir- agregó Harry._

_-Si… bueno… no es tan fácil o ¿sí?- dijo Ron._

Si, era necesario considerar seriamente finalizar la relación. Ya no podía estar cerca de ella, menos ahora que Hermione se acercaba cada vez más. Lo sentía por Lavender, en verdad era una buena chica y muy simpática si no te estaba asfixiando con sus besos y abrazos, pero su relación ya era insostenible.

_Tomó aire y agregó._

_-Hermione ¿vendrá antes de ir a ver el partido?-_

_-No, de hecho ella ya está en el campo con Ginny.-_

_-oh,- dijo Ron, tristemente. -E__…__stá bien. Bueno. Buena suerte, espero que aplastes a McLaggen, quiero decir, Smith.-_

_-Lo intentare- dijo Harry poniendo la mano en su escoba. -Te veré después del partido.-_

Su sonrisa se borró apenas Harry se marchó. Desde hacía dos días que Hermione estaba extraña. Algo había pasado. Le había dejado plantado hacía dos noches y a la mañana siguiente estaba lejana, esquiva.

-¿Te sucede algo?- le preguntó con un remolino en el estómago.

-Nada…eh… tengo que irme pronto-

-Hermione-

-Ron… Creo que me estoy tomando atribuciones que no me corresponden-

-¿Atribuciones?-

-Lavender viene a verte cada tarde ¿No es cierto?-

-Ehh-

-De seguro ella también te trae las notas de cada día y debe estar molesta de que yo me entrometa en su terreno. Es obvio ella es tu novia…-

-La verdad es que no he hablado mucho con ella. Tiende a aparecer en momentos en los que estoy dormido y Madame Pomfrey es la que me cuenta después que ella ha estado aquí-

-De todos modos no es apropiado que yo me met…-

-¿Por qué no va a ser apropiado que mi mejor amiga me ayude en mis deberes? Con mayor razón si es la chica más inteligente y lista de todo el colegio-

-Ron… ya no vendré más. No tengo el derecho-

-Tienes todos los derechos… los adquiriste cuando te pusiste la pulsera que adorna tu muñeca-

Pero aún así, Hermione disminuyó sus visitas. Y esa mañana… ella no llegó a darle los buenos días. Para colmo Madame Pomfrey no le había permitido asistir al partido. Así que no le quedó más remedio que escucharlo desde la enfermería.

Grata fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió quién relataba el encuentro. Gracias a Luna Lovegood había pasado una tarde muy entretenida. Reía sin parar a cada ocurrencia de la chiquilla y de las furibundas intervenciones de Mcgonagall. Pero toda la diversión acabó cuando Luna relató el agresivo ataque de Mclaggen en contra de Harry.

-¡HARRY!- dijo apretando los puños- Condenado Mclagggen, pero ahora si te sentenciaste. Después de esto no volverás a jugar en mi puesto-

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando un montón de gente se apareció en la enfermería. Harry traía un aseria herida en la cabeza que Madame Pomfrey comenzó a atender de inmediato. Ron apenas podía ver lo que pasaba y pronto la enfermera cerró las cortinas y echó a todo aquel que nada tenía que hacer en ese lugar.

-¡¿Afuera todos! Necesito espacio. Srta. Granger por favor suelte la mano del Sr. Potter. Necesito atenderlo-

-Es que… es que esa herido-

-Eso es obvio. Ya, salga de aquí-

Hermione miró fugazmente a Ron y dándole una sonrisa nerviosa desapareció por la puerta.

Madame Pomfrey fue rápida y en pocos minutos Harry lucía un ostentoso turbante. Ron la verdad no sabía si preocuparse por la salud de su amigo o reírse a carcajadas de su nuevo look.

Una hora más tarde, con la ropa llena de tierra y el rostro sucio apareció Ginny corriendo por la puerta.

-Ginny, Hola ¿Com…-

Pero la chica hizo caso omiso de su hermano. Rauda como si en ello se le fuera la vida Ginny se arrimó al lecho del pelinegro.

-¿Qué dijo Madame Pomfrey?- fueron sus únicas palabras.

-Que la herida fue bien fea, que sangró bastante, pero que tendremos Harry por mucho tiempo más-

La chica solo tomaba la mano del muchacho. Su rostro no expresaba demasiado pero sus ojos decían más de los que Ron podría adivinar. Se quedó largos minutos en silencio y cuando levantó la vista Ron la miraba suspicazmente.

-Mclaggen lo golpeó muy fuerte. Pero ahora está viviendo un poco del dolor que le causó a Harry. Le di con la escoba con todas mis fuerzas y le lance mi mejor Mocomurciélago-

-Lo sé… Luna lo relató con lujo de detalles- Sonrió el pelirrojo.

Más tarde Ron y la Sra. Pomfrey observaban como Harry poco a poco abría los ojos. Harry se giró y de lleno se encontró con los ojos de Ron.

_-Que amable de tu parte pasar por aquí.- Dijo Ron sonriendo__._

Pronto Harry se enfrascó en una inútil pelea con Madame Pomfrey y tuvo que conformarse con pasar la noche en la grata compañía de su amigo.

_-¿Sabes por cuanto perdimos?- Le preguntó a Ron entre los dientes_

Decirle el lapidario resultado a su amigo tuvo para él un sabor agridulce. Habían perdido trescientos veinte a sesenta, pero también Mclaggen estaba marginado para siempre del equipo. Luego le comentó sombre los hilarantes comentarios de Luna durante el partido, pero a Harry no lo hacía reír nada.

_-Ginny vino a visitarte mientras estabas inconsciente-_ Dijo y de pronto el semblante de su amigo cambió-_Ella me dijo que llegaste apenas en tiempo para el partido, ¿Qué sucedió? Te fuiste de aquí muy temprano-_

Entonces Harry le contó sobre el sorpresivo encuentro con Malfoy y sus "amigas" las cuales no parecían muy a gusto a su lado. Nuevamente le exponían sus sospechas sobre el comportamiento del Slytherin y Ron, a pesar de todo lo sucedido días atrás no podía aún convencerse de que Malfoy tuviera otras intenciones más que arrebatarle su preciosa gorrión. Pero no quiso en ese momento compartir sus tribulaciones con su amigo. Aún tenía la esperanza de alejar a Hermione de Malfoy antes de que Harry pudiera enterarse.

Harry despotricó su frustración un rato más y Ron se cansó de escucharlo. Fue quedándose dormido y pronto Madame Pomfrey apagó las luces y se retiró a su oficina.

Pasado un rato, cuando Ron ya estaba a un palmo de entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo, se escuchó un golpe seco y el fuerte sonido de escaramuzas.

_-¿Qué sucede?-_ gritó saltando en la cama.

Dos elfos peleaban escandalosamente. Rápidamente Harry había lanzado un muffliato para que madame Pomfrey no escuchara nada y Peeves apareció para fomentar la efervescencia del enfrentamiento. Ron y Harry saltaron entonces a separar a los contrincantes y Harry otra vez lanzaba otro hechizo, esta vez para pegarle la lengua al paladar al Postergeit, este se marchó furioso haciendo gestos obscenos.

Entonces, una vez calmados los ánimos Harry procedió a explicarle su plan a todos los que se encontraban en el lugar. Cuando Ron se dio cuenta sintió un golpe en el estómago. Si Kreacher y Dobby seguían a Malfoy día y noche no demorarían mucho en descubrir el secreto que los unían a los tres.

El lunes fue un buen día. Él y Harry salían de la enfermería y Hermione los acompañaba gratamente. Después se enfrascaron en una, para Ron, superflua conversación sobre las peleas de Ginny y Dean hasta que Luna llegó a entregarle un mensaje a Harry. Todo era grato, hasta que Lavender apareció.

-Hola- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decirle

Harry y Hermione se alejaron rápidamente y Lavender comenzó a atosigarlo con recriminaciones sobre sus fallidas visitas a la enfermería y sus quejas por las visitas constantes de Hermione.

Al llegar al comedor no tuvo más remedio que sentarse junto a ella pero ni siquiera la miró. No quería que justo ahora las cosas se arruinaran.

Por un momento no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar a la mesa de Slytherin y vio como Malfoy no quitaba la vista de encima de Hermione. Parecía ansioso y no disimulaba su interés por la castaña. Esto preocupó sobremanera al Gryffindor y mucho más se inquietó al ver a Hermione nerviosa y con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.

"¿Estará contenta por mi? ¿Por qué mi relación con Lavender pende de un hilo? ¿O es por el hurón? ¿Qué habrá pasado entre ellos mientras estuve en la enfermería? "pensaba angustiado.

Hermione estuvo extrañamente feliz todo el día y las siguientes dos noches sorprendió a Ron. No había ido a sus encuentros nocturnos con el rubio. Solo se dedicaba a conversar con él y con Harry, a corregirles la tarea y a mirar de vez en cuando su Dije.

-¿Tienes tu tarea adelantada Hermione?- le preguntó la tercera noche.

-¿Cómo?-

-Es que no has ido a la biblioteca como acostumbras a esta hora-

Hermione se sonrojó y fijó su vista en el pergamino que corregía. No habló en un buen rato y cuando levantó la vista nuevamente Ron no sabía si había sido una buena idea haber hecho la pregunta.

-Por ahora creo que mejor termino mis tareas aquí en la sala común-

Ron no cabía en sí de la alegría. Hermione se estaba alejando del Slytherin. Pero para que eso sucediera tendría que haber pasado algo grave y Ron no sabía cómo averiguarlo.

Al día siguiente Ron trató de llamar a Dobby. El elfo apareció con un sonoro crack y luego de un efusivo saludo de su parte Ron tomó la palabra.

-Dobby… ¿Has estado muy ocupado siguiendo a Malfoy?-

-Oh… Dobby ha estado siguiendo al joven Malfoy con mucha dedicación. Casi no le pierde la pista-

-bien… eh… ¿Lo has seguido a la Torre de Astronomía?- sus orejas de pusieron rojas al instante.

-Si joven Weasley pero solo ha visto al joven Malfoy quedarse esperando algo o a alguien que nunca llega-

Esas palabras le calmaron el alma. Hermione definitivamente de alejaba del hurón.

-Dobby… debo pedirte algo-

-Dígame joven Weasley, Dobby estará honrado en ayudarle-

-Por favor… no le digas a Harry de las visitas de Malfoy a la Torre, especialmente si ese alguien que él espera aparece. Solo dímelo a mí e impide que Kreacher lo haga… ¿Lo harás?-

-Pero eso va en contra la petición de Harry Potter. Dobby debe cumplir la misión que Harry Potter le encomendó-

-Te lo suplico Dobby… para mí eso es muy important…-

-Dobby no tiene que decirme lo que pasa en esa torre Ron- escuchó de pronto el pelirrojo. Del susto dio un brinco.

-Harry- Fue lo único que dijo

-Dobby… puedes irte. Cuando tengas informaciones puedes venir. Te pido no lo hagas cuando Hermione esté presente. Gracias Dobby-

El elfo, extrañado de la mirada que Harry daba a Ron, desapareció sin emitir palabra. Entonces Harry se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y se acomodó los lentes.

-Lo sé desde hace días. Se puede decir que desde que me pediste la capa esa noche y llegaste todo atribulado y no dejaste de llorar en toda la noche-

Ron trató de decir algo pero Harry levantó la mano y continuó.

-La seguí la noche siguiente y los vi juntos. Casi me caigo por la escalera de la impresión y comprendí de inmediato tu cambio de humor. Te puedo decir que estoy tan confundido y angustiado como tú, pero creo que entrometerse en eso sería un error- Lo miró resignadamente- Aún tengo la esperanza de que sea ella quien nos cuente lo que sucede, antes de que Kreacher lo descubra-

-No lo hará- bajó la cabeza el pelirrojo- Ya no lo hizo-

-Lo bueno es que hace días que no se encuentran. Tal vez… ella está volviendo a nosotros- Le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa.

Tal vez Harry tenía razón. Esa noche Hermione estaba nuevamente junto a ellos en la sala común poniendo toda su atención en los pergaminos de sus dos amigos. Ron la miraba embelesado y Harry disimulaba no ver la evidente expresión de su amigo. Pronto Harry estiró los brazos y con un sonoro bostezo de despidió quejándose de un terrible cansancio.

-Ya está listo. Ron trata de poner más atención en tu ortografía, ¿Cuándo se ha visto que oblicuo es con V pequeña?-

-Perdón. Es que he estado algo distraído últimamente- se sonrojo

-Por lo que vi en tu trabajo estás demasiado distraído- sonrió la chica

-Es que tú me distraes- le dijo. Después abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de sus palabras.

Hermione se sonrojó terriblemente y bajó los ojos de inmediato.

-Eh… yo… lo que quise decir es que…-

-No digas nada… ¿Ok? Yo… tengo que irme a dormir- se levantaron ambos al mismo tiempo-Bu… buenas noches Ron-

-Buenas noches Hermiome-Justo la chica se daba la vuelta para salir disparada hacia las escaleras cuando Ron le tomó del brazo- ¿No me vas a dar el beso de buenas noches?-le miró directamente a los ojos

-eh… cla…claro- Dicho esto le dio un corto beso en la mejilla y escapó rápidamente.

Ron la miró marcharse y se preguntó que rango tendría él en las preferencias de la chica. ¿Quién de los dos era más importante él o Malfoy?

Ron caminaba sereno hacia el campo de Quidditch cuando una rama se le enredó extrañamente en el pie y lo lanzó al suelo. A duras penas pudo evitar el golpe en la cara con la mano. Al sentarse en el suelo encontró la explicación a su rara caída.


	17. El Vuelo del Gorrión

Buenas noches:

Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Un Dramione intenso.

Un beso enorme y mis agradecimientos por sus comentarios

Yaem Gy

**El Vuelo del Gorrión**

Esa sensación… Esa molesta sensación que ya llevaba dos días sintiendo. La molesta sensación de que le seguían los pasos. La primera vez que la había notado se arrepintió de entrar a la sala de menesteres y en cambio se fue a los jardines para despejar la mente. La segunda vez que la sintió, miró por el balcón hacia la torre de Gryffindor sin saber si sería bueno que Hermione apareciera por la entrada a la Torre de Astronomía.

-¿Y si me han descubierto? ¿Y si el Señor oscuro ya sabe de mi y Hermione? ¡No!-

Pasada la hora de encuentro en su interior agradeció que la chica no hubiera aparecido. Deseaba verla, hablarle, pero si estaba siendo seguido era preferible que ella se mantuviera alejada.

-No te arriesgaría, Gorrión- susurraba en su cama la noche siguiente. La sensación de persecución no lo dejaba en paz.

Pero verla al lado de su rival también lo atormentaba. Hermione estaba muy dulce y cercana al pelirrojo y esto le encendía la sangre. No permitiría que le quitaran lo que era suyo.

Unos días después ya no podía soportar ver a su gorrión y a su rival, juntos. Su pecho exhalaba celos y un nuevo arrebato lo llevó a emboscar a su enemigo camino al campo de Quidditch.

Ron pasaba distraídamente mirando sin mirar realmente el camino cuando Draco encantó la raíz de un árbol. Unos segundos más tarde Ron caía al suelo como si fuera un saco de papas.

-Ay… condenada raíz- se quejó dando la vuelta en el suelo frotando su muñeca.

-Lindo día ¿no, Weasley?- se acercó al pelirrojo como si fuera una cobra-

-¡Tú!- frunció el ceño el Gryffindor- ¿No eres capaz de enfrentarte a mí valientemente que tienes que valerte de una raíz?-

-No quise ensuciarme la manos- Cruzó los brazos el rubio.

-¡Desátame!-

-Lo que tengo que decirte es breve-

-¡No me interesa! ¡Que me desates!-

Entonces Draco tomó del cuello al pelirrojo y le amenazó con la varita.

-¡Ahora soy yo quien te pregunta! ¿Qué pretendes? Ella estaba muy bien hasta que fuiste lo suficientemente imbécil para envenenarte… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?-

-Suéltame, víbora-forcejeaba el muchacho-¡Lo que yo haga no es de tu incumbencia!-

-¡Lo es si involucra a mi gorrión!-

-¿Tu gorrión? ¡Ella no es tuya!-

-¿Estás seguro?-Los ojos de Draco brillaron- Ella más cerca de mí de lo que jamás te imaginarás-

-Si es así… ¿por qué no te ha ido a visitar a la Torre de Astronomía desde hace días?-Ahora fueron los ojos de Ron los que brillaron- Ella se queda conmigo en la sala común-

Draco ya no lo pudo soportar y un puñetazo le dio medio a medio en la boca de Ron.

-Te aprovechaste de tu estupidez…¡ te haces la víctima para que ella te tenga lástima!-

-¡Yo no tengo que hacer nada!-Ron escupió sangre- Si ella no ha vuelto a ti debe ser por algo-

-Y tú te aprovechas de su lejanía para pedirle besos de buenas noches y regalarle una ridícula pulsera-

-¿Como lo sabes?- Le miró sorprendido el pelirrojo- Lo del beso…-

-Soy un gran mago Comadreja… Puedo ver todo lo que haces y dices… soy tu sombra y no podrás deshacerte de mí-

El cabello de Draco estaba completamente desparramado, la camisa desaliñada por el forcejeo con Ron y la Túnica abierta al viento. Ron no tenía una imagen mejor. Estaba atado al suelo por la raíz enrollada a su tobillo izquierdo, El cabello arremolinado, la camisa abierta en el cuello con un par de botones menos, la túnica sucia con tierra y de la boca manaba un hilillo de sangre. Ambos con las venas inflamadas, ambos con los ojos brillantes.

-No te temo, Hurón… Y lo sabes…. Y esta contienda sería más justa si me desataras el pie… pero… no lo harás… eres un cobarde-

No terminó de decir la última palabra cuando la raíz se desató.

-Vamos, Comadreja… haber si eres tan valiente como despotricas-

Ron se levantó y ambos se trenzaron en una fea pelea. Los puños volaban, las patadas arreciaban, de pronto rodaron en el suelo tomados de los cuellos de sus túnicas.

-Maldita, Comadreja-Jadeaba Draco- No la mereces-

-¿Y tú sí?- rugió Ron- ¿olvidas todas… las veces que… la llamaste… sangre sucia?-

Volvieron a rodar por el suelo y se golpearon las cabezas con una roca cercana. Se separaron un momento respirando agitadamente. Ahora ambos estaban completamente sucios, el pelo enmarañado. Ron lucía su labio hinchado y Draco un profundo corte en la ceja derecha.

-Yo la quiero, Draco… y no dejaré que me la quites-

-Pues yo también la quiero Ron… y te la voy a pelear con todas mis fuerzas-

Y volvieron a pelearse. Draco le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago que Ron respondió con un brusco codazo en la cara del rubio. Tan afanados estaban en su refriega que no notaron la presencia de un espectador.

-Petrificus Totallus-

Los dos quedaron inmóviles trenzados el uno en el otro. El recién llegado se acercó y no pudo evitar darle un fuerte manotón a cada uno.

-¡Peleas Muggles en Hogwarts! ¡Qué barbaridad!- Sus ojos negros taladraron a ambos chicos- ¡Podría esperar algo así de ti Weasley, ya que eres muy idiota… pero de ti Malfoy…- acto seguido Ron recuperó sus movimientos.

-Pro… profesor…-

-Márchate antes que le quite puntos a tu casa. Ve a que te curen ese labio y ese ojo que empieza a inflamarse-

-Señor…-

-¡Largo!-

Ron giró sus tobillos y partió obedientemente cumpliendo la orden de Snape. Luego Draco pudo por fin moverse.

-¡Es mi pelea! ¡¿Por qué se mete?!-

-No permitiré que se maten a golpes. Eso solo lo hacen los muggles que son primitivos-

-¿Me quitará puntos?- Le dijo el rubio desafiante.

-Si no lo hice con Weasley menos contigo-

-Entonces… adiós- Se marchaba el muchacho cuando Severus le tomó del brazo.

-Muchacho… necesitamos hablar…-

-Ya le dije que no tengo nada que hablar con Usted-

-¿Sabes en lo que te estás metiendo? Y no lo digo solo por esa misión que tú ya sabes… lo digo… por la chica-

Draco palideció de pronto. Snape sabía lo de Herrmione y si él lo sabía…. Entonces también los sabían todos los demás.

-No sé de qué me habla-

-Vamos, Draco… te escuché decírselo a Weasley… es por eso que peleaban… por la chica… por Granger-

-Yo no dije el nombre de nadie profesor… me parece que está equivocado-

-No… no nombrarte a ninguna chica… pero te has dejado en evidencia. He notado como la miras y ahora te peleas con el chico que está loco por ella. Todos sabemos que Weasley está enamorado de Granger. Por último ambos han admitido amarla antes de trenzarse a golpes…-

-¡Déjeme ir!-

-Draco, muchacho, Te estás metiendo en un lio tan peligroso que temo lo peor- Severus suavizó su voz- ¿Sabes qué pasaría si Bellatrix se enterara de esto?-

-Insisto en que no sé de qué me habla-

El profesor dio un largo suspiro y miró profundamente los ojos grises de su alumno.

-¿Tanto la amas como para arriesgarte de esta manera? Muchacho, debes ordenar tus prioridades y tu emociones. Con esto no solo te expones… también la expones a ella. Bellatrix podría mat…-

-¡¿Me va a delatar?!-Se acercó peligrosamente el chico y Severus puso su otra mano como escudo.

-No. Solo te pido… piensa todo muy bien… Y te digo… no puedes tener todo… siempre habrá algo a lo que deberás renunciar para obtener lo que quieres o lo que debes… Y ambas cosas te pondrán en grave peligro-

Draco y Severus no se quitaron la vista de encima. El muchacho aunque mostraba coraje y valentía por dentro estaba aterrado. Entendía muy bien las palabras de su profesor.

-Ve a la enfermería a curarte esa ceja y ese pómulo. Y evita otro encontrón con Weasley-

El muchacho se soltó del agarre de su maestro y con toda la arrogancia que pudo se marchó de allí. Al llegar a la enfermería Ron estaba saliendo por la puerta.

-Te salvó tu profesor favorito, Malfoy- gruñó

-No… él te salvó a ti- Y dicho esto entró a la enfermería sin mirar atrás.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasó, Malfoy?!- Le dijo Nott al verlo llegar esa tarde.

-Nada-

-Vaya… ese nada pega muy fuerte… ¿Y como quedó nada? ¿Le rompiste la madre?- rió su compañero

-No molestes- se quejó el rubio y se dirigió a su habitación dejando a Nott riendo sin parar, pero no notó que a su lado Parkinson lo miraba con una expresión difícil de interpretar.

Los días pasaban y ella no volvía. Ya derrotado y con tristeza esa noche no fue a la torre y se quedó mirando por la ventana de su habitación como la luna comenzaba a salir iluminándolo todo.

Desde el día de la pelea con Ron había notado que Snape estaba en cada lugar en los que ambos se encontraban como preparado para intervenir a la primera provocación. y en cierta medida él las aprovechaba para burlarse de Ron, como cuando en una discusión en clases sombre fantasmas e inferís Ron se ganó un hiriente comentario de Snape que fue la escusa para que Draco se riera sin problemas del pelirrojo.

Pero los celos no dejaban tranquilo al rubio. Dado que para la fecha del examen de aparición aún no tendría la mayoría de edad, no podría realizar las prácticas adicionales en Hogsmeade junto a los demás y eso le daba vía libre a Ron para compartir con Hermione.

Ese primer día de práctica adicional se sintió oprimido. La vio salir hacía el pueblo acompañada del pelirrojo conversando tan animadamente que no pudo evitar golpear el muro en donde estaba apostado. Luego decidió controlar sus emociones y partir a la sala de menesteres a trabajar en el armario para despejar la mente. Llamó a Goyle y este a regañadientes se tomó la asquerosa poción. Draco apenas pudo dominar su risa al verlo salir del baño convertido en una delicada niñita de primer año.

-vamos, Gregoria. Tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-No me llames así, Malfoy. No sabes lo molesto que es todo esto-

-cállate y sígueme-

Llegaron al séptimo piso y Draco le dio las indicaciones de siempre. Gregoria… es decir Goyle asintió con el gesto cansado y aburrido y luego Malfoy procedió a internarse en la sala de menesteres. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando escuchó el estruendo de la balanza estrellarse en el suelo

-¡Demonios!- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Pasaron los minutos, diez, veinte, media hora y Goyle no volvía a avisarle que el peligro había pasado. Quien quiera que hubiera llegado no se había movido del lugar. Solo escuchó un golpe y un quejido pero no eran la contraseña para salir.

Draco pasó dos horas allí sentado sin señales de que el peligro pasara. Pero al cabo de casi tres desde afuera le llegó la contraseña.

Tres golpes cortos y un golpe fuerte la advirtieron que su asechador se había marchado.

-¿Quien fue?-

-Potter- Le dijo Goyle transformado otra vez en él mismo- me dijo que era linda y se quedó plantado aquí por un buen rato. Luego se encontró con esa metamorfomaga y se quedaron platicando mucho rato. Después tuve que volver al baño a cambiarme pues el efecto de la poción se terminaba y cuando me aseguré que nadie estaba en el lugar volví-

Draco se quedó largos minutos meditando sobre el asunto. Quizás esa molesta sensación de ser seguido era a causa del cara rajada y eso quería decir que lo tenía más cercado de lo que creía. Entonces decidió cuidar mucho mejor sus pasos para evitar ser sorprendido por el pelinegro.

El día del examen Draco estaba insoportable. Tendría que compartir una estúpida e inútil clase con Potter y para colmo Ron estaría cerca de Hermione toda la tarde.

Gracias a la distancia que había establecido la chica entre ella y él Draco había buscado en el trabajo en la sala de menesteres la manera de sacarla un poco de su mente. Y esto había provocado estragos en él. Estaba pálido y mal humorado y furioso que el maldito armario no funcionara. Había hecho muchas pruebas pero nada resultaba.

Slughorn les recibió con una ridícula sonrisa en los labios a sus tres únicos alumnos y se pusieron a trabajar en un trabajo fútil que Draco detestó desde el comienzo.

Pero aunque su cuerpo estaba concentrado en realizar su poción, su mente no dejaba de pensar en que Hermione. Su bella Hermione estaba con él.

-Ojalá ese imbécil se departa en dos- susurró en un momento

Trabajó con precisión y aunque su poción para quitar el Hipo era bastante buena el tarado de Slughorn le había dicho que solo era "aceptable". En cambio, el gordo maestro había reverenciado la poción de euforia que había hecho el cara rajada.

Draco se estremeció de la indignación y tomando rápidamente sus cosas se marchó antes de lanzarle un Experlliamus a su maestro.

-Lo único que hace es besar el culo de Potter… viejo estúpido- rezongaba.

En la tarde le llegó el comentario burlesco de Zabini sobre el examen de Ron.

-El muy imbécil dejó media ceja…jajaja… el examinador ni quiso escuchar sus suplicas-

-Al menos algo salió bien este día- susurró el rubio- La comadreja tendrá que esperar hasta el nuevo examen. Y para entonces… espero que deje medio cuerpo afuera-

Zabini no pudo evitar la carcajada y hasta Draco rió con gusto.

-Bueno… no todos fracasaron, la sangre sucia pasó con honores el examen- Dijo el moreno al dejar de reír.

Draco no dijo nada. No expresó ni júbilo ni fastidio y lo único que hizo fue tomar un libro para leer un rato. Mas, por dentro estaba contento. Él no esperaba menos de ella.

Ella. Maldición, como la extrañaba. Extrañaba perderse en esos bellos ojos marrones y escuchar esa risa cantarina que le deleitaba los oídos. Quería verla, necesitaba verla.

La noticia le avinagró el desayuno. Ron Weasley y Lavender Brown habían terminado. El chisme era pan caliente y no pudo controlar su expresión de fastidio cuando este le llegó. Luego, tampoco pudo evitar asechar a Hermione toda la mañana. La vio feliz acompañada por Potter y Weasley y su impotencia lo hizo buscar la soledad.

Pero cuando estaba acurrucado en su lugar favorito del lago vio a Hermione caminar por los jardines y no pudo aguantarlo más.

La siguió y cuando ella giró cerca del la torre de Astronomía él la empujó hasta dentro de ella tapándole la boca.

-Necesitamos hablar- Le dijo.

Ella no gritó ni nada cuando le quitó la mano de la boca pero lo miró con rabia.

-No necesitabas tratarme así-

-No encontré otra manera de llamar tu atención. Como ahora solo se la dedicas a Weasley-

-Draco… yo… no puedo hablar contigo ahora-

-Entonces cuando… ¿en mil años?-

-Necesito irme. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer-

-Sí. Como enredar a la Comadreja ahora que Brown lo dejó. ¿Cierto?-

-Déjame, Malfoy-

-Ni lo sueñes, Granger-

Hermione forcejeó y de pronto Draco la soltó del todo. La miró con una mezcla de odio y decepción que ella notó de inmediato.

-Bien… vete… márchate… y no regreses- el dolor se reflejaba en su voz

Pero Hermione no se movió. Se quedó plantada al piso y Draco descubrió un ligero temblor en sus manos.

-¿Por qué no eres sincero conmigo, Draco? ¿Qué me ocultas?-

-Te he dicho todo lo que siento-

-No me refiero a eso… Tú… tú tienes un secreto y no quieres decírmelo-

-Márchate, Granger-

-¿Por qué eres así? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan frío y cruel a veces?- comenzó a sollozar la chica- Yo pensaba que era tu amiga-

-No discutiré mis cosas contigo. Vete… vuela a los brazos de la comadreja. Qué más da si ya me olvidaste-

Hermione lo miró con los ojos arrasados y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Luego se abalanzó hasta él golpeando su pecho.

-ERES UN TONTO. ¡Yo… yo no te he olvidado!- gimió.

Y entonces Draco ya no lo pudo resistir más. La tomó firmemente del rostro con una mano mientras con la otra la agarró de la cintura y la besó con pasión.

La tenía. La tenía en los brazos, la besaba. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, solo sabía que su corazón se había vuelto loco y que estaba borracho del perfume de Hermione.

Pero todo sueño tiende a terminar.

Una bofetada le cruzó el rostro y una Hermione roja como la sangre en inmersa en un mar de lágrimas le gritó.

-IMBECIL…. Imbécil…. Maldita culebra traidora…-

Y salió corriendo de la torre sin mirar atrás.

Draco la contempló con el pecho destrozado y las lágrimas no se dejaron esperar.

Ella lo había rechazado… su gorrión le había abandonado.


	18. La Tregua

Buenos días:

Me presento con capítulo nuevo para darlo en regalo a una amiga que está promocionando la historia en una página.

Muchos saludos para ella

Yaem Gy

**La Tregua**

A penas lo vio acercándose con esa mirada de odio supo que se le venía encima un vendaval. Y no se equivocaba.

-Lindo día ¿no Weasley?- se acercó Draco como si fuera una cobra-

Le tenía atrapado. El cobarde Hurón lo tenía amarrado al suelo. Eso era trampa.

Se dijeron un montón de cosas y muy pronto Ron percibió en su quijada la delicada caricia del rubio. Su boca se llenó de sangre y eso le encendió la furia.

Y lo que oía decir al rubio le enfurecía mucho más. El muy cretino se adjudicaba derechos sobre su gorrión… si, porque era su gorrión, no el de Draco. Quería romperle la madre pero la contienda era desigual, mientras Draco se movía con completa libertad él estaba apresado por la gruesa raíz.

-No te temo Hurón… Y lo sabes…. Y esta contienda sería más justa si me desataras el pie… pero… no lo harás… eres un cobarde-

De inmediato sintió su pie liberado y apenas escuchó la provocación del Slytherin se lanzó a romperle el alma.

Se golpearon hasta el orgullo, se rompieron hasta el pensamiento, pero ninguno de los dos aflojaba. Solo una dura roca los separó por un momento ya que a ambos les había golpeado con saña.

Ron sentía un dolor punzante pero no se rendiría. Se había juramentado hundir al rubio bajo tierra.

Yo la quiero Draco… y no dejaré que me la quites-dijo ya rebelando todo su sentir. Si se tenían que matar por ella era mejor con la verdad por delante.

-Pues yo también la quiero Ron… y te la voy a pelear con todas mis fuerzas-le escuchó decir y el revoltijo en su estómago se hizo más profundo.

Ambos estaban hechos un desastre. La ropa sucia y desgarrada, los rostros manchados con tierra y sangre, los cabellos desordenados. Volvieron a golpearse con más ímpetu hasta que una voz los paralizó a ambos no solo de la sorpresa sino que también de movimiento.

-Petrificus Totallus-

Snape había sido testigo de la pelea y luego de darles un fuerte manotón en las cabezas a ambos, les regañó por pelearse como viles muggles. Después de eso el profesor le otorgaba la libertad de movimiento.

-Pro… profesor…-

-Márchate antes que le quite puntos a tu casa. Ve a que te curen ese labio y ese ojo que empieza a inflamarse-

-Señor…-

-¡Largo!-

Se giró en sus pies y obedeció sin más remedio. Aunque estaba agradecido de que esta vez el maestro de pociones no le quitara puntos por otra parte estaba furioso porque le estaba interrumpiendo la mejor pelea que había tenido jamás. Le había arruinado la oportunidad de dejar a Malfoy en calidad de bulto.

-Al llegar a la enfermería madame Pomfrey le miró por encima de su hombro y volvió a ser regañado por pelearse como un rufián.

-¿Y el otro vendrá pronto?- Le dijo mientras le pasaba un ungüento por el ojo sin mucha delicadeza.

-Puede que sí. Si no lo atendió ya su nana- se quejó el pelirrojo.

Saliendo de la enfermería vio llegar al rubio que ya lucía una bonita hinchazón en el pómulo y si no se rió fue solamente porque tenía el labio imposible.

No se dijeron mucho, pero para deleite de Ron, madame Pomfrey atacó a su nueva víctima apenas cruzó sus puertas.

-Malfoy… muchacho bruto… así que contra usted chocó el chico Weasley… mira esa ceja… por Merlín, si se golpearon como animales-

-Ay- se quejó el chico dentro de la enfermería-

-Nada de ay… si te gustó jugar al troll con Weasley ahora no te quejes. Par de niños tontos. Cuál de los dos más escandaloso a la hora de las curaciones-

Ron arrugó la frente ante ese comentario. Ellos dos definitivamente ya no eran unos niños. Madame Pomfrey aún no se daba cuenta de que ellos ya eran unos hombres y que estaban arreglando sus diferencias como tales.

-¡¿Que te paso?!-fue el grito de Ginny al verlo llegar a la sala común.

-Uy… si este llegó hecho papilla, ¿Cómo habrá quedado el otro?- rió Seamus. Dean evitaba reírse pero al final se dejó llevar por la risa contagiosa del irlandés.

-¡Por los calzones de Merlín! ¿Chocaste contra un trol?- dijo Neville aproximándose a verle el ojo.

-No es para tanto. Son solo unos rasguños-

-Si a eso le llamas rasguños, ¿Cómo será que te den una paliza?- volvió a reír Seamus.

-Lo quieres averiguar Seamus… mira que aún no olvidó tu favor- Dijo Ron con los dientes apretados.

De inmediato el castaño cerró la boca y se sentó tranquilito en un sillón. Fue entonces que Harry y Hermione entraron por el agujero del retrato y quedaron petrificados al ver el aspecto del pelirrojo.

-¡RON!-Gritó Hermione-¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué te pasó?-

-Nada importante. Mañana estaré como nuevo- dijo e intentó sentarse en el sillón como si no le doliera nada pero el contacto del respaldo en su costado lo dejó en evidencia- Ay-

Hermione corrió a examinarlo y luego de unos minutos le dio un manotón en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre pelearte? ¿Ya fuiste a la enfermería? ¿Quién fue el otro?-

-Era una pelea que tenía pendiente hace mucho. Ya fui a la enfermería y madame Pomfrey ya me castigó por pelearme. No te diré quien fue, eso es asunto mío-

Hermione se levantó indignada y sin mediar palabra se fue del lugar con Ginny a su lado. Parecía que ambas estaban muy enojadas con Ron.

-¿Cómo quedó Malfoy? ¿Le compusiste el rostro al fin?- le dijo muy bajito Harry.

-Vivirá… pero le dejé un par de adornos nuevos en su carucha que lo harán irresistible para las chicas- y trató de sonreír pero el dolor en el labio se lo impidió.

-¿Se pelearon por ella?- le inquirió el moreno preocupado.

-Si- le contestó su amigo- casi nos matamos… pero Snape llegó para salvarle el pellejo a su bebé. De milagro no me descontó puntos-

-Tú también adquiriste un par de rasgos nuevos irresistibles-se rió su amigo- Malfoy tiene buen gancho-

Al día siguiente ambos jóvenes tenían un mejor aspecto pero las huellas de su refriega aún persistían en ellos. Solo bastó que Hermione mirara una sola vez a Malfoy para adivinarlo todo.

-¿Por qué te peleaste con él?- le recriminó a la salida de clase-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Ron guardando un libro en su mochila.

-¡Te peleaste con Malfoy! ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-No es la primera vez que el hurón y yo peleamos. Tranquila, él aún respira- Dijo algo molesto.

-Pero esta vez tienen marcas como si hubieran estado matándose-

-No es para tanto Hermione. El hurón y yo nos odiamos y eso es todo. En dos días ninguno tendrá marca alguna- y sonriendo le dio un empujoncito a la chica- Vamos al comedor. Me muero de hambre-

Unos días después Ron estaba angustiado pensando en su próximo examen de aparición. Ya llevaba varias prácticas y no había logrado nada. No quería fallar pero como se daban las cosas presentía un fracaso estruendoso. Para olvidar esa presión, trabajaba afanosamente en su ensayo sobre cómo defenderse de un Dementor, cuando notó que la palabra que escribía no lucía como se pronunciaba.

_-¿Como deletreas 'beligerante'. dijo Ron, sacudiendo fuertementesu pluma mientras veía su pergamino. -No puede ser B—E—N-_

_-No, así no es- dijo Hermione tomando el ensayo de Ron. -Y'augurio' no empieza A—G—U. ¿Qué clase de pluma estas usando?-_

Ron se sintió horrorizado al descubrir que la pluma que usaba había arruinado su trabajo y la impotencia lo abrumó. Tendría que hacer todo de nuevo.

Pero su salvadora llegó para arreglar el desastre. Hermione en unos cuantos toques de varita comenzó a corregir todas las bestiales faltas de ortografía del pelirrojo.

_-Te amo Hermione- dijo Ron recostándose en su silla y frotando susojos de cansancio. Hermione se sonrojó un poco, pero simplemente dijo._

_-No dejes que Lavender te oiga diciendo eso-_

_-No- dijo Ron. -O tal vez si, así ella me dejará__-_

Y esa era su esperanza. De mil maneras le había insinuado a la rubia que quería finalizar la relación pero ésta hacía oídos sordos y luchaba por mantenerla a flote. Ron mientras hablaba con Harry miraba de reojo a la castaña y se preguntaba si Hermione había entendido la verdadera intención de ese "Te amo". Esas dos palabras se le habían escapado de la boca y tuvo que disimularlas como algo casual que cualquier amigo le podría decir a una amiga. Pero en su interior deseaba que la chica las interpretara en su más simple significado.

Hermione acababa de entregarle su ensayo corregido y Harry bostezaba de lo lindo cuando un crack los sobresaltó a los tres. Tanto fue el escándalo que Ron derramó tinta sobre su trabajo y maldijo al elfo que se había aparecido. Para Colmo otro estruendo se escuchó asuntándolo de nuevo.

Kreacher y Dobby entonces procedieron a dar los informes del seguimiento al Rubio y Hermione se ponía cada vez más pálida mientras escuchaba. Ron la observaba y escuchaba sus recriminaciones hacia Harry. Luego le miró como preguntándole si era cómplice de todo eso y no le quedó más remedio que expresarle con la mirada que estaba más metido en ese lío de lo que hubiera querido.

De pronto Harry le preguntó a Dobby sobre los movimientos de Malfoy y antes de entrar en detalles el elfo miró a Ron. Luego procedió a su informe nombrando la sala de menesteres como último lugar, sin dar referencia alguna a la Torre de Astronomía.

Entonces Harry que había comprendido la omisión del elfo procedió a sacar conclusiones y conjeturas sobre las acciones de Malfoy y Hermione le detuvo diciendo que tal vez la magia de la sala radicaba en que si era necesario a los propósitos del interesado esta podría negarse a abrirse a un nuevo merodeador.

Entonces Harry dedujo que Malfoy se habría robado poción multijugos y que por eso estaba siempre rodeado de gente distinta cada vez que se le veía. Ron no pudo evitar reír imaginando a Goyle y Crabbe convertidos en chicas y a su mente llegó el recuerdo de Seamus transformado en él mismo cuando le causó tantos problemas.

-Slughorn debería ser más cuidadoso con sus pociones- pensó.

Al marcharse los elfos y Hermione Ron solo pensaba en una cosa… Como deseaba por una vez ser un elfo para tener la capacidad de desaparecerse y pasar el examen.

Al llegar al baño de los chicos estaba furioso. Pero más que furioso se sentía humillado. Snape lo había insultado por ayudar a Harry y con eso le había restregado su imposibilidad para aparecerse. Y lo peor era que Malfoy había lanzado una estridente carcajada en su rincón del salón.

-Claro… él puede aparecerse sin problemas… Yo aún no entiendo como hacerlo- se dijo s i mismo.

De pronto Myrtle los había sorprendido y luego de mostrar una fea cara de desilusión confesó que esperaba a otro chico. Ron se preguntaba quién sería ese llorón que se dejaba consolar por esa gruñona y que se escondía para que nadie lo viera.

-Un niñito de papá-pensó- Un bebé mimado, cobarde y llorón-sonrió.

Pero se quedó con las ganas de averiguar quién era. Myrtle no dijo ni media palabra más sobré él y se fue furiosa porque Ron le lanzó una broma. Fue entonces que decidió tomar el curso extra que se ofrecía para prácticar en Hogsmeade, no perdía nada con probar.

Y había valido la pena. Lo había logrado. Se había aparecido a bastantes metros del lugar convenido… "pero lo había hecho". Tan feliz estaba por ello que a la primera que se lo contó fue a Hermione con una expresión de júbilo en el rostro.

-Mione… lo logré. Al fin lo hice- saltó antes de llegar hasta ella.

-Que bien Ron. ¿Ves? Ahora solo falta más práctica y el día del examen lo harás a la perfección-

Los días siguientes fueron un constante esconderse de Lavender. La chica ya lo tenía harto y cada vez que alguien se aparecía por los rincones él saltaba y se escondía. De preferencia detrás de Hermione.

El día del examen ya lo había hecho dos veces y su amiga ya se estaba cansando de la situación. Para colmo ambos estaban muy nerviosos y no dejaban de leer el manual con los consejos para una aparición perfecta.

Fue entonces que una niña llegó con un mensaje para Harry. Y cuando el mensaje llegó a las manos de Ron, éste no pudo evitar un gesto de enojo.

_- Está loco- dijo furioso.- ¡Esa cosa le dijo asus amigos que nos comieran a Harry y a mí! ¡Les dijo que podíanservirse! ¡Y ahora Hagrid espera que vayamos a llorar sobre su horriblecuerpo peludo!-_

Hermione entonces le sugirió a Harry que ni él debía asistir al entierro de la araña gigante y Ron la secundó. Además, la chica le volvió a recordar al Elegido que su prioridad era Slughorn y que debía obtener la memoria que Dumbledore necesitaba.

Y Ron se acordó del Felix Felicis aconsejándole a su amigo usarlo. Hermione lo miró admirada admitiendo que ni ella había pensado en algo así y él se sintió contento que la chica le reconociera un acierto. Tal vez ella se diera cuenta que él no era un bruto después de todo.

Por una extraña razón su amigo no deseaba usar la preciada botellita dorada para el propósito, pero no tuvo tiempo de preguntar ya que la hora del examen había llegado.

Con el estomago revuelto y las manos sudorosas se presentó junto a la chica en el lugar en donde se tomaría la prueba y con los nervios de punta esperó su turno.

-Granger Hermione- llamó el examinador.

La muchacha le miró un segundo y luego se presentó ante el examinador. Ron se quedó mirando la prueba con los dedos cruzados pero en pocos segundos notó que eso era innecesario. Hermione había logrado la prueba exitosamente.

-Lo hice Ron, le abrazó de improviso. Y eso derribó todo tipo de concentración en el pelirrojo. Par cuando fue llamado su cabeza estaba en la chica.

-Weasley Ronald-

Se paró junto al examinador y al momento de la señal trató de poner toda su alma en el propósito. Pronto sintió el torbellino del traslado y luego al abrir los ojos descubrió que lo había logrado.

-Lo hice- sonrió ampliamente- Lo logré-

-No fue así señor Weasley- dijo su profesor- Usted ha dejado media ceja atrás-

-¿Qué?- Dijo con asombro

-Media ceja joven. Tome- le dio un papel. Al leerlo lo que lo puso pálido fueron unas grandes y rojas letras que le derrumbaron REPROBADO-

-Pero señor… fue solo media ceja… el resto de mí estaba al otro lado-

- Lo siento. No puedo cambiar el resultado-

-pero… me va a reprobar por media ceja…-

-Pudo ser su brazo entero… No puedo aprobarlo si aún no logra el objetivo-

-Pero…-

-No acepto peros-

Al llegar a su sala común se sentía morir. Se sentía un fracasado total. Harry trató de levantarle el animó pero solo al momento de la cena se sintió un poco mejor. Prefirió olvidar su descalabro y ver como Harry bebía el Felix Felicis para ir por la memoria de Slughorn. Al ver la actitud tan extravagante que había adoptado su amigo se preguntó si lo que en realidad había sido poción de la suerte o poción de Locura. Alarmado lo vio marcharse hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y no hacia el despacho de Slughorn.

Ambos salieron detrás de Harry y en las escaleras Lavender les armó un verdadero escándalo. La chica los había visto salir de la habitación de los chicos solo a ellos dos pues Harry llevaba puesta su capa de invisibilidad. Hermione prefirió escabullirse y Ron, tomando a Lavender del brazo salió con ella de la sala común. Discutieron y la chica le amenazó con terminar la relación. Pero Ron no movió un solo músculo.

-¡Terminamos Won Won!- le gritó

-Como quieras- le respondió el chico- Buenas noches- la dejó sola en el pasillo.

A media noche Ron seguía esperando a Harry en la sala común. Hermione bajó por las escaleras y se sentó a su lado llevando la botellita en la mano.

-Lo perdimos… definitivamente Harry enloqueció- le dijo a su amiga

-No puede ser- Dijo Hermione mirando el frasquito- parece que el Felix es algo peligroso de beber-

-Solo espero que no haga una locura. Además, si lo sorprenden fuera de su casa a estas horas le darán un castigo de aquellos y no conviene con la final de la temporada tan cerca. ¿Te imaginas que sería de nosotros sin él en el último partido?-

-A mi poco me preocupa su partidito. Harry está más descontrolado que de costumbre-

-Ahhh- suspiró el chico- Hay cosas que nunca entenderás-

-Mejor será que me vaya a dormir antes de terminar peleando contigo- se levantó- espero llegue pronto. Buenas noches-

-Hasta mañana- dijo Ron- Yo lo esperaré unos diez minutos más-

Hermione subía las escaleras cuando se volvió al muchacho.

-Ron-

-¿sí?-

-Lamento haberte provocado un problema con Lavender-

-No te preocupes… a mi no me inquieta en lo más mínimo-

-¿Terminaron?- preguntó ella mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Sí-Dijo él suspirando- Creo que por fin terminamos-

Ron no vio la expresión de la chica al terminar de subir las escaleras pero algo le decía que Hermione realmente no lamentaba haber sido la escusa de su rompimiento con Lavender.

El día siguiente el sol estaba radiante. Todo parecía estar perfecto. Harry les había contado a él y al Hermione toda su aventura con Slughorn en la cabaña de Hagrid y luego les contó sobre su esclarecedora reunión con Dumbledore, también estaba contento porque AL FIN ERA LIBRE y no tendría que esconderse ni mucho menos morir en el abrazo asfixiante del pulpo nunca más. Por último por medio de Hermione se había enterado que no habia sido el único en terminar una relación la noche anterior. Su hermana había roto con Dean. Nada podía estar mejor. Si había algo mejor… Hermione parecía demasiado contenta y cuando le preguntó a que se debía ella le había respondido simplemente que _"era un bonito día"_. Ron tenía la esperanza que no solo eso era la razón de su preciosa sonrisa.

Pero la sonrisa de la chica se transformó en una mueca de fastidio cuando luego de tener una breve plática con Katie Bell que había vuelto de San Mungo, se había trenzado en una discusión con Harry a causa de su fijación con la sala de menesteres y Malfoy. Además seguía despotricando contra el libro del príncipe y se marchó molesta de la sala.

Una hora después la vio llegar hecha un mar de lágrimas y por más que él le preguntó no quiso dar la razón de su llanto. Ya desesperado la tomó del rostro y la obligó a mirarlo.

-Fue Malfoy ¿verdad? Él te hizo llorar ¿Qué te hizo?-

-Déjame Ron... por favor solo quiero irme a mi habitación-

-Gorrión… ¿Qué te hizo ese malnacido?-

-Nada… -

-No me mientas… por favor no lo hagas-

-Solo te puedo decir que no pienso acercarme a él nunca más… nunca más- y se hundió en los brazos del pelirrojo.

-Me lo prometes- le susurró él acariciando sus cabellos.

-Te lo prometo- le respondió ella después de un largo rato- Por favor Ron… no lo busques… no le digas nada… solo olvídate de él… me lo prometes-

-Te lo prometo preciosa-

Después de eso realmente Hermione estaba cumpliendo su promesa. Solo estaba con Harry, Ron o Ginny y no miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin en ningún momento. Ron entonces comenzó a sentir su corazón sosegado y esto lo llevó a desempeñarse fenomenalmente en las prácticas de Quidditsh. Así como trabajaban todos ahora, con tanta entrega y alegría, el partido final estaba en el bolsillo.

Pero Ron no se dormía en los laureles. A pesar que le había prometido a Hermione no acercarse al rubio, lo observaba detenidamente. Y nunca lo vio tan abatido. Se veía más pálido que nunca y su expresión de agobio y tristeza no los podía disimular. Ron muchas veces se preguntaba qué cosa tan grave pudo haber sucedido para que Hermione huyera de Malfoy y que al rubio lo tuviera tan derrotado.

Los días previos al partido Ron se sentía enfermo. Tenía los nervios destrozados y la ansiedad le jugaba malas pasadas. Esa noche dejó a Harry en el pasillo para ir a vomitar su recién comida cena después de un ataque de nervios y al llegar a la sala común no lo encontró. Lo esperó un rato y justo cuando había decidido marcharse a la cama lo vio llegar corriendo todo mojado y… eso que tenía en la ropa ¿era sangre?


	19. Sectumsempra

Hola:

De pasadita dejo nuevo capítulo Dramione.

Besos

Yaem Gy

**Sectumsempra**

Como dolía. Tenía un palpitante dolor en la mejilla izquierda pero lo que lo estaba matando era el crujido que venía de su pecho. Su corazón estaba partido en miles de pedacitos que pensó jamás pondría recomponer. Ella no lo amaba. Ella lo despreciaba.

-Hermione-susurró y un gemido dio paso a un llanto lento y desbordante.

No se pudo mantener en pie más tiempo y se fue desmoronando hasta quedar hecho un bulto en el oscuro y frío piso de piedra. Y se quedó allí, hasta la noche, sin comer, casi sin respirar... casi muerto.

Ya de noche se dirigió a su casa deambulando como si fuera un zombi. No tomó en cuenta los comentarios de Nott ni la mirada confusa de Zabini y al llegar a su cama se tumbó en ella para cerrar los ojos y no querer abrirlos nunca más.

Sin embargo un sonido lo obligo a abrirlos en contra de su voluntad. Una sombra le contemplaba en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación y sin previo aviso una mano comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Pansy… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-¿Qué te está pasando Draco? Desde hace mucho que actúas muy raro… te desapareces por las noches, hace poco llegaste todo golpeado y ahora llegas como si te hubieran sacado el alma-

-Pansy...- Quería que dejara de tocarlo pero estaba tan abatido que no tenía fuerzas ni para ser arrogante- necesito estar solo. No quiero ser grosero… pero por favor vete-

-¿Es una chica verdad?-

-Pansy… de verdad no quiero tratarte mal-

La chica dio un largo suspiro y luego de acariciar el rostro del muchacho se levantó.

-Quien quiera que sea esa… es una estúpida. Rechazar al príncipe de Slytherin- Dijo sin esconder su rabia e impotencia

-Parkinson… No me provoques, será mejor que te vayas por tu propio pie-

-Me voy… Solo te digo que si necesitas el calor de una mujer… yo estoy dispuesta- Dicho esto se marchó.

Draco ni siquiera se molestó en pensar en la propuesta de Pansy. Estaba demasiado derrumbado como para pensar en cualquier cosa.

Los días siguientes se fueron transformando en una pesadilla interminable. Hermione no volvió nunca más a la Torre de Astronomía, no volvió a mirarle e incluso las veces en que topaban es los pasillos simplemente pasaba de largo ignorándolo. Pero lo peor era verla tan unida a la comadreja. Prácticamente Ron la custodiaba como si de una piedra preciosa se tratara y Draco ya no encontró manera de acercarse de nuevo.

Entonces prefirió pasar todos sus momentos libres en la sala de menesteres. Cada minuto, cada hora, se afanaba en terminar el maldito trabajo.

-Al diablo todo. Que se llene de mortífagos este lugar. Que lo destruyan todo, a todos… y mí- Se decía machacando el armario una y otra vez.

Pero nuevamente el canto dulce del gorrión se balanceaba en los rincones de su mente aturdiendo sus sentidos. Y de nuevo pensaba en ella, en el peligro en que en ese momento él mismo la exponía al reparar ese armatoste y en las ganas terribles que tenía de probar sus labios una vez más.

-No me importaría recibir otra bofetada con tal de beber tu boca otra vez- se decía mirando por el balcón a la luna que le bañaba.

Y poco a poco se convertía en un príncipe de la noche. Escapaba de su sala común y enfundado en su capuchón recorría los pasillos y los jardines, se deslizaba por los corredores, trabajaba en la sala de menesteres hasta altas horas y siempre, aunque luchaba consigo mismo, sus pies lo dejaban en lo alto de la Torre que para él ya era lo único amado. El único lugar en donde había vivido los momentos más hermosos. Con ella.

Era por eso que su aspecto era cada vez más lamentable. Dormía muy poco y los rayos del sol casi no tocaban su piel. Las ojeras habían pasado a ser un accesorio habitual de su aspecto y toda sonrisa había desaparecido de sus labios.

Para colmo una tarde mientras caminaba rumbo a tu ya rutinaria tarea una mano larga le tomó de la nuca.

-¡Zabini! ¿Qué pasa?-

-Tengo algo para ti. Me lo envió mi padre… pero dijo que era un correo tuyo- Le extendió un pergamino sellado pero sin marca que provocó un estremecimiento tanto en el portador de este como en el receptor- Será mejor que lo abras aquí y luego lo destruyas… esa fue la orden- Dicho esto su compañero se escabulló como si escapara de la muerte.

Draco sintió que su marca le ardía apenas tocó su correo. El hielo y el pánico se fueron expandiendo por sus venas y músculos al extremo que le era imposible romper el sello. Miró hacia todos lados y salió corriendo hasta llegar a la sala escondida. Allí con un temblor incontrolable y a duras penas abrió el pergamino y las letras oscuras y largas se provocaron terror

**Malfoy:**

**No suelto dejar notas, pero supongo que apreciarás mi gesto.**

**¡Quiero los resultados de tu misión ya!**

**O tu preciosa sangre limpia pagará el precio convenido**

**Decide… vida o muerte.**

La nota no necesitaba firma. Draco sabía perfectamente quién era el remitente. El ardor penétrate de la marca se lo gritaba.

El pánico lo llevó a quemar sin demora el papel y mientras veía el fuego consumirlo creyó ver varias veces un horrendo rostro en medio de las llamas. Ya no había escapatoria, ese era el ultimátum. El joven se abrazó a si mismo temblando de frio y miedo. Estaba perdido, definitivamente estaba perdido.

Esa tarde se la pasó llorando en el baño del sexto piso. Myrtle lo acompañaba y le cantaba una canción ininteligible que él no escuchaba pero el sonido por lo menos en algo mitigaba su tormento. Myrtle era una especie de reemplazo, un remedo de la voz dulce de su precioso gorrión.

Los días seguían pasando y Mayo llegó con los tímidos rayos de sol que alegraban los corazones de muchos haciendo que poco a poco todo el mundo prefiriera pasar sus ratos libres en los jardines o a orillas del lago.

Todos estaban muy entusiasmados con la final de Quidditch que se llevaría en pocas semanas y ese era el tema de todas las conversaciones. Hasta en las mazmorras corrían apuestas y aunque Nott intentó involucrarlo en ese juego para distraerlo un poco el rubio optó por el aislamiento y el mutismo. No quería a nadie cerca y mucho menos a Pansy que, aunque entendía que intentaba darle dulzura y consuelo, él no lo deseaba.

Cada día se hacía más pesado y… maldición... cada día era un día menos de vida.

Solo a pocos días de la gran final Draco había estado sumergido en el trabajo. Toda esa tarde trabajó, hizo pruebas. Pasó de largo la cena y continúo afanado. Pero no había caso. Todo era inútil. De pronto un dolor agudo le comenzó a subir por el brazo derecho y supo con terror que su señor le estaba acosando. Las herramientas se le cayeron y el corazón le latió como un caballo desbocado y ya no pudo quedarse en ese lugar más tiempo. Salió desesperado y bajando al sexto piso se encerró una vez más en ese baño en donde descargaba sus miedos y frustraciones.

Se encontraba parado con ambas manos apoyadas en los lavabos mientras Myrtle infructuosamente le consolaba.

_Ya, ya… -canturreaba la voz de Myrtle la llorona desde uno de los cubículos. -Ya, ya… cuéntame… ¿qué te pasa?... Quizás pueda ayudarte…-_

_-Nadie puede ayudarme. -dijo Malfoy. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. -No puedo hacerlo… no puedo… no sirvo para eso… y si no lo hago pronto… dijo que me mataría…-_

No podía parar de llorar. Nunca hasta ese momento se había sentido tan solo y desprotegido y nadie vendría a darle una mano o una protección. Todos lo habían abandonado… ella lo había abandonado. Jadeó y tosió y luego levantó la vista y… un golpe en el pecho lo asaltó. A través del espejo vio como Harry lo miraba sobre su hombro.

Sin pensarlo tomó su varita y atacó al pelinegro velozmente. Pero este fue más rápido para esquivarlo. .

Se atacaron sin tregua ni piedad, ambos lanzando hechizos sin control que iban convirtiendo el baño en un despojo de escombros, agua y estallidos estridentes. Los estanques explotaban, los lavamanos saltaban por los aires, Myrtle gritaba pidiendo que se detuvieran pero ninguno la escuchaba. Las cañerías vomitaban tanta agua que los chicos estaban empapados hasta los huesos y gracias al piso resbaladizo Harry cayó. Fue entonces que en su desesperación Draco lanzó el último hechizo que debió usar.

_-Cruci…-_

_-¡SECTUMSEMPRA!_- Fue lo siguiente que oyó. Y entonces, sintió como si miles de espadas le cortaran el cuerpo de una sola vez. Se tambaleó y cayó al suelo mojado y frió que lo recibió con un terrible golpe.

El dolor le enloquecía y ya ni siquiera era capaz de pensar. Le temblaba el cuerpo descontroladamente y la sangre se le escapaba. Puso sus manos en el pecho como intentando detener los borbotones calientes que se diluían es el charco que lo rodeaba. Harry se acercó y pudo ver el horror en sus ojos.

_-No… no quise- _le escuchó en un susurró aterrado_._

Pronto su adversario se arrodilló a su lado e hizo el amago de parar con sus propias manos el río de sangre que emanaba del rubio, pero antes de que sus manos llegaran a tocarlo y mientras Myrtle gritaba enloquecida…-¡_ASESINATO! ¡ASESINATO EN EL BAÑO! ¡ASESINATO!_- … una figura oscura apareció y luego de contemplar por unos segundos el catastrófico escenario se abalanzó a atender al herido empujando lejos al atacante. Se arrodilló y sacando su varita comenzó a pronunciar un contra hechizo que parecía una letánica canción.

-Vulnera Sanentus. Vulnera Sanentus-

A los pocos minutos la sangre dejó de fluir y luego de practicar el hechizo unas tres veces más el joven intentó ponerse de pie con la ayuda de su maestro.

_-Necesitas ir a la enfermería. Te podrían quedar las cicatrices, pero si tomasDittany inmediatamente podremos evitarlas… Vamos…-_

Lo ayudó a cruzar el baño y antes de salir juntos a la enfermería pudo escuchar a su salvador decirle a su atacante con una voz llena de furia fría.

-_Y tú, Potter… espérame aquí-_

El camino a la enfermería fue un suplicio agobiante. El dolor en el cuerpo no derribaba una y otra vez y Snape finalmente tuvo que llevarlo más rápido gracias a un encantamiento levitatorio.

-Por Merlín que le ha sucedido a este muchacho- Fue la exclamación impactada de madame Pomfrey al verlo llegar y sin más demora dispuso de una cama para atenderlo.

-Fue atacado por una maldición… necesita Dittany. Madame Pomfrey, el chico perdió mucha sangre-

La enfermera le atendió presurosamente y luego de unos minutos un sopor intenso lo sumergió en un sueño vacio.

Abrió los ojos y una figura femenina le observaba desde la ventana. Dado que ya era muy tarde y tenía la vista nublada no pudo reconocerla hasta que ella se acercó a su lecho.

-Draco… cariño… ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Creo que vivo supongo… Pansy… ¿Como lograste quedarte aquí?-

-Le dije a madame Pomfrey que era tu novia y que estaba desesperada por saber de ti-

-Mejor márchate… necesito dormir-

-Está bien… descansa amor- y sin previo aviso la chica le plantó un beso en los labios.

Al verla traspasar la puerta el muchacho se llevó la manga a la boca y se limpio los labios.

-Condenada Pansy… borraste su beso de mi boca-

A la mañana siguiente el sol le despertó temprano. Madame Pomfrey no demoró en darle de beber su poción y le dijo que en un par de días ya estaría como nuevo. Draco en su fuero interno se preguntaba si el corazón roto podría repararse con una poción con la misma facilidad que lo hacía el cuerpo.

Se dedicó a mirar por la ventana el bonito paisaje que se le presentaba. No podía hacer otra cosa así que no hizo ni el más mínimo intento de mirar hacia las puertas.

Pasó toda la mañana perdido en el vasto cielo cuando de pronto un pajarillo se posó en su ventana. Era un castañito gorrión. La pena le hizo respirar profundamente y retiró la vista de la ventana. Y al dirigirla hacia un costado la descubrió mirándolo.

-Hermione- susurró.

Ella lo miraba con los ojos llorosos y muy lentamente se fue acercando a su lecho.

-¿Cómo… cómo estás?-

-Vivo-Fue lo único que él dijo.

Se quedaron mirando por largos minutos. Hermione no hacía otra cosa que morder su labio inferior y apretar sus manos contra sus codos nerviosamente. Draco la miraba sin poder disimular su nostalgia y su tristeza.

-Parece que has tenido que venir a la enfermería con frecuencia últimamente- sonrió

Ella no contestó y se notaba que dentro de ella se producía una terrible lucha interna. Draco no dijo nada más y solo suspiro abatido otra vez.

De pronto la muchacha se abalanzó hacia él y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos. Cobijó su cabeza en el pecho del rubio y ya no sofocó más el llanto.

-Bonita… No llores más… madame Pomfrey dijo que en dos días estaré mej…-

Pero no pudo terminar. Unos labios dulces y tibios le callaron y su pecho estalló de júbilo. Se dejó llevar por ese momento de ensueño mientras la chica le besaba temblorosamente, completamente presa del llanto. Él la tomó de la nuca y la acercó más para profundizar ese beso que le robaba el aire y le brindaba vida.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañe- le dijo susurrando con los labios pegados a los de ella.

-Tuve tanto miedo. Aún tengo tanto miedo-

Él la separó un poco para verla a los ojos. Aún no podía creer que ese momento en verdad estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué huiste? ¿Por qué ahora estas aquí?-

-Porque estoy muy asustada y confundida… tengo miedo de amarte, pero tengo miedo de perderte también. Me nublas la mente, me haces sentir cosas que no entiendo… siento el corazón dividido-

-Yo te amo… y ya no puedo seguir viviendo lejos de ti. Te quiero conmigo, te necesito conmigo-

-Draco… hay demasiadas cosas que nos separan… Tú y yo pertenecemos a mundos muy distintos-

-Se mi novia-

-¿No me estas escuchando?-

-No… solo quiero que seas mi novia-

No recibió respuesta, solo un beso dulce que le provocó adicción. Era suya. Suya al fin.

Desde ese momento Draco Malfoy creyó que podía hacer cualquier cosa. Su ánimo estaba tan alto que la misma madame Pomfrey le dijo que estaba sorprendida con su repentina recuperación.

El sábado ya estaba instalado otra vez en su elegante habitación y aunque le aconsejaron descansar bien hasta el lunes, él solo deseaba correr hasta la Torre de astronomía para retener a Hermione en sus brazos.

El problema era Pansy. La chica se había tomado en serio eso de ser su novia y se había apostado, tal estatua de piedra, en la entrada de su habitación, solícita en atenderlo hasta en su más insignificante capricho.

-¿Dónde vas?-

-Necesito aire-

-Debes descansar. Te lo dijo madame Pomfrey-

-Apártate Parkinson-

-Pero Draco…-

-Pero nada-

Y le dejó allí, plantada al suelo con una expresión rara que si se hubiera detenido a ver, tal vez le habría causado miedo.

El partido había terminado hacía unas horas y él se entretuvo un momento mirando a los chicos de Gryffindor festejar un triunfo que no era para nada gracias al cara rajada. A causa de su incidente en el baño el pelinegro había sido castigado e imposibilitado de participar del partido.

-Potter, Y pensar que mi felicidad es gracias a ti-

Unos pasos lo distrajeron y al mirar hacia la entrada una figura delicada se asomó por el umbral. El muchacho sonrió y la chica corrió a sus brazos para darle un sonoro beso.

-No deberías estar aquí- le reprochó.

-No hay problema, estoy bien. Además, tengo una bella enfermera que cuidará de mí-

Comenzaron nuevamente a encontrarse al atardecer y ambos se mostraban felices. Hermione le traía los apuntes de las materias y bajo su férrea tutela Draco no demoró en ponerse al día y superar incluso sus calificaciones. Cada tarde la veía llegar con los libros y luego de derribar esa empapelada barrera la tomaba en sus brazos y la besaba ebrio de ella.

-¿Crees que algún día aceptarán que estemos juntos?- le preguntó una tarde la chica.

-No lo sé. Suspiró él. Si para Potter y compañía será un golpe fuerte, no creo que para mi padre sea algo mucho mejor-

-Tu padre nunca me aceptará- dijo con tristeza la castaña.

-Entonces que se vaya al demonio-le susurró él al oído- Él nunca se ha interesado realmente en mí. No tengo por qué preocuparme entonces yo de él-

-¿Confías en mi?-Le dijo de pronto ella.

-te amo… ¿Eso no cuenta?-

-Pero no confías en mí. Draco… yo sé… Yo sé que tienes un secreto que te tiene atrapado-

-Hermione- Se levantó del banco en donde ambos estaban sentados- Hay cosas que no puedo decirte. Cosas que si las supieras tal vez te pondrían en peligro-

-Dímelas… Tengo derecho a saberlas. Si queremos estar juntos tenemos que tratarnos con la verdad-

-Linda. No puedo-

-Se que escondes algo. Sé que desapareces y haces que Goyle y Crabbe tomen poción multijugos y se transformen en chicas para cubrir tus pasos. Harry te estuvo siguiendo-

Draco la miró detenidamente. Hermione lo miraba fijamente preparada para el vendaval que se le vendría encima.

-Me obligan a hacer algo que no quiero. Te juro que no quiero hacerlo-

-Entonces no lo hagas. Conversaremos con Harry y Dumbledore. Estoy segura que ellos…-

-No puedo ir con ellos. Ni siquiera debería decirte esto a ti-

-Pero...-

-Hermione, no tengo opción-

-Si la tienes, solo confía en mí. Yo quiero ayudarte- Le abrazó la chica.

Se aferró a ella con angustia. Ahora más que nunca entendía las palabras de Snape. Estaba en una encrucijada y debía decidirse por un camino. Por un lado tenía en frente todo lo que quería, en el otro todo lo que debía. Y cualquiera de esos dos caminos lo llevaba al peligro mortal. Snape era muy sabio, Draco no podría tenerlo todo, tendría que renunciar a algo. Quizás a la vida.

Pero al sentir el aroma y el calor de la muchacha su mente se aclaró por completo. No cumpliría con la misión encomendada. Arriesgaba a su familia e incluso la vida pero no lo haría. Se dijo a si mismo que esa misma semana iría a hablar él mismo con Dumbledore y a confesarle todo. Le pediría protección para su madre y resguardo para su padre. Le pediría protección para sí mismo. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse con tal de no perder el amor de Hermione. No ahora que ya la tenía. Por ella era capaz de todo.

Levantó el mentón de su chica y la contempló unos segundos. En verdad era hermosa.

-Te juro que no cumpliré mi misión. Te lo juro aquí, en este lugar en donde al fin encontré la felicidad. Por ti me negaré-

-¿De verdad?-

-Sí gorrión. Te lo juro-

Y se besaron suavemente mientras la noche comenzaba a establecerse al otro lado del balcón. Draco le acariciaba los cabellos y la espalda con el cuidado con el cual se tratara un cristal. El amor de Hermione le daba la fuera y la valentía y eso le bastaba para enfrentar al temible señor oscuro.


	20. Maldito Sectumsempra

Buenas tardes:

Sé que he demorado el siguiente capítulo. Mil perdones. Solo espero que les guste

Un saludo

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 20: "Maldito Sectumsempra"**_

La visión ante sus ojos lo dejó completamente perplejo.

_-¿Dónde has…. ¿Por qué estás empapado?….__¿es__sangre?-_

_-Necesito tu libro. -jadeó Harry. -Tu libro de pociones. Rápido…__dámelo-_

_-Pero, y el del Príncipe Mes…-_

_-¡Te explicaré después!-_

Aún Ron no terminaba de sacar su libro de su mochila cuando ya Harry salía con él por el agujero sin explicar nada de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Ron, aturdido se sentó en uno de los escalones y un montón de visiones horrendas pasaron por su cabeza.

Imaginó a Harry peleando con algún monstruo acuático inmenso y terrible salido del lago que de una estocada precisa de su amigo había chorreado sangre. Después por su mente pasó algún mortifago que pudo haber entrado al colegio desde el lago y que Harry pudo haber descubierto a tiempo y peleado con él en donde quiera que pudiera haber existido agua. Y de seguro el mortífago estaba muriendo desangrado. Muchas otras visiones, todas inverosímiles, con calamares gigantes, medusas y todo tipo de aberraciones vivientes paseaban ante los ojos del pelirrojo enfrentándose a su amigo quién, cual caballero cruzado solo armado de su varita, peleaba con todas sus energías hasta quedar como el gran vencedor. Pero lo único que no entraba en estas fantasías era que Harry en vez de valerse de su fantástico libro del Príncipe Mestizo, con el cual había logrado maravillas, prefiriera su libro, el cual no servía para nada.

Ya más cercano al mundo terrenal, Ron pensó que Harry pudo haberse agarrado a golpes con algún provocador de Ravencraw dado las rivalidades cercanas al partido y que la pelea había terminado bastante mal.

-¿Por qué nunca estoy cerca de él en las peleas? ¿Por qué siempre se divierte sin mí?-

Veinte minutos después un rumor que le heló la sangre llegó hasta él como un huracán.

-¡Ron! ¡Ron!-Llegó corriendo Seamus con una expresión de espanto- ¡Harry mató a Malfoy! ¡Myrtle llegó gritándolo como loca al baño de las chicas! ¡Lo mató amigo! ¡Lo mató!-

-No… Harry no haría eso… ¡Myrtle está mintiendo!-

-¡¿Acaso no lo viste empapado en sangre?! ¡Ernie subió al baño del sexto piso después que Snape se marchara y dijo que parecía como si una acromántula hubiera estado allí! ¡Vio a Harry parado en medio de un charco de sangre! ¡Dicen que Snape llegó a la enfermería con Malfoy agonizando!-

Ron quedó pasmado con la noticia traída por su amigo. No pudo soportar la ansiedad y salió corriendo por los pasillos. Se metió por un pasadizo y en pocos minutos estaba a dos pasos de la puerta del baño. La abrió y el espectáculo que encontró era dantesco. Las cañerías lanzaban chorros de agua, varios lavamanos estaban destrozados, un par de escusados sacados de raíz y tirados en el suelo… y lo peor… a un costado, flotando en el agua como flores deshechas, manchones enormes de sangre. El estómago le dio un terrible vuelco y la sensación de nausea lo invadió sin piedad. No podía ser… Harry no podía haber matado a Malfoy.

Antes de sucumbir a la enferma sensación salió de allí en busca de su amigo. El temblor de los miembros y el latido asustado del corazón le impedían avanzar con más rapidez. A poca distancia lo encontró caminando como un sonámbulo, la cabeza gacha, el cuerpo temblando.

-HARRY- Gritó y se abalanzó sobre él- ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué sucedió con Malfoy?!-

Harry no hablaba. Estaba pálido y las ojeras negras se asomaban a su rostro.

-¡Maldición Harry! ¡Di algo o te golpeo!-

-No quise Ron… te lo juro… no quise hacerlo…-

El pánico hizo presa del pelirrojo y por su cabeza pasó lo peor. No… no podía ser. Harry no podía en verdad haberlo matado.

-No me digas que lo mataste-Dijo en un susurro- Por favor Harry… ¿Qué hiciste?-

-¿Matarlo? ¡No! Ron yo no lo he matado… ¿de dónde sacaste eso?-

-Medio Hogwarts lo está diciendo- le dijo Ron volviendo a respirar- Myrtle te llama asesino y el escándalo es tremendo-

-No fue así… no lo maté amigo… Te lo juro-

-Te creo… pero, Harry ¿Qué le hiciste? Yo… yo vi la sangre en el baño y en tu ropa-

-Sectumsempra… eso fue lo que le hice-

Media hora después Harry les contaba detalladamente cada pormenor de la pelea. Ron lo miraba aún con algo de temor, Ginny callada pero muy atenta y cercana a su amigo y Hermione… ella parecía como si hubiera sido ella la atacada por el hechizo.

_-No quiero decir "te lo dije" -dijo_ la chica

_-Déjalo en paz Hermione -dijo Ron enojado._

Ron no quería que ya nadie más atacara a su amigo. Ya era suficiente con que Snape lo hubiera castigado todos los sábados por el resto del curso, Que Myrtle y Pansy Parkinson estuvieran diciendo burradas sobre él, que Mcgonagall le hubiera dado una regañada de aquellas y que medio Gryffinfor le odiara por qué no podría jugar el último partido. Ya era bastante con el tremendo susto de ver a Malfoy desangrándose... y por su causa.

_- Te dije que había algo raro en este "Príncipe" -dijo Hermione, que__aparentemente no podía contenerse. -Y tuve razón, ¿no es así?_

_-No, no creo que la tengas. -dijo Harry testarudamente._

Hermione parecía demasiado alterada. Sus ojos estaban nublados por una sombra tan oscura que Ron no podía penetrar, sus manos temblaban y su cabello estaba alborotado. Aunque la chica intentaba disimular, Ron sabía que aún estaba aterrada por la salud del rubio.

_-Harry -preguntó Hermione, -¿cómo puedes seguir defendiendo a__ese libro después que ese hechizo...-_

_-¡Deja de insistir en ese tema del libro! -gritó Harry. -¡El Príncipe __sólo lo copió! ¡No __quiere decir que él recomendara su uso a nadie! ¡Por__lo que sabemos, hizo una nota de __algo que había sido usado en su __contra!-_

_-No lo creo así, -insistió Hermione -Estás realmente defendiendo..._

_-¡No estoy justificando lo que hice! -dijo rápidamente Harry -Desearía no haberlo hecho nunca, pero no es justo que tenga cerca de__una docena de días de detención. Sabes bien que yo no usaría un__hechizo como ese, ni siquiera en Malfoy, pero no le eches la culpa al_

_Príncipe ya que él no escribió "intenten esto, es realmente efectivo"...__sólo hizo algunas notas para él mismo, no para otros…-_

Pero por supuesto que Harry nunca hubiera usado ese hechizo sobre Malfoy si hubiera sabido que provocaba. Harry no era un asesino y por mucho que se llevara mal con el hurón jamás le habría causado semejantes heridas. Ni siquiera él, que tenía tantos motivos como su amigo, quizás muchos más, no hubiera atacado al melindroso así. Ron Weasley no se mancharía las manos con sangre aunque ese otro le estuviera quitando a su amor. Pero, y miró fijamente a la chica, parecía que Hermione no pensaba lo mismo.

La pelea continuó y al final tuvo que intervenir Ginny en defensa del niño que vivió peleándose con la castaña duramente. Al final ambas se voltearon y no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra dejando en el ambiente un silencio pesado y crudo que puso muy incómodos a los muchachos.

Esa noche Ron no podía sacar de su mente la espantosa imagen vista en el baño del sexto piso. Tuvo un sueño inquieto en el que a cada momento se le aparecía Malfoy sangrando, el pecho manando sangre a borbotones, a Hermione llorando acurrucada a su lado y a él mismo blandiendo la varita, de la cual caían gruesas gotas rojas.

-¡NO!- Despertó sudado y tembloroso.

-¿También tienes pesadillas?-

-Yo... Harry… vaya que cara traes-

-Tampoco puedo dormir… y pienso… que los dos tenemos la misma pesadilla-

La mañana estaba bonita y tibia. El sol calentó los corazones desde temprano y Ron trató de darse y darle a Harry ánimo para comenzar la nueva jornada. Ambos llevaban una cara espantosa, ambos ojerosos y amarillentos, producto de una noche larga y desvelada.

Pronto todo el colegio bullía en rumores y comentarios sobre el incidente de la noche anterior y muchos señalaban con el dedo al pelinegro que cada vez se encogía más. Los Ravenclaw reían felices de que el mejor buscador de Gryffindor en mucho tiempo no pudiera jugar el más importante partido de la temporada y los Slytherin miraban a Harry con recelo, le lanzaban crueles bromas y a Ron le pareció que más de alguno comenzaba a mirarlo con temor. Quizás nunca pensaron que el elegido podría ser tan peligroso.

Fue una mañana larga y al terminar la clase Ron decidió sacar a Harry al jardín para levantarle el ánimo.

-No hay nada como un día soleado para alegrar el corazón- le dijo. Y hubiera sido perfecto si no hubiera sido que Hermione de pronto se le desapareció.

No quería escuchar ni sentir. Se acomodó en el suelo junto a un árbol con Harry a su lado y cerró los ojos para descasar y disfrutar. No quería pensar. No quería oír el grito desesperado de su corazón diciéndole que ella en ese preciso instante estaba tal vez acurrucada en los brazos de su rival, vencidas sus barreras, entregada por el miedo de perderlo.

Y siguió haciéndose el ciego y el sordo los siguientes dos días, cuando la veía llegar apresurada de las clases para salir de inmediato a donde él no quería saber.

El día del partido se cerró a cualquier temor externo. Con Harry fuera del equipo no quedaba más remedio que dar lo mejor de uno mismo para lograr el objetivo. Y se hubiera sentido muy seguro del triunfo si no fuera que tenía un revoltijo del tamaño de un caballo en el estómago.

El partido estuvo difícil desde un comienzo. El equipo rival se había preparado a conciencia y estaban muy confiados en sus méritos. Además, su seguridad había crecido al saber que Harry no jugaría. Y lo demostraron. Los cazadores le causaron bastantes problemas mientras sus bateadores destacaron su talento. Ginny luchaba codo a codo con Cho y él tuvo que hacer frente a unas buenas jugadas que casi lo lanzan de la escoba. Pero de pronto todos notaron una carrera desenfrenada entre las buscadoras de ambos equipos. Cho movió repentinamente la escoba y por poco Ginny se da con la tarima al tratar de esquivar su ataque. Luego, la pelirroja se lanzó hecha un bólido detrás de la morena y mostró una cara que al mismo Ron le dio terror.

-Ay pobre Cho- fue lo único que pudo decir.

Y Cho salió volando a un costado cayendo con la escoba encima. Pero fue peor. La oriental se montó de nuevo en ella furiosa y partió otra vez en persecución, Ron no sabía si de la Snitch o de Ginny.

-¡Estas dos parece que confundieron la snitch con Harry!- le gritó Neville desde la tarima.

Ron no pudo dedicarse mucho rato a mirarlas ya que tuvo que bloquear un tiro que estuvo a centímetros de sus aros y para cuando se volteó ambas chicas tenían extendidas las manos casi sobre la pelotita dorada.

-¡Y Ginny Weasley alcanza al snitch!- Gritó Luna desde los altavoces- Y se ve preciosa con ella, la pelotita combina con su uniforme…. Oh, ¿acaso veo un Blibbler flotando junto a ella? Los Bibbler dan suerte a los jugado…-

-GRYFFINDOR GANA- grito exasperada la profesora Mcgonagall.

El bullicio era tremendo, todos estaban saltando y bailando por todos los rincones de la sala común. Seamus se había subido a una mesa y danzaba al más puro estilo africano, Neville aplaudía y tomaba a Katie del brazo haciéndola girar una y otra vez alagando su talento. Ginny reía e imitaba las muecas de Mcgonagall al intentar quitarle el micrófono a Luna quién no había encontrado nada mejor que dar una mini conferencia sobre Bibbler y Nargles a todo el mundo poniendo énfasis en las diferencias de cada especie. Hermione en cambio solo reía y le evitaba la mirada cada vez que él trataba de hacer contacto visual.

Entonces todos pusieron atención a la Dama Gorda que les avisaba que Harry ya casi estaba en la puerta. Callaron todos e impacientes le esperaron.

Apenas el agujero del retrato se abrió todos rugieron y arrastraron a Harry dentro gritando su nombre y aplaudiendo.

_-¡Ganamos! -gritó Ron, que se acercó a él dando brincos y le pasó__la Copa plateada. -¡Ganamos! ¡Cuatrocientos cincuenta a ciento__cuarenta! ¡Ganamos!-_

La expresión de Harry era impagable, estaba jubiloso y Ron se alejó un poco pensando que tal vez su amigo se le ocurriría acompañar a Seamus en su extravagante baile.

Pero entonces algo no imaginado por Ron sucedió. De entre la multitud salió Ginny y se lanzó a los brazos del pelinegro con euforia y entonces… ¡Harry la besó!

-¡¿Qué demonios?!- fue lo único que su mente produjo.

Todos callaron y observaron con los ojos muy abiertos el momento, hasta que Harry se alejó de la chica para mirar por sobre el hombro de ella. Entonces todo el mundo lanzó aullidos y carcajadas y hasta aplausos se escucharon. Dean rompía un vaso, Romilda se freía en su propia furia y Hermione sonreía gustosa. Pero él estaba parado allí como si le hubieran dado con la Bludger en la cabeza y no reaccionó hasta que su mirada se topó con la de Harry. Se miraron unos segundos y Ron no tuvo otra que aceptar la situación.

-Si no hay más remedio- pensó moviendo la cabeza.

Después, el ahora su ¿cuñado?, se había llevado a su hermana y Ron solo esperaba que nunca Harry hubiera tomado nota de sus vergonzosas lecciones de besos con Lavender.

La fiesta siguió y Ron ya estaba comentando los pormenores del pleito deportivo con varios de los muchachos cuando al levantar la cabeza se percató que Hermione ya no estaba en el lugar. La buscó con la mirada por todos lados y ese murmullo interno, ese mosquito que le asediaba hace días volvió a rugir.

"Está con él… está con él"

-No… ella me lo prometió- contra atacaba su pensamiento intentando evadir la realidad.

Los días fueron pasando y la rutina volvía a hacerse presente en el colegio, con al excepción de que ahora la mayoría de los comentarios de pasillos estaban relacionados con el sorpresivo noviazgo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley. Ron fruncía el seño a veces pero en el fondo le encantaba la idea de que el tipo más simpático de Hogwarts, su amigo del alma y hermano de elección ahora también fuera su cuñado.

-Mejor él que Dean… ese moreno parecía tener las manos resbalosas- se decía.

Y todo volvía a ser rutina… y en esa rutina se volvía a hacer presente las escapadas de Hermione por las tardes.

A la semana Ron ya estaba que estallaba de la rabia. A duras penas intentaba controlar sus celos y no darle una paliza al rubio cada vez que se lo topaba en alguna clase. Y lo peor era que Hermione se veía resplandeciente, lozana, y muy a su pesar… feliz.

La esperó una noche mordiéndose los nudillos para no agarrar a golpes todo lo que se le pusiera por delante. Ya no podía acallar los gritos de su corazón que ya lo tenían ensordecido y loco y meciéndose hacia delante y hacia atrás empezó a contar los minutos que lentos se arrastraban por su reloj de pulsera.

Ella venía como sumergida en un sueño y al principio no notó su presencia. Pero súbitamente sus ojos lo detectaron y en un gesto evasivo se aproximó a las escaleras. Ron saltó del sillón que lo cobijaba y en dos zancadas ya la tenía agarrada del brazo.

-¿Dónde estabas?-Le dijo con un tono profundo. Su voz sonaba como la primera brisa antes del huracán.

-En la biblioteca… ¿Donde más?- Dijo la chica nerviosa.

-Yo podría decirte donde- Le dijo contenido.

Se miraron y Hermione se aferró al respaldo de la escalera como si esperara de ella todo su apoyo emocional.

-Estabas con él ¿verdad? Estabas con él en la Torre de Astronomía. Se han estado encontrando en ella toda la semana-

-Ron… yo…-

-Admítelo. Admítelo de una vez-

-Ron…-

-¡Lo prometiste! ¡Maldición Hermione! ¡Me prometiste no acercarte a él otra vez!-

La chica se puso roja y el temblor de su cuerpo fue totalmente perceptible para el pelirrojo.

-Ron-Susurró- Ron… lo siento-

-¿Es lo único que puedes decir? ¿Lo siento? ¡Hermione, ese tipo te hizo sufrir, te hizo llorar como nunca antes te había visto! ¡Me dijiste que no te acercarías a él nunca más!-

-¡No pude evitarlo! Yo… Ron creo que lo amo-

La confesión le golpeó el rostro como si lo hubiera hecho una montaña. El muchacho soltó el brazo de la chica y retrocedió sin poder dar crédito a lo que oía. Su pecho subía y bajaba dolorosamente y un pito estridente le zumbaba en los oídos.

-Ron por favor, no me mires así- Dijo ella acercándose al pelirrojo- Estoy muy confundida y trato de entender que me pasa… Me siento dividida… pero estoy segura que mis sentimientos por él son fuertes- le puso la mano en el brazo.

-No me toques por favor. No… no quiero tenerte cerca ahora-

-Ron…-

-Ve a tu habitación… déjame solo-

Hermione retrocedió de inmediato como si el brazo de Ron fuera una brasa ardiente y sus ojos se pusieron cristalinos. Un puchero se le escapó de la boca y con pesar se fue paso a paso por las escaleras hasta perderse por la puerta de su cuarto.

Ron permaneció inmóvil intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. El aire no quería entrar a sus pulmones. El dolor en el pecho lo abrumó al extremo que no pudo más que caer de rodillas allí donde había estado parado.

El silencio era solo interrumpido por el crepitar de la chimenea y Ron por un momento pensó que su corazón se había paralizado. No lograba percibir los latidos.

Alguien de pronto le puso una mano en el hombro y el chico se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con una mirada esmeralda que lo contemplaba con tristeza y remordimiento.

.Perdóname Ron… todo esto es culpa mía-

-No es tu culpa Harry… la culpa es mía… El hurón tenía razón… Yo construí mi propia desgracia-

Entonces y por primera vez no ocultó sus lágrimas a su amigo. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Harry y un llanto callado y desbordado le dominó por largo rato. Harry le frotaba la espalda y él se dejaba llevar por esa tristeza contenida por días que fluyó libre al fin.

No supo qué hora era cuando Harry le levantó del suelo y lo llevó lentamente hasta el cuarto. Tampoco supo como su amigo se las había arreglado para cambiarle la ropa y dejarlo en pijama acostado en la cama.

-Intenta dormir… el sueño siempre cura- le dijo aún apesadumbrado- No dejes que esto te derribe… yo siempre estaré aquí para apoyarte… Tú estuviste conmigo cuando todos decían que lo había matado-

-Gracias Harry… Eres el mejor amigo que podría tener-

-Y tú el mío. De verdad… de verdad me siento tan culpable de todo esto… por favor perdóname-

-No te preocupes… Esto iba a pasar de todas maneras… era cuestión de tiempo-

Se acurrucó en las sábanas y hundió su cabeza en la almohada. Ahora tendría que rearmarse de nuevo. Pero ahora ya con la dura certeza. Ya no había esperanza… el gorrión se había marchado.

Antes de dormirse logró escuchar a Harry susurrar

-Maldito Sectumsempra-


	21. ¿Cerrarías los Ojos por Mí?

Buenas noches:

Mis queridos lectores, primero que todo… Feliz año nuevo. Espero que este sea un año mucho mejor que el anterior y que la felicidad los acompañe día a día.

A continuación les dejaré el nuevo Dramione y con él la canción que lo inspiró.

Muchos saludos.

Yaem Gy.

watch?v=tplXoE4jizM

Capítulo 21: "¿Cerrarías los ojos por mí?

Nunca había dormido tan bien como en esas semanas. Cada noche llegaba a su sala común con una sonrisa tan ancha que muchas veces Goyle y Crabbe lo quedaban mirando como si fuera un bicho raro. Zabini le miraba de reojo con el ceño fruncido y Nott levantaba las cejas extrañado y sorprendido.

-Malfoy ¿Estás seguro que no estás bajo un Imperius? Tal vez el hechizo de Potter te trajo consecuencias-

Él volvía a sonreír pero nada decía. Y para dejar a todos aturdidos por completo se dedicaba a silbar alegremente hasta llegar a su habitación.

-Claro que el hechizo trajo consecuencias. Las mejores que pudo traer- susurraba.

Y pronto esta felicidad que lo invadía se le plasmó en el cuerpo. Estaba más alto, más atractivo, más fuerte. Sus ojos grises brillaban como luceros, su cabello captaba otra vez los rayos del sol y su sonrisa volvía a arrebatar suspiros a diestra y siniestra. Su piel blanca comenzaba a tomar un suave tono bronceado ya que, cuando lograba convencer a la chica de subir en su escoba, escapaba con ella a un rincón del lago muy retirado en donde el sol brillaba magnífico.

-No sé como dejo que me subas a tu escoba… odio las alturas- le dijo una tarde

-Y yo amo como se mueve tu pelo al viento- Le susurró al oído abrazándole por la espalda.

-¿No tienes miedo que algún día nos sorprendan saliendo del colegio sin permiso?-

-No. Yo ya no le tengo miedo a nada-

-¿Estás seguro?- le dijo ella volteándose y frunciendo el ceño divertida.

-A ver...-arrugó su frente y miró al vacio- Quizás si le tenga un poquito de miedo a tu mal humor cuando no hago las cosas como tú quieres- rió-pero debes entender, es difícil dominar a un Malfoy-

-Tonto- le dio un suave manotón en el hombro-Pero aunque no lo admitas… Te tengo comiendo de mi mano- Le sonrió seductora.

-Vaya, vaya… la sabelotodo Granger vuelve a pavonearse creyéndose la dueña de la verdad-La aferró del cuello y la cintura- Pero esta vez… tienes toda la razón-la besó apasionadamente.

Estaba dichoso, embrutecido, borracho de ese amor que le hacía adorar cada hora del día y cada momento del atardecer. Se sentía vivo y con la fuerza de levantar las montañas. Y dado que estaba tan hechizado por la chica le era cada vez más difícil disimular delante de sus compañeros de curso, pero por sobre todo, de sus compañeros de casa.

-Otra vez la sangre sucia haciéndose la lista- gruño una mañana Crabbe en la clase de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras.

-¡Cállate panzón ignorante!-le gritó fuera de control.

-¿El señor Malfoy tiene algo que agregar a la superflua respuesta de la señorita Granger?-siseó Snape mirándolo profundamente.

-No señor…lo que pasa es que este bruto no me deja escuchar su lección y eso me molesta-

-Crabbe…muévase-movió la cabeza Snape con brusquedad- Señor Nott, siéntese con el señor Malfoy. No quiero que me distraigan a mi mejor alumno-

Al final de la clase guardaba rápidamente sus cosas cuando Snape le pidió se acercara a su escritorio. El rubio miró suspicazmente a su maestro y levantándose se fue acercando. Hermione salió rápidamente acompañada de Susan Bones y Harry ordenaba sus cosas murmurando quizás que cosas en contra de su maestro después de una fuerte diferencia de opinión entre ambos. Draco ya estaba a dos bancos de su profesor cuando Ron se le puso en frente y se quedaron mirando fijamente. Sus miradas parecías espadas desenfundadas y solo bastaba la más mínima provocación para que se lanzaran el uno contra el otro.

-Te veo muy contento Malfoy… ¿alguna novedad?-

-Ron- se apresuró Harry tirando sus cosas al suelo.

-Podría decirte que muchas Weasley… ¿estás seguro que las quieres oír?-

-Te encanta verter veneno ¿no es así culebra asquerosa?-

-Ron-Harry ya estaba tomando a Ron por los brazos-

-No provoques a una serpiente comadreja… solo me bastaría una mordida-

-Mira inf…-

-Señor Weasley- Snape se interpuso entre ambos muchachos- Si no quiere acompañar al señor Potter en su castigo por el resto del curso, le sugiero se marche de este salón de inmediato-

Ron miró con odio al rubio y luego posó su mirada en el oscuro maestro. Harry ya tenía fuertemente aferrado a su amigo y percibía su temblor de impotencia.

-Ahora-remarcó Snape.

Ron apretó los puños y sacudiéndose las manos de Harry se abalanzó sobre su mochila y salió dando un portazo. Harry le siguió no sin antes lanzar una fea mirada al rubio.

-Veo que sus diferencias con Weasley no se han disipado Malfoy-

-Es solo que no acepta que ya le gané la partida-

-De eso mismo quería hablar con usted Malfoy. Me imaginaba que su abrupta buena salud tenía nombre y apellido-

-Preferiría mantener mis asuntos en reserva- Le contestó el joven mirando hacia un muro.

-No quiero ser un entrometido, pero me preocupas. Tu conducta ha cambiado sospechosamente y tus cercanos ya lo notan. Recuerda que estás rodeado de serpientes traicioneras… una de ellas podría morder-

-Lo sé… lo tengo muy presente-

-¿Han cambiado tus lealtades?-

Draco los miró detenidamente. No podía decirle a Snape que había decidido no realizar su misión. Si lo hacía éste no demoraría en contárselo al Señor Oscuro. Snape era ahora el preferido de Voldemort y ganaría más terreno delatando al muchacho.

-Mis lealtades siguen intactas- mintió.

-¿Estás seguro?- intentó Snape profundizar su mirada.

-Buenas tardes profesor- se alejó tomando su mochila.

-Cuidado muchacho, estás jugando con fuego-

Draco caminó altivo hasta la puerta y salió del salón sin voltearse.

Dos tardes después Draco estaba ansioso esperando en la Torre de Astronomía. Había mandado una lechuza a su madre y le había solicitado comprar un juego de aretes de diamante que deseaba regalarle a la joven. Al recibir la aterciopelada caja, la nota que venía con ella le causó escozor.

Hijo mío:

He hallado un juego de aretes maravillosos que le darán realce al cuello y cabello de Pansy. Dado que ella suele usar el cabello algo corto los aretes son pequeños, pero resaltarán su belleza y alcurnia.

No sabes lo emocionada que me siento al ver que has elegido a una muchacha digna de nuestro apellido.

Quién te ama profundamente

Narcissa

¿Por qué su madre daba por hecho un noviazgo con Pansy? Él ni siquiera le había enviado algún nombre. Parecía que el rumor regado por Pansy al ser herido por Potter había llegado a los oídos de su madre.

-Tendrás que aceptar mi elección madre. Te pese o no- murmuró.

Estaba a punto de abrir la cajita cuando unos pasos le indicaron que ella estaba por llegar. Escondió la cajita en su bolsillo y se volteó hacia el balcón para esperarla.

-No soy ella… no sueñes- Escucho la voz profunda de Ron.

Draco se dio la vuelta y en ese mismo movimiento sacó su varita. Al mirar al pelirrojo vio que este estaba desarmado.

-¿Dime qué quieres?-

-Quiero verdades Malfoy… quiero tu verdad-

-No tengo por qué dártela-

Ron se aproximó tan peligrosamente que Draco interpuso la varita en su rostro, el pelirrojo de un manotazo la movió y se acercó más.

-La amo Draco y para mí es muy importante saber si el hombre que se ganó su corazón se la merece. Quiero saber si mi retirada valdrá la pena-

-Te digo de inmediato que la merezco. Me gané su amor a pulso y cuidado, la cobijé en los momentos en los que tú la lastimabas-

¿La amas?-

-Nunca supe lo que era amar hasta que ella llegó a mí-

El Gryffindor lo miró intentando descifrar si las palabras del Slytherin eran sinceras. Luego de largos minutos le puso la mano en el pecho.

-Júrame que la cuidarás y que no le harás daño-

-No tengo que jurarte nada Comadreja-

-Maldición Malfoy… deja de ser un pedante por una sola vez y háblame como un hombre-

-Te juro que la protegeré con mi vida. La amo más que a mí mismo Ron-

-Me juras que no la harás sufrir-

-Te lo juro-

Ron entonces retiró la mano del pecho de su rival y dándole la espalda caminó hacia las escaleras. Pero antes de marcharse le volvió a mirar.

-No volveré a interponerme aunque me costará mucho aceptarlo. Espero que no rompas tu juramento- y sin más desapareció del lugar.

Draco trató de asimilar lo sucedido y guardando otra vez su varita se sentó en el antiguo banco que adornaba la estancia. Se quedó pensando en todo lo hablado con el pelirrojo y no notó que unos pasitos livianos se le acercaban.

-¿Qué pasa?- le dijo su novia tomándolo del hombro.

Él se volteó a verla y no pudo resistirse a admirar su belleza. En verdad Weasley estaba haciendo un gran sacrificio.

-Pensaba en ti preciosa- le sonrió- Nunca dejo de pensar en ti-

Tan distraído lo tenía la chica que había olvidado por completo hablar con Dumbledore. Cada día postergaba la confesión por el inquieto temor de que al develar su secreto todo ese sueño en el que había estado viviendo esas semanas se desvanecería. Pero estaba determinado a terminar con esa tortura. Había abandonado el arreglo del armario y derribado sus protecciones. Estaba loco, perdido en la belleza de esos ojos marrones.

Pero una tarde tomó la decisión. En una nota le dijo a Hermione que tendría algo importante que realizar y que no podrían encontrarse en la Torre.

Decidido tomó el camino hacia el despacho de Dumbledore y casi al dar la vuelta en la esquina… ella le encaró.

-Pansy…dame paso por favor-

-¿Dónde vas?-

-Eso no te importa-Vadeó a la chica y continuó su camino.

-Te vi con ella. Con la sangre sucia-La voz de la chica temblaba.

Draco dio la vuelta y de un solo empujón arrastro a la muchacha hasta un rincón oscuro del lugar.

-Mira estúpida. No te permitiré que vuelvas a insultarla-La arrinconó y le tomó del cuello.

-Ella… ¿Por qué ella Draco? Es una asquerosa, sosa, maldi…-

-No agotes mi paciencia Parkinson. Te juro que no respondo si me sigues provocando-

-La besas…- Chilló la chica- La abrazas… ¡Ella tiene lo que es mío!-

-Yo jamás fui tuyo. Ni lo seré-

-Le diré a todos. Le diré a tu padre…-

Draco apretó más fuerte el cuello de Pansy mientras ella intentaba detenerlo con sus manos.

-No me amenaces-apretó un poco más- Intenta decir una palabra y tu bonita cara solo será un recuerdo. Conmigo no se juega Pansy… no lo intentes- siseaba furioso.

-Zabini…Él también-tosió- … lo sabe-

Draco aflojó su agarre y la chica que estaba roja por el ahogo tomó una bocanada de aire.

-Condenada-

-No le dije… él también te vio. Los seguí hasta la torre y él me siguió a mí- alejaba la mano de su atacante-Si algo me pasa él lo dirá todo-

-No te haré nada si tú te callas. Si dices una palabra te mato… ¿lo escuchaste?-

Pansy palideció. Los ojos de Draco llameaban y la chica supo que hablaba en serio.

-Estás loco… ella te volvió loco… y yo no voy a aceptar que ella te tenga… nunca entendiste… NUNCA-

-Pues lo tendrás que hacer. Si quieres vivir lo tendrás que hacer. Te juro que si haces algo en su contra te sacaré el corazón con las manos-

La chica horrorizada fue resbalando por el muro quedando sentada a sus pies. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y el llanto la ahogaba

-¿Me harías daño?-

-Sabes la respuesta-

La chica gateó un momento hasta alejarse lo suficiente del rubio y al levantarse se llevó la mano a la boca. Lo miró escandalizada y salió corriendo despavorida.

Draco supo que estaba acorralado. Quizás controlar a Pansy no sería tan difícil, pero otra cosa era con Zabini. Dio la vuelta en redondo y corrió a las mazmorras para buscarlo. No lo halló y pasó toda la tarde en su búsqueda. Para cuando la noche llegó Draco estaba nervioso esperando en la sala común.

-¿Esperas a alguien Malfoy?-

-Necesito hablar contigo-

-¿Sobre tu repentina afición por la astronomía?- Sonrió sarcásticamente el moreno.

-Vamos a mi cuarto-

Caminaron silenciosos y al llegar a la habitación Malfoy echó a Goyle y Crabbe con un gesto de cabeza.

-Vaya gustos que fomentas Malfoy, no sabía que habías bajado las exigencias-

Draco le tomó del cuello y le apuntó con la varita el pecho.

-No dirás nada. ¿Entendiste?-

El moreno le dio un fuerte empujón y sacando su varita también se la apuntó al pecho.

-A mi no me amenazas imbécil. ¡Yo no soy Pansy!-

-¡Dime cuál es tu precio!-

-jajajaja…ay Malfoy… estás realmente loco como dice Pansy… Pero te entiendo, la sangre sucia está de comérsela-

-No te atrevas ni a nombrarla-

-Solo puedo decirte una cosa… Tus revolcones con la castaña no me importan, pero sí donde están tus lealtades… Mi padre me dijo que tienes algo muy importante que hacer y temo que por tu preciosa distracción no lo hagas-

-No te metas en mis cosas-

-Solo te digo… No diré una palabra de la chica si terminas tu cometido. Después de hacer la voluntad del Señor Oscuro estoy seguro que te concederá cualquier capricho… hasta tener a tu gatita-su sonrisa lasciva enfermo al rubio- Tú decides Malfoy-

Draco no sabía qué hacer. Zabini lo tenía contra la pared.

-¿Por qué lo haces? ¿En qué te beneficia?- le preguntó atónito

-Siempre quise todo lo que tú eras Malfoy. Eras el príncipe, lo tenías todo. Pansy era tuya. Te sentiste el dueño y señor disponiendo y mandando. Hasta que tu padre cayó en desgracia y te arrastró con él. Luego me entré que te habían encomendado una misión que sería clave para los propósitos del Señor oscuro y te envidié más que nunca. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que esa misión es tú perdición. Quiero ver si la realizas. Así, si fallas yo me encargaré de hundirte y tal vez El señor oscuro al fin me tome en cuenta-

Draco lo miró con todo el odio que podría albergar su corazón.

_"…estás rodeado de serpientes traicioneras… una de ellas podría morder" _Las palabras de Snape le golpeaban el cerebro.

-Una semana Malfoy. No intentes hacer trampa, Tendré la varita apuntando a tu gatita- Dicho esto se retiro del cuarto.

El joven se llevó las manos al rostro. No tenía más remedio. Tendría que matar a Dumbledore.

Al día siguiente se mantuvo lejano y silencioso. Sentía el corazón apretado y una sensación de angustia le atosigaba a cada momento. Esa tarde se abrazaba a su chica desesperadamente y no paraba de besarla.

-Déjame respirar un poco Draco- sonreía

-Perdón…es que no puedo estar sin ti-

-Pareces preocupado… ¿sucede algo?-

-¿Qué me podría preocupar? Lo que más quiero está en mis brazos-

-Las cosas que dices- la chica le dio un corto beso- Draco… mañana demoraré un poco en llegar, tendré que terminar un trabajo con Dean y Luna me pidió una asesoría. Solo será media hora-

-Está bien. Pero ni un minuto más-

Ella sonrió y moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente le volvió a besar.

La tarde siguiente se entregó en cuerpo y alma a la reparación del armario. Ahora ya no le quedaba tiempo y tenía que recuperar el perdido. Al ver la hora trató de ordenar sus ropas lo mejor que pudo y salió ligero hacia la torre, pero a mitad de camino, en medio de los jardines escuchó la voz melodiosa de su novia. Se escabulló entre los arbustos y la observó junto a Dean y Luna sentados en el césped.

-No Dean…la respuesta es negativa ¿estás seguro que estudiaste el libro que te pasé?-

-Bueno…algo…-

-¿Por qué están trabajando juntos? Pensé que tu compañero de trabajos era Ron- Dijo Luna, intrigada.

-Él… Él decidió tomar otro rumbo- la voz de Hermione sonaba con pesar- Se unió a Susan Bones esta vez-

-¿Qué raro?-volvió a hablar la rubia.

-¿Por qué no nos relajamos un rato?- Dijo Dean- Supe por ahí que tienes una bonita voz Hermione y… traje esto para acompañarla- y de detrás de unos matorrales sacó una guitarra.

-Ay que emocionante… canciones...- aplaudió Luna.

-Dean… yo…yo no canto en público-

-Somos nosotros Hermione… y si quieres puedo cantar contigo, es mi hobbie- dijo el moreno

-Pero no sé que cantar- dijo la castaña.

-mmm… ¿te parece una canción muggle? Yo me sé muchas-

- Hay una canción que hace mucho que no canto… y es un dúo… ¿Te gusta el rock de los ochentas?-

-Dime la canción… de seguro me la sé-

-"Close my eyes forever"- Dijo entusiasmada la chica

-Ozzy Osbourne… es mi ídolo-

-¿Un oso?-Dijo Luna con los ojos muy abiertos- Los osos son muy inspiradores-

Dean no evitó la carcajada y se puso a rasgar la guitarra. Luna mientras alzaba las manos y con ellas seguía la melodía.

Fue entonces que Draco comenzó a escuchar la dulce voz de su gorrión.

(Hermione)

**Baby, **

**I get so scared inside, **

**And I don't really understand, **

**Is it love that's on my mind, or is it fantasy **

Draco se pegó a un árbol y los primeros versos le retumbaron en la mente. ¿Hermione estaría sintiendo en realidad lo que su canción estaba diciendo? ¿Estaría asustada de este huracán llamado Draco que la arrastraba? ¿O sentiría que todo era una mera ilusión?

**(Dean)**

**Heaven, **

**Is in the palm of my hand, **

**and it's waiting here for you, **

**What am I supposed to do with a childhood tragedy **

Dean era ahora quién cantaba y su voz se transformaba en su propia voz. Y al escuchar el canto, cada palabra le caía en el pecho como una piedra. Él lo tenía todo y todo se lo ofrecía a ella. Pero ¿Algún día se podrían borrar los errores del pasado? ¿Ella olvidaría las veces en que él la hirió y la humilló?

**(Chorus)**

**If I close my eyes forever**

**Will it all remain unchanged**

**If I close my eyes forever**

**Will it all remain the same **

**¿Era posible algo así? ¿Sería posible cerrar los ojos a la ola que se le venía encima y soñar que todo seguiría igual? ¿Podría mantener a flote este amor tan grande que le conservaba vivo? ¿Si cerraba los ojos podría todo continuar igual?**

**Sometimes, **

**it's hard to hold on**

**So hard to hold on to my dreams**

**It isn't always what is seems **

**When you're face to face with me **

**Y que difícil era aparentar que todo estaba bien, que difícil engañarla haciéndole creer que nada podría separarlos. Otra vez, otra maldita vez las cosas no eran como parecían. Debía sonreír ante su mirada, fingir que no pasaba nada.**

**(Hermione)**

**You're like a dagger **

**And stick me in the heart **

**And taste the blood from my blade **

**And when we sleep, would you shelter me **

**In your warm and darkened grave **

**Ella cantaba ahora y Draco le miró detenidamente. Él había irrumpido cambiando todo en la vida de ella, por su causa uno de sus mejores amigos se había alejado completamente, por su causa ahora podría estar arriesgando su vida si saberlo. Tal vez ella estaba meditando esas palabras… tal vez ella pensara que él era una clase de bestia que le devoraba el pensamiento y el amor como si fueran sangre. ¿Llegaría la duda hasta ella? ¿Llegaría el arrepentimiento?**

**(Chorus)**

**If I close my eyes forever**

**Will it all remain unchanged**

**If I close my eyes forever**

**Will it all remain the same**

**¿Y si ella cerrara los ojos? ¿Podría ella olvidar a todos y preferirlo a él? ¿Le amaría hasta ese extremo? Como rogaba que ella pasara por alto el crimen que él debía cometer… que ella lo siguiera, que lo amara por sobre todo, por sobre todos.**

**(Hermione)**

**Will you ever take me **

**Él siempre la llevaría consigo**

**(Dean)**

**No, I just can't take the pain **

**Como sobrellevar el dolor y el miedo a perderla**

**(Hermione)**

**But would you ever trust me **

**Que miedo terrible a confesárselo todo**

**(Dean)**

**No, I'll never feel the same **

**Nunca más se sentiría igual, nunca más sería el Draco Malfoy que alguna vez fue.**

**Ohh **

**Y en ese momento el muchacho cerró los ojos. Y mientras Dean se afanaba en el rasgueo apasionado, la mente de Draco voló a la Torre de Astronomía, y la imagen de la primera vez que escuchara cantar a su gorrión llegó hasta él. Luego su primer llanto en los brazos de su amada. Después se vio danzando con ella vestida exquisitamente a la luz de la luna. De pronto un gorrión plateado volaba en el cuello de ella y el sabor de ese primer beso robado se volvía a sentir en su boca. **

**(Hermione)**

**I know I've been so hard to you **

**I know I've told you lies **

**If I could have just one more wish **

**I'd wipe the cobwebs from my eyes **

**Si, antes ella había sido muy dura con él. Lo había lanzado a los infiernos y justo ahora le estaba elevando a los cielos. Pero ¿Cómo reaccionaría ante la inevitable verdad? ¿Se mentiría a sí misma como él mismo intentaba mentirse? ¿O rasgaría los velos y lo dejaría?**

**(Chorus)**

**If I close my eyes forever**

**Will it all remain unchanged**

**If I close my eyes forever**

**Will it all remain the same**

**(Dean)**

**Close your eyes **

**Close your eyes **

**Y ese canto desenfrenado que clamaba en la garganta de Dean era su propio grito desesperado, Su propia agonía convertida en palabras.**

**You gotta close you eyes **

**Y al mismo tiempo en que Dean las pronunciaba, Draco susurraba tembloroso esas dos últimas palabras **

**for me **

**("Close my Eyes Forever" Lita Ford & Ozzy Osbourne)**

**Ya no pudo soportar más tiempo en el lugar, la canción lo había desarmado. Se alejó sigiloso para luego correr enloquecido hasta llegar a su amada Torre. Se sentó en el suelo y abrazándose a si mismo se preguntó.**

**-Hermione ¿Cerrarías los ojos por mí?-**


	22. Desde Lejos

Buenas tardes:

Para compensar la espera les dejo ya el siguiente capítulo Romione.

Ya queda poco para el fin de esta historia…

Pero luego empezará una nueva temporada.

Saludos

Yaem Gy.

_**Capítulo 22: "Desde Lejos"**_

Ya nada era igual. Ya el sol no calentaba su corazón ni el aroma primavera lo alegraba. Antes era muy agradable escaparse al lago a disfrutar los rayos del sol y el aroma a pasto húmedo y de flores silvestres y Ron muchas veces no podía evitar cortar algunas y enredarlas en el cabello de Hermione cuando ésta se encontraba concentrada en algún libro. Antes… eso era antes.

Ahora él no podía estar cerca de ella. No podía ver su hermoso rostro, sus ojos como gemas y sus labios cereza que le hacían perder la cabeza. No podía, pues el solo verlos le hacían recordar que era otro el que tenía el privilegio de besarlos. Entonces su sangre hervía en celos e impotencia y… para no provocar que las cosas empeoraran se alejaba cada vez más.

Ahora era Harry quién lo arrastraba a los jardines y al lago para despejar y aliviar el alma.

-Vamos Ron… necesitas color en el rostro. Te hará bien-

Y a regañadientes se dejaba llevar por su amigo. Allí Harry y Neville, quién había notado el nuevo alejamiento de Ron y Hermione, bromeaban y hacían lo posible por hacerlo reír. Muchas veces en esas reuniones a orillas del lago eran acompañados por Ginny y Luna y hasta Seamus se apostaba en el lugar diciendo chistes e intentando animar al pelirrojo.

Un sábado, luego de todas las actividades Seamus propuso un picnic para dar la bienvenida al y casi palpable verano.

-Verano muchachos… saldremos del claustro y conquistaremos muñequitas. Eso hay que celebrarlo-

-A ti te sirven todas las estaciones para ello- Le dijo Neville

-Es verdad… pero en Verano se me agudiza el instinto-rió el castaño.

-¿Qué dices Ron? ¿Vamos al picnic? Sería entretenida una actividad de puros muchachos-

-No sé Harry… no estoy con ánimos de picnics-

-Vamos… te distraerás- Le palmeó el hombro- Seremos solo nosotros, los chicos-

-Está bien… Quizás las locuras de Seamus me ayuden un poco-

Y partieron juntos a hurtadillas de las chicas. Harry sentía un poco de remordimiento ya que a causa del castigo de Snape no tenía demasiado tiempo para compartir con su amada Ginny, pero ver tal triste a Ron le partía el alma y… uno hace cualquier sacrificio por un amigo.

Media hora más tarde estaban todos comiendo unos deliciosos bocadillos y Neville cantaba una extraña canción sobre unos calderos y plumas que provocaron la estridente carcajada de Seamus.

-Hey… no te rías tanto… si tan mal no canto- alegó Neville ofendido

-Perdona, es que el solo ver tu cara cantando me causa mucha risa-contestó el irlandés.

-Oye Seamus… Sé que Dean canta muy bien… ¿no lo invitaste al picnic?-preguntó el muchacho de vuelta.

-ehhh… lo invité… pero- y lo dijo mirando a Harry- él me dijo que mejor se quedaba estudiando-

Ron y Harry se miraron de reojo. Era evidente el porqué de la negativa del moreno. Dean estaba pasando por un proceso parecido al de Ron y el pelirrojo le comprendía plenamente.

Se dedicaron a contar historias y anécdotas que poco a poco le fueron asomando una suave sonrisa al ojiazul. De pronto sintieron unas voces y al darse vuelta el grupito divisó una pelirroja que venía cargando su propia cesta.

-Así que aquí estaban ¿Eh?- Alegó Ginny con las manos en la cintura- ¡Potter! ¡No era necesario que salieras escondido del castillo! ¡No te habría hecho ningún escándalo si me lo hubieras dicho!-Cruzó los brazos y miró hacia otro lado enojada.

-Ehhh...- Se levantó el pelinegro de inmediato- Ginny es que… ¡Hermione!- Se puso pálido.

Ron sintió el fuerte saltó del corazón cuando la castaña se asomó al lugar junto a Luna y Susan. Luego desvió la mirada y se dedicó a calcular a cuanta distancia se encontraba la otra orilla del lago.

-¿Van de paseo chicas?- Intervino Neville para diluir la tensión- ¿llevan comida allí?-

-Sí-Dijo Ginny aún molesta-Cuando Luna los vio salir como ladrones del colegio con una cesta pensé que la tarde no podía ser desperdiciada. Vamos muchachas… el lugar que les comenté está un poco más allá-

Seamus que ya se había metido dentro de la cesta de Ginny comenzó entonces a convencer a las chicas que se quedaran con ellos con la "desinteresada" razón de que no valía la pena trasladarse más lejos si el lugar donde se encontraban era perfecto para albergarlos a todos.

-Vamos Ginny… así disfrutarás de una linda tarde junto a Harry-

-No sé- Dijo la pelirroja mirando alternadamente a Ron y a Hermione- Es que queríamos tener una tarde de chicas-

-Será divertido quedarse- Dijo Luna sentándose al lado de Neville y recibiendo un vaso de jugo de sus manos- podríamos aparentar ser Blibbler… a ellos les encanta andar juntos- Todos la quedaron mirando con las cejas levantadas

-¿Tu qué dices Hermione?-Preguntó la pelirroja

-Eh… no estaría mal compartir con amigos- Dijo la castaña mirando a Ron quién seguía mirando el lago.

Entonces las chicas procedieron a sentarse mientras Seamus ya asaltaba la cesta de las chicas y les lanzaba algunos bocadillos a sus amigos.

Hermione se aproximó a sentarse junto a Ron pero sorpresivamente Susan se adelantó sentándose al lado del pelirrojo. Ron ni siquiera se inmutó y comenzó a comer su sándwich mirando como Harry trataba de hacer las paces con su novia.

-Hola Ron- le dijo su compañera.

-Hola Susan- le contesto él sin mirarla.

-Ehhh… ¿Vas a hacer el trabajo de transformaciones con Hermione otra vez?-

Ron la miró y luego miró a la castaña que lo miraba con una extraña expresión en el rostro, para luego volver su mirada a la pelirroja.

-No-

-Eh… yo estaba pensando… ¿te gustaría hacerlo conmigo? Quería cambiar de compañero, Padma es algo difícil de llevar- Los ojos de la chica lo miraban ansiosa y Ron dudo por unos minutos. Además, sentía la mirada quemante de Hermione sobre él.

-Lo pensaré ¿Ok?- terminó contestando.

Fue entonces que un Déja Vu le aturdió. Harry estaba enredando florecitas en los cabellos de su novia y eso fue superior a sus fuerzas. Se levantó y se alejó rápidamente hacia el bosque sin explicación alguna. Quería alejarse de todos, quería alejarse de ella.

Se apoyó en un árbol y se quedó mirando como la brisa mecía las hojas y los rayos atravesaban las ramas. Recordaba la tarde anterior, cuando decidió enfrentar cara a cara a su rival y asegurarse que de verdad éste amaba a su gorrión.

_¿La amas?-_

_-Nunca supe lo que era amar hasta que ella llegó a mí-_

_-Júrame que la cuidarás y que no le harás daño-_le dijo poniendo su mano en el pecho del rubio.

_-Te juro que la protegeré con mi vida. La amo más que a mí mismo Ron-_

_-Me juras que no la harás sufrir-_

_-Te lo juro-_

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Estaba decidido. Abriría la puerta de la jaula y dejaría libre a su gorrión. Dejaría que ella volara a otro cielo y se metiera en otra jaula. Ella había elegido al Slytherin y él haría su mayor esfuerzo por aceptarlo. Pero por mucho tiempo no podría tenerla cerca. No sabía cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar antes de que su corazón cicatrizara y volviera a mirarla a los ojos sin dolor.

Unos pasos le advirtieron que no estaba solo. Abrió los ojos y la vio venir. La chica lo miraba serena y dulcemente y una tímida sonrisa salió de sus labios.

-Quisiera estar solo- le dijo antes que ella dijera palabra alguna- tengo mucho que pensar-

-No era mi intensión molestarte- Le contestó ella- Pero me preocupó verte salir así… tan de repente-

-Estoy bien… ve con los demás… Yo iré pronto-

-Ron… ¿No quisieras conversar? Yo no tendría problemas en escucharte-

-Gracias Susan… pero ahora no puedo conversar con nadie… ve con los chicos… ¿ok?-

-Claro… te esperaremos… pero tendrás que volver pronto… Seamus se está acabando nuestra cesta- sonrió la chica.

-Entonces guárdame algo ¿Vale?- Le devolvió él la sonrisa.

La chica asintió y comenzó a alejarse entre los arbustos y los árboles.

-Susan- Le llamó repentinamente el chico- Acepto trabajar contigo-

Susan le regaló una amplia sonrisa para luego salir rápido de allí con su carita sonrosada.

-Ron… ¡Ron!-

- Que… ¿Qué pasa Susan?-

Hace cinco minutos que te estoy haciendo la misma pregunta-

-Lo siento… Ehh… ¿qué dices si nos tomamos un receso? Me está dando sueño y me encantaría tomar un vaso grande de agua fría. Está empezando a hacer mucho calor-

-Está bien… ¿podrías traerme uno a mi también?- le miró la chica conteniendo un poco la respiración.

-Claro, no hay problema-

Se alejó por el pasillo hasta llegar a las cocinas. Allí un elfo muy atento le sirvió dos vasos llenos de jugo muy fresco y el joven se devolvió lentamente hasta la sala común para continuar el estudio. Solo le faltaban un par de metros cuando una mano le tomó de la muñeca.

-Hola Won Won-

-Lavender… ¿Qué pasa?-

La chica le quitó los vasos de las manos y dejándolos en el suelo le miró profundamente.

-Eso mismo me pregunto ¿Qué te está pasando amor?-

-Lavender… y ya no soy tu amor-

-Estas triste, muy triste-Le abrazó la chica ignorando sus palabras- Estabas bien hasta hace unas semanas… pero ahora tu sonrisa ha desaparecido. Dime amor ¿Qué te tiene así?-

-Suéltame por favor- Le decía mientras intentaba sacársela de encima- Tú y yo ya no tenemos nada-

-Pero yo te amo Won Won… es ¿es por ella verdad? Es por esa Granger… Ella solo jugó contigo, te alejó de mí para luego abandonarte… ¿es así verdad?-

-Tú no tienes idea de nada… déjame Lavender… No qui…-

Pero no pudo concretar la frase. Lavender se le había colgado al cuello y le besaba desesperadamente. Ron trataba de empujarla pero la chica estaba fuertemente agarrada. El muchacho le tomó con brusquedad de los hombros hasta alejarla lo suficiente.

-¿Ron?-

Ambos la miraron al mismo tiempo. Susan estaba pálida parada en el agujero del retrato con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Que miras tonta?... él no es tuyo- mordió la rubia- Déjanos solos-

-Perdón- Fue lo único que la chica pudo decir. Dio la vuelta y desapareció.

-Ron se volvió hacia la chica y le miró con los ojos llameantes.

-Tampoco soy tuyo. Aléjate de mí- Y empujándola tomó los vasos e hizo el amago de marcharse. Pero la chica volvió a tomarle del brazo.

-Quiero recuperarte… dame otra oportunidad-

No alcanzó a contestar. Hermione era ahora la que llegaba y su expresión de enojo pudo ser leída de inmediato por Lavender y Ron.

-¿Qué? ¿No puedes reconocer a una pareja que se está reconciliando? ¿Por qué no te desapareces y acompañas a la tonta de Susan que ya se dio cuenta que no puede conmigo?-

Hermione no dijo nada pero miró profundamente a Ron. Él no pudo sostenerle mucho tiempo la mirada y haciendo un movimiento brusco se deshizo del agarré de Lavender.

-Déjame- Fue lo único que dijo y desapareció por el retrato dejando a ambas chicas atrás.

-¿Refresco?- Le preguntó dubitativo a Susan que parecía hundida en su libro.

-Ro… Ron- Le contestó- Perdón… no quise molestarte con tu novia-

-Lavender no es mi novia. Sería muy estúpido si volviera con ella. No le hagas caso, está loca- Le sonrió extendiéndole el vaso- está frío y sabroso-

-Pero ella parecía…-

-Ya te dije… está loca- Tomó un sorbo de jugo- No sé porque tiene la fijación de que te intereso. Ya se deschavetó- rió.

-eh… si. Que idea loca la suya- dijo la chica escondiéndose tras su vaso- esto está delicioso-

Hermione atravesó el retrato con el rostro furioso y les miró a ambos disfrutar de su refrigerio. Susan la quedó mirando pero Ron solo se dedicó a ojear el libro más próximo a él. La castaña se quedó unos momentos pero suspirando pesadamente subió a su habitación.

-Parece que Hermione quería decirte algo- Le dijo la chica mirándolo.

-Ella y yo no tenemos que decirnos nada- contestó el chico sin quitar los ojos del libro.

-¿Y a donde se supone que llevarás a mi hermana esta noche?-

- A pasear un rato. No te pongas así Ron. Casi no tengo tiempo para compartir con ella-

-Pero ya está oscuro. Estas no son horas de paseítos-

-Te prometo que me portaré bien. ¿Ok?-

-Más te vale. Mira que no me cuesta nada llamar a los gemelos y darte un ligero correctivo-

-¡Tú no le das correctivos a nadie! ¡¿Entendiste?!- Rugió la pelirroja bajando las escaleras- No tienes por qué andar amenazando a mi novio-

-Claro… y me hago el leso y este se aprovecha- Gruño con los brazos cruzados.

-Sabes que no le faltaría el respeto a Ginny. ¿No sabía que desconfiaras de mí?- Dijo Harry ofendido.

-Ay perdón… es que no puedo quitarme el papel de hermano mayor ni con mi mejor amigo. Pero promete que me cuidas a la enana- Dijo serenándose.

-Anda a decirle enana a otra.- Se crispo la chica.

-Ya, sin pelear. Vámonos antes que se le ocurra alegar otra cosa- dijo Harry arrastrando de la cintura a su novia- Aprovechemos de escapar ahora- Le susurró sonriente.

Ambos desaparecieron por el retrato y Ron se quedó contemplando el sitio por un momento. Que feliz se veían su hermana y su amigo. Harry parecía flotar en una nube y Ginny se había puesto más bonita y risueña. Estaban tan compenetrados el uno en el otro que ya era difícil saber donde uno terminaba y el otro comenzaba. Y Ron no pudo evitar un dejo de envidia. Mientras su amigo y su hermana disfrutaban de un bonito amor, él tenía que comerse el suyo y mirar como su gorrión giraba en torno a Malfoy.

Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón y recordó la pasada mañana cuando no tuvo más remedio que compartir la sala con ella, su hermana y su cuñado. Ginny se quejaba de las murmuraciones de todo el mundo desde que ella y Harry eran novios y de la insistencia de Romilda vane en saber si Harry tenía un tatuaje en el pecho.

No pudo evitar la risa y a pesar de su férreo deseo de ignorar a Hermione no pudo resistirse a derretirse con la risa cantarina de la chica.

_ le contestaste?-_Dijo Harry algo molesto

_-Le dije que era un Cola de Cuerno Húngaro- dijo Ginny pasando __una página del periódico que leía distraídamente._

_-Gracias- dijo Harry frunciendo el ceno- .y que les dijiste que tiene __Ron?-_

_-Una emanación de Pigmeo- dijo Ginny- pero no les dije donde-_

_Ron frunció el ceno mientras Hermione se revolcaba de risa._

_-Cuidado- dijo con tono de advertencia a Harry y a Ginny -solo__ porque les di permiso no significa que no se los pueda retirar-_

_-Tu permiso- se burlo Ginny cuando me das permiso de __hacer algo? De cualquier manera, tú mismo dijiste que preferías que __fuera Harry a Michael o Dean._

_-Bueno si lo prefiero- dijo Ron con resentimiento -Y eso siempre __que no empiecen a besarse en público-_

Sonrió al recordar el momento pero lo que lo hizo suspirar fue recordar la risa de su castaña. Extrañaba compartir momentos a solas con ella, conversar bajito en la biblioteca, mirarla leer o estudiar, recibir una sonrisa, una mirada. La extrañaba profundamente… pero no podía… no podía estar cerca de ella.

Las cosas eran más fáciles cuando estaban los demás con ellos. Estando Harry presente él podía tratar de ser el mismo y aparentar que todo estaba bien. Y hasta cruzaban palabra. Pero solo bastaba que el chico que vivió se alejara para que Ron construyera una barrera impenetrable y buscara lo más rápido posible como escabullirse. Así había sido desde que ella le rompiera el corazón. Ron fue recogiendo alas y comenzando a volar lejos, muy lejos de ella… para no volver.

-¿Esperas a alguien?-

Dio un respingo y todo su cuerpo se tenso de inmediato. No contestó, solo se dedicó a mirar hacia un punto fijo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ron… ¿no me vas a contestar?-

El muchacho se levantó y apenas le dedicó una mirada. Luego se acercó a las escaleras.

-¿Hasta cuándo vas a ignorarme?-

-No quiero hablar ahora… buenas noches- le dijo sin voltearse

-¿Ya no puedo hablar con mi amigo? ¿Ya no quieres serlo?- dijo angustiada la chica.

-No… no es eso, solo no quiero estar cerca de ti ahora-

-¿Nunca más?- la voz de la chica se quebró.

-No sé Hermione, déjame irme-

-Entonces ya no merezco llevar esto- Ron se volteó y vio que la chica le extendía la mano llevando colgada la pulserita plateada- Si ya no quieres ser mi amigo no puedo seguir teniéndola-

Ron no pudo evitar mirarla a los ojos, los tenía cristalinos y una lágrima solitaria ya empezaba a correr por su mejilla.

-No la quiero de vuelta. Es tuya, es tu regalo de Navidad-

-Una vez dijiste que era tu tesoro. Si ya no somos amigos… supuse que lo querrías de vuelta-

-No. Consérvala. Quizás ella te ayude a recordarme a veces- Y se volvió para subir los escalones.

-Pero tú ya no me recuerdas a mí- sollozó la chica- me abandonaste-

-Yo jamás podría olvidarte… y no te abandoné… solo me di cuenta que ya no me necesitas-

-Ron...- Hermione le tomó del brazo- No deberías decir eso-

Ron se volvió y la miró. Las lágrimas corrían libremente por el bello rostro de la muchacha.

-Dame tiempo… Necesito tiempo… por favor… no insistas-

-No quiero perderte- contestó ella haciendo un puchero.

-Lo siento... Aún necesito asimilar la idea de que él es el hombre que amas… No puedes tenernos a los dos-

-Ron-

-Buenas noches Hermione-

Y suavemente se deshizo del agarre de la chica. Subió las escaleras y tras cruzar la puerta de su cuarto se fue resbalando por la puerta hasta quedar hundido en el suelo. ¿Por qué ella insistía tanto en retenerlo? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba ir y ya?

-¿Que no entiendes que me hace mal tenerte cerca?… ¿Qué si vuelvo a sentir tu aroma voy a perder la cabeza y voy a besarte en contra de tu voluntad? Hice una promesa Hermione. Prometí en esa torre irme de tu vida, dejarte con él. Si lo amas ¿Para qué me quieres cerca? ¿Para matarme lentamente?-Hundió la cabeza en el pecho.

-Así que eso era. Ella quiere a otro. Yo sabía que la cosa era grave- escuchó la voz de Neville.

- No sabía que estabas aquí-

-No te preocupes… la gente tiende a olvidar que existo. Eso a veces es favorable… te da tiempo de analizar a las personas-

Ron se levantó del suelo y caminó hasta su cama. De pronto le entró un miedo terrible. ¿Y si Neville descubría el secreto de Hermione? ¿Podría mantenerlo?

-Ron… no sé quién es ese otro y veo que no me lo dirás… no importa. Lo que sí sé es que para Hermione eres muy importante a pesar de que eligió a otro. Eres su amigo desde la infancia, se han criado juntos… Una vez pensé que ella te amaba… pero bueno… la vida es muy impredecible-

-Estás loco Neville, ella nunca me dejó de mirar como a un amigo-

-El loco y el ciego fuiste tú… pero ya es tarde para reproches… lo hecho, hecho está. Lo que si te digo es que es muy cruel lo que tú haces. En tu desesperación por huir del dolor le estás quitando a ella su soporte y si algún día algo sale mal… ¿Qué hará ella sin ti?-

-Ella no me necesita-

-No lo creo… aunque ella ame a otro, siento que te quiere más de lo que tú piensas. Sé que duele mirar a la chica que quieres amando a otro, pero si ella te da la oportunidad de cuidarla… Ron… nunca te niegues a ello… quizás ese amor en la sombra algún día te ayude a curar las heridas y quien sabe… tu gorrioncita regrese a ti-

-¿Cómo sabes que le digo gorrión?-

-Ya te dije… la gente suele ignorar que existo-

-¿La chica que amas también?-

-Si- Y Neville bajó la vista tristemente- Ella a veces me olvida. Pero aún así la cuidó de todo-

-¿No me dirás quien es ella?-

Neville sonrió y suspiró profundamente.

-es Hanna… la quiero desde tercero… aunque fui al baile con Ginny mi deseo desesperado era ir con ella. Pero Ernie se me adelantó y no solo en eso. La he visto a su lado desde entonces pero aunque me creas un loco… no pierdo la esperanza-

-Si… estás loco-Sonrió Ron- Y quisiera que me contagiaras un poco de tu locura-

-No cuesta tanto… solo tienes que dejar que ella revolotee cerca… y tal vez… un día decida volver a tu jaula-

Quizás Neville tenía razón. Quizás estaba siendo demasiado intransigente con Hermione. Pero… era tan difícil.

Cuidarla de lejos. ¿Valdría la pena? Si Malfoy la amaba tanto como decía ¿no sería innecesario hacerlo? Si él tuviera la dicha del rubio no arriesgaría ese amor. Él solo se valdría para cuidarla y protegerla. ¿Pero si Neville estaba en lo correcto y ella algún día lo necesitara y él no estuviera allí? Ron no olvidaba el extraño comportamiento del Slytherin.

-Está bien Gorrión-susurró en la madrugada luego de un largo debate en su mente- Te cuidaré de lejos-


	23. La Hora Señalada

Buenas Noches:

A pesar que el fic ha perdido seguidores igual dejo el Dramione correspondiente.

Saludos

Yaem Gy.

_**Capítulo 22: "La hora señalada"**_

_**Desde esa tarde no dejó de pensar en cómo encontrar una solución. Miraba a su chica y cada vez que reunía el suficiente valor en su mente se dibujaba una horrible escena en la que la chica le gritaba un montón de cosas y lo abandonaba a su suerte. Y volvía a callar.**_

_**Comenzó a agotarse. Empezaba la jornada muy temprano, con clases y tareas que trataba de hacer como podía. En las tardes dedicaba su vida al armario ajustando, reparando, probando. Pero el maldito no parecía tener cambio alguno. Después corría por los jardines para llegar a sus encuentros con ella dándole su mejor sonrisa y fingiéndose el hombre más feliz del mundo. En la noche, cuando todos dormían, volvía a escapar al séptimo piso y otras tres horas se dedicaba a batallar con el condenado mueble. Todos los días eran igual.**_

_**Y Zabini le rondaba con una sonrisa burlona. Draco hacía su mayor esfuerzo por no lanzársele encima y romperle todos los dientes. Pansy en cambio le miraba asustada y temblaba de pies a cabeza si sus miradas se encontraban. Pero aunque el joven sabía que la chica le temía, también recordaba que era una Slytherin y que era mejor vigilar sus movimientos. No quería que ella atacara a su castaña.**_

_**Otro que le tenía la cabeza ocupada era Ron. El pelirrojo mantenía una prudente distancia de Hermione pero se había percatado que la seguía celando. Parecía siempre alerta y vigilante y a Draco le dio la impresión que el pelirrojo estaba esperando de él el más mínimo error. Y aunque odiaba esa atención hacía su chica no podía negar que eso le tranquilizaba. Él no podía estar siempre con ella y muy a su pesar tuvo que admitir que Ron era un buen relevo.**_

_**-Si a Zabini se le ocurre tocarle un solo cabello en mi ausencia, la comadreja lo dejará hecho polvo- se tranquilizaba.**_

_**Y pasaban uno a uno los días. Y cada tarde era esperada por él con el corazón en la boca. Su chica llegaba sonriente atiborrada de libros y pergaminos y el, como si fueran prendas de ropa, iba quitándole cada objeto de encima hasta descubrir la desnudez y belleza de sus labios y de sus ojos. Después la distraía con lo que fuera para que olvidara los libros y aunque ahora lo hacía con más sigilo, la convencía de subir en su escoba para escapar del ambiente pesado y respirar un poco de aire.**_

_**Al verse libre del asecho de su enemigo la tomaba en sus brazos y la abrazaba anhelante soñando que no era quien era. Que todo lo vivido había sido solo un mal sueño y que nada había peligrar su amor.**_

_**Y una tarde deseó ser un muggle, ya que ellos no eran condicionados por ese mundo mágico lleno de oscuridad y tiniebla. Se imaginó ser solo un tipo común que tomaba un bonito paseo con su chica. Se imaginó sereno caminando por el bosque solo preocupado por la felicidad de su gran amor. Sin magia, sin varitas, sin amenazas. Solo ser un hombre. Qué suerte tenían los muggles.**_

_**Pero sus sueños duraban muy poco. Hermione pronto se sentía insegura y hacía lo posible por persuadirlo para volver. Y Draco no tenía más remedio que retornar al infierno. Antes de separarse la besaba suavemente aspirando bocanadas de ella para luego dejarla partir y afligirse otra vez por no tenerla segura en sus brazos. Entonces se retiraba a su cuarto para esperar la hora en que ya todo el mundo dormía y retomar esa cruel rutina.**_

_**Al sexto día tenía la cabeza abombada. Lo podía concentrarse ni dejar de pensar en las amenazas de Zabini. El tiempo se acababa y buscaba la manera de convencer a esa ponzoñosa serpiente de que le diera una prórroga. Todo el día había inventado un sin fin de escusas y amenazas pero ninguna le parecía convincente. Tenía que idear algo realmente bueno o el moreno no demoraría en arruinarlo todo. Ahora más que nunca hubiera deseado saber cómo borrarle la mente a alguien. No conocía bien el hechizo y aunque estaba seguro que Hermione si lo conocía, no quería entrar en explicaciones con ella. Hermione era demasiado lista y no demoraría en arrinconarlo hasta sacarle la verdad. Y entonces todo se iría al tacho de la basura. Era mejor seguir así. Solo tenía que encontrar la escusa apropiada.**_

_**Estaba escribiendo un ensayo junto a su novia y a causa de sus distracciones más de alguna vez se ganaba un regaño por no estar prestando la debida atención a su trabajo. En un momento dado la castaña tomó el pergamino en el que él escribía empezó a revisar las barbaridades que había escrito.**_

_**-Draco… ¿Qué es eso de abogar por encerrar a los hombres lobos con los hipogrifos en Azkaban? ¿Que así se eliminan dos plagas a la vez?- Leyó escandalizada.**_

_**-No puedes negar que los hombres lobos son asquerosos. Salvajes, peludos, hediondos-**_

_**-Reconozco que los hombres lobos pueden ser aterradores… pero los Hipogrifos… Sus plumas son tan lindas, son tan gallardos, tan orgullosos…-**_

_**-Pero sus garras desgarran brazos- gruño el chico- Deberían desplumarlos a todos-**_

_**Hermione sonrió y acarició delicadamente el lugar en donde una vez Buckbeak había enterrado sus garras.**_

_**-No puedes negar que fue tu culpa. No pudiste soportar que un animal fuera más soberbio que tú-**_

_**-Muy graciosa. Ese pollo casi me mata. Fue una lástima que se hubiera escapado-**_

_**Hermione lo quedó mirando raro y muy pronto se escondió detrás de un libro toda colorada.**_

_**-¿Qué? ¿No me digas que tú tuviste algo que ver con la huida del pajarraco?- Le dijo tratando de retirar la barrera que Hermione había puesto entre ellos.**_

_**-¿Yo? ¿Por qué piensas eso?- Dijo la chica con su mejor cara de inocencia.**_

_**-Mire señorita… Si algo aprendí con los años fue a reconocer sus gestos. Esa bella carita de yo no fui no me engaña-**_

_**La chica trató de mantener la postura seria lo mejor que pudo. Pero los ojos inquisidores del muchacho y sus cejas levantadas le provocaron pronto una risita nerviosa que terminó por delatarla.**_

_**-Está bien- se impuso Hermione- **____**Yo lo ayude a escapar. Era injusto que lo lastimaran-**_

_**-Y Él si podía casi arrancarme el brazo. Vaya-**_

_**- No seas escandaloso, solo fue un rasguño-**_

_**-Casi me mata Hermione. Perdí bastante sangre sin contar que pude agarrar una infección a causa de sus garras asquerosas-**_

_**Tú lo provocaste- Alzó los hombros la chica**_

_**-Yo, siempre Yo. Y pensar que por culpa del pollo**____** después me golpeaste la nariz. Si… eso es justicia-**_

_**-También me provocaste-**_

_**-Se que provoco pasiones- Le sonrió coquetamente a la chica- Pero tus caricias a esa edad eran un poquito dolorosas. Menos mal que no arruinaste mi porte griego-**_

_**-Y yo que pensaba que había mejorado tu rostro. Desde el golpe te noté más guapo- respondió la chica pestañeando ligero con una carita de autosuficiencia.**_

_**-Ja Ja Ja, que divertida está hoy la señorita. Mejor dime ¿tuviste ayuda para liberar al bicharraco? ¿San Potter estuvo involucrado? ¿La comadreja?-**_

_**-Te he dicho un montón de veces que no lo llames así- Dijo la chica cambiando su actitud.**_

_**Draco borró de inmediato su sonrisa. En su lugar frunció fuertemente el ceño.**_

_**-Vaya… como lo defiendes. Pobrecito Weasley que necesita que se le trate con pinzas-**_

_**-No seas así. El es mi amigo y no me gusta que lo traten mal-**_

_**-¿Acaso le dices algo cuando me trata de hurón?-**_

_**Hermione respiró hondo parecía que trataba de controlarse.**_

_**-A veces Draco… Eres tan odioso… Que te pareces a él-**_

_**-¿Parecerme al pobretón? Él y yo no nos parecemos en nada- gruño el muchacho- Él es un don nadie y yo soy un príncipe-**_

_**-Que arrogante puedes llegar a ser. Ron no tiene la culpa de que tú hayas nacido en cuna de oro y él no-**_

_**-¿Y me tengo que lamentar por eso? Me está cansando que siempre lo protejas como si fueras su mami o su nana. El imbécil siempre termina cobijado bajo tu falda. Pobre cabeza de zanahoria desvalida. Mamá Hermione ya viene al rescate- se burló.**_

_**-Ron no merece tus burlas. Si él estuviera aquí se defendería perfectamente solo. Pero como no está yo lo hago-**_

_**-Ron Ron Ron- Se levantó el muchacho y agitó las manos- ¿Tanto te preocupa el tarado ese?-**_

_**-Ay Draco- Se quejó la chica- Claro que me preocupa… es mi amigo-**_

_**-¡Pero yo soy tu novio!- Rugió.**_

_**-NO ME GRITES DRACO MALFOY- Se sacudió la chica**_

_**-Entonces deja de defender tanto a ese tipo. A veces siento que él te importa más que yo-**_

_**-¿Por qué tienes tantos celos de él? No tienes motivos. Ron siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo. Él me ve como a una hermana-**_

_**Los ojos de Draco llameaban. Quería gritarle a la chica que estaba completamente ciega y tonta. Hacía años que él había notado que Ron no miraba a la chica como a una hermana. Había sido un testigo distante de como Ron día a día se volvía más y más loco por ella. Ya en tercero estaba seguro que Ron estaba completamente enamorado de Hermione. Pero si ella pensaba lo contrario no pensaba sacarla de su error. No ahora que Ron al fin había admitido sus sentimientos y le había casi gritado en su cara que la amaba.**_

_**-Ya no quiero seguir hablando de él- Trató de controlar sus celos- Mejor aclaremos como fue que liberaste al bicho emplumado-**_

_**-Solo lo tome de su cadena y lo solté en el bosque- Dijo la chica tratando de no mirarlo mucho.**_

_**-¿Sola?-**_

_**- Harry me ayudó-**_

_**-¿Y esa cosa aún vive en el bosque?- Se abalanzó casi encima de la chica.**_

_**-No lo sé. Draco… pareces un auror-**_

_**-Solo quiero saber si necesito cuidarme con ese pollo suelto-**_

_**-¿Tienes miedo que él no te haya olvidado?- Ella levantó una ceja.**_

_**-Bonita… Yo soy inolvidable…-**_

_**-Y engreído también- Sonrió la chica.**_

_**-Y por eso me adoras- La abrazó**_

_**-Ay Draco… tienes el ego muy alto- susurró la muchacha.**_

_**-¿No me dirás como realmente lo liberaste? No me gusta que mi novia me esconda cosas-**_

_**-Lo mismo digo Draco. A mí tampoco me gusta que me oculten cosas. ¿Qué es eso que te estaban obligando a hacer?- Le miro la chica directamente a los ojos.**_

_**El joven deshizo el abrazo y se volteó. Había caído en su propia trampa.**_

_**-¿Que es Draco? No me lo ocultes-**_

_**Draco aspiro el aire como esperando obtener de él la valentía. Había llegado el momento. De lo que dijera ahora dependía su futuro y su felicidad.**_

_**-Hermione… Yo…-**_

_**Hermione lo fue girando delicadamente. El joven la quedó mirando y sintió pánico de la reacción de ella.**_

_**-Potter tiene razón… he estado haciendo algo… en la sala de menesteres-**_

_**-Habla por favor… dímelo-**_

_**-He estado reparando un armario. Un armario evanescente. Por él… se supone que deben invadir el Castillo los mortífagos-la miró culpable.**_

_**Hermione palideció. Abrió ligeramente la boca y se llevó una mano a los labios.**_

_**-Draco-susurró.**_

_**-El Innombrable me obligó. Me tiene amenazado con matar a mi madre y a mí. Han sido meses de angustia y miedo- agachó la cabeza- Al principio pensé que era un honor servirlo… pero ahora… Hermione, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy-**_

_**-Pero no lo has reparado ¿Verdad?- La voz delataba la aflicción de la muchacha.**_

_**-No… La cosa no quiere repararse…-**_

_**-Pero no lo harás… dime que no lo harás-**_

_**-Hermione… si no lo hago matarán a mi madre… A mi padre…a…-**_

_**-Hablaremos con Dumbledore- Ella le tomó el rostro con las manos- Él encontrará una solución, siempre lo hace. Iremos ahora mismo- y le tomó la mano para llevarlo con ella.**_

_**-No Hermione… No quiero que me vean contigo… Aquí hay muchos ojos… no quiero arriesgarte más-**_

_**-no temas… aquí estamos protegidos… vamos Draco… vamos a hablar con Dumbledore-**_

_**-no estés tan segura. El Innombrable tiene muchos aliados. Algunos que ni te imaginas. Pueden actuar en cualquier momento y no quiero que estés en medio del fuego cruzado-**_

_**-Confió en Hogwarts. Solo necesitamos advertirle a Dumbledore. Ya verás que todo se soluciona-Y acto seguido la chica arrastraba suavemente a su novio hacia el umbral de la puerta.**_

_**-No me odias- Le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.**_

_**-No- Y se volteó a mirarlo- Porque si fuiste lo suficientemente valiente para confesarme todo sé que ya no harás nada más. Ya verás que Harry te entiende también y hasta Ron lo hará… Vamos-**_

_**-Te Amo Hermione- Le dijo con la mirada cristalina.**_

_**Ella le acarició el rostro y él la atrajo hacia si para besarla con ansiedad. Merlín… esa mujer era increíble.**_

_**-Vamos Draco… Mientras más rápido terminemos con esto mejor-**_

_**-Iré solo… No te voy a arriesgar… ahora menos que nunca. Hablaré con Dumbledore y tal vez él me ayude. Pero no quiero que tú hagas nada. Ni que le digas algo a Harry ni mucho menos al po… a Ron. Este es mi lio y yo quiero salir solo de él sin involucrar a nadie. Júrame que guardarás mi secreto-**_

_**-Pero…-**_

_**-Compláceme preciosa. Me sentiré más tranquilo si lo haces-**_

_**-Te lo juro- le contestó ella luego de unos minutos de debate en su mente-Pero tú también júrame que no harás nada. Y que dejarás que Dumbledore lo solucione todo-**_

_**-Te lo juro amor mío. Ahora ve a tu cuarto. Pronto oscurecerá y no quiero que deambules sola por el castillo- Le dio un dulce beso- Hermione… de ahora en adelante las cosas pueden ponerse muy peligrosas… No quiero que estés sola en ningún lugar. Ya te dije que el castillo tiene muchos ojos-**_

_**-Lo hare. Tranquilo. Estaré al lado de Harry…-**_

_**-Y de Ron…-**_

_**-¿Quieres que esté al lado de Ron?-**_

_**-Aunque no lo creas… Confío más en él que en cualquier otro-**_

_**Se dieron un último beso y la Gryffindor le dejó solo en la estancia elevada. La vio caminar rápido por los jardines y no dejó de mirarla hasta que desapareció por la amplia puerta.**_

_**Ahora sí que se sentía seguro. Ella lo había comprendido. Aunque no le había confesado todo pensó que no era necesario. Ella incluso le daba fuerzas para enfrentar el incierto destino. Y lo que lo tenía más dichoso era comprobar su amor, Hermione lo amaba.**_

_**Aún así seguía teniendo temor. Tenía miedo de las acciones de Zabini. Ahora más que nunca tenía que hacer un trato. Un pacto para proteger a su gorrión.**_

_**Al ver que la chica había llegado sana y salva a su habitación bajó la mano del anillo y rápidamente corrió a las lechucerías. Trazó unas pocas palabras y una lechuza salió rauda del lugar. Luego corrió hasta la Torre y esperó apoyado en la pared.**_

_**Unos pasos le indicaron que debía prepararse. No sabía cómo su invitado se comportaría. Su mano aferraba la varita y sus músculos se tensaron.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo el recién llegado.**_

_**-Tenemos que hablar-**_

_**-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo-**_

_**-Estas equivocado. Sabes que tenemos un tema en común-**_

_**Se miraron y Ron miró la varita aferrada. Luego volvió la mirada al rostro de su rival y levantó las cejas.**_

_**-¿Me tienes miedo?-**_

_**-Claro que no. Solo me prevengo-**_

_**-Creí que ya te había demostrado que no necesito estar armado para encararte-**_

_**Draco bajó la varita y se sentó en el banco. Ron permaneció en su lugar y poco a poco empezó a manifestar su incomodidad.**_

_**-¿Me vas a decir por qué me citaste aquí o te quedarás sentado allí como un idiota?-**_

_**-Siéntate-**_

_**-Estoy bien así-**_

_**-Es mejor que lo hagas… nos vigilan-**_

_**Ron empezó a mirar a su alrededor y se sentó. Pero antes sacó su varita.**_

_**-Habla-**_

_**-La están vigilando… Descubrieron mi relación con ella-**_

_**-¡Idiota!- gruño Ron- Eres la serpiente más estúpida que he conocido-**_

_**-No te cite para que me lances halagos Comadreja- Siseo el rubio- Necesito que me jures algo-**_

_**-¿En qué te metiste hurón? ¿Qué disparate estás haciendo? Sé que te escondes en la sala de menesteres y transformas a Goyle y Crabbe en chicas. En verdad no eres nada cuidadoso en tus secretos-**_

_**-Eso es problema mio-**_

_**-¡Es mi problema si estás arriesgando a mi gorrión!-**_

_**-Nunca quise hacerlo. No pensé que me seguirían. Que descubrirían mi noviazgo con Hermione-**_

_**-¿Quién?-**_

_**-Pansy-**_

_**-¿Me estás diciendo que Hermione está en peligro por culpa de tu muñeca despechada?-**_

_**-No me recla…-**_

_**-Escupe todo víbora… Bajaste la guardia y tu gata te descubrió. Y si quieres que yo intervenga es porque la cosa es grave-**_

_**-Lo único que te puedo decir es que ella está amenazada. Y ahora está en gran peligro-**_

_**-Maldito condenado- Le tomó del cuello- Te mato si algo llega a pasarle-**_

_**-Es por eso que te cite. Quiero que la protejas en todo momento. Zabini la está asechando-**_

_**-¿Dime por qué?… ¿Dime el motivo?-**_

_**-Tenía que cumplir una misión y Zabini advirtió que no lo hare. Me dijo que matará a mi gorrión si no lo hago-**_

_**-Sabía que eras un desgraciado. No te importó arriesgarla-**_

_**-Nunca planee enamorarme de ella. Nunca pensé que ella se metería en mi vida. Y ahora estoy aterrado que algo le pase. Necesito que me jures que la protegerás si algo sale mal-**_

_**Ron le puso la varita en el cuello y lo arrinconó contra la pared. Draco veía la furia en sus ojos. El mar arreciando en tormenta.**_

_**-Te voy a llevar con Dumbledore. Llamaré a Harry y a Lupin. Haré lo imposible para que te pudras en Azkaban-**_

_**-Si haces algo Zabini de inmediato la atacará. Estamos rodeados Ron. Lo que necesito es que me jures cuidarla-**_

_**-No necesitas mi juramento. Daría la vida por ella-**_

_**-Lo sé. Pero quiero asegurarme. Ahora haré la peor locura por ella. Me entregaré a Dumbledore y se desatará el desastre Ron. Zabini no demorará en perseguirla y mi madre estará también en grave peligro. El Innombrable no descansará hasta matarme…. Necesito estar seguro que no la dejarás sola jamás-**_

_**-¿Te entregarás?-Dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido**_

_**-Sí. No puedo hacer lo que ellos quieren. Pero necesito saber que estarás a su lado si yo no pudiera-**_

_**Ron le miró y fue aflojando su agarre. Después guardó su varita y le extendió la mano.**_

_**-Te lo juro. Nunca la dejaré sola-**_

_**Ambos estrecharon sus manos mirándose profundamente a los ojos.**_

_**-Quiero además que guardes esto en secreto hasta que Dumbledore actúe. Zabini no debe sospechar más de lo que ya hace. Después de esta noche muchas cosas pasarán-**_

_**-Me quedaré callado. Disimularé no saber nada. Y me voy de inmediato. Ella está en su cuarto… pero no quiero arriesgarme. Adiós-**_

_**Draco le vio levantarse y caminar presuroso la distancia entre el banco y la entrada. Ron estaba pálido y la varita temblaba en su mano. Antes de marcharse le dedicó una última mirada.**_

_**-Parece que ella te cambio por completo. Ahora veo cuanto la amas. Te estás ganando mi respeto Hurón-**_

_**-Ella nos cambio a los dos. Yo también veo cuanto la amas. También te estás ganando mi respeto Comadreja-**_

_**Lo vio desaparecer y luego lo siguió con la mirada hasta que entró al castillo. Ahora ya podía enfrentar su destino. Sabía que mientras Ron estuviera protegiéndola, el gorrión estaría segura.**_

_**Respiró hondo y pensó en su madre. Tendría que hablar pronto con Dumbledore. Su otro gran amor también necesitaba ser resguardada. No quería pensar que pasaría si ella quedaba en manos de Yaxley. Fue bajando los escalones sintiendo el latido potente del corazón. Había llegado la hora. Arregló su túnica y pasó la mano por el cabello para acomodarlo.**_

_**-Todo sea por ti gorrión- susurró.**_____

_**Y con paso firme se aproximó a la salida. Una vez que abandonara la Torre de Astronomía no dejaría que nada le obstaculizara el paso hasta llegar al despacho de Dumbledore. Confesaría todo y si era necesario rogaría por el bienestar de su familia. Le pediría ayuda al Director para doblegar al molesto Zabini y también le diría al anciano sobre Snape. Dumbledore tendría que saber que por mucho tiempo había estado albergando a una cobra traidora que informaba todos sus movimientos al Señor tenebroso.**_

_**Suspiró profundamente y levantó la frente. No se entregaría como un cobarde. Lo haría como un hombre. ¿Qué diría Potter cuando lo supiera? ¿Le lanzaría otro hechizo como el anterior? ¿Le enterraría la varita en la garganta como lo acababa de hacer el pelirrojo? ¿O terminaría comprendiéndole?**_

_**-Bueno… si me comprendes o no la verdad no me importa… Si mi gorrión me entiende no necesito nada más-**_

_**Y dio el penúltimo paso para enfrentar su destino. Y en **____**ese momento un cosquilleo le atacó lentamente el brazo. La marca estaba empezando a quemarle.**_


	24. La Antesala

Hola:

Como mi nueva lectora favorita Eréndira García me lo ha pedido, he actualizado la historia. Espero les guste… ya estamos en los últimos capítulos.

Saludos

Yaem Gy.

_**Capítulo 24: "La Antesala"**_

_**A pesar de su orgullo estaba decidido a volver. Aunque creía que nunca más podría tener con ella la cercanía que alguna vez tuvo. Comenzó a rendir sus barreras con ella.**_

_**Y Harry ayudaba. El pelinegro estaba tan ansioso de tener a sus mejores amigos juntos otra vez que no dejaba de inventar escusas y situaciones que lograran un acercamiento.**_

_**-Hermione… Sabes que me enredé con lo que dijo Sprout sobre las Vernomous Tentáculas ¿Me ayudas?-**_

_**-Claro Harry, No hace mucho encontré un libro en la sección herbaria de la Biblioteca. Podemos ir por el-**_

_**-No es necesario, Yo lo busco… ehhh… Sabes… Ron tampoco entendió nada… y creo que si no se le explica pronto meterá la pata… ¿Lo podrías ayudar?-**_

_**Ron lo quedó mirando por sobre el artículo del profeta que estaba leyendo con cara de ¿Qué pasa con este? Él ya había tenido una charla más que explicativa con Susan y ella le había aclarado todas las dudas… dudas que él le había aclarado a Harry luego. A menos que fuera lo suficientemente malo como para explicar cualquier cosa que no fuera Quidditch o Ajedrez.**_

_**-Eh… bueno… no tengo problema-**_

_**-Perfecto… voy por el libro… Ustedes comiencen- Y salió corriendo del lugar como alma que se llevaba Voldemort.**_

_**Ron se incomodó, ya que no había sido prevenido de la treta y no quería obligar a Hermione a hablar con él.**_

_**-Dime, ¿Que es lo que no entendiste?- Le preguntó la chica con su adorable mirada.**_

_**-Eh… la verdad Hermione… Susan ya me explicó todo. Gracias de todas maneras-**_

_**Algo en el semblante de Hermione se removió.**_

_**-Ya veo. Susan se ha transformado en una buena compañera de estudios parece-**_

_**-Si lo dices porque no me pega con los libros… se puede decir que si- le contestó el muchacho algo cohibido. Sentía la voz de Hermione extraña.**_

_**-¿Estás seguro que entendiste?- Se cruzó de brazos la chica - Siempre demoras tu tiempo en comprender las cosas-**_

_**-Susan tiene paciencia. Y he aprendido a estudiar por mi cuenta. Ya no soy tan bruto como lo piensas- se ofendió el chico.**_

_**-No he dicho que esas un bruto. Solo dije que eras algo lento-**_

_**-Pero termino aprendiendo- Se levantó.**_

_**-¿No te niegas por eso de que me quieres lejos?-**_

_**-No Hermione. En verdad ya me quedó clara la asignatura. He adquirido la costumbre de juntarme todas las tardes con Susan a estudiar varias materias… Así mato el tiempo-**_

_**Y así era. Desde que Harry se había puesto de novio con Ginny y Hermione le había dejado atrás, Ron se había visto de pronto solo. Y aunque al principio buscaba la manera de evadirse en cualquier cosa, terminó por extrañar a sus dos pilares demasiado. A Harry no lo quería incomodar ya que nunca lo había visto tan feliz como en ese tiempo, sin contar que Ginny estaba más calmada y dócil, y Hermione simplemente ya se había marchado muy lejos y Ron sentía que le era imposible alcanzarla. Tal vez estaba pagando sus culpas por el noviazgo tan equivocado con Lavender.**_

_**Fue entonces que un día Susan le propuso estudiar más tiempo juntos. Y Ron no encontró nada malo en ello. Así encontraba compañía y un apoyo para no dar un triste espectáculo en los exámenes finales. Y él, para olvidar un rato sus celos le había dicho a la chica que se juntaran a las mismas horas que Hermione desaparecía de su vista.**_

_**-Me alegro- Dijo la castaña. Si se alegraba no lo parecía.**_

_**El ambiente podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Ron tuvo la rara sensación **____**de haber sido pillado en alguna falta y se fue sentando otra vez en el mismo lugar.**_

_**-Bueno. Iré a buscar a Harry. Él si necesita mi ayuda- y Dicho esto Hermione comenzó a retirarse.**_

_**-Tengo problemas en Artes Oscuras. Tengo la impresión que Snape no tiene la menor intención de enseñarme nada-**_

_**-¿Y Susan no es capaz de aclarar tus dudas?- Definitivamente algo en la voz de Hermione estaba mal.**_

_**-No es su fuerte- Dijo el chico contrariado.**_

_**-Trae tu mochila aquí con tus cosas. Yo iré por Harry. En veinte minutos nos juntamos en este lugar- Hermione sonrió y desapareció por el agujero del retrato.**_

_**-Qué extraña puedes ser a veces bonita- Y con paso firme fue por sus cosas.**_

_**A veces se juntaban en la sala común de Gryffindor, otras en la de Huppepuf y las menos en la biblioteca. Y cuando estaban en ese lugar Ron se perdía entre los libros y el silencio. Amaba ese lugar. Y no porque fuera un gran lector. Para Ron la biblioteca era su santuario. El último eslabón que lo aferraba al pasado. Allí había comenzado a descubrir la maravillosa mujer que se escondía detrás de pilas y pilas de libros. Allí Hermione le había enseñado tanto y tantas veces se había quedado como sonámbulo mirándola estudiar. Allí había aprendido a reconocer sus gestos, a memorizar sus facciones. Allí, cada día, Ronald Weasley había ido enamorándose poco a poco de Hermione Granger.**_

_**Y le dolía volver allá ahora sin ella. La sala no tenía la misma luz, el silencio le aturdía. Lo que lo consolaba era aspirar el olor de los libros y de la tinta. El ruido del pergamino nuevo rasgado por la pluma y el susurro de otras voces le arrullaba. Y Allí no cabía Draco Malfoy. Quizás el territorio del rubio era la Torre de Astronomía, pero la biblioteca era de Ron y sabía que ella no vendría con el Slytherin a ese lugar. Ahora más que nunca amaba su biblioteca, porque era lo único que le quedaba de ella.**_

_**-Ron… Ron- una mano le mecía dulcemente- ¿Te dormiste encima del libro?-**_

_**-¿Qué? No. ¿Decías algo?-**_

_**-Bueno… te preguntaba si querías continuar en mi sala común. El trabajo se ha alargado y creo que no podremos estar aquí más tiempo-**_

_**-Mira… no tengo nada en contra de tu sala común... es cómoda… pero prefiero mi vieja sala. Costumbre-**_

_**-No sé… la última vez Lavender casi me lanza un hechizo por asomar allí-**_

_**-No te preocupes por ella. Yo la controlo. Vamos-**_

_**Ambos, con sus mochilas al hombro recorrieron los pasillos hasta la torre de Gryffindor. Luego de dar la contraseña, Ron detuvo suavemente el ingreso de la pelirroja y le pidió le esperara allí. Pasados unos segundos asomó su colorina cabellera por el agujero y le dijo con una sonrisa.**_

_**-No hay pulpos a la vista-**_

_**Trabajaron un largo rato y Ron poco a poco empezó a manifestar su letargo. Habían trabajado como tres horas y ya deseaba irse a dormir.**_

_**-Susan… ¿podemos continuar mañana? Lo único que mi cuerpo pide es lanzarme a mi amada cama- Bostezó.**_

_**-Pero aún es temprano-**_

_**-Es que estuve jugando a las luchas con Harry y Seamus un rato. Me duelen los huesos-**_

_**-Admite que estás aburrido- sonrió la chica**_

_**-Es que ni con Hermione estudiaba tanto- le devolvió él la sonrisa.**_

_**-Si claro- dijo ella moviendo su cabeza hacia abajo- Pero… podríamos hacer un receso. Estamos avanzados en el trabajo. No nos vendría mal distraernos un poco-**_

_**-¿Distraernos?-**_

_**-Mira- y le mostró una cajita que llevaba en su mochila, al abrirla de esta salió una música que parecía un Vals-**_

_**-¿Eso distrae?- Le preguntó el chico extrañado.**_

_**-¿Bailaste en la fiesta de Navidad de Cuatro año Ron?- Le inquirió Susan con mirada soñadora- Al menos yo no te vi-**_

_**El baile de Navidad. Perfecto. Susan le había traído a la memoria el origen de todos sus males.**_

_**-No. No me interesaba bailar entonces-**_

_**-¿Y ahora?-**_

_**-¿A qué te refieres?-**_

_**-A… bailar ahora-**_

_**-Estas bromeando ¿verdad?- sonrió incrédulo**_

_**-No… Moverse un poco relaja la mente-**_

_**-No pensarás que me ponga a bailar aquí con Seamus al asecho ¿cierto? Si él me ve mi alma no tendrá sosiego hasta que termine el colegio- rió**_

_**-¿Que tiene de malo?-**_

_**-Se nota que no conoces a Seamus-**_

_**-Vamos Ron… te divertirás-**_

_**-No lo creo- se negaba.**_

_**-Inténtalo al menos-**_

_**No supo como la chica había terminado convenciéndolo. Al poco rato ya daba turbos por la habitación. En verdad era el peor bailarín que existiera jamás en el mundo. Hasta Harry bailaba mucho mejor. Pero cada error provocaba en ambos jóvenes una risa contagiosa y no demoraron mucho en girar muertos de la risa por toda la sala común. En verdad hacía mucho que no reía.**_

_**-Ay Ron. Me pisaste otra vez-**_

_**-Yo te lo advertí. Si querías bailar tenías que asumir las consecuencias- reía.**_

_**Pero ya no estaban solos. Harry y Ginny habían llegado y miraban atónitos la escena. Ginny prácticamente tenía la boca abierta. Con suavidad su novio le tomó del mentón para cerrarla.**_

_**Y detrás de ellos llegó Seamus que apenas podía aguantar la risa. Y luego Dean, Y Neville que observaba atento todo y al final…. Hermione.**_

_**Susan fue la primera en notar que tenían público. Se detuvo de improviso. Ron se giró y Seamus empezó a aplaudir y chiflar mientras Dean y Neville sonreían. Harry le miraba pensativo y Ginny… la cara de Ginny era un poema.**_

_**-Vaya bailecito hermano- **____**Se quejó.**_

_**-Eh… Susan… seguimos con el estudio mañana- Le dijo a la chica con la cara roja de vergüenza.**_

_**-Si… en mi sala… hasta mañana- Y le dio un beso en la mejilla.**_

_**Eso fue suficiente pólvora para Seamus que no dejó de hacerle bromas al pelirrojo. Ron, molesto, tomó sus cosas y empezó a aguardarlas.**_

_**-Ya cállate payaso. No pienses cosas que no son-**_

_**Y Hermione no decía nada. Estaba simplemente allí parada. Harry tomó de la mano a Ginny y la movió hasta llevársela. Neville tomó a Seamus y Dean de los codos y les dijo que fueran a su cuarto a jugar a las quemadas.**_

_**-Esperemos a Ron- Dijo Dean- Nos falta uno-**_

_**-Yo me la puedo con los dos- Dijo Neville- Vamos-**_

_**Ron buscaba su pluma debajo de la mesa y al levantarse se dio cuenta que la única en permanecer en la habitación era ella. No sabía por qué otra vez se sentía pillado en falta.**_

_**-Muy versátiles tus reuniones de estudio. Pensé que no te gustaba bailar-**_

_**-Es divertido bailar con una amiga- se encogió de hombros el muchacho-Y Susan es divertida-**_

_**Los ojos de Hermione centellearon. Apretó los puños y a Ron le pareció que sus rizos se encogían.**_

_**-Me alegro por ti- escupió y se marchó rápida a su habitación.**_

_**-¿Qué le pasa?- susurró- ¿Por qué se enojó?- se volvió a extrañar.**_

_**Esa tarde el invernadero estaba demasiado caluroso. Ron tenía la corbata ladeada y un botón de la camisa abierto. A causa del calor había caído en una especie de sopor y daba cabezazos de vez en cuando. Harry ya le había dado un par de codazos y Neville le había movido el codo haciéndolo casi chocar con la mesa provocando algunas risas entre sus compañeros. De pronto Sprout le hizo una pregunta que Ron no había alcanzado a escuchar bien y Susan le pasó un papel con la respuesta que él no tardó en decir. Se alegró al ver que Sprout le daba puntos y en gesto de agradecimiento le guiñó un ojo a la pelirroja. Al girar unos ojos marrones le miraron con reprobación para luego no mirarlo más.**_

_**Al salir de la clase Sprout había advertido a los chicos que tuvieran cuidado con unas raíces que se habían salido de su maceta y estaban haciéndoles zancadillas a todos los que pasaran a su lado .Ron, aún aletargado, demoró un poquito en guardar sus cosas deseando caminar hasta el lago para darse una pequeña siesta antes de reunirse con Susan para una nueva jornada de estudio. Al girarse vio como una melena castaña flotaba hacia la salida y como trastabillaba para dirigirse al suelo. Su reacción fue tan rápida que la chica ni siquiera llegó a tocarlo. De pronto y sin proponérselo siquiera, la tenía en los brazos.**_

_**-Olvidaste las raíces-le dijo junto al oído. Tampoco había sido intencional. Su cuerpo se movía solo.**_

_**-Tonta raíz, me golpeo muy fuerte. Quería entregar unos libros y con el apuro lo olvidé-**_

_**-Tranquila. La biblioteca no se moverá de donde está- sonrió.**_

_**-Es que no dispongo de mucho tiempo…-**_

_**Y Ron despertó de su burbuja.**_

_**-Claro… tienes otras cosas que hacer- y la fue soltando hasta poner una prudente distancia entre ellos.**_

_**-Supongo que tú también tendrás algo que hacer ahora- se volvió la chica para mirarlo.**_

_**-Dormir una siesta a orillas de lago. Luego estudiar hasta tarde… nada novedoso- se encogió de hombros**_

_**-Tal vez sí, si es con tu divertida compañera de estudios. Adiós- la chica le dio la espalda y se marchó**_

_**-Sería más entretenido si tú estuvieras conmigo- susurró para el mismo. Luego suspiró y miró a la traviesa raíz que parecía tan inocente asomada en el macetero. Tomó una regadera y la baño unos minutos para luego palmear una punta.**_

_**-Te lo mereces por el lindo momento que me regalaste- sonrió.**_

_**No había caso. Simplemente no entendía nada sobre pociones. Miraba y miraba recetas compartiendo el libro de Susan, ya que Harry aún no le devolvía el suyo, y ya estaba completamente aburrido.**_

_**-Me rindo… esto no es para mí-**_

_**-Vamos Ron… no te des por vencido-**_

_**-Lo siento Susan… esto ya me tiene harto. Y cuando eso pasa no hay caso. Simplemente no me entra en la cabeza ningún ingrediente más-**_

_**Susan suspiró y cerrando el libro que estaba frente a Ron procedió a arrancar una hoja de papel y empezó a trabajar.**_

_**-¿Qué haces?-**_

_**-Un pajarillo de papel- le contestó como si fuera lo más obvio- Podríamos distraernos un rato haciéndolos volar. Es menos polémico que bailar-**_

_**Al poco rato Ron había confeccionado una extraña mezcla entre un Colacuerno Húngaro y un Duendecillo de Curnualles. La cosa era horrible.**_

_**-Muy artístico- rio la chica- dámelo, yo lo arreglo-**_

_**Ron no pudo evitar recordar todas las veces que hacía una bestialidad con algún ensayo o tarea y Hermione le quitaba el engendro para arreglarlo.**_

_**Dos avecillas de papel volaban momentos después por distintas partes de la sala. El pajarillo de Susan lo hacía con gracia y delicadeza, el de Ron con brusquedad y torpeza.**_

_**-Ahora hagamos que peleen- dijo Ron**_

_**-No… mejor hagamos que vuelen juntos- le dijo la pelirroja.**_

_**-¿Quieres decir un carrera?- dijo el chico con entusiasmo**_

_**-No. Solo que vuelen juntos. Solo eso- le dijo ella**_

_**Ambas aves empezaron a volar en una extraña armonía. De vez en cuando la avecilla de Susan daba giros alrededor del pajarillo que él dirigía y para cualquiera que los estuviera viendo daba la impresión que ambas aves de papel danzaban.**_

_**Dieron varias vueltas hasta que alguien se les cruzó en el camino. La avecilla de Susan la esquivó ágilmente y pasó por su lado, pero la de Ron se fue en picada, cayendo a los pies… de Hermione.**_

_**-Vaya forma de estudiar que tienen ustedes- se quejó.**_

_**-Ron estaba aburrido. Despejábamos la mente un rato- le respondió la chica incómoda.**_

_**-Le tienes demasiado tiempo encerrado. Él no está acostumbrado a que lo abrumen con tanto trabajo-**_

_**-Es por eso que busco la manera de entretenerlo. Es mucho mejor que golpearlo con los libros-**_

_**-Él necesita disciplina, es muy desordenado-**_

_**-Disciplina, no tiranía-**_

_**-¿Que quieres decir?-**_

_**-Que tus estrategias de est…-**_

_**-¿Qué les pasa a las dos? - alzó la voz el muchacho- da la impresión que discuten por la custodia de un niño-**_

_**-Susan no sabe estudiar contigo-**_

_**-Hermione no admite que no te trata con tacto-**_

_**-Y las dos piensan que yo soy un tarado. Susan, ya es hora que te vayas a tu sala común. Hermione, No tienes por qué controlar lo que hago. ¡Se van a sus habitaciones las dos!… ¡ahora!-**_

_**Tan sorpresiva fue la reacción del pelirrojo que ambas dieron un respingo. Susan tomó sus cosas presurosa marchándose en el acto y Hermione apretó los puños, se agitó y subió las escaleras refunfuñando. Ron en cambio se quedó sentado con la mejor cara de desconcierto.**_

_**-Pareces una paleta de caramelo- le dijo Neville levantándose de su asiento y tomando su libro- una paleta disputada por dos niñitas-se fue calmado por las escaleras- Me voy también a mi cuarto antes que me lo ordenes- rio**_

_**Ron se giró sobresaltado. ¿Por qué Neville siempre se le aparecía de la nada?**_

_**No entendía lo que había pasado. Pero no podía negar que la situación le había provocado un gustito dulce. Tal vez Malfoy no lo había borrado del mapa del todo. Ella aún seguía pendiente de él.**_

_**Y eso le dio nuevos bríos. Se empezó a dedicar más a observarla y cuidarla desde lejos. También a acercarse con sutileza aunque Hermione parecía enojada con él. Sus encuentros con Harry casi eran los de antes y hasta las peleas eran parecidas. Pero Hermione peleaba más con Harry ya que aún no le perdonaba los del Libro del Príncipe mestizo. Ron la comprendía, era difícil para ella ver que Harry pudiera ser superior a ella en algo, y sobre todo si era con trampas como ella lo consideraba. Ron sonreía en su interior. Le encantaba verla enojada. Pero era más entretenido verla molesta con él que con otro.**_

_**Una tarde Susan, que había tomado nota de la queja de Hermione, sacó al pelirrojo a tomar aire un poco antes de estudiar. Ambos caminaron conversando animadamente hasta su parte favorita del lago y luego de algunas risas Ron miró hacia su izquierda. Había al alcance de su mano unas violetitas muy bellas. Ron recordaba que eran sus favoritas al momento de enredarlas en el pelo de Hermione ya que sentir el aroma en los cabellos de ella le embriagaba.**_

_**-Que lindas violetas- Dijo de pronto Susan**_

_**-Si… son mis favoritas- susurró el muchacho aun mirando las flores.**_

_**Susan cortó un par de ellas y empezó a enredarlas en su cabello. Ron la quedó mirando y vio como ambas flores resbalaban por él.**_

_**-Así no Susan… se engancha el tallo, así- Y le comenzó a enredar la flor.**_

_**-¡Ron!- El muchacho dio un brinco del susto. Al mirar vio los ojos rabiosos de Hermione- Necesito hablar contigo-mordía cada palabra.**_

_**-Lo siento Susan… nos vemos luego- se levantó y fue a ver qué rayos le pasaba a la castaña.**_

_**-¿Qué pasa?-**_

_**-Pues… que si sigues en estas prácticas de estudio no pasarás ninguno de los exámenes que están por llegar. No has cumplido con el calendario que todos los años te confecciono y solo te dedicas a dar bailecitos, jugar con pajaritos de papel y a colgarle florecitas a tu compañera-**_

_**-Hermione. Para que sepas estoy muy bien para los exámenes. Mis trabajos están al día y si quiero divertirme entre estudios es mi problema-**_

_**-¡Susan no tiene idea como dirigir tu trabajo! ¡Solo se dedican a perder el tiempo!-**_

_**-¡Es mi tiempo, no el tuyo Hermione!-**_

_**-¡Pero fallaras los exámenes!-**_

_**-Se nota que no das un galeón por mí. Gracias por tu confianza-**_

_**-Siempre he creído en ti. Pero ahora solo te dedicas a jugar-**_

_**-¡Y qué! Al menos Susan se queda conmigo mientras tú te dedicas a otras cosas- disparó.**_

_**-¡Yo tendría tiempo para ti si ella no estuviera siempre rondándote!-**_

_**-No lo creo-**_

_**-Sabes que es así. Pero claro… yo soy una tirana aburrida que solo se dedica a golpearte con los libros. Ella es fantástica, tanto que bailas con ella, juegan con pajaritos de papel y le enredas flores en el pelo-**_

_**-A ti también te enredaba flores en el pelo-**_

_**-¡Y por eso no deberías hacerlo con ella!- se quejó dolida.**_

_**-Quien te entiende… Me dejas abandonado a mi suerte y cuando encuentro a alguien que se preocupa de mi rendimiento y se ofrece como amiga te enojas-**_

_**-Es que… nunca jugaste a bailar conmigo… Susan… ella me está quitando a mi amigo-**_

_**-No culpes a Susan por tu alejamiento. Yo me comí mis quejas sobre Malfoy… ¿acaso te reclamo por que te olvidaste de mi y solo te dedicas a él?-**_

_**-No lo metas a él en esto-**_

_**-Entonces Tú no te metas con Susan. Ella solo se ha dedicado a llenar un poco el vacio que dejaste- Y sin más la dejó con la palabra en la boca.**_

_**Tan enojado quedó que ese día la sesión de estudios fue breve. Y al día siguiente prefirió posponerla. En su lugar se dedicó a mirar por la ventana y a recordar los bonitos momentos que había compartido con Harry y Hermione. Pero sobretodo los momentos con ella. La extrañaba demasiado.**_

_**De pronto una avecilla de papel empezó a dar vueltitas frente a él hasta que se posó en su mano. La quedó mirando y se preguntó qué rayos estaría haciendo Susan en su sala común a esa hora. Levantó la vista y para su sorpresa la que estaba allí era Hermione. `**_

_**-A mí también me gusta jugar con pajarillos de papel- le dijo suavemente.**_

_**Ron parpadeó**_

_**-Llegas temprano. Supuse que estarías con tu novio-**_

_**-Me dijo que tenía algo que hacer-**_

_**-Claro-**_

_**-Ron… Ya no quiero estar más distanciada de ti. Éramos amigos y yo te extraño-**_

_**-Yo solo me quedo a la distancia que me permites-**_

_**-No Ron… estas demasiado lejos. Y yo… yo no puedo aceptar que Susan tome mi lugar-**_

_**-Ella nunca podría reemplazarte…. Ella es solo una amiga como cualquier otra… en cambio tú… Tú eres Hermione-**_

_**Y los siguientes días Ron tuvo que dividirse. No quería ser majadero y abandonar a Susan así que continuaba con sus reuniones, solo que esta vez procuraba que no fueran tan extensas. Entonces al oscurecer esperaba a Hermione y aunque Susan ya le había aclarado muchas dudas él volvía a preguntarle a Hermione todo de nuevo. Era solo una hora, pero la aprovechaba al máximo.**_

_**Seis días después de su reconciliación una lechuza interrumpió la breve espera del pelirrojo por la castaña. Hermione había subido a su habitación a buscar unos pergaminos y él juntaba sus cosas sobre una mesa. Se acercó a la ventana y vio que el mensaje era para él.**_

_**-Te espero en la torre.**_

_**DM**_

_**Eso sí que era raro. ¿Para qué lo quería el Hurón?**_

_**-De seguro para restregarme su triunfo- Murmuró.**_

_**Miró a su alrededor y Neville apareció ante sus ojos bajando la escalera**_

_**-Neville. Dile a Hermione que vendré en unos minutos- Y Verificando su varita salió rápido para develar que rayos quería el rubio.**_

_**Mientras el Slytherin hablaba Ron iba sintiendo que la sangre le empezaba a hervir en las venas. El maldito Hurón había arriesgado a su gorrión. Casi había perdido los estribos enterrándole la varita en la garganta al chico cuando este le dijo que se entregaría.**_

_**-¿Te entregarás?-Dijo el pelirrojo sorprendido**_

_**-Sí. No puedo hacer lo que ellos quieren. Pero necesito saber que estarás a su lado si yo no pudiera-**_

_**Y habían hecho un pacto. Ron le juró a Draco no dejar sola jamás a la mujer que ambos amaban. Así mismo el Gryffindor tuvo que admitir que Draco Malfoy estaba realmente enamorado de Hermione.**_

_**Tan alarmado y asustado quedó con lo que el Slytherin le había contado que voló prácticamente de vuelta a su sala común para resguardar la integridad de su castaña. Hermione y Harry lo esperaban y dedicaron su tiempo a estudiar y a conversar un rato.**_

_**Hablaban de muchas cosas, pero la mente de Ron estaba revuelta por otro asunto.**_

_**"Zabini la asecha" "la atacará si Draco no cumple con lo que le exigen" "Draco.. Por favor… Ve ya con Dumbledore"**_

_**Repentinamente una chica llevó un mensaje a **____**Harry en donde Dumbledore le llamaba. El corazón de Ron en ese instante dio un vuelco. Harry les dijo que tal vez el momento de salir en busca del horrocrux había llegado, pero Ron pensaba otra cosa.**_

_**"Draco está en el despacho de Dumbledore" "El director llama a Harry para resolver el lio en el que está el hurón"**_

_**Harry desapareció por el retrato y Hermione comenzó a reforzar los conocimientos de Ron en pociones.**_

_**-Sabes Hermione… a mi no me entra nada de lo que me explicas si no me das con el libro en la cabeza- le bromeó.**_

_**-Entonces necesitas tu correctivo- y delicadamente le dio un golpecito.**_

_**Estaban entretenidos cuando Harry llegó agitado a la sala. Les dijo unas breves palabras y se metió en su habitación. Volvió jadeando y les fue explicando a sobresaltos el porqué de su comportamiento.**_

_**-... ¿Ven **____**lo **____**que **____**esto **____**significa?- **____**terminó **____**Harry **____**a **____**galope. **____**-Dumbledore no estará́ aquí́ esta noche, por lo tanto Malfoy va a hacer **____**otro avance hacia lo que sea que esté tramando. ¡No, escúchenme!- les **____**dijo enojado mientras tanto Ron como Hermione mostraban todo signo **____**de interrumpir. -Yo sé que era Malfoy celebrando en el Cuarto de los **____**Menesteres. Aquí́ - poniendo el mapa del merodeador en la mano de **____**Hermione. -Tienes que observarlo y tienes que observar a Snape **____**también. Usa a cualquiera a quien puedas informar del Ejército de **____**Dumbledore. Hermione, los Galeones de contacto ¿todavía funcionan? **____**Dumbledore dice que pondrá́ una protección extra en la escuela, pero si **____**Snape está involucrado sabrá́ cuál es la protección de Dumbledore y **____**cómo evitarla, pero no esperará que ustedes lo vigilen ¿verdad?**_

_ **-Harry - empezó́ Hermione con los ojos enormes de miedo.**_

_ **-No tengo tiempo de discutir- dijo Harry cortésmente. -Toma **____**también esto-Lanzó unos calcetines en las manos de Ron.**_

_**-Gracias dijo Ron... err... ¿para qué́ necesito calcetines?**_

_**-Necesitas lo que está envuelto en ellos, es el Felix Felicis, **____**compártanlo entre ustedes y con Ginny. Díganle adiós de mi parte. Mejor **____**me voy, Dumbledore está esperando-**_

_**-No- dijo Hermione, mientras Ron desenvolvía la pequeña botellita **____**de poción dorada. Viéndose pasmado. -No la queremos, llévatela, quién **____**sabe a qué te vas a enfrentar.**_

_**-Voy a estar bien. Voy a estar con Dumbledore- dijo Harry. Quiero **____**estar seguro de que ustedes estarán bien... no me mires así́ Hermione, **____**te veo más tarde.**_

_**Al partir Harry, Hermione se desplomó en el sillón con el rostro pálido y por unos minutos no pudo decir palabra. Ron en cambio ya había volado a su habitación a buscar las monedas y comenzó a llamar a sus compañeros. Luego con toda la delicadeza que la situación ameritaba le quitó el mapa a Hermione y empezó a mirar por donde estaba el Slytherin.**_

_**Ginny fue la primera en aparecer. Luego llegó corriendo Neville y al final Luna completó el grupo. Ron rápidamente les explicó las instrucciones de Harry, después todos bebieron un poquito de poción de la suerte y fue entonces que Hermione reaccionó.**_

_**-Tengo que salir… tengo que buscarlo-**_

_**-¿A Harry? Pero si Ron dijo que él no está aquí- Dijo Luna.**_

_**Ron tomó de los hombros a la castaña y la miró a los ojos.**_

_**-No. Tú te vas con Luna. Vayan a vigilar a Snape. Ginny, Neville y Yo iremos al séptimo piso-**_

_**-Pero Ron…-**_

_**-Yo iré por él. De seguro Harry está equivocado. Te prometo que lo buscaré y todo se aclarará-**_

_**-Me lo prometes-**_

_**-Te lo prometo gorrión-**_

_**-No lo ataques por favor- le dijo tomándolo del brazo.**_

_**-Ve con Luna. No te alejes de las mazmorras. Sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo arriba, te quedas allí-Y voló al séptimo piso con Ginny y Neville.**_

_**Corrieron por las escaleras revisando el mapa mientras el cerebro de Ron trabajaba a una velocidad abismante**_

_**"No puedes Hurón" "No puedes romper tu juramento" "No puedes fallarle" "No puedes fallarme"**_

_**Vigilaban los pasillos sin poder encontrar a Malfoy y Ron guardaba la esperanza que todo hubiera sido un mal entendido. Pero… Malfoy no aparecía en su habitación y en ningún otro lugar. De pronto la sala de menesteres se abrió y el Slytherin apareció acompañado de unos nefastos personajes. Al verse cercado, el hurón lanzó polvos peruanos y con su horroroso brazo fue iluminando su camino dejando a todos los demás en tinieblas.**_

_**Ron, desesperado, intentó dar con el muchacho pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro.**_

_**-No hagan nada. Nos podemos herir nosotros mismos- gritó Neville.**_

_**De pronto una mano arrastró a Ron al hueco de un muro.**_

_**-¿Dónde está el Gorrión?- siseó esa voz tan conocida para él.**_

_**-Está segura. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?-**_

_**-Tengo que cumplir mi **____**misión- le dijo Draco, su voz sonaba desquiciada.**_

_**-Pero si dijiste que no harías nada- le reclamó el pelirrojo.**_

_**-Tengo que hacerlo… él me tiene en sus manos- sollozó**_

_**-No Draco… no tienes que hacer nada… desiste de esta locura. Ven conmigo, llamaremos a los Aurores y ellos te ayudarán y Dumbledore también-**_

_**-No puedo Ron… la matará… tengo que hacerlo-**_

_**Ron le aferró del brazo y Draco forcejeaba para liberarse.**_

_**-¡No lo harás!…¡no te dejaré! ¡No vas a romperle el corazón a mi gorrión!-**_

_**Pero Draco se soltó y partió corriendo por los pasillos. Ron corrió detrás de él. Pero todo estaba tan oscuro que le perdió muy pronto el rastro. En su impotencia solo se dedicó a gritar.**_

_**-**__**DRACO… NO… NO LO HAGAS… NO LO HAGAS**__**-**_


	25. El Desastre

Hola:

¿Cómo están todos? ¿Alguien aún lee este fic?

Bueno, para los que lo hacen, le dejo un nuevo capítulo. Este es uno de los últimos de esta historia.

Espero lo disfruten

Saludos,

Yaem Gy.

_**Capítulo 25: "El Desastre"**_

_**El ardor era pequeño, casi como la fugaz picadura de un mosquito. La ignoró y dio otro paso y justo en el momento en que estaba en la salida, su brazo ardió como nunca antes lo había hecho. El dolor era tan terrible que terminó arrodillado en el suelo. Luego un intenso dolor de cabeza le arrastro hasta quedar acostado.**_

_**-Ahhh… ayyyyy- gritaba**_

_**-Malfoy… Malfoy-**_

_**-No… No… ayyyyyyy-**_

_**-¿Qué haces Malfoy?-**_

_**La voz horrenda que retumbaba en su cabeza le ensordecía. El bello del cuerpo se le erizaba y el corazón estaba a punto de reventar.**_

_**-Me han informado que estas muy distraído-**_

_**-Ahhhh… déja… déja… me-**_

_**-¿Estás fallando a tu misión muchacho?-**_

_**-Ahhh…. Por favor… no más-suplicaba.**_

_**-Veo traición en tu mente. No quieres cumplir con mi deseo-**_

_**Draco intentaba taparse los oídos pero el sonido venía desde dentro de él. Sentía como si le inflaran el cerebro y lo comprimieran contra el cráneo.**_

_**-¡¿Vas a desertar imbécil?!-**_

_**Entonces un montón de cuchillos fueron clavándose invisiblemente en su cuerpo. El chico se acurrucó en posición fetal sudando y temblando.**_

_**-No… déjame… déjame- aullaba**_

_**-Tu madre tendrá una profunda desilusión. Belatrix se encargará de anunciárselo-**_

_**-Mi… madre… No… por favor no, AYYYYY… mátame… pero a ella no… Aaaahhh-**_

_**-Entonces ¿no te importa morir? Mmm Vaya, vaya-**_

_**-Ahhhh- Su cabeza lo estaba matando**_

_**-Pero ¿es solo por tu madre? ¿No hay otro motivo?-**_

_**-duele… duele… ahhh- gemía desesperado.**_

_**-¿Que es lo que veo? ¿Un pájaro?- **_

_**Fue entonces que el chico creyó que su pecho explotaba. Voldemort estaba haciéndole Legemancia. Estaba leyéndole la mente. El maldito descubriría a su gorrión.**_

_**Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano intentó cerrarse al escaneo del Señor Tenebroso, pero el dolor en su cabeza apenas lo dejaba.**_

_**-Si intentas cerrarte es porque ese pájaro es demasiado importante… ¿Que es Draco? ¿Qué significa?-**_

_**La respiración agitada lo tenía a las puertas del desmayo. Se retorcía agónico pero seguía luchando.**_

_**-Zabini… Zabini lo sabe… lástima que no tenga la marca… habría averiguado de inmediato todo-**_

_**-Ayyyy- gemía desesperado- déjame… por favor-**_

_**-Dime… dime muchacho… que es… ¿qué es tu gorrión?-**_

_**El temblor que recorrió al joven le mataba de la misma manera que la horrible tortura. El miedo le rompía los huesos.**_

_**-No la metas… no la metas en esto… aaaahhhh-**_

_**-Ya veo… es una chica… ¿Quién es Draco?-**_

_**Pero Draco callaba. Estaba empapado de sudor. Su cuerpo temblaba arrebatadamente. Sus pulmones apenas podían conseguir algo de aire… pero callaba.**_

_**-No me lo dirás… Entonces tendré que buscar a tu chica. Zabini no demorará en decirme quién es-**_

_**-¡No, No!... déjame, déjame- suplicaba de nuevo.**_

_**-Lo hare… te lo prometo. Pero no sin antes asegurarme que cumplirás mi voluntad. Esta noche, a más tardar mañana, quiero tu misión cumplida. Sino… tu madre no verá otro sol y no demoraré en desplumar a tu gorrioncita. Estoy en tu mente Draco. Tu marca te ata a mis deseos. No puedes escapar de mí-**_

_**Draco lloraba de dolor, las manos crispadas, el pelo revuelto. El cuerpo temblando sin parar.**_

_**-Déjame…-**_

_**-¿Harás mi voluntad?-**_

_**-¡No!… Ahhhhhh-**_

_**-¿Lo harás?-**_

_**-Déjame… déjame…-**_

_**-Sabré quién es tu muñequita y la mataré… ¡sabes que no son amenazas!-**_

_**-No… No-**_

_**-¿Y? ¿Qué harías por salvarla?-**_

_**-Lo que sea… LO QUE SEA-**_

_**-Entonces… ¡Mata a Dumbledore ya!-**_

_**-AAAAAAAAAhhhhhhhhhh- Sentía que le desarmaban los huesos**_

_**-Lo hare… lo hare… pero no la mates… -**_

_**-jajajajajajaja… un trato, es un trato, mi querido amigo-**_

_**Y la voz se diluyó en un segundo. La marca en su brazo, la sentía como una quemadura muy profunda. La cabeza le palpitaba y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que vomitara hasta agua. Su rostro estaba arrasado por las lágrimas y el descontrol de sus movimientos le impedía siquiera sentarse. Lloró desesperado hasta que por fin pudo tomar control de su cuerpo. Aunque afuera el clima estuviera tibio, dentro de él estaba congelado. La palabra "aterrado" le era insignificante para la sensación monstruosa que sentía. Casi creía morir.**_

_**A duras penas se levantó y a paso vacilante se dirigió al séptimo piso. Se encerró y como nunca trabajó en el armario. Lloraba mientras sus manos se afanaban. Su corazón le golpeaba el pecho, enloquecido. Y de repente… el armario funcionó.**_

_**No pudo evitar el arrebato de alegría. La maldita cosa al fin funcionaba. Dio un grito de alivio y un ruido lo sobresaltó. Alguien quería entrar a la sala.**_

_**Lanzó un hechizo y ese alguien salió despedido hacia afuera. Escuchó el quiebre de vidrios y una voz de mujer quejándose. Estuvo expectante pero ese alguien no intentó volver a entrar. Se abrazó a sí mismo y luego miró su anillo. Hermione estaba sentada junto al pelirrojo, pero daba la impresión que ninguno de los dos quería mirarse a los ojos. Dejó de mirar y decidió terminar con su encargo. No tenía opción alguna. Pansy y Zabini no eran nada comparado con Voldemort. El desgraciado le tenía por completo y no le dejaba otro camino.**_

_**Escribió una nota y la puso en el armario. En poco tiempo los mortifagos sabrían que ya había una entrada al colegio. Solo había que esperar a que Dumbledore saliera y se desataría el terror. Luego, tendría que echarse el mundo encima.**_

_**Quiso marchar a su habitación pero una vibración lo alertó. La moneda que siempre cargaba consigo para tener noticias de Hogsmeade, brillaba en su mano y Rosmerta le comunicaba que Dumbledore estaba en Hogsmeade tomando un trago. El momento había llegado.**_

_**Corrió a su cuarto y tomó su puño del triunfo y sus polvos peruanos como munición en caso de ser emboscado antes de tiempo. Miró a sus lados y escuchó el ronquido sin ritmo de Crabbe y la respiración atolondrada de Goyle. Miró sus rostros y nunca como en ese momento deseó ser uno de ellos. Que bendita podía llegar a ser a veces la idiotez.**_

_**Se marchó raudo al séptimo piso. Entró en la sala para llevar a cabo con el desastre. Abrió el armario y un corto mensaje informó a todos que el momento de invadir Hogwarts era ese.**_

_**No pasaron cinco minutos cuando un ruido sordo salió del mueble mágico. Y la puerta se abrió. Ante los ojos del muchacho aparecieron los Carrow, Gibson, un Rubio mago y detrás de todos ellos, alguien que le enfrió la piel. Greyback.**_

_**-¿Qué?... ¿Qué hace él aquí?- dijo sorprendido y aterrado.**_

_**-Hola, joven Malfoy… Vine a la fiesta, también quiero divertirme-**_

_**-Nos servirá de mucho… necesitábamos refuerzos- Le respondió Amycus con el rostro un poco asustado.**_

_**Draco no podía evitar mirar al tipo que estaba frente a él. Era muy alto, fornido, de ojos oscuros como cavernas y piel astillada por los rigores de su maldita vida. Como no había luna no estaba transformado, pero eso no impedía la locura que ardía en sus ojos como carbón ardiendo. Con horror el muchacho descubrió que el licántropo le miraba el cuello con un deseo asqueroso.**_

_**-Va… vámonos pronto… Dumbledore no demorará en volver-**_

_**Decidieron que el golpe final se daría en la Torre de Astronomía y Draco sintió el alma removiéndosele. Allí ¿Por qué allí? ¿Por qué todo su sueño tendría que morir en el mismo lugar donde nació?**_

_**Apresuraron el paso y mientras Draco abría la entrada, percibió un nauseabundo aliento casi en su yugular.**_

_**-Mmm… Malfoy… Eres tan parecido a tu bella madre… A tu edad ella era un manjar… Pero tú también podrías serlo si me lo permitieran… tu piel parece tan sabrosa-susurró el casi bestia, con lascivia.**_

_**Draco se alejó rápidamente y abrió la salida. Al dar el primer paso se encontró a boca jarro con Ginny y Neville. Sin pensar siquiera lanzó los polvos y levantó su puño de la Gloria para ver donde iba.**_

_**-¡Vamos! ¡Síganme!-**_

_**Los mortífagos no demoraron en obedecerlo. Pasaron todos a paso de carrera y fue entonces que Draco lo vio. Allí a un costado, dando manotones al aire esperando atrapar algo, estaba Ron que parecía desesperado. Draco le pasó su puño a Amycus y le ordenó seguir hasta los patios. Que él le alcanzaría pronto.**_

_**-Parece que ya quieres empezar la diversión- le Dijo el mayor de los Carrow al pensar que el Slytherin intentaría lastimar al Gryffindor.**_

_**El joven tomó a Ron del cuello y lo empujó hasta un muro.**_

_**-¿Dónde está el Gorrión?- siseó agónico**_

_**-Está segura. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- la voz de Ron sonaba en una combinación de desesperación y rabia.**_

_**-Tengo que cumplir mi **____**misión- le dijo Draco desquiciado.**_

_**-Pero si dijiste que no harías nada- le reclamó el pelirrojo.**_

_**-Tengo que hacerlo… él me tiene en sus manos- sollozó**_

_**-No Draco… no tienes que hacer nada… desiste de esta locura. Ven conmigo. Llamaremos a los Aurores y ellos te ayudarán; y Dumbledore también- Ron le hablaba, pero Draco casi no escuchaba. Tenía los sentidos embotados.**_

_**-No puedo Ron… la matará… tengo que hacerlo- su mano en el cuello del pelirrojo temblaba.**_

_**Ron le aferró del empezó a forcejear para liberarse.**_

_**-¡No lo harás!…¡no te dejaré! ¡No vas a romperle el corazón a mi gorrión!-**_

_**Pero Draco se soltó y partió corriendo por los pasillos. Ron corría detrás de él. Pero todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Draco sabía dónde ir, pero Ron no. Y pronto el rubio notó que el pelirrojo le perdía el rastro. Al poco rato lo único que escuchaba era el grito desquiciado del hombre a quién le había jurado jamás lastimar al gorrión.**_

_**-**__**DRACO… NO… NO LO HAGAS… NO LO HAGAS**__**-**_

_**La voz de Ron le destrozaba las neuronas. ¿De verdad quería detenerlo? ¿No era sería más lógico dejar que se cayera en el abismo para quedarse con el gorrión? Si los lugares se invirtieran y fuera Ron quién corriera en ese momento hacia su perdición, Draco no lo hubiera detenido. Le habría dejado que se hundiera. Pero la realidad era otra. Era Draco y no Ron quién se lanzaría al vacío.**_

_**Bajó los escalones casi al filo de una rotunda caída. Los mortífagos le esperaban y tuvo otra vez que encabezar la caravana. Las piernas le temblaban, el corazón le palpitaba enloquecido, pero no aminoraba el paso.**_

_**El primer enfrentamiento los encontró en medio del patio. Neville y Ron habían llegado hasta el lugar y el moreno había comenzado los fuegos. Ron defendía la plaza pero nunca tocaba al rubio. Draco siguió su camino y fue entonces que los aurores aparecieron. Lupin fue el primero en aparecer, luego Tonk y después Bill Weasley, quién había acudido al desesperado llamado de su hermano.**_

_**-¡Deténganse!- Gritó Remus con la varita en alto y Draco vio la sorpresa en sus ojos al descubrir entre los atacantes al asqueroso ser que le había condenado a una vida con mucho dolor y con tan poca paz.- Greyback- susurró- No… tú no… ¡Tú no!-**_

_**Draco no esperó a la reacción del mortífago y corrió junto a Gibson hasta la alta torre. Allí fue detenido por Tonk mientras Gibson subía a la torre. A los pocos minutos una horrenda marca coronaba las alturas.**_

_**Draco luchaba por deshacerse del ataque de la Metamofomaga mientras Ron corría otra vez para darle alcance. El rubio le miró con el rabillo del ojo y le lanzó una gruesa rama que arrancó con un hechizo. Mientras tanto Bill y Greyback se adentraban en la torre y Tonk se movía para socorrer al ex profesor contra las Artes oscuras. Era su momento. Ya no había más interrupción. La moneda vibró en su bolsillo y al mirarla fugazmente, la mensajera hechizada le informó que Dumbledore regresaba.**_

_**Se lanzó hasta la entrada y esta vez fue Neville quien le bloqueó el camino. Draco le lanzó rápidos ataques y el Gryffindor los esquivó con una precisión que tonó al Slytherin por sorpresa. Mientras, El alto mago rubio comenzaba a destruirlo todo. Los muros empezaban a saltar lejos con sus hechizos, Lupin le devolvía los golpes y Ron protegía a Tonk de un ataque sorpresa. Gibson bajó y el rubio aprovechó el caos para entrar en la torre. A su lado Se pareció Greyback quien le rozó la garganta.**_

_**-Ay Malfoy… que deseos me produces… Si no fuera porque tienes algo mejor que hacer, ya hubiéramos tenido una deliciosa reunión los dos-**_

_**-Aléjate de mi bestia- le escupió desesperado. A la poca luz de los destellos de la batalla, el muchacho pudo ver la sangre recorrerle el mentón**__**.**__** Los dientes estaban bañados. La sonrisa era aterradora.**_

_**-No me trates mal. No vaya a ser que haga oídos sordos a las órdenes y me haga un festín con tu piel de leche. Mmmmm… la misma piel de la madre… que deliciosa debe ser ella-**_

_**-¡No te atrevas!- le apuntó con la varita- ¡Ve a ayudar a los otros! ¡Corre!**_

_**El mortífago rió y salió hacia el bullicio, pero pronto este le trajo de vuelta con la compañía de todos los demás. Draco giró en sus tacones y apenas pudo notar una luz verde que le extinguía la vida a alguien.**_

_**El ruido en su amada torre era ensordecedor. El joven siguió por ella, tenía que llegar a la atalaya más alta, y rápido. Si no acorralaba a Dumbledore en ese lugar, no lo podría hacer en ningún otro. A medio camino de las escaleras tropezó con algo. Era un cuerpo. Por poco y cae sobre él. A oscuras y a tientas se apoyó en la pared más próxima, pasando por sobre la víctima. Luego alcanzó el primer escalón. Sus piernas volvían a temblarle, sus manos sudaban. La frente la tenía bañada de un sudor frío y la ropa la tenía pegada al cuerpo. Por más que lo intentó no pudo subir con rapidez los escalones. Cada paso se le hacía más y más pesado. Cada paso era eterno y angustioso.**_

_**Una visión apareció en su mente. Veía a Voldemort, alto y terrible, al pie de una amplia tarima. A su lado, la loca y pérfida Bellatrix riendo desquiciadamente. Al otro, Greyback y sus colmillos manchados de rojo. En el suelo,a los pies del licántropo, el bello y amado cuerpo de su madre. Los cabellos salpicados en sangre. El cuello abierto, dando paso a un río carmín. Pero no solo eso le horrorizaba, pues a los pies del Mago tenebroso estaba otra figura. Una muchacha de cabellos castaños, temblando y retorciéndose. El Señor tenebroso sonreía complacido y cada tanto le aplicaba la dolorosa tortura. Hermione gritaba y lloraba suplicando piedad y él, Draco, se veía atado a un pilar alto e indestructible que le amarraba al horror.**_

_**De pronto el maldito hechicero se detenía y miraba de lado a su frágil víctima; y luego al muchacho a los ojos. Una sonrisa aparecía en esa boca casi sin labios y aún mirando a los ojos al rubio, lanzaba el fatal hechizo.**_

_**-Avada Kedavra-**_

_**Draco, con pánico, miraba la luz asesina recorrer la corta distancia hasta darle de lleno en el rostro a su amada. Voldemort, sin piedad y con una crueldad espantosa, le arrebataba a su precioso gorrión.**_

_**Draco despertó de su visión a mitad de camino a la atalaya y el miedo le recorrió el cuerpo. No podía negarse a su misión. Voldemort le haría eso o tal vez mucho más a su amor. No había ser más despiadado que él, y el joven sabía que no podía esquivar y desobedecer la voluntad de ese amo cruel que cada cierto tiempo le recordaba su obligación, mandándole quemantes mensajes por medio de su odiada marca.**_

_**Continuó su camino y a pocos pasos de la entrada percibió una voz. Dumbledore había llegado. Su corazón le golpeaba el pecho, la sangre se le detenía en las venas, la respiración se le hacía angustiosa. Era el momento y justo en el lugar más amado de su colegio. Allí donde una tarde una linda chica cantaba y bailaba desprevenida, hechizándolo con su hermosa voz. Allí donde ella le cobijó en un abrazo tibio y le consoló, alejando los miedos para darle dulzura. Allí donde la fue amando cada día más y donde su amor floreció a pesar de todos los vaticinios. Justo allí Draco Malfoy debía matar a Albus Dumbledore y perder el amor de su gorrión para siempre.**_

_**Aferró la varita que se le resbalaba de las manos y arregló el cuello de su túnica que había sido desordenado por el asqueroso mortífago.**_

_**-Vamos Draco… Si vas a desgarrar tu alma… hazlo de una vez- Se dijo a sí mismo.**_

_**Y abrió la puerta.**_

_**-Expelliarmus- Grito desaforado. La varita de Dumbledore voló por los aires y el viejo mago le miró con un dejo de tranquilidad y lástima.**_

_**Draco vio dos escobas en la estancia y miró a todos lados. Pero nadie más se veía en el lugar. El director le empezó a entablar una plática sin lógica alguna, que en vez de irritarlo, le aturdía los sentidos. Poco a poco el viejo le iba sacando una a una las palabras, y la información de cómo se estaban sucediendo los acontecimientos, iban procesándose en su mente por lo que el muchacho podía ver en sus ojos.**_

_**Pronto Draco se enteró que Dumbledore sabía mucho más de su misión de lo que pudiera esperar. Pero ¿Cómo se había enterado? Sabía que él era el causante de los ataques de Katie Bell y Ron y estaba completamente al tanto que objetivo principal era él mismo.**_

_**- Si, pero usted todavía no se había enterado quien estaba detrás**____** de todo eso, ¿verdad?-**___**Intentaba dar a su voz un toque de burla.**

_**- En realidad, si sabía, - dijo Dumbledore, -estaba seguro que **____**eras tú.-**_

_**- ¿Entonces por qué no me detuvo?- Pregunto Malfoy.**_

_**- Lo Intente, Draco. El profesor Snape te estuvo vigilando bajo mis **____**órdenes...-**_

_**- Él no ha estado cumpliendo sus órdenes, se lo prometió a mi **____**madre…-**_

_**- Desde luego es lo que él te diría, Draco, pero…-**_

_**- Es un doble agente, viejo estúpido. No trabaja para usted, usted **_** ¡**_**solo piensa que así es!-**_

_**- Desde luego tenemos que estar de acuerdo en que pensamos de **____**manera diferente acerca de esto, Draco, pero todavía confío en el **____**Profesor Snape-**_

_**- Bueno, ¡entonces está perdiendo la razón!- se mofo Malfoy. -Ha**____** estado ofreciéndome mucha ayuda; deseando la gloria para sí mismo; **____**deseando un poco de acción- ¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Lo del collar **____**fue estúpido, podría haber revelado todo. Pero no le he dicho lo que he **____**estado haciendo en la Sala de los Requerimientos, ¡se levantara mañana **____**y todo habrá terminado! él no será el favorito del Señor Oscuro nunca **____**más, no será nada comparado a mí, nada!-**_

_**- Muy Gratificante,- dijo Dumbledore suavemente.**_

_**Luego el director había sacado sus conjeturas y dando con su tan odiada botella de Hidromiel, la intervención de Rosmerta y las monedas.**_

_**- Si tome la idea de ellos,- dijo Malfoy con una doble sonrisa. Y la idea del veneno la tome de**__**mi go…**____**la sangresucia Granger, la escuche en la **____**biblioteca decir que Filch no puede reconocer pociones...-**_

_**- Por favor no uses esa palabra ofensiva delante de mí,- dijo **____**Dumbledore. **____**Malfoy sonrió ásperamente.**_

_**-¿.Se preocupa porque digo "sangresucia" cuando estoy a punto de **____**matarle?**_

_**- !Si lo hago!- dijo Dumbledore.**_

_**Mientras Dumbledore volvía a hablarle, sintió un terrible sabor amargo en la boca. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no llamaba así a la mujer que amaba.**_

_**Dumbledore siguió retardando su cometido y envolviéndole en una conversación eterna que le quitaba tiempo y decisión. De pronto el viejo le lanzó una serie de palabras que le desconcertaron por completo.**_

_**-Hay poco tiempo, de una manera u otra,- dijo Dumbledore. — Así **____**que hay que discutir tus opciones Draco.-**_

_**- !Mis opciones!- dijo Malfoy fuertemente. -Estoy aquí de pie con **____**una varita, y voy a matarlo-**_

_**- Mi querido muchacho, dejémonos de tener pretensiones acerca **____**de eso. Si fueras a matarme ya lo habrías hecho cuando me desarmaste, **____**y no te hubieras detenido a tener esta agradable charla sobre caminos y **____**significados.-**_

_**-¡No tengo muchas opciones!- dijo Malfoy, y de repente se puso **____**más blanco que el semblante de **____**Dumbledore. -¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡El me matara! ¡Matará a toda mi familia!-**_

_**- Veo la dificultad de tu posición,- dijo Dumbledore.- ¿Por qué piensas que no te he confrontado antes? Porque sabía que igualmente **____**ibas a ser asesinado por Lord Voldemort si yo hubiera sospechado de ti.-**_

_**Malfoy se estremeció al escuchar el nombre de Voldemort.**_

_**El anciano empezó a decirle un montón de cosas que para el enfermo entendimiento del rubio eran palabras sin sentido. Le ofrecía ayuda, protección y un escondite para él y su familia. Pero nada podía saber este viejo decrépito que había otro amor que el temía perder. Unas en cambio le retumbaron en el cerebro.**_

_**-…vuelve al lado correcto, Draco... tú no eres un **____**asesino...—**_

_**- Pero he llegado hasta aquí ¿no es cierto?- dijo suavemente-Pensaron que moriría en el intento, pero aquí me tiene... y usted está en **____**mi poder... soy el único que tiene una varita... y usted está a mi piedad...-**_

_—_

_**- No Draco,- dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente, -Es mi piedad, no la tuya, la que cuenta ahora.**____**Yo puedo salvar todo lo que amas… yo puedo salvar a tu gorrión**__**-**_

_**Draco quedó mudo. La boca abierta y la varita temblando. ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¡Como ese viejo condenado podía saberlo todo?**_

_**Pronto una turba le sacudió el pensamiento. Los Carrow y Greyback llegaban a la alta torre y le lanzaban a un lado.**_

_**Dumbledore entonces comenzó una tertulia extraña y aturdidora con los recién llegados. Draco, a pesar de su cerebro afiebrado, comprendía que el viejo jugaba con ellos el mismo juego que hacía pocos minutos había jugado con él. En verdad, él era un viejo demasiado astuto y hábil a pesar que parecía perder la fuerza y comenzaba a recargar su cuerpo en el muro.**_

_**De pronto su nombre y su misión volvían a hacerse presente en la estancia. Amycus le apremiaba a terminar el trabajo, mientras se sentía el fragor de la batalla.**_

_**- AHORA, Draco, ¡Rápido!- Dijo el hombre de cara brutal, enfadado.**_

_**Pero la mano de Malfoy temblaba tanto que apuntaba mal.**_

_**Entonces Greyback exigió los honores, pero fue detenido por Amycus. Luego, el mortífago al ver la nula acción del muchacho, decidió acabar con todo. Fue entonces que otra figura hizo presencia en el lugar. Un hombre alto, de cabellos tan oscuros como era oscura su capa.**_

_**-Tenemos un problema, Snape- dijo el grumoso de Amycus, el **____**cual tenía su varita y sus ojos fijos en Dumbledore, - el chico parece que **____**no puede -**_

_**Pero alguien más había dicho el nombre de Snape más suavemente.**_

_**- Severus...-**_

_**Y Draco vio en los ojos de su maestro la determinación. Y luego miró los ojos de Dumbledore y vio resignación. Pero aún en la mente del joven retumbaban las palabras **__**"…Yo puedo salvar todo lo que amas… yo puedo salvar a tu gorrión"**_

_**Y una loca valentía le quemó el pecho y en un acto de locura se puso entre sus antiguos aliados y su objetivo.**_

_**-¡NO! ¡¿No dejaré que lo maten!- y les apuntó con la varita.**_

_**Todos enmudecieron y se alejaron, pero Snape solo le miró con una extraña mezcla de rabia y lástima. Le lanzó lejos y de nuevo el chico estuchó la voz del viejo director.**_

_**- Severus... por favor...-**_

_**Snape levanto su varita mágica y apunto directamente a Dumbledore.**_

_**- ¡AVADA KEDAVRA!—**_

_**-¡NO!- el grito salió de la garganta de Draco con un sonido de espanto.**_


	26. La batalla

Hola:

Bueno, mis amigos. Les traigo otro capítulo emocionante. Sé que para los que leen el fic era muy esperado. Ojalá les guste.

Luego me dicen que les pareció.

Saludos

Yaem Gy.

_**Capítulo 25: "La batalla"**_

_**Con horror entendió que el rubio se le había escapado. El pánico le inundó las venas y la oscuridad le apresaba los sentidos. Ron de pronto dio un salto. Neville le había tomado del brazo.**_

_**-¡Soy Yo! ¡Tenemos que avisar a los aurores, Ron! ¡Ahora!- le dijo**_

_**Ron y Neville bajaron las escaleras y corrieron por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con Tonks que corría hacia ellos para saber qué pasaba.**_

_**-¡Rápido, Tonks! ¡Avisa a Lupin! ¡Han invadido el colegio!- Le dijo Ron desesperado.**_

_**Tonks ni siquiera le devolvió la palabra. Salió corriendo y desapareció al instante. Mientras Ginny les alcanzaba y entre los tres salieron a los jardines. Allí a la distancia los tres divisaron a los invasores correr.**_

_**Neville fue el primero en disparar. De su varita salió una luz roja que por poco y le llega al mago rubio en la cabeza.**_

_**-¡Neville! ¡Cuidado! **____**¡Ataca a todos menos a Malfoy! **____**¡A él solo hay que detenerlo!- Grito Ron saliendo despedido hacia las puertas.**_

_**-¡Pero si él es uno de ellos!- Le respondió Ginny**_

_**-OBEDESCAN. A MALFOY NO SE LE TOCA- Ordenó el pelirrojo con furia- ÉL ES MIO- Rugió.**_

_**Y la pelea terrible comenzó. Los mortífagos dieron la vuelta y no demoraron en contestar el ataque. Mientras, Ron veía a Malfoy correr esquivando todo lo que se le ponía por delante.**_

_**Pronto, los aurores aparecieron en el gran patio y Ron pudo ver el horror de Lupin al descubrir a Greyback entre los enemigos. El licántropo se abalanzó con violencia y Lupin lo primero que hizo fue alejar a Tonks del peligro.**_

_**-Te llevas a la muchacha…. Jajajaja… ¿la prefieres para ti?- Alcanzó a escuchar el pelirrojo mientras comenzaba a defender el lugar del avance de sus enemigos. Pero no pudo escuchar la respuesta del mago. Estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de no perder a Malfoy de vista.**_

_**Siguió avanzando como podía mientras Ginny peleaba con Alecto y Neville corría velozmente hacía el lugar en donde ya habían adivinado iba el rubio. La torre de Astronomía.**_

_**Tonks se aproximó y pronto se encontró en batalla con el Slytherin. Ron observaba que el muchacho más que atacar se defendía y que daba la impresión de no tener reales motivos de herir a la Metamorfomaga.**_

_**-¡Ahora!… ¡tengo que alcanzarlo ahora!- se grito a sí mismo.**_

_**Esquivó los rayos que constantemente le lanzaba Amycus y muy pronto se vio a unos pasos del joven. Pero Draco le había visto.**_

_**Una rama gruesa y pesada salió arrancada de un árbol próximo y voló hasta donde corría el Gryffindor. A duras penas el chico la esquivó y su rabia aumentó mucho más.**_

_**-¡Condenado Malfoy! ¡Agradece que por ella no te mate desgraciado! ¡¿Que no entiendes que intento salvarte?!-**_

_**Pero Draco no le escuchaba. Es más, era tanto el ruido de los hechizos lanzados de lado y lado que nada más que eso se podía escuchar. Ron se levantó del suelo y volvió a correr hacia la torre Pero Amycus seguía a Ron.**_

_**-¡Vamos, pelirrojo! ¿Acaso estás huyendo?- y le lanzó la venenosa luz.**_

_**Ron, por esas casualidades del destino, o por el don del Felix Felicis tropezó en ese instante, cayendo a tierra haciendo que el rayo siguiera de largo y reventara en un muro cercano. El chico sintió el miedo acariciarle la nuca y pasar por sobre su cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos miraban esa horrenda luz alejarse. Tembló por entero y por un momento no tuvo control de sí mismo. Había estado a solo un par de centímetros de la muerte.**_

_**Al levantar la mirada vio como Tonks dejaba libre a Draco para ir en socorro de Lupin que ya no peleaba con Greyback y que era despiadadamente atacado por ese inmenso mago rubio. Entonces su mirada se desvió y pudo ver que Amycus corría detrás de ella y que le lanzaba un hechizo sin que la mujer se percatara.**_

_**-¡NO! ¡Tonks!- Y lanzó la misma rama que Draco le había lanzado a los pies haciendo que el mortífago cayera de bruces al suelo.**_

_**Esta distracción provocó que Ron perdiera por un momento de vista al Slytherin y solo se dedicara a defender a los suyos. Es por eso que Ron no vio como Draco peleaba con Neville en ese instante.**_

_**Pero además del rubio, otra persona alteraba los pensamientos del pelirrojo. Ron le había perdido la pista a su propio hermano. Lo había visto llegar junto a Lupin y Tonks y pelear con los mortífagos por un rato, pero de pronto ya no lo vio más. Y tampoco veía al asqueroso licántropo en la batalla.**_

_**-¡Bill! ¡¿Dónde estás?!- Grito al viento pero este no le devolvió una respuesta. De pronto un miedo le entró con la respiración y este le inundó por completo. No era miedo por Malfoy y su locura, no era tampoco miedo de que algo le pasara a Hermione ya que sabía ella estaba segura en la mazmorras. Era ese miedo de la sangre que solo se siente cuando la compartes con otros. Miró a su alrededor y vio a Ginny luchar con Alecto pero se veía bien a pesar del peligro, entonces…. Algo pasaba con Bill.**_

_**-¡Bill! ¡Contéstame!-Grito de nuevo desesperado.**_

_**Un estruendo le aturdió y vio a Neville volar lejos. El mago rubio le había atacado y ahora lo veía retorcerse de dolor en el suelo. Corrió todo lo que pudo hasta darle alcance y entonces otra luz verde acaparó su atención. El mago rubio en su intento de asesinar a Lupin había matado a uno de sus compañeros.**_

_**El joven levantó a su amigo y ambos quedaron helados al ver aparecer en la entrada de la torre al licántropo. Tenía la boca y los dientes manchados de sangre y una sonrisa aterradora. Las gotas de sangre le caían al pecho.**_

_**-Neville ¿Dónde está Malfoy?- preguntó asustado.**_

_**-¡En la torre! ¡Él está en la torre!- le respondió el chico con el mismo miedo en los ojos.**_

_**-¡No!- dijo él- ¡Tenemos que entrar en la torre, Neville!-**_

_**-¡¿Qué pasa con Malfoy, Ron?!-**_

_**-Solo encontrémoslo… necesito encontrarlo… tengo que hacerlo- Y ambos se precipitaron a la torre junto a todos los otros que veían que ese era el lugar en donde todo se desataría.**_

_**Todos entraron. El lugar ahora se iluminaba con luces rojas que mostraban un escenario catastrófico. El mago rubio destrozaba paredes y lanzaba escombros a todo y a todos y Ron a duras penas esquivaba los pedazos de muro.**_

_**La batalla era campal. Ginny corría y saltaba. Neville se agachaba y se arrastraba con su cuerpo lastimado. Lupin se ponía en frente de cada rayo en su loco intento de defenderlos a todos. Tonks, desesperada, corría en su ayuda y juntos mantenían su posición. Ron en cambio luchaba incasablemente con la mente atormentada.**_

_**"Malfoy…. ¿Qué demonios hiciste? Le romperás el corazón y **____**a mi tu juramento. ¿No te importa lastimarla? Maldición…. ¿y dónde está Bill? ¿Dónde está mi hermano?"**_

_**Su mente le torturaba mientras su cuerpo trataba de mantenerse intacto. Todo estaba mal. Todo estaba malditamente mal.**_

_**McGonagall llegó al campo de batalla y se unió a los defensores. Entonces los Carrow y Greyback corrieron por las escaleras y el Mago alto y rubio protegía la retaguardia. Neville corrió hasta las escaleras pero fue lanzado lejos por un hechizo protector.**_

_**-Han bloqueado la escalera-!Reducto! **____**!REDUCTO!-**____**Grito Lupin**_

_**Pero nada rompía el hechizo. De pronto todos notaron que el mago rubio luchaba solo pero era tan violento que les hacía batalla a todos.**_

_**Entonces Ron observó a otra figura introducirse a la torre. Snape llegaba a paso apresurado y pasaba en medio de la pelea sin recibir daño alguno. Nadie le tocaba. Todos asumían que venía a incrementar la defensa.**_

_**Y Snape atravesó la invisible barrera. Todos se sorprendieron pero nadie dudó de sus lealtades, nadie excepto Ron que parecía sospechar que Harry estaba completamente acertado en sus afirmaciones.**_

_**La pelea continuó en los amplios pasillos del lugar hasta que el derrumbe de un muro destruyó el hechizo protector de las escaleras. Solo unos minutos demoró Snape en bajar las escaleras llevando a Draco tomado del cuello. Ron les observó y por impulso intentó atravesarse en su camino. Pero detrás de ellos, Amycus le lanzó un nuevo hechizo que provocó su alejamiento de su objetivo.**_

_**Todos bajaron y de nuevo todo era ruido, luces y gritos. Snape y Draco pasaron totalmente ilesos por en medio de la batalla y Ron no pudo seguirlos. Estaba atrapado en el fuego cruzado. Ron escuchó que Snape decía algo pero no pudo descifrar que había sido. El ruido era ensordecedor.**_

_**Ron ya no pudo tomar más atención ya que Alecto le atacaba. Luego él, Lupin y Macgonagall se unieron en un nuevo combate mientras Ginny esquivaba los tiros del mayor de los Carrow.**_

_**Y Amycus fue lanzado a los cielos y Ron lo vio caer a sus pies. Levantó la vista y corriendo por el gran pasillo vio a Harry ir desbocado. Ron pudo en ese fugaz encuentro ver el rostro desencajado de su amigo y supo que algo muy malo había pasado. Siguió con la vista a su amigo y lo vio pasar junto a Neville que se arrastraba en el suelo.**_

_**-¡Neville!- gritó y corrió a ver su amigo. Mientras los mortifagos abandonaban la torre y Lupin empezaba a revisar a todos los combatientes.**_

_**-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó Ron al muchacho.**_

_**-No te preocupes por mí. Ve detrás de Malfoy-**_

_**Ron no lo pensó dos veces. Ahora no solo tenía que correr detrás de Draco. También tenía que ayudar a Harry.**_

_**Pasó volando por las puertas ignorando el llamado de su maestra y siguió a la caravana que corría ya desbocada por los jardines. Luego la persecución se encaminó al castillo y luego a los patios exteriores. Ron corría y corría pero parecía que jamás podría alcanzar a nadie. Todos estaban demasiado lejos. El Gryffindor pasaba como un bólido siguiendo los pasos de su amigo y evitando las preguntas de todo aquel que se le cruzaba. No había tiempo para explicaciones.**_

_**Los patios exteriores se le presentaron oscuros como la boca de un lobo e ignorando la punzada salvaje que le penetraba los pulmones continuó con su persecución. Pronto notó que la carrera lo llevaba a los lindes de la cabaña del bonachón Hagrid.**_

_**Ron entonces fue testigo de muchas cosas. Vio como Hagrid salía en ataque de los mortífagos y era atacado por uno de ellos. Luego vio como Snape y Draco corrían hacia las puertas de entrada con **____**Harry siempre detrás de ellos. Más tarde el mago rubio incendiaba sin piedad la cabaña y los gemidos de horror de Fang llegaron a sus oídos.**_

_**-¡Fang!- gritó- maldito desgraciado ¡Fang está adentro!- Y seguía corriendo.**_

_**Ron pudo observar entonces que los Carrow y Greyback cada vez más se acercaban al chico que vivió y el pánico le invadió. Harry estaba solo, completamente solo en medio de todos ellos y Ron aún estaba muy lejos para prestarle ayuda.**_

_**-No… ¡Harry!- salió el gemido asustado de sus labios.**_

_**Harry seguía corriendo y gritando pero Ron no podía escuchar palabra alguna. Solo se escuchaba el crepitar de las llamas, el grito terrible de Fang atrapado en la cabaña, los gritos desesperados de Hagrid por salvarlo y los pasos presurosos de los enemigos.**_

_**Entonces Ron vio como Amycus atacaba a Harry y no demoró en lanzar desde lejos un hechizo para defenderlo. El mortifago notó en ese instante su presencia y comenzó a atacarlo sin dejar de correr en su huida. Alecto en cambio no esperó a su hermano y continuó su carrera. Amycus le tiró todo lo que vio en su camino. Piedras, ramas, pedazos de tierra. Ron los esquivaba y muchas veces volvía a caer. Amycus le atacó con tanta rapidez y saña que el chico no tuvo más remedio que ocultarse entre los árboles. Eso retrasaba más su persecución y la defensa de su amigo.**_

_**A la distancia pudo ver entonces como Malfoy continuaba corriendo con Snape pisándole los talones. Y de pronto Harry comenzó a gritarle a Snape y un hechizo salió de su varita.**_

_**-Lo está atacando… Harry está atacando a Snape- se dijo con miedo.**_

_**Y su persecución recomenzó. Pasó a paso desesperado por el campo desmedrado con el corazón palpitante, las manos temblorosas, los pulmones agitados. Vio como Sanpe devolvía el hechizo que Harry le enviara y que pronto una lucha se fraguaba entre ellos. Mientras tanto con terror vio como Amycus y compañía se acercaban cada vez más al pelinegro.**_

_**-Harry está perdido… lo matarán- se dijo**_

_**Correr. Correr era lo único que podía hacer. Todos avanzaban demasiado rápido y él estaba aún muy lejos. Snape enfrentaba a Harry y le desviaba todos los hechizos, Amycus se acercaba y Greyback rugía de excitación. Draco corría, corría ya sin alcance alguno.**_

_**Entonces Amycus volvió a tacar al pelinegro y Ron apretó con furia su varita.**_

_**-Malditos cobardes… Lo atacan por todos lados-**_

_**Y para su peor suerte su pie se enredó en un **____**agujero. Cayó estruendosamente y casi se rompe el tobillo. Pero entonces vio como los mortifagos pasaban al lado de Harry y continuaban su trayectoria. Ron sintió entonces un poco de alivio pero éste se disipó cuando vio que Snape se ponía cada vez más furioso con el muchacho.**_

_**Ron se levantó y al principio cojeó un poco, mas, pronto recuperó el paso y siguió su camino. Ya era imposible alcanzar al hurón y Harry necesitaba más ayuda. Mientras se aproximaba a su amigo vio como los mortifagos pasaban por el lado de Malfoy y algo le decían antes de pasarlo por completo. Malfoy seguía corriendo mirando de vez en cuando para atrás a la disputa entre su maestro y su eterno enemigo. Ron sintió una furia desatada ya que todo ese caos que invadía el lugar era a causa del rubio y deseó con todas sus fuerzas tomarlo del cuello y estrangularlo. Malfoy lo había fastidiado todo, lo había arruinado todo. Había provocado una batalla campal, había provocado el incendio de la querida cabaña, había provocado el temido y por años esperado enfrentamiento de Snape y Harry y por último había destrozado su amor con Hermione. El hurón había cometido el error de su vida.**_

_**-Te juro que te haré pagar cada lágrima que ella derrame… Te sacaré el corazón con mis manos, maldita culebra- y seguía corriendo.**_

_**Y entonces… lo peor que Ron podía ver sucedió. Una figura salía de la nada y corría también en loca carrera. Llevaba la varita en alto, los cabellos volaban al viento. Ella también perseguía al hurón.**_

_**-¡No!- gritó- ¡Hermione! ¡Vuelve, vuelve!-**_

_**Pero la chica no escuchaba. Seguía corriendo como si el alma se le fuera en ello y Ron se obligó a sí mismo a apresurar el paso. Entonces Harry pasó de largo en su mente y le olvidó por completo. Su mente, su corazón y su loca carrera iban en persecución de su gorrión.**_

_**Ron fue ganando terreno y pronto estuvo cerca de la cruenta lucha de su amigo. Pero Ron no intervino. Todo su espíritu deseaba tomar a Hermione y alejarla del peligro y del dolor. Ron no quería que ella viera al hurón huir como lo que era… un maldito cobarde. Ron no quería que su gorrión sufriera.**_

_**Los Aullidos de Fang en la cabaña y los gemidos desesperados de Hagrid inundaron entonces los oídos del muchacho y por un momento se distrajo. El joven vio la cabaña arder en un fuego abrazador y sin querer pasó al lado de su amigo y su atacante sin notarlos si quiera. Luego mantuvo el ritmo de su carrera y vio como la chica avanzaba peligrosamente. A lo lejos vio como Malfoy continuaba su camino ya sin mirar atrás. El hurón no sabía que ella lo seguía. Ron apretó la varita y fue devorando el terreno ante él. Un nuevo objetivo dominaba todos sus anhelos, Hermione le arrastraba en la locura.**_

_**De pronto la escuchó gritar el nombre del Slytherin y vio la sorpresa en los ojos del muchacho al girarse. Draco se detuvo de inmediato y se quedó allí a un paso de las puertas de entrada esperando con los ojos muy abiertos y el cuerpo tembloroso.**_

_**Ron supo que el rubio no esperaba la presencia de la chica en el lugar. Hermione seguía corriendo y tropezó más de una vez en su carrera. Ron entonces estiró más las zancadas y su pecho le mataba en cada aspiración.**_

_**-Hermione… por favor, detente… detente ahora- susurraba ahogado.**_

_**Pronto un ruido le distrajo. Snape venía detrás y Buckbeack venía detrás de Snape. El maestro contra las artes oscuras voló rápido y no demoró mucho en alcanzar y de dejar atrás al pelirrojo. Ron le vio pasar y vio como su capa flameaba con el rigor de la carrera.**_

_**No pudo evitar mirar atrás. Vio como Harry se arrastraba en el suelo y un impulso le detenía para devolverse y ver en qué situación se encontraba su amigo. Pero entonces la imagen de Hermione corriendo desesperada por el campo le obligó a mirar adelante y mantuvo su paso para alcanzarla.**_

_**Los últimos tramos fueron los peores y pronto ya pudo ver todo con la mayor claridad.**_

_**Draco estaba parado con los brazos colgando a sus costados. Hermione se aproximaba en su loca carrera y no faltaba mucho para que alcanzara al rubio. Snape les seguía y pronto pasó a la chica y se detuvo al llegar a la altura del chico.**_

_**Ron ya estaba a pocos pasos y escuchó a Hermione gritarle a Malfoy que había roto su juramento. Eso le golpeó el pecho con crueldad.**_

_**-Lo sabía… ella lo sabía- susurraba**_

_**Pronto la chica se encontró a unos pasos de su novio mientras Snape tiraba del brazo al chico para que le siguiera. Draco en cambio se mantenía parado en el mismo lugar como una estatua de piedra y no dejaba de mirar a la muchacha.**_

_**Entonces Ron escuchó una frase que le produjo un temblor en todo el cuerpo. Una frase que le heló toda la sangre…**_

_**-Gorrión, ven, ven conmigo amor mío-**_

_**Y Ron apretó mucho más el paso y con eso casi el corazón se le rompe en mil pedazos. El Hurón pretendía llevarse al gorrión, eso era lo peor que podía pasar esa noche.**_

_**-¡NO! ¡No le la puedes llevar! ¡No te la puedes llevar!-**_


	27. La Huida

Hola:

Luego de un mes, vengo a entregar un capítulo más de esta historia.

Quiero darle todas las gracias a quienes se han quedado a leerla.

Saludos

Yaem Gy.

_**Capítulo 27: "La Huida"**_

La imagen que aparecía ante sus ojos era increíble. Es que…. él no lo podía creer. Dumbledore recibió el rayo en pleno pecho y se tambaleó por un momento, para luego caer de espaldas del balcón. Draco, demudado, se quedó allí, pegado al muro en donde Snape lo había lanzado sin poder mover un músculo.

De pronto el cetrino mago dio la vuelta en 180 grados y apuntó su varita a los testigos de su crimen.

-¡Obliviate!-dijo- Olvidarán que Malfoy se rebeló ante ustedes-

Draco, aún pegado al muro, observó que todos, Amycus, Alecto y Greyback perdían por un momento el brillo de los ojos y quedaban inmóviles ante la orden de Severus. Luego de unos pocos segundos volvían en sí confundidos y perdiendo un poco el equilibrio.

_- ¡Fuera de aquí, rápido!- dijo Snape._

Y tomando a Draco del pescuezo le obligó a salir de la estancia. Ambos comenzaron una loca carrera escaleras abajo seguidos por los Carrow y el hombre lobo. El muchacho mientras bajaba, siempre al filo de la estruendosa caída, se destrozaba los sesos recordando una y otra vez la última mirada que Dumbledore la diera antes de caer por el balcón. Esa mirada era algo que jamás nadie, ni siquiera su padre le había dado. Era una mirada triste, resignada y serena, pero por sobre todo…. Una mirada de orgullo. Era como si el viejo en su último pensamiento le dijera con ella que se sentía feliz y orgulloso de su loco y suicida acto.

El pecho del chico se fue perforando por el puñal despiadado de la pérdida. Un dolor que nunca pensó vivir le impedía respirar y no se debía por su agitado movimiento. Era el dolor de haber perdido a alguien a quien solo en ese instante descubría que apreciaba. Jamás Draco Malfoy creyó que le dolería tanto la muerte de Albus Dumbledore. Unas lágrimas rebeldes fueron bañando su rostro mientras Snape no dejaba de tironearlo del cuello.

Las escaleras parecían eternas en ese momento de terrible tensión. Los Carrow susurraban palabras incoherentes a sus espaldas mientras la bestia daba algunos chillidos estruendosos. El rubio bloqueaba todo ruido a su alrededor ya que las palabras de Dumbledore le repercutían sin cesar.

_"…vuelve al lado correcto, Draco... tú no eres un asesino…"_

_"…Yo puedo salvar todo lo que amas… yo puedo salvar a tu gorrión"_

_-¡Maldición!… _ _¡maldición, maldición, maldición!- se susurraba a sí mismo. Todo pudo haber sido muy distinto. Si tan solo hubiera sido valiente y corrido a contarle todo al viejo… Si por último se lo hubiera dicho a Potter… Si no hubiera sucumbido al terror de Voldemort…_ Si hubiera…

Pero ya de nada servía pasar por su cabeza pensamientos reparatorios. Ya lo había arruinado todo. Su miedo a las represalias del maldito brujo oscuro había sido más fuerte que su coraje, su determinación y su amor. O quizás su inmenso amor por Hermione le había obligado a hacer lo que no quería. Ahora todo estaba sentenciado. Dumbledore estaba muerto, él era ahora un prófugo por permitir la entrada de los mortífagos y tendría mucha suerte si no caía en las manos de los aurores y podía escapar del castillo.

Al llegar al primer nivel todo era polvo, luces y gritos. Escoltado siempre por su maestro, el muchacho pudo apenas observar el catastrófico escenario de batalla. Vio al alto mago pelear como un salvaje contra Lupin y no tardó en notar que los Carrow se unían a la lucha. Mas, él y Snape solo corrían en medio de todos sin alzar las varitas.

_- ¡Se acabo, hora de largarse!-_Le escuchó decir a su improvisado carcelero y a unos pasos se tropezó con un cuerpo que le miró con extrañeza y reprobación. Neville le penetraba con la vista y el rubio tuvo que retirar la suya. El Gryffindor le reclamaba su tonto y desastroso acto.

Siguió corriendo y antes de doblar la esquina miró hacia atrás. De la nada Harry Potter había aparecido y les perseguía luego de enfrentar a Greyback. Draco desvió la mirada entonces y un pelo rojizo le hizo temblar el pecho. Ron Weasley peleaba al lado de su vieja maestra.

No quiso mirar más. Apresuró aún más su paso y continuo el camino que le guiaba su maestro.

-¡Tendremos que hablar muchacho!- le grito éste con una mezcla de rabia y desilusión en la voz y Draco no pudo reprimir el odio que crecía en él a pasos agigantados. Severus Snape había terminado de hundirlo por completo al matar al director. Ya que al caer por el balcón, el viejo se llevaba consigo su última oportunidad de redención.

Ahora ya no quedaba nada. El mismo Snape se había encargado de borrar su arrebatado acto de las mentes de los testigos y el chico no creía que su maestro dijera algo tampoco. Eso quería decir que solo él, Draco Malfoy, era el único que sabía de su intento fallido de salvar al director y que nadie, absolutamente nadie le creería.

"Ella no me creerá nunca… nunca". Pensaba.

El ruido de la batalla poco a poco se desvanecía. Pero los pasos enloquecidos de sus aliados le pisaban los pensamientos. Pronto Snape dio un giro inesperado y casi le estrangula al obligarlo a cambiar de rumbo. Por un momento el chico había creído que el moreno lo llevaría a la habitación de los deseos pero estaba equivocado.

Las escaleras de mármol se sentían más duras bajo el fino calzado. El rebote de cada pisada le recorría los pies, las piernas y la columna completa. Las manos, que se aferraban a las barandas para no caer se le tornaban temblorosas y a veces resbalaban a causa del sudor.

A una prudente distancia Malfoy pudo escuchar que la batalla ahora le seguía. Los defensores del castillo les hacían caza, o al menos uno de ellos lo hacía. Draco no se atrevió a mirar otra vez hacia atrás. Temía que ese que le cazaba fuera el pelinegro, o peor aún… fuera otro… otro de cabellos como fuego y mirada encendida que le reclamaría su juramento.

"No lo entenderías, comadreja. Ahora no lo entenderías… pero tú hubieras hecho lo mismo por ella". Y ese pensamiento le consolaba. Pues, él estaba seguro que el pelirrojo también hubiera hecho lo que fuera por proteger al gorrión.

El paso forzado que le imponía Severus le oprimía los pulmones. Dieron vueltas y vueltas, salieron a los patios, entraron al castillo, luego la salida a los jardines y los campos exteriores se presentaron ante ellos.

-¡Tendremos que llegar a las puertas! ¡Corre muchacho! ¡Corre!-

Pero Draco no sabía si seguir corriendo. No quería salir de Hogwarts. El hecho de escapar de allí era la confirmación de que nunca más volvería a tener paz. Pues detrás de sus puertas dejaría los años traviesos y despreocupados en donde lo más importante era ser el príncipe de Slytherin y molestar a Potter solo por deporte. Detrás de esas puertas se quedarían las tardes de colegio, las aulas, las tareas, los libros. Atrás quedaría la torre y sus secretos, uno de amor, felicidad y desquiciada esperanza. El otro de terror, crueldad y muerte. Atrás… atrás quedaría el gorrión.

Nunca pensó que las puertas a su tormento estuvieran tan lejos. Para llegar a ellas tenían que atravesar un amplio terreno de bosque, campo y en medio de ellos estaría la casucha del tonto de Hagrid. Draco trastabillaba de vez en cuando y Snape le cogía más fuerte del pescuezo. Eso le irritaba cada vez más y muchas veces hacía esfuerzos por liberarse del agarre. Pero le era imposible. Vaya que tenía fuerza ese tipo.

El gigante mortifago les pasó de largo y a grandes zancadas les ganó terreno. Parecía enloquecido y Draco giró para ver qué pasaba detrás. A mucha distancia pudo notar que los Carrow les seguían pero nada más. Pronto, en un nuevo giro pudo apreciar que el licántropo también mantenía la huida. Volvió su mirada hacia delante y pudo notar que algo extraño pasaba. Nuevas luces resplandecían al fragor de la noche. Había pelea en su camino al escape.

-¡Hagrid!- gritó Snape con alarma en la voz- ¡Hagrid está peleando!-

El chico tuvo otro retortijón en el estómago. Él no quería que nadie más saliera lastimado.

"Idiota gigantón. Sal del camino… te matarán, imbécil… ¡sal, sal ya!" Repercutía su cabeza. Qué rayos. Hasta el torpe guardabosque le preocupaba. Eso era el colmo.

Los prófugos esquivaron los accidentes del camino y por poco Draco mete el pie en un agujero. Si lo hubiera hecho habría caído de bruces y hasta pudiera haberse roto el tobillo. El joven apresuró más el paso y deseó que esta carrera tortuosa terminara de una vez. El aire apenas le llegaba a los pulmones. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le palpitaba horrorosamente. Las piernas le dolían sin piedad y las manos le seguían temblando.

Al mirar nuevamente su camino pudo notar la lucha entre el mago rubio y el semi gigante. El mortífago lanzaba rayos rojos y verdes, aventaba rocas y palos y las Bombardas eran escupidas por su varita para derribar a su contrincante.

A poca distancia de esa nueva lucha Draco escuchó algo que le hizo dar un vuelco al corazón. Harry Potter llegaba de improviso y comenzaba a gritarle a Snape. Pronto un rayo rojo pasó a centímetros de la cabeza del maestro y ambos, Snape y Malfoy, giraron para ver como Harry les perseguía con el rostro desfigurado por el odio.

_Snape grito - ¡Corre, Draco!- y se volvió._

Draco entonces pudo ver que Snape comenzaba a bloquear los tiros que el Gryffindor le lanzaba y por un instante deseó no correr más. Pero detrás… a mucha distancia, ahora atacado por Amycus, pudo ver que Ron también los seguía. Y eso le impulso a continuar su huida. No tenía fuerzas para el ataque de su rival. No quería escucharle decir esas verdades que le matarían con mayor precisión que una luz verde.

Se giró en sus talones y recomenzó la carrera. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Fue entonces que vio como el rubio mortífago prendía en llamas la vieja cabaña y Hagrid corría para aplacar el incendio. Después percibió el aullido del viejo perro del guardabosque. Ese aullido le golpeó hasta el último rincón del cerebro. Ahora también seres completamente inocentes pagarían por su error.

Ese nuevo remordimiento le azuzó para aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos ya que a toda costa necesitaba dejar de oír los gemidos aterradores del perro quemándose.

La punzada en el pecho le mataba a cada pisada, la nausea a causa de la culpa y la falta de aire le oprimía el estómago. Las rodillas se le doblaban y crujían por la exigencia que les imponía y el sudor le ardía en la piel. Los gritos de Harry, de Snape, las lamentaciones de Hagrid y los aullidos de Fang le rompían los tímpanos. Por Merlín, que lejos… que lejos estaban las puertas.

Pronto el mago rubio alcanzó las puertas y desapareció. Mientras Draco seguía tratando de alcanzarlas. El terreno se hundía en un sendero complicado y Draco tuvo que poner mayor atención a donde ponía sus pies. Lo bueno era que la luz que emanaba de la cabaña en llamas le permitía divisar un poco mejor por donde pisar. Aún así una roca no vista a tiempo le hizo rodar unos metros. Esta caída le rasgó la túnica y le manchó de tierra la camisa. El polvo se le pegó entonces en la cara a causa del sudor. Se levantó otra vez y aunque ahora las piernas le temblaban por el esfuerzo pronto recuperó la velocidad.

Alecto y Amycus le alcanzaron y aminoraron su paso para hablarle.

-¡Malfoy… nos reuniremos en tu mansión!- dijo el mayor de los Carrow-¡ Allí nos espera el amo!-

El Amo. Demonios. ¿Tan pronto tendría que ver ese horrendo rostro? ¿No podía otorgarle una breve tregua antes de fulminarlo por no cumplir lo ordenado? El chico corría con el pecho a punto de reventar. Tanto a sus espaldas como frente a su cara le esperaba el castigo. El castigo por provocar la invasión al castillo le seguía. El castigo por no terminar su misión le esperaba con brazos abiertos enfrente.

-¡Soy hombre muerto! ¡Me matarán en ambos lados!- susurró.

Levantó la vista y pudo ver como los Carrow se desvanecían en la oscuridad. Luego fue Greyback quien le pasó y le susurró asquerosamente.

-Nos veremos pronto piel de leche- y lanzó una carcajada antes de dejarlo atrás.

Draco se revolvió por la nausea y un pensamiento vomitivo le pasó por la mente. Que mejor castigo podría darle el Señor tenebroso que dejarlo a la merced del licántropo. Esa sería una muerte agónica, tormentosa y muy, muy lenta. Greyback lo devoraría de a poco, saboreándose con morbosidad y Draco sintió los bellos de la piel levantarse.

Agitó la cabeza para sacar de su mente esa imagen y notó que ya no quedaba mucho camino para desaparecerse. Lo bueno era que ya sabía hacerlo a la perfección. Era una suerte que ya cumpliera los 17 años, y él ya podía hacer eso y mucho más.

Entonces una idea loca pasó por su cabeza. Él podía desaparecerse, él podía marcharse a donde quisiera. Pero… ¿a dónde podría huir? Todos los lugares que conocía eran de conocimiento de todo aquel que estuviera cerca de su familia y el mundo Muggle le era un misterio. Pero ese debía ser su destino.

Y pensó en un parque que había visitado de niño con su nana hacía incontables años. Estaba en Londres y lo recordaba bien. Si se lograba aparecer allí podría luego buscar otro refugio y así poner distancia… pero debía tener muchísimo cuidado ya que de seguro tanto aurores como mortifagos le cazarían como a una rata.

Tan metido en sus pensamientos estaba que no notó que no solamente Ron corría detrás de él. Otra figura, más pequeña y flexible le seguía con la varita en alto.

Draco escuchó de pronto un sonido familiar. El rugido de su ya conocido Buckbeak. El pajarraco estaba también detrás.

-El pollo… genial… ¡ahora hasta el pollo me persigue!- Pero no se atrevió a girar la cabeza. Solo apretó la varita en su mano e imprimió más velocidad.

Corrió el último tramo de camino para aparecerse en el viejo parque y justo a un par de pasos de las puertas una voz le detuvo como jalándole de los cabellos.

-¡DRACO! ¡DRACO MALFOY!-

No podía ser. Eso era lo último que esperaba. No ella, no ella.

Se giró con violencia y la vio venir agitada. El cabello le flotaba, la varita temblaba en su mano. Sus ojos estaban arrasados por las lágrimas.

-Hermione- susurró.

Y ya no pudo dar un paso más. Sus pies se habían clavado al piso. Ella le alcanzaría y con ella le alcanzaría la infranqueable realidad. Se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos y los brazos caídos a sus costados. Ella tropezaba y gemía y seguía corriendo. Eso le partió el corazón.

Pronto notó que Snape pasaba de largo a la chica y se le acercaba con el rostro pálido. El maestro se detuvo a su lado y le tomó del hombro.

-Vamos Draco- Pero Draco no le escuchaba.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?! ¡Rompiste tu juramento! ¡Me dijiste que no repararías el armario!- le grito la chica ya a unos pasos.

Draco no podía hablar. Toda palabra e idea había desaparecido de su mente. Solo podía mirar a su amor llorar y reclamarle.

-DRACO, VAMOS- le rugió Snape al oído- ¡Vámonos, muchacho!- y le tiraba del brazo para aproximarlo a la salida y así escapar. Pero el chico se había vuelto de piedra. Nada lo movería de aquel lugar.

-Me lo juraste… me juraste no hacer nada- susurró Hermione.

El pecho le dolía ahora más que nunca. Cómo deseaba que todo lo que estuviera pasando fuera una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla.

-MUEVETE, DRACO… ¿NO VES QUE EL HIPOGRIFO YA CASI NOS ALCANZA?-

Pero a Draco el pajarraco no le importaba. Mas, si le importó el que venía detrás del pollo. A poca distancia Ron Weasley corría como alma que llevaba el diablo. El muchacho venía transformado en una bestia sedienta de venganza.

Y Draco, en un segundo, barajó las posibilidades. Ron ahora tenía todas las de ganar. Era el héroe de la noche, el defensor el castillo, el amigo leal que no traicionaría. Y eso le atormentó. Ron Weasley tenía todas las cartas para quitarle a Hermione.

Entonces el rubio pudo ver solo una solución… llevarse consigo al gorrión.

-Pensé que me amabas- le dijo en ese instante la chica.

-Gorrión, ven, ven conmigo, amor mío- le dijo extendiendo su mano- Huye conmigo-

Buckbeack llegó en ese momento e hizo intentos por atacar a Snape. El maestro lanzó hechizos aturdidores que alejaron al hipogrifo pero solo por momentos.

-¡Draco, Vamos!- le volvió a gritar.

Pero no solo ese grito escuchó el Slytherin, pues a poca distancia Ron rugía.

-¡NO! ¡No le la puedes llevar! ¡No te la puedes llevar!-

.Hermione… ya no nos queda tiempo… ven conmigo… ven-

-Draco, estás loco… no puedes llevarte a la chica… ¡larguémonos ya!- la aulló Snape.

Y Ron llegó. Su rostro estaba rojo del esfuerzo y la ira. Su mirada fulminaba, su mano se crispaba apretando la varita.

-Gorrión ven-

-No, Hermione… ¡no le escuches!-

La muchacha le miró a los ojos y luego se volteó hacia el pelirrojo. Draco pudo ver que el chico palidecía. Después Hermione volvió a mirarlo.

-¡Me mordiste, víbora traidora!…¡nunca más volveré a creerte!- le grito con todas sus fuerzas.

Draco sintió esas palabras como el peor crucio que jamás le hubieran dado. De inmediato sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos y el dolor le quitó la respiración. Snape no tuvo más paciencia y le dio un terrible empujón para logar sacarlo a espacio libre. El maestro había aprovechado el momento de debilidad del joven para alejarlo.

Draco dio otra mirada a Hermione y le dio la espalda, se aferró al brazo de su maestro para marcharse.

Pero antes de que eso sucediera escuchó un rugido.

-¡DIFFINDO!-

Un fuerte dolor le cruzó el hombro derecho. Se lo miró y vio la sangre manchar su ropa. Se giró vio el rostro sorprendido de Ron, luego su vista pasó a Hermione y la vio con la varita en alto.

-Marcharte, cobarde- fue lo último que escuchó de la chica.


	28. Las consecuencias

Hola:

Sé que he demorado en subir este capítulo y les pido perdón por ello. Pero aquí se los dejo. Es el antepenúltimo de esta primera parte de la saga.

Les aviso que he creado una página en donde reúno todas mis historias y que a partir del siguiente capítulo cada actualización se hará allí primero y luego en esta página.

.cl/

Muchos saludos

Yaem Gy.

_**Capítulo 28: "Las Consecuencias"**_

El miedo más grande le inundó las venas. Y cada paso se le hacía más pesado y lento. Malfoy se la quería llevar con él y Ron no podía… no podía aceptarlo.

Malfoy le miró un segundo y extendió más su mano suplicándole a la chica que se fuera con él y Ron devoró los últimos metros para impedírselo como fuera. Fue entonces que escuchó a Snape decirle al Slytherin que estaba loco en querer llevarse a la muchacha. Ron Llegó al fin y pudo escuchar la agónica suplica del rubio.

-Gorrión, ven-

-No, Hermione… ¡no le escuches!- Grito él con la desesperación a flor de piel.

Hermione se quedó quieta un momento mirando al rubio a los ojos, luego se volteó para mirarlo a los ojos a él. Ron en ese instante sintió pánico. Por su cabeza pasó la terrible idea de que ella se marcharía con Malfoy. Mas, la muchacha miró al rubio nuevamente y temblando le gritó.

-¡Me mordiste, víbora traidora!... ¡nunca más volveré a creerte!-

Ron entonces vio el semblante de su rival apagarse de inmediato. Los ojos grises perdieron la desquiciada luz y el rostro demostró que le habían destrozado por dentro. Fue ese el momento que aprovechó el cetrino maestro para empujar a su protegido y dejarlo en terreno libre para escapar.

Draco miró a Hermione y dándole la espalda se tomó del brazo de Severus. Pero antes de que eso sucediera Ron vio algo inverosímil.

-¡DIFFINDO!-

El rayo rojo salió de la varita de la castaña sin previo aviso y el pelirrojo quedó boquiabierto de la impresión. Hermione había hecho un corte en el hombro de su novio. Ron no podía creerlo.

Draco se dio la vuelta y a quien primero miró fue a él. Quizás quería creer que el hechizo lo había hecho el Gryffindor, pero pronto debió aceptar que era ella quien lo había herido.

-Márchate, cobarde- Dijo por último la chica y en ese instante Snape tomó con fuerza a Malfoy, desapareciendo ambos.

Un silencio inundó el lugar. Ron y Hermione quedaron parados como paralizados y el muchacho no sabía qué hacer.

Poco a poco la muchacha se fue derrumbando hasta quedar arrodillada en el suelo y un llanto amargo escapó de su boca. Ron se agachó a su lado y le abrazó de los hombros para en algo aplacar su dolor. Pero en vez de aferrarse a ese abrazo Hermione comenzó a golpearle el pecho, furiosa.

-Te odio, te odio… me lo prometiste… me prometiste que no dejarías que pasara esto- Sollozó sin dejar de pegarle.

-Lo intenté… te lo juro… lo seguí por todos lados… pero no pude alcanzarlo- Dijo con la voz desgarrada- No me culpes por favor-

Hermione dejó de golpearle y se aferró a su pecho llorando desconsolada. Ron la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas y comenzó a acariciarle los cabellos. Se sentía impotente, inútil. Y un rencor profundo asomó en su pecho. Nunca como en ese instante odió a Malfoy. Había hecho justamente lo que le había jurado no hacer… lastimar al gorrión.

Te voy a encontrar… y cuando lo haga te voy a hacer pagar caro su llanto, condenado hurón pensaba con el corazón destrozado. Pues… si su gorrión sufría, él también lo hacía.

El joven fue rodeando a la chica y de improviso la alzo en sus brazos. Hermione, devastada por el llanto, no se lo impidió. Entonces Ron la fue llevando de vuelta por la difícil senda hacia el castillo. Sus piernas le temblaban por toda la exigencia previa pero no hizo caso a ello. Ella se apegó más y su llanto se fue calmando a medida que el muchacho avanzaba por el camino.

Las llamas en la cabaña de Hagrid comenzaban a ser apagadas por el semi gigante y un Harry que parecía desorientado, pero Ron no quiso detenerse en ese lugar. Todos sus pensamientos estaban dedicados en llevar a su castaña a su cuarto e intentar convencerla que durmiera. No encontraba otra solución en ese momento para apaciguarle la tristeza y la desilusión.

A mitad del camino Hermione se removió en sus brazos y al mirarla a los ojos ella le dio una triste sonrisa.

-Bájame Ron… Ya puedo caminar sola- le dijo suavemente.

-No tengo problemas en llevarte a tu cuarto…-

-No te preocupes. Además, no iré a mi cuarto. Necesito saber que pasó en el castillo. Necesito saber si los demás están bien-

-Pero…-

-No me dejaré derribar por esto… Es mejor que me ocupe en saber cómo están los demás y cómo está Harry-

Ron la miró y sintió admiración. La fue bajando lentamente y la chica le dio un abrazo.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado en este momento… perdón por los golpes-

-No hay problema- De pronto Ron recordó un temor reprimido por las recientes circunstancias- Tienes razón, tenemos que saber cómo están los demás. Vamos-

Ambos salieron corriendo hasta llegar a las puertas principales en donde se encontraba Luna expectante.

-Hermione, Ron… ¿Están bien? Me diste un gran susto cuando te fuiste detrás de los mortifagos, Hermione-

-Estamos bien. ¿Cómo están los demás?- Dijo la chica como intentando acallar a la rubia.

-Hay algunos heridos… Macgonagall dijo que todos debemos ir a la enfermería-

Los tres siguieron rumbo al lugar y al tratar de entrar Ginny se les cruzó en el camino. Estaba pálida y los ojos los llevaba hinchados y rojizos. Ron sintió que su corazón daba un asustado salto.

-¿Qué pasa, Ginny? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la castaña

- Estoy bien. Ron… ¿Y tú cómo estás?- se aferró a su hermano.

-Yo… bien. Ginny… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Será mejor que entres y te enteres… Yo quiero ir en busca de Harry-

La pelirroja tomó su rumbo y Ron se aterró de entrar en la blanca sala. Fue entonces que Luna y Hermione le tomaron de las manos y los tres entraron.

Neville reposaba en una cercana cama pero lucía sereno. Al frente se encontraban Lupin, Tonks y Pomfrey, y sobre la cama de ese sector un cuerpo con el rostro ensangrentado provocó un estremecimiento en el chico.

-¿Bill?- Fue lo único que pudo decir.

Soltó las manos de sus amigas y corrió a la cabecera de su hermano. Bill tenía mordidas terribles en la cara y lucía muy mal. Ron tomó una de sus manos y se le quedó mirando y maldiciéndose a sí mismo por no haber estado cerca para protegerlo.

-¿Qué… qué le pasó?-Susurró.

-Greyback-Dijo Lupin- El maldito hombre lobo lo atacó-

Por largo rato nadie dijo nada. Madame Pomfrey untaba sobre las heridas un raro ungüento y Ron no dejaba de apretar la mano de su hermano para hacerle sentir que no estaba solo.

De pronto otras personas entraron a la sala. Harry venía de la mano de Ginny como si fuera un sonámbulo y sus ojos pasaron de persona a persona hasta quedarse en el herido rostro del mayor de los hermanos Weasley.

Hermione se separó del lado de Ron para correr y abrazar al pelinegro. Entonces Ron volvió a mirar a su hermano aún sin convencerse de que tantas cosas malas estuvieran pasando. Mientras, madame Pomfrey seguía untando el extraño ungüento.

Entonces Harry empezó a alegar de qué porqué no se le curaba con encantamientos pero la enfermera le contestó que esas heridas eran malditas y que no había mejor cura para ellas.

_-Pero él no fue mordido en luna llena - dijo Ron, quien estaba mirando fijamente la cara de su hermano, como si pudiera, de alguna manera, forzarlo a curarse solo mirándolo fijamente - Greyback no se había transformado, así que seguramente Bill ¿no será un-un verdadero...?-_

Pero Lupin con su explicación no lo dejó satisfecho. Tal vez era posible que Bill nunca más fuera el joven alto, vivaz y fascinante que siempre había sido.

Fue en ese momento que Ron reclamó la asistencia de Dumbledore para curar a su hermano. Él viejo director le había pedido estar de guardia, se lo debía.

_-Ron, Dumbledore está muerto - dijo Ginny._

El mundo se derrumbó para todo aquel que estaba en la habitación. Lupin miró a Harry desesperado para luego caer sobre una silla con el rostro escondido en las manos. Tonks se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un gemido y Hermione se tomó del brazo de Ron para no caer. Ron sintió que el estómago se le estrujaba y miró a Harry para confirmar la terrible noticia. No podía ser… Dumbledore no podía estar muerto.

No… no puede ser… el viejo loco es inmortal… no puede morir crujía en su mente.

_-.¿Como murió? - Susurro Tonks - ¿Como paso?-_

_-Snape lo mato - dijo Harry - Yo estaba ahí, lo vi. Llegamos a la torre de Astronomía, porque era el lugar donde estaba la marca... Dumbledore estaba enfermo, estaba débil, pero creo que se dio cuenta de que era una trampa cuando escuchamos pasos subiendo en las escaleras. Él me inmovilizó, no pude hacer nada. Yo estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad y entonces Malfoy atravesó la puerta y lo desarmó…-_

_Hermione se llevo las manos a la boca y Ron gimió. El labio de Luna temblaba._

_-… mas mortifagos llegaron y entonces Snape lo hizo. El Avada Kedavra. - Harry no podía continuar._

Todos enmudecieron de pronto. El Fénix, la fiel mascota de Dumbledore comenzó un triste, melodioso y bello lamento que penetró los corazones de todos. Era tan hermoso y terrible que Ron lloró por dentro todas sus tristezas y su alma se le esparció por todos los rincones en su calor dulce y sereno pero doloroso.

Pasó largo rato y nadie emitió sonido alguno. Estaban todos hechizados y sus cuerpos y mentes volaban al compás de la dulce y agónica melodía.

Las puertas se abrieron otra vez y una Mcgonagall desmarañada se hizo presente. Llevaba los cabellos desordenados, la túnica rasgada.

_-Molly y Arthur están en camino - dijo y el hechizo de la música fue roto._

Todos despertaron del trance y se vieron de nuevo en la terrible realidad. Mcgonagall interrogó a Harry y él reafirmó sus dichos. Snape había matado a Dumbledore.

La vieja profesora quedó traspasada por la cruel verdad. Perdió el equilibrio y Pomfrey invocó una silla para que cayera sobre ella. Tampoco podía creer que esas cosas estuvieran pasando.

Entonces Lupin habló del talento de Snape con la Oclumancia y Tonks se resistía a esa realidad alegando que Dumbledore confiaba ciegamente en el maestro de pociones. Mcgonagall en tanto explicaba que Dumbledore tenía motivos poderosos para creer en el arrepentimiento del profesor y que nunca había permitido reclamos. Tonks pidió saber qué razones podría tener el director y Harry dio una cruel explicación.

_-Yo lo sé - dijo Harry y todos voltearon a mirarlo - Snape le pasó a Voldemort la información que hizo que él buscara a mi mamá y papá. Entonces Snape le dijo a Dumbledore que no había entendido lo que había hecho y estaba realmente apenado de haberlo hecho y de que ellos estuvieran muertos-_

_Todos los miraron fijamente._

_-¿Y Dumbledore creyó eso? - Dijo Lupin incrédulamente - ¿Dumbledore creyó que Snape sentía que James estuviera muerto? Snape odiaba a James-_

_-Y tampoco creía que mi madre fuera digna ni siquiera de una maldición - dijo Harry - porque ella era muggle de nacimiento, él la llamaba "Sangre Sucia"-_

Mcgonagall comenzó a culparse por lo sucedido diciendo que ella había mandado a avisar de la invasión al antiguo mortifago con Flitwick, pero Lupin le dijo que no se culpara ya que nadie esperaba la traición de Severus. Harry en cambio seguía preguntando sobre Snape y daba la impresión que buscaba más razones para odiarlo.

Mcgonagall buscaba explicaciones para la inaudita invasión. Pero todo parecía estar bien custodiado y protegido. No podía entender como los mortífagos habían entrado.

_-Yo sé - dijo Harry, y explicó brevemente acerca del par de gabinetes de desvanecimiento y el camino mágico que habían formado - Así que ellos entraron a través del cuarto del requisito-_

Harry entonces le miró a él y a Hermione y se sintió devastado.

Ron fue el primero en hablar. Explicó que había hecho lo que Harry le había ordenado pero que Malfoy se le había escapado. Luego Ginny le secundó explicando lo de los polvos peruanos y el puño de triunfo que poseía el Slytherin. Luego explicó los de la profunda oscuridad y de su nula capacidad de poder bloquear a los invasores. Lupin entonces dijo que los chicos los habían buscado y que ellos, Bill, Tonks y él, habían acudido a la lucha.

Harry entonces buscó las explicaciones de Hermione. Ella, alarmada y avergonzada, comenzó a explicar que ella y Luna estaban vigilando a Snape hasta que Flitwick apareció corriendo avisándole al moreno profesor de los acontecimientos. Ellas solo escucharon un golpe y al salir Snape y verlas les había dicho que el pequeño maestro se había desmayado de la impresión. Las chicas le habían creído y se habían quedado cuidando al profesor al cual habían encontrado inconsciente en el oscuro despacho. La chica se sentía culpable de su credulidad.

Luego a los oídos de todos llegaron los pormenores de la pelea. Ron a cada palabra podía ver en su mente las imágenes de luces rojas volando por el aire, muros destruidos, polvo, gritos, ramas gruesas lanzadas a su cabeza. Luego a su mente llegó el aterrador recuerdo de la luz verde. Esa que por poco le quita la vida. Su mente volvió al lugar al escuchar sobre el bloqueo en las escaleras y como Snape sin problema alguno había traspasado la protección dejando atónitos a todos.

Todos asumieron que Severus iba en persecución de los enemigos, nadie esperaba la traición.

Lupin contó sobre el derrumbe de la protección por parte del mago rubio y como Snape tomando del cuello a un Malfoy con el rostro desencajado bajaban por las escaleras apresuradamente para luego pasar en medio de la pelea sin ser tocados y escapar lejos de cualquier represalia. Y la lucha había recomenzado para los que habían quedado atrás. Ron recordó sus intentos por ir tras Malfoy pero a cada paso que daba algo se le cruzaba retrasándolo.

De repente las puertas de la enfermería se volvieron a abrir. Molly y Arthur Weasley llegaban al lugar seguidos de una Fleur pálida y alarmada. Mcgonagall salió a su encuentro pero Molly la esquivó y corrió al lecho de su hijo haciendo que Lupin y Tonks se movieran del lugar para darles espacio. Luego besó la frente ensangrentada de su hijo y Ron vio que sus labios temblaban.

Su padre preguntaba angustiado sobre las posibles consecuencias del ataque y Lupin no encontraba palabras ni explicaciones correctas para dar un diagnóstico. Luego Arthur preguntó por la suerte de Dumbledore, pero más como para convencerse de la verdad.

Molly entre tanto tomaba el frasco con el ungüento de manos de madame Pomfrey y lo untaba en las heridas de su hijo. Luego comenzó a lamentarse y sus palabras pusieron en ebullición a la bella novia de su hijo mayor.

_-¿Y que quiegue decig con eso? - Dijo Fleur súbitamente en voz alta - ¿Que quiegue decig iba a casagse?_

Y comenzó la dolorosa defensa de su amor por parte de Fleur. Ron la observaba pelear fieramente su derecho de ser la novia y casi esposa de Bill y como alegaba que ni siquiera un hombre lobo lo separaría de ella. Ron sabía que su madre no aceptaba a la joven y que tal vez había pensado que la chica no querría continuar los planes de matrimonio al ver a su novio en semejante estado. Pero Ron y los demás fueron testigos de que Fleur Delacour no dejaría que nada ni nadie le quitara al hombre que amaba.

La muchacha en el fervor de su alegato de pronto quitó el frasco de ungüento de las manos de su suegra y continuaba haciendo las curaciones. Era su novia, era su derecho.

Ron se encogió en sí mismo esperando el huracán que estallaría en cualquier minuto pero en su lugar Molly se quedó mirando a la muchacha curar a su hijo con manos temblorosas. Ron la miró y pudo ver que su madre ahora cambiaba las facciones suavizándolas y dando una agradecida y dulce mirada a la bella rubia.

_-Nuestra tía abuela Muriel - dijo la Sra Weasley después de una larga pausa - tiene una muy hermosa tiara, hecha por los duendes, estoy segura que podría persuadirla para que te la preste para la boda. Ella está muy encariñada con Bill, tú sabes, y quedaría encantador con tu pelo.-_

_-Ggacias - dijo Fleur rígidamente - Estoy seguga que sega adogable.-_

Lo siguiente los dejó de una pieza a todos. Fleur y Molly se fundían en un abrazo y lloraban juntas. Ron estaba pasmado y al mirar a Harry pudo notar que estaba mucho más confundido.

Esto sí que no me lo esperaba- Se dijo en la mente- Fleur al fin se metió a mamá en el bolsillo

Pero no tuvo tiempo de desperezarse. Tonks ahora tomaba a Lupin del saco y le reclamaba cosas que Ron no alcanzaba a comprender. Tuvo que intervenir su padre para que él entendiera que Nynphadora estaba enamorada de Remus y que éste se resistía a ese amor por considerarse desmerecedor de alguien tan joven y bella siendo él, más viejo, pobre y peligroso dado su condición de hombre lobo. Tonks le decía que a ella no le importaba nada y que lo amaba por sobre todo. Mientras Lupin buscaba más escusas para negarse a amar a la chica, llegó Hagrid para avisar que el cuerpo de Dumbledore había sido movido. Entonces la profesora Mcgonagall se excusó ante todos retirándose y llamando a Harry a una plática antes de la reunión que tendría con los jefes de todas las casas.

Harry se volteó y pasó su mirada por todos los rostros despidiéndose. Ron le contempló marcharse y decidió esperar su llegada a su cuarto ya que había mucho que decirse los dos. Tenía muchas dudas en la mente y Harry era el único que podía aclarárselas.

Ron miró a Remus y Tonks que volvían a discutir y como la metamorfomaga salía de la estancia con la frente en alto pero con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Está bien, Remus… Será como tú quieres. Adiós-

Remus se quedó plantado al suelo y Ron notó el temblor en sus manos. El ex profesor trató de calmarse y se sentó en una de las sillas pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos y salió de allí corriendo con el rostro desesperado.

-Ojala pueda alcanzarla- le escuchó que Luna le susurraba a Ginny.

-Sería un tonto si la deja ir- le escuchó a su padre- El buen amor no se debe dejar escapar nunca-

Ron no pudo evitar mirar a Hermione. Ella miraba a la nada con la mirada nublada. El pelirrojo sabía que ella estaba pensando en Malfoy. Pero ¿Era ese un buen amor? Ron no sabía que pensar. Sabía que Draco había cometido la peor estupidez de su vida, pero también recordaba que le había pedido proteger a la mujer que amaba. Ron se sintió confundido. Además, ahora se preguntaba si ella no se estaría arrepintiendo por no marcharse con el rubio.

-Muchachos, les pido se retiren a sus cuartos si no están heridos. Ya es muy tarde y todos necesitamos descansar- Dijo madame Pomfrey.

-Vayan, hijitos- dijo Molly abrazando a Ginny y Ron en un solo movimiento- Duerman. Mamá velará que todo esté bien- luego se acercó a Luna y Hermione y de igual modo les dio un fuerte abrazo- Ustedes también vayan a descansar-

Los muchachos se retiraron de la sala en donde quedaron los señores Weasley, Fleur, Bill y Neville mientras madame Pomfrey aseguraba las puertas.

El camino a sus casas fue silencioso y en un acto reflejo todos se tomaron de las manos. Ron a un lado llevaba a Ginny, al otro a Luna. Hermione se había quedado al lado de la pelirroja y se aferraba a la mano de ella como a un salvavidas.

Pasaron por los pasillos y a la vuelta de uno encontraron una bonita escena. Remus rodeaba la cintura de Nynphadora y la besaba con una delicadeza insólita para alguien de su condición. Tonks con lágrimas en los ojos le correspondía temblorosa y poco a poco sus manos comenzaban a acariciar el cabello de su amado.

Los chicos se quedaron en total silencio y pasaron rápidamente para no interrumpirlos. Luego tomaron otro pasillo hasta que llegó el momento en que Luna tuvo que separarse.

-Duerman con una vela encendida… así los Nargles no les atormentarán esta noche- les dijo y se dio la vuelta para seguir su camino.

Ahora los tres Gryffindor continuaron su camino y al pasar por el retrato, la Dama gorda lloraba desgarrada. Al entrar vieron que varios chicos estaban despiertos. Muchos de ellos estaban pálidos, otros temblorosos. Seamus miró a Ron por mucho rato pero nada dijo.

-Ginny, acompaña a Hermione a su cuarto por favor- Le susurró a su hermana- Cuídala por mí-

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y tomó a Hermione del brazo para llevársela. Hermione se dio cuenta del movimiento y miró a su amigo un momento. Ambos se conectaron en una sola mirada y Ron vio agradecimiento y pesar en la de la muchacha.

-Trata de dormir Ron- le dijo

-Tú también- de respondió él.

La vio subir los escalones acompañada de Ginny y ambas se perdieron tras la puerta. Luego Ron aspiró profundamente y sin más subió los escalones hasta su cuarto.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Las rodillas casi no las podía flexionar y fue un suplicio sentarse en la cama. Su cuerpo le pedía el descanso pero se negó a ello. Tenía que hablar con Harry.

El pelinegro llegó una hora después y parecía aliviado de verlo despierto. Caminó hasta su propia cama y se sentó mirándolo fijamente.

_-Están hablando acerca de cerrar la escuela - dijo Harry._

_-Lupin dijo que deberían.-_

_Hubo una pausa._

_-¿Y? - dijo Ron en voz muy baja, como si pensara que el mobiliario podía estar escuchándolo – ¿Lo conseguiste? ¿E-el horrocrux?-_

Harry solo movió la cabeza negativamente.

_-¿No lo conseguiste? - Dijo Ron pareciendo alicaído - ¿No estaba allí?-_

_-No - dijo Harry - Alguien lo había tomado ya y dejo una imitación en su lugar. -_

_-¿Tomado ya?-_

Ron se sintió morir. Tanta destrucción, tanto dolor y muerte no habían valido nada. La salida de Harry y Dumbledore había sido inútil.

Harry le pasó el objeto y Ron leyó la extraña nota.

_-R.A.B. - murmuro Ron - pero, ¿quien fue ese?-_

_-No sé - dijo Harry, acostándose en su cama completamente vestido y mirando fijamente hacia arriba._Se quedó en silencio y así Ron pudo notar que el canto del fénix había cesado del todo. Ahora todo estaba demasiado silencioso y era como si a uno le hubieran quitado un pedacito de alma. Ron se sumergió de pronto en sus pensamientos y se fue recostando poco a poco ya completamente vencido por el cansancio. Cerró los ojos y se dijo que por esa noche ya no quería saber nada más. Por la mañana Harry podría contarle qué demonios había pasado en la torre.

Estaba ya empezando a quedarse dormido cuando la voz de Harry se volvió a escuchar en el cuarto.

-Ron… tengo que decirte algo-


	29. La casita del recuerdo

Buenas tardes:

Luego de un período de retiro, les dejo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia.

Las pocas personas que leen este fic no desesperen, el último capítulo lo dejaré a más tardar a principios de Marzo. Quiero dejar finiquitado todo.

Como no fueron muchos los lectores, y ni sé si alguien lea esto, no sé si valga la pena subir la continuación de esta saga.

Quien quiera que lo haga, que me avise si puede.

Muchos saludos

Yaem Gy.

_**Capítulo 29: La casita del recuerdo.**_

Cayó al suelo apenas se aparecieron. El suelo de piedra le recibió con un golpe seco y pudo notar el frió que te regalaba la piedra a través de sus rodillas flexionadas. Su pecho le ahogaba pues su corazón saltaba en espasmos punzantes que no le dejaban respirar. Apoyó ambas manos en el suelo y allí mismo y ante la presencia de Snape comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

El maestro le miró severamente mientras el muchacho trataba de esconder la cabeza bajo su pecho. Por unos minutos lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar era el llanto y los gemidos angustiosos de Draco. Luego Snape caminó hasta una puerta y al abrirla se aseguró de que nadie estuviera cerca para verlos. Después se acercó al chico y le propinó una patada en un costado, llamándolo.

-Ya para ese berrinche de niñita mimada. Levántate, tenemos que continuar el camino-

El chico no le hizo caso y continuó en su lamento. Eso exasperó al hombre y con fuerza le tomó del brazo para alzarlo.

-¡Con lágrimas no vas a arreglar tu estupidez!-le obligó a mirarlo-¡Eso solo te muestra como lo que eres… un imbécil!-

Draco sintió el rencor volver a sus venas y con todo ese odio y dolor contenido empujó a Snape lejos de él. Al mirarle sus ojos brillaban como el rayo en noche de tormenta y su rostro mostraba todo lo que su mente y su corazón sentían por el maestro de pociones.

-¡Déjame!... ¡vete si quieres! ¡Yo me quedo aquí! ¡Lárgate!-

-Estás hablando desde el dolor- dijo Severus repentinamente calmado- Ahora no tenemos tiempo para eso. Tengo que llevarte a lugar seguro pronto-

-No te necesito… ¡te odio! ¡TE ODIO COMO JAMÁS PENSÉ ODIAR A ALGUIÉN EN MI VIDA! ¡Me quitaste la última oportunidad de redimirme! ¡Lo mataste!- Y acto seguido se lanzó contra él para golpearlo.

Severus ni siquiera se movió de su lugar. Solo bastó un suave toque de varita y Draco saltó lejos cayendo sentado otra vez al piso.

-¡No sacas nada con atacarme ahora! ¡Lo hecho, hecho está!- se arregló la túnica- ¿Me odias? ¡Pues deberías estar agradecido que por mí aún sigues con vida! ¡Si no hubiera obliviado a esos payasos ahora estarías retorciéndote bajo los pies del innombrable!-

-¡No me importa! Ya no me importa nada… prefiero morir…- su voz se fue apagando ante las últimas sílabas.

-Maldición Draco… ¡deja de lamentarte como una mujercita! ¡Asume que nada de esto hubiera pasado si no fuera por ti!-

-¡Pero quise arreglarlo! ¡Traté de salvar al viejo! ¡Quise protegerlo!-

-No habrías podido hacer nada… solo condenarte junto con Dumbledore… ¡Los Carrow y Greyback te habrían pulverizado en minutos!-

-Al menos ella lo hubiera sabido…- susurró el joven bajando la cabeza.

-Esa no era la solución- Severus calmó su voz- Morir por estúpido no hubiera arreglado el desastre que causaste-

Draco sonrió amargamente. La verdad él no veía otra solución que esa.

-¿Y cuál se supone que era la solución?-

-Te di mil oportunidades para que me confesaras tus planes. Traté de ganarme tu confianza. Te protegí-

-¿Ganar mi confianza? ¿Tú?- y el chico lanzó una amarga carcajada- Si claro, ganar mi confianza. ¿Y luego qué? ¿Me habrías llevado de la mano hasta el regazo tibio de Voldemort?- Ya no le importaba nombrarlo, ya no le importaba nada.

-Idiota. Te habría ayudado. Hubiéramos hablado con Dumbledore-

Draco lo miró estupefacto. Se levantó y le expresó su desprecio por aquellas palabras.

-¡Hablar con Dumbledore! ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? ¡Te vi matarlo en la torre!-

-Si… me viste matarlo… pero eso… también fue tu culpa-

-Estás loco… yo no te puse la varita en la mano para hacerlo…. ¡Yo quería salvarlo!-

-Te aseguro que pusiste la varita en mi mano… Fuiste tan obstinado, tan terco y arrogante que no me dejaste otra opción al llegar el momento-

El muchacho no podía entender las palabras de su tutor ¿porqué le culpaba por su fatal acción?

-Pensé que al enamorarte de Granger desistirías de esta locura y te esperé para hablar. Creí incluso que le contarías a ella en lo que estabas metido y que ella te convencería de no continuar esa "misión"-

-Y lo hice- le contestó el chico

-Me di cuenta… pero parece que la chiquilla no tiene poder de persuasión-

-Con ella no te metas-

-La chica no me importa. Pero pensé que por ella serías lo suficientemente valiente como para enfrentar a Dumbledore-

-No tienes idea- dijo Draco con resentimiento. De pronto el dolor del hombro le recordó muchas cosas- ¿Me crees un cobarde también?-

-No pareces demostrar otra cosa- Un ruido alertó al mago- Ahora ya no tenemos tiempo para continuar esta discusión. Debemos largarnos a lugar seguro-

-No iré contigo- gruñó el chico

-Irás, eso te lo aseguro. ¡Petrificus Totallus!-

Cada músculo de su cuerpo se paralizó de inmediato. Solo la mente y la respiración se mantenían sin alteración. Snape le movió con un encantamiento levitante y cruzaron aquella puerta para moverse por un pasillo amplio y largo. Draco miraba como podía dado su encantamiento y luego de un largo recorrido llegaron a una puerta grande de madera que Snape abrió de un solo movimiento. Luego el hombre lo siguió guiando fuera de esa casa de piedra que no conocía y no pararon hasta que llegaron a la entrada sur de la mansión Malfoy.

Mientras era arrastrado contra su voluntad por su maestro, el muchacho repasaba los acontecimientos vividos solo hacía unas horas. Por su mente pasó la última conversación con su novia. Recordó como había reaccionado cuando le confesara su cometido y como ella le había comprendido y apoyado para hablar con Dumbledore. Luego, tanto en su cabeza como en sus labios pasó el dulce recuerdo de ese último beso que ella le había dado. Sus besos ¿Cómo podría vivir ahora sin ellos?

Su cuerpo paralizado no dejaba ver el estremecimiento que lo sacudía por dentro. Su cruel mente le traía esos momentos en que la abrazara y sintiera el calor adictivo que le proporcionaba la muchacha. Por su cabeza las imágenes de su sonrisa y el eco de su risa cantarina le aturdían y le hacían saltar otra vez el corazón. El olor de su cabello y la tersura de su rostro le ahogaban por completo. Pero cuando el recuerdo le trajo su canto, el joven perdió el aire por completo. Ya no habría más cantos del gorrión para él.

Luego otro rostro le sacudió por dentro. Unos ojos azules le contemplaban con reproche y odio. Le recordó y con ello recordó su roto juramento.

_-Júrame que nunca le harás daño-_

_-Te lo juro-_

Ahora de nada valía. Habían hecho un trato. Ron la protegería. Nunca la dejaría sola. Si él mismo había destrozado su juramento en mil pedazos… ¿Ron mantendría el suyo?

"Él la ama" Se decía "Él no quebrantará ese juramento. Él es más fuerte que yo".

Pero ahora también sabía que su desastroso alejamiento dejaba en muy buen plano a su rival. Ron ahora tenía todo el tiempo y las armas para reconquistar a la castaña y Draco ya no podría hacer nada. Era imposible volver. Ya era demasiado tarde para hacer cualquier cosa.

Y como una punzada en el pecho su mente le recordó la última hora antes del desastre. El cuerpo le tembló imperceptiblemente rememorando la cruel tortura de la que había sido objeto. Recordó ese dolor infernal que casi le parte el cerebro y esas cuchilladas invisibles que le clavaban una y otra vez. Recordó la voz horrenda y aterradora que le retumbaba por dentro y las imágenes de sus mujeres castigadas por su incompetencia. Y ahora… ¿que podría pasarles a ellas ahora? Él no había cumplido su misión. Esta la había completado otro. ¿Voldemort le haría pagar su error?

Snape abrió una pesada reja y ambos pasaron a los terrenos que reflejaban el amplio poder y opulencia de los Malfoy. Dado que era de noche la oscuridad no permitía contemplar los senderos cuidados y el mar de árboles que resguardaban los jardines interiores y la hermosa casona. Snape tomó uno de aquellos senderos y llevando al muchacho se adentro por este hacia una casita en unos lindes que Draco no había frecuentado desde hacía años.

Draco ya no observaba el camino. Estaba demasiado sumergido en sus pensamientos. Su recuerdo ahora lo tenía inmerso en plena batalla con el grito desesperado y los pasos de Ron siempre detrás. Las luces rojas centelleaban y el ruido le ensordecía. La voz ladina y asquerosa de Greyback y su nauseabundo olor le asfixiaban y por último esa mirada y esas palabras de su viejo director le taladraban una vez más los sesos.

_"Yo puedo salvar todo lo que amas. Yo puedo salvar a tu gorrión"_

Maldita mente… ¿tenía que traerle ese momento? Pero lo peor vino después. Como ráfagas luminosamente estridentes las imágenes de Dumbledore suplicando y luego cayendo por el balcón luego del asesinato de Snape se sucedían junto a su huida eterna por los patios, jardines y campos del colegio. Y Ron… Ron siempre estaba detrás, siempre pisándole los talones. Entonces su tortura interna se detuvo en el instante en que el gorrión reapareció corriendo y llorando tras de él. Y su reproche volvió a golpearlo en lo más profundo como también lo golpeó su rechazo. Su mirada de decepción, sus palabras, su ataque… todo, todo le hacía crujir más la ya destrozada alma.

Sanpe abrió la puerta de la casita y después de entrar en ella y cerrar nuevamente le quitó el encantamiento, luego con otro movimiento le curó el hombro herido que ya había dejado de sangrar.

-Te quedarás aquí esta noche. Avisaré a tu madre para que venga a verte a primera hora de la mañana y te mantendremos escondido hasta que se me ocurra algo-

-¿Algo como qué? ¿Una manera apropiada para lanzarme al infierno?-

-Mañana tendrás quizás la cabeza más fría… tal vez no… pero ahora estoy muy cansado para responder tus ironías-

-¿Por qué no me entregas y ya? ¿Para qué seguir dilatando el fin?-

-Buenas noches Draco-

Y el maestro de pociones dio la vuelta y se marchó cerrando la puerta. El joven corrió hasta ella y supo de inmediato que el mago la había sellado. Ahora estaba preso en una de sus propias propiedades. La casita había pasado a ser su cárcel.

Apoyó la frente en la trabajada madera y por largos minutos se quedó así, parado e inmóvil. Fue girando y en un movimiento de varita las velas de la pequeña lámpara empezaron a iluminar la acogedora estancia. Los muebles no eran tan finos como los de la inmensa mansión pero cumplían a cabalidad con su cometido. Un sillón pequeño le ofrecía descanso y el chico fue arrastrando los pies hasta hundirse en él. Otro movimiento de varita encendió el fuego del hogar y eso pareció calmar un poco el agarrotamiento de sus músculos. Draco apoyó la cabeza en el mullido respaldo y cerró los ojos intentando relajar el cuerpo.

Notó entonces que estaba agotado. Cada fibra del cuerpo le dolía horrores y el cansancio empezaba a dominarle. Se palpó el hombro y un aluvión de sentimientos le atacaron.

Su nuevo llanto ahora fue reposado, calmado, silencioso. Cada lágrima le acariciaba el rostro para luego morir en la suave tela del sillón que le albergaba. Mientras, el crepitar de las llamas comenzó a arrullarle delicadamente provocando que pasada media hora se quedara dormido profundamente.

Una luz le molestó la vista. Abrió un ojo y de inmediato dio un salto al desconocer el lugar. Se obligó a recordar donde estaba y la escena de Snape cerrando la puerta de madera le devolvió a la realidad. Le dolió el cuello y la espalda y comprendió que había dormido toda la noche en el sillón. Intentó levantarse pero por un momento las piernas se negaron. Aún estaban muy adoloridas por la pasada exigencia. Aún así se puso de pie y llegó hasta una de las ventanas para mirar hacia afuera. Todo parecía tranquilo.

Se alejó y prefirió matar el tiempo recorriendo los rincones. En verdad hacía muchos años que no veía por aquel sitio. Este era el rincón favorito de su madre y allí se escondían de la férrea mano de su padre para ser por un momento solo una mamá con su pequeño. Allí Narcissa le arrullaba y le contaba cuentos asombrosos de calderos saltarines y brujas convertidas en árboles que espantaban a Muggles estúpidos. Allí Narcissa se permitía lo que en presencia de Lucius era imposible, besar en las mejillas y en la frente a su hijito y decirle que le amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Draco recordaba ahora esos momentos y deseaba otra vez ser un niñito mimado que disfrutaba montones ir de la mano de la mujer más linda del mundo. Recordaba que a sus cortos años el estaba perdidamente enamorado de su madre y que contemplar sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos como joyas le arrebataban el aire. El niño se emocionaba cada vez que su madre le guiñaba un ojo y le decía que le esperaba en la puerta trasera en las cocinas. Entonces Draco se dirigía al encuentro apurando sus pasitos y esquivando la mirada de su muy enojón papá. Una vez liberado de aquellos ojos fríos, corría y ella… ella le esperaba con su más bella sonrisa.

Y salían corriendo por los jardines escondiéndose entre los árboles hasta llegar a su rincón más amado. Draco, o pequeño príncipe, como le decía su madre, no perdía la oportunidad de cortar una que otra flor que luego arreglaba en un improvisado ramillete y se lo regalaba a su amor. Narcissa, en agradecimiento, le tomaba en brazos y juntos giraban por la estancia en un delicado baile mientras ella tarareaba una melodía que él nunca más olvidó. Esa melodía, muchos años después, Draco la tararearía en la torre de Astronomía llevando en los brazos a la chica más hermosa que jamás hubiera bailado con él.

Todo lo vivido en esa casita había sido lo mejor de su permanencia en la amplia propiedad. Ese había sido su primer rincón secreto y Narcissa la primer mujer de sus sueños. La amaba más que a sí mismo y por ella era capaz de todo.

Una tarde mientras ambos comían galletas jugando con unos muñequitos que se movían a la voluntad de su dueño, Un fuerte golpe sacudió esa puerta. Narcissa se levantó de inmediato y con un movimiento rápido escondió los juguetes dejando a Draco detrás de ese amplio sillón.

-Narcissa Abre la puerta- escuchó la voz fría de su padre- Se que estás allí con el muchachito. ¡Abre!-

Draco sintió un miedo extraño y se arrinconó más en el respaldo que casi le cubría por completo. Narcissa arregló su fina ropa y con aire altivo caminó el corto trayecto. Abrió la puerta y Lucius irrumpió enojado.

-No es necesario que levantes la voz. No soy uno de tus elfos-

-Mira Narcissa. He hecho vista gorda a tus escapadas con el niño, pero ya no puedo tolerarlo más. ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Arruinarlo?-

-Solo soy su madre Lucius. El pequeño príncipe no puede estar siempre subyugado a tu mal carácter-

-Intento hacer de él un hombre. Un Malfoy en todo el sentido de la palabra. Tú solo lo malcrías como a una nenita- Caminó hasta la mesita donde estaban las galletas y luego de tomar una la lanzó a una esquina- Él chico ya casi tiene 8 años. Tiene que prepararse para su futuro. ¡No puede estar aquí jugando a las muñecas y comiendo galletitas!-

-Una vez te dije que no toleraría que interfirieras en mi crianza… te lo dije la noche que me enteré de mi embarazo. Te dije que el bebé era mío y que por mucho que llevara tu sangre no permitiría que lo convirtieras en lo que tú eres-

Lucius le tomó entonces del brazo y le miró a los ojos con una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

-Draco… solo Draco… es lo único de mí que amas-

-Y que esperabas… Yo no quería casarme contigo… Todos decidieron por mí. Mi madre, Bella… nadie me preguntó si yo estaba dispuesta a soportarte el resto de mi vida. El único consuelo que me quedó fue parir a ese pequeño que es mi único amor-

-Yo te amo Cissy… te ame desde que te vi esa tarde en los lindes de la torre. Te amo más que a mí mismo. Crees que es fácil para mí saber que mi peor rival es mi propio hijo-

-Suéltame… me estás lastimando-

-No lo haré… no hasta que me des siquiera un poquito de amor- y acto seguido la apretó contra él tratando de besarla. Narcissa luchaba pero no pudo escapar de ese beso angustioso de su esposo. Draco en su escondite sintió unos celos terribles y con una valentía inusitada corrió hasta ellos empujando a su padre lejos de su amor.

-Ella es mía- Le dijo levantando los puños pero temblando.

-Lo pones en mi contra. Esa es tu venganza. Te adueñas del niño para que me odie- dijo Lucius con el rostro desencajado.

-Hijo… no.. no cariño… no debes levantar la mano contra tu padre- ella fue bajando sus manitos y le besó la coronilla delicadamente- Nunca lo he puesto en tu contra… si él no te quiere es tu propia culpa. Así como tú tampoco lo quieres… No puedo creer que sientas celos de tu propio hijo-

-No dejaré que lo traigas a este lugar otra vez. Narcissa, sabes que tengo el poder de arrebatarte al muchachito. No me provoques, es mi hijo y seré yo quien decida su crianza- salió de la casita azotando la puerta.

Esa fue la última tarde que Draco pudo amar sin medida a su primer amor. Lucius no permitió que ellos siguieran encontrándose en el lugar y comenzó a dedicarse por completo al adoctrinamiento del chiquillo.

Ahora la casita volvería a ser su lugar de encuentro clandestino pero ahora escondiéndose de un rival más terrible.

Un suave golpe le puso en alerta. Caminó sigiloso y se puso contra la puerta. Entonces una dulce voz le hizo sonreír involuntariamente.

-Príncipe, soy yo. Cissy-

-Tendrás que abrir tú madre. Snape me dejó encerrado-

Un ligero sonido en el aire provocó un suave crujido en la madera. Luego Cissy entró como una ráfaga a la estancia y abrazó a su hijo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Amor mío, no sabes lo asustada que he estado. Cuando Bella llegó anoche a decirme que habías enviado un mensaje permitiendo la entrada al colegio temí lo peor- La mujer se aferraba al muchacho temblando- Ya muy tarde Snape apareció diciéndome que estabas aquí y que las cosas no habían salido bien para ti. Me aterré y casi vengo corriendo en ese momento. Él me detuvo y me dijo que tendríamos que esconderte-

-Han pasado muchas cosas madre. Tantas que no creo tener el tiempo de decírtelas todas- la miró a los ojos- ¿Dónde está Bella? ¿Qué sabes de mi padre?-

-Bella está en la mansión. Está atendiendo a tu sabes quién. Ha sido terrible soportar su presencia- Narcissa acarició el semblante de su hijo- tienes los ojos de tu padre-

-No me dijiste que pasa con él-

-No sé mucho. Pero Bella me dijo que una vez muero Dumbledore provocarían otro escape de Azkaban y que en él volvería Lucius- su semblante se puso sombrío y volvió a perderse en los grises ojos de su príncipe- estas tan alto, tan bello. Pero luces muy triste-

-Madre, tengo que contarte algo… algo muy importante para mí. No sé si lo apruebes y la verdad y por primera vez no tomaría en cuenta tu rechazo pero eres la única a la que puedo descubrirle mi corazón-

Madre e hijo se sentaron en ese sillón y mientras Narcissa preparaba los alimentos que había traído para atender a su hijo Draco fue contándole todo lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo en el corazón. Ella al principio estaba estupefacta y una palidez cadavérica se posó por su bello rostro. Luego un brillo extraño y acuoso fue tomando terreno en sus ojos sin dejar de escuchar cada palabra que decía el muchacho. Al final sus manos y sus labios temblaban cuando Draco le contó sobre el último momento que vio a su amada antes de salir de Hogwarts como un prófugo y llegar allí a ser encerrado en su propia casita.

Narcissa le miraba con expresión compungida. Draco en cambio ya hablaba con las lágrimas recorriendo libremente su rostro. Ya no deseaba ocultarle todo ese amor que sentía por la castaña y necesitaba saber qué opinión tenía ella sobre aquello.

Narcissa se quedó callada por largo rato. Solo sus ojos revelaban que un montón de pensamientos se atropellaban en su mente. Draco la miraba expectante con las manos apretadas y contuvo el aliento cuando ella se movió para hablarle.

-¿Es bonita?-

-Es hermosa… sus ojos con como gemas y su cabello es perfumado hasta el arrebato-

-Pero es una sangr…-

-Mamá, te lo pido… no la llames así-

Narcissa se quedó callada nuevamente.

-¿Cómo era su nombre?-

-Hermione… pero yo prefiero decirle gorrión-

-Príncipe… sabes que por nuestra condición el amar a un hijo de muggles no nos es permitido. Mucho menos en las actuales circunstancias. Y peor es si se eres un Malfoy, el hijo del que hasta no hace mucho era el brazo derecho del Innombrable. Yo la verdad estaba muy complacida cuando me llegó el rumor de que tu novia era Pansy. Era la chica perfecta, era la mujer que tu padre siempre hubiera esperado para ti. Yo pensaba que dando en el gusto a Lucius tal vez ustedes dos podrían acercarse… pero ahora que conozco tus sentimientos creo que esa cercanía no se logrará nunca-

-Perdón madre… yo nunca busqué enamorarme de ella. Sé que amarla me condena quizás a que suplicios pero ahora que ella me desprecia ya no me importa el castigo que se me imponga-

-No digas eso cariño… Si algo te pasara yo me moría en ese instante. Eres lo que más amo en este mundo, sin ti nada soy-

-Pero repruebas a mi amor-

Lam mujer contempló a su hijo y suspiró profundamente. Luego se tomó ambas manos para luego posarlas en las de Draco.

-Cuando me casé odié a tu padre profundamente. Mi familia estaba tan empecinada en emparentar con los Malfoy que no escucharon ninguno de mis alegatos. Luego tu padre me forzó a estar a su lado y eso incremento mi odio. Pero con el tiempo llegaste y por fin pude ser un poco feliz. Después los celos de tu padre me pusieron en una encrucijada y no tuve más remedio que aceptar que él tomara tu educación en sus manos. Nunca como entonces le odié. Y el hecho de que él fuera un sangre pura no fue suficiente para que yo pudiera entregar mi corazón. Tú ahora estas enamorado de una chica distinta a tu condición y esos pocos meses a su lado han sido para ti los más hermosos de tu vida… me alegro por eso. Tú has vivido un amor intenso por poco tiempo mientras yo he vivido una eternidad de amargura-

-Madre…-

-Me tomará tiempo hacerme a la idea… pero si ella te hace feliz y logras con el tiempo recuperarla… yo la recibiré con los brazos abiertos-

Draco abrazó a su madre fuertemente y le besó la frente con un amor delicado. Se sentía dichoso de que la persona más importante de su vida aceptara a su gorrión.

Se quedaron en silencio y pronto Narcissa dijo que debía marcharse para no provocas las sospechas de Bella y los demás. Le besó la frente y se fue retirando cuando el joven le tomó la mano.

-¿Me avisarás cuando él llegue?-

-Sí, no te preocupes-

-Madre… él ha estado equivocado por mucho tiempo… pero ¿nunca logrará que le des siquiera una poquito de afecto?-

-Ese es un asunto entre él y yo-

-Narcissa Malfoy… cuando será el día que admitas que Lucius, mi padre, al fin se ganó tu amor-

La mujer le miró pero pronto retiró la mirada. Draco lo sabía. Narcissa había descargado en él todo ese amor reprimido que no quería dar a su esposo. Pero mientras más crecía su hijo y se parecía cada vez más a Lucius, ella no podía disimular que al perderse en los ojos del hijo ella se imaginaba perdiéndose en los del padre.

-Debo irme… vendré mañana a esta misma hora. Haré que te atiendan bien. Snape vendrá a verte esta noche- y se marchó con el rubor ardiendo en las mejillas.

Draco cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón. Parecía que la desdicha y el desamor era un parte de su linaje y suspirando tristemente dejó pasar las horas para esperar la visita de su verdugo.


	30. La última visita a la Torre

Hola, queridos lectores:

Luego de mucho tiempo, llegó la hora de terminar esta primera parte de la historia. Como lo prometí, les dejo el capítulo a principio de mes como lo dije.

Quiero agradecer los reviews que me alentaron a seguir en esta senda y espero que todos permanezcan a mi lado hasta el último final.

Un saludo y un abrazo inmenso a todos.

Yaem Gy

_**Capítulo 30: La última visita a la Torre.**_

-Ron… tengo que decirte algo-

No supo porqué pero esas cinco palabras le hicieron levantar los pelos de la nuca. El estómago se le puso pesado y se sentó de un salto en la cama para mirar a Harry fijamente.

-Escucho-

Harry retiró la vista del techo y se quedó mirando a Ron con una extraña expresión. Luego se sentó lentamente y cruzando las manos en sus piernas miró a Ron a los ojos.

-Lo que te voy a decir no sé si será un alivio o una tortura pero pienso que es a ti a quien primero debo decírselo-

-Demonios Harry… suéltala ya- Dijo Ron con los nervios de punta repentinamente.

Harry suspiró

-Cuando llegamos a la torre con Dumbledore él se encargó que yo me cubriera con la capa para luego inmovilizarme. Así se aseguró que ellos no me vieran y que yo no me expusiera a nada. Bueno… apenas Dumbledore me hechizó… Draco llegó al lugar-

-Eso ya lo sé Harry- Se exasperó el pelirrojo

-¿puedes escuchar y cerrar el pico?- Le contestó su amigo- Draco llegó y con un Expelliarmus le arrebató la varita a Dumbledore. Cuando vi eso temí lo peor-

Ron no quería preludios quería que Harry llegara al grano de una vez y mostró su incomodidad agitando los hombros. Harry lo notó y luego de pasar una mano por el cabello continuó.

-Draco tenía una misión Ron… esa misión era matar a Dumbledore…-

Entonces a Ron le llegaron las palabras de Draco como un balde de agua fría.

_"Tenía que cumplir una misión y Zabini advirtió que no lo hare. Me dijo que matará a mi gorrión si no lo hago…_

…_No puedo hacer lo que ellos quieren…_

…_Tengo que cumplir mi misión… Tengo que hacerlo… él me tiene en sus manos... la matará… tengo que hacerlo"_

-… Dumbledore le envolvió en una extraña plática que lo fue ablandando, pero en realidad creo que Malfoy no hubiera matado al director de todos modos. Dumbledore le habló de muchas cosas… le habló… de su gorrión-

Ron se estremeció hasta la médula… ¡Dumbledore lo sabía!

-El gorrión… ¿Es Hermione?-

-Harry si hay algo importante que me quieras decir dilo ya… me estas enloqueciendo- dijo con el tono reprimido- Yo sé que el que mató a Dumbledore fue Snape-

-Cálmate... es que yo aún no asimilo lo que vi y oí- Dijo Harry sacudiéndose- Cuando llegaron los mortífagos ellos le presionaron para que cumpliera su misión y Draco estaba angustiado, como desquiciado. Entonces llegó Snape… y… Malfoy perdió la cabeza-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que perdió la cabeza?-

-Se rebeló Ron. Allí delante de todos ellos Malfoy dio la vuelta y se puso en frente de ellos defendiendo a Dumbledore. Alzó la varita y dijo que no dejaría que matarán al director-

El aire se le escapó de los pulmones. El corazón se le paralizó. El hurón realmente había perdido la cabeza. Su acto era un suicidio, un desquiciado suicidio.

-Habla maldición… ¿Qué pasó después?-

-Snape le empujó lejos y chocó contra el muro, junto a mí. Entonces Snape lanzó la luz verde sobre Dumbledore y acto seguido les borró la memoria a sus secuaces-

-¿Borrar la memoria? ¿No quería que ellos recordaran que él había matado a Dumbledore?-

-Lo que no quería era que ellos recordaran que Malfoy se había rebelado. Ese momento Snape lo borró-

-Pero tú lo recuerdas-

-Y Malfoy también. Snape no le apuntó con la varita y como yo estaba al lado de Draco a mí tampoco me llegó el hechizo. Ron… Draco intentó salvar al director-

Ron al principio no sabía que sentir. Por un lado con la estupidez que había cometido Draco se había auto marginado de su relación con Hermione. Pero por otro, el hurón había enmendado todo al querer salvar al viejo loco.

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto a mí primero?-

-Porque su acto te afecta directamente. Si me callo ella nunca sabrá nada pues dudo que volvamos a ver a Malfoy. Pero si hablo… ella volverá a tener esperanza-

-No te entiendo Harry-

-Que eres el dueño de este secreto. Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es tu decisión-

-Estás jugando conmigo ¿cierto?-

-No. Solo dejo la decisión en tus manos-

Ron se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana. Afuera todo estaba demasiado oscuro. Ron imaginó que así debería estar también dentro de él. Harry le estaba poniendo al borde del abismo. ¿Decirle o no decirle esta verdad a Hermione? ¿Hablar o callar? ¿Tener la opción de conquistarla sin más estorbos… o dejar que siguiera amando al hurón?

-A Hermione no le gusta que le mientan- Dijo sin dejar de mirar por la ventana- y ocultar cosas… es como mentir-

Harry sonrió aliviado. Se levantó de su cama y se acercó a su amigo. Puso su mano en el hombro el chico y le dijo en voz baja.

-¿Estás seguro de que es eso lo que quieres?-

-Maldita sea Harry. Sabes que no le podría ocultar algo tan importante. Además, ella ha sufrido mucho y esto le aliviara el corazón- dicho esto el pelirrojo bajó la cabeza.

-Sí. Sabía que no lo harías… pero necesitaba probar tu amor por ella-

El día siguiente fue un extraño ajetreo. Varios alumnos abandonaron el colegio recogidos por unos padres asustados. Aunque hubo otros que se quedaron por lo menos hasta el funeral de Dumbledore. Seamus fue uno de ellos.

También Hogsmeade se convirtió en un hormiguero incesante. Estaba repleto de magos que venían a dar el último adiós al viejo director. Cada habitación disponible fue ocupada y el lugar ya no daba abasto.

Dos veces al día iban todos a la enfermería a visitar a Bill y Neville. Allí se quedaban hasta que madame Pomfrey les echaba y luego vagaban por los pasillos ya que a causa de la muerte del director el año escolar había cesado abruptamente. Ron intentaba imaginar cómo sería la nueva vida que le esperaba a su hermano. Todos habían notado que el joven casi parecía el mismo, pero que había adquirido un gusto inusitado por la carne algo cruda.

La tarde anterior al funeral mientras Ginny se resignaba a que Fleur sería su cuñada de todos modos y Hermione leía, o más bien devoraba el profeta buscando algo que Ron podía imaginar, Les llegó una visita a la sala común.

-Ron, tienes una "visita"- le dijo Seamus con una media sonrisa.

Harry y las chicas le quedaron mirando y Ron quedó tan intrigado como ellos. Caminó hasta el agujero del retrato y una Susan nerviosa le esperaba frotándose las manos.

-Vaya Susan… hola- dijo desconcertado.

-Ho… hola… yo- suspiró- ¿estás bien? Cuando me enteré de todo y que tú habías tenido que pelear me asusté mucho-

-Estoy bien. Algo magullado pero bien- dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros- No tenías que venir hasta aquí para saberlo. Me viste en el comedor hace poco-

Susan bajó la cabeza un momento. Seguía estrujando sus manos.

-¿Te marcharás de inmediato después del funeral?-

-Eso creo… como todos-

-¿Volverás el año siguiente?- ahora ella le miraba a los ojos con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

Ron no sabía que responder. Estaba casi seguro que no volvería. Ahora todo había cambiado y si Harry tenía que partir en busca de los horrocruxes él no le dejaría ir solo. Eran como hermanos y tenían que ir juntos a donde Merlín quisiera que ellos fueran. Pero no se atrevía a decirle eso a la chica. Sentía que debía ser un secreto.

-Tal vez… Bueno, dicen que quizás cierren el colegio- se excusó.

Susan entonces le tomó de la mano y comenzó a arrastrarlo delicadamente por el pasillo. Ron se extrañó y aunque no se resistió al empuje le tiró un poquito de la mano para que le mirara.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-

-A donde pueda decirte algo importante… Noté que Seamus estaba cerca del agujero del retrato-

-Ya estamos algo lejos, dímelo aquí-

-No… Aquí no… Por favor déjate llevar-

Ahora sí que estaba intrigado. Pero obedeció a la chica. Caminaron por los pasillos y llegaron a los jardines. Susan entonces dobló y Ron se percató que lo llevaba al lago. Ya estaba oscureciendo y el lugar se veía melancólico envuelto en un tibio aire. Susan no se detuvo hasta que llegaron al pequeño bosquecito en donde Ron se había escondido el día del picnic. Allí recién la chica le soltó la mano.

Le dio la espalda y Ron empezó a ponerse muy nervioso. Sentía que algo muy malo iba a pasar.

-Ron… Yo sé que no volverás- su voz sonaba trémula.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Dumbledore está muerto… Harry está en peligro… Tú ahora estás en peligro-

-Bueno Susan… la verdad ahora todos estamos en peligro-

La chica se volvió y Ron vio lágrimas en su rostro. Sin duda ese algo malo que sentía iba a empeorar.

-Te irás con él ¿verdad? Harry se escapará del Innombrable y tú irás con él-

-¿por qué lloras?- Dijo ignorando la afirmación de la chica.

-Lo harás- susurró- Y Hermione irá con ustedes también… ella se irá contigo-

-Susan ¿Qué te pasa?-

-¿Aún no te das cuenta? Lavender fue la primera en notarlo… Estoy segura que hasta Hermione lo sabe… pero tú… ¿Aún no lo ves?-

Ron la quedó mirando sin comprender absolutamente nada. No sabía que debía ver.

-Susan, no sé qué quieres decir- dijo con sinceridad

-Hermione tiene razón, eres algo lento para entender- sonrió con tristeza.

-Susan… yo creo que será mejor que te expliques… Nos quedaremos aquí toda la vida si tratas de lanzarme acertijos y yo no los pueda resolver-

-Me quedaría toda la vida lanzándote acertijos si con eso te quedaras conmigo-

Ese susurro contenido si lo comprendió. Entonces un hielo le recorrió la espalda. Pero… ¿Cómo eso había pasado?

-Me… Me estas queriendo que…-

-Que te amo… sí… te amo desde hace mucho-

-Susan- susurró impactado.

-Lo sé-gimió llevando una mano a la boca- Sé que soy una tonta… sé que tu amas a Hermione y que no tengo oportunidad… pero ya no podía callarlo más- sollozó.

Ron se sintió acorralado. No sabía qué hacer o decir. Siempre había pensado que Susan lo miraba como un buen amigo y para variar nunca había notado las señales que la chica le enviaba. Ahora estaba plantado al piso sin ideas en la mente, lo único que sabía era que no quería lastimarla.

-Este… yo… perdón-

-¿Perdón? No, Ron… No te sientas culpable… Yo siempre supe que ella era la dueña de tu corazón-

-¿Tanto se me nota que la quiero?-

-Solo ella no ve lo que sientes-

Que irónico podía ser el amor. Él amando profundamente a Hermione y sufriendo por que ella amaba a otro y sin querer había enamorado a Susan… y no podía corresponderle.

-¿Te marcharás?-

-Si… pero no puedo decirte nada más que eso. Harry me necesita-

-Y a ella-

-Si… a ella también-

Susan se aproximó y Ron no sabía si moverse. Pero su inconsciente actuó por él. Cuando Susan estaba a un paso de él, Ron dio un paso hacia atrás. La chica paró en seco y bajó el rostro.

-Susan… yo no quiero hacerte daño. Te tengo mucho cariño… estuviste a mi lado cuando me sentía más solo y destrozado. Fuiste mi compañera, mi amiga...-

-Pero nunca alcancé a ser tu amor. Siempre ella estuvo entre los dos. Ella siempre está en todo lugar. Por años te miré a la distancia, te vi crecer, te descubrí cada día más alto, alegre… tu mirada lo iluminaba todo, tu sonrisa me cautivaba… pero siempre ella estaba allí… contigo. Jamás me dio espacio para llegar a ti. Su luz te encandilaba y no dejaba que vieras que yo estaba detrás. Pero a principio de este curso algo pasó y la que aprovechó el momento fue Lavender. Me odié por ser tan tímida e insegura y no haberte alcanzado antes que ella. Luego te envenenaste y Hermione volvió a ti. Pero de nuevo sucedió algo que los separó… y esta vez supe que era algo realmente grave. Y me dije que si no actuaba en ese momento ya no volvería a tener oportunidad-

-Entiendo-

-Me acerqué y me lo permitiste… y estas últimas semanas han sido las más bonitas que he vivido- le miró a los ojos- Sé que te allegaste a mí como a un salvavidas y debo admitir que me aproveché de eso. Pero necesitaba tenerte de algún modo-

-Perdona si te hice pensar… si te di alas…-

-Solo fuiste tú mismo. Y eso fue lo mejor y lo peor que pudiste hacerme. Porque pude vivirte y cada noche al dormir me sentía en las nubes-

-Ay Susan… Eres una chica maravillosa y cualquier muchacho estaría dichoso de tener tu cariño…-

-Cualquiera menos tú- gimió

Ron la abrazó y la chica se aferró a él temblorosa. Hundió el rostro en el pecho del muchacho y comenzó a llorar calladito. Ron le acariciaba el cabello y se sentía miserable y torpe.

-No sé qué hacer para consolarte- Entonces la muchacha le miró profundamente.

-Podrías… podrías regalarme un beso-

Ron meditó la propuesta. Se acercó y Susan cerró los ojos… pero Ron solo le besó la frente.

-Perdóname Susan… esto es lo único que puedo darte… Pero te digo que no te olvidaré… Eres mi Susan y cada vez que haga volar un pajarillo de papel estarás en mi mente-

-Entiendo… es más de lo que podría esperar. Solo te pido que si al final de todo esto aún estás solo… me recuerdes-

Ron se la fue llevando de a poco y la dejó en la puerta de su sala común. Allí volvió a besarla en la frente y ella entró a su casa corriendo y llorando.

-Adiós, Susan- susurró y dando la vuelta se marchó a su casa.

La mañana era una ironía. Era tibia y luminosa pero ese calor y luz no llegaba a los corazones de nadie. Harry estaba taciturno y habló muy poco mientras bajaban al comedor a desayunar. Solo le había comentado la conversación que había tenido con Hermione sobre el relicario y la obsesión de Snape y Voldemort por ponerse sobrenombres para así mitigar su vergüenza por no ser unos sangre pura auténticos.

-Yo digo que son un par de idiotas, la sangre es roja en todos… quiero ver si pueden cambiarle el color para hacerse los importantes- Dijo Ron molesto. A él le daba lo mismo eso de la pureza de sangre y sabía que otro también lo había entendido luego de muchos años.

El comedor estaba lleno y solo la silla de Dumbledore estaba vacía. Ron con molestia notó que Percy había acudido a la despedida del viejo director y apuñalando su arenque pensaba en como su hermano había preferido obtener posición en vez de mantenerse fiel a la familia.

"Siempre ha sido un idiota presumido. Que ganas de lanzarlo al lago de un puñetazo" pensaba.

La procesión a la ceremonia fue multitudinaria. No había mago que se dignara de sí que no estuviera en el lugar. Con rabia Ron pudo notar que entre la audiencia se encontraban dos "viejas metiches y estiradas". Rita Skeeter bullía cizañera con su pluma y Umbridge gesticulaba un dolor que el chico sabía era la más horrenda actuación que había visto. Al mirar a Harry lo vio tieso de la rabia.

Prefirió mirar a otro lado. Y una visión muy distinta le alegró un poco. La simpática de Tonks estaba plena de la mano de Lupin y se notaba en su cabello rosa brillante. Parecía que las barreras para esos dos eran completamente quebrantables y que su amor podía enfrentar a todo y a todos.

Y Ron no pudo evitar pensar en Draco. Pero no quería hacerlo, no en ese momento… pues… aunque el tarado había intentado salvar a Dumbledore nada de lo malo que habían vivido en esos dos días habría sucedido si él no hubiera abierto el armario de la sala de menesteres.

Él y los chicos se sentaron en la última fila junto al lago y trataron de pasar lo más desapercibido posible. A pocos metros Neville llegaba del hombro de Seamus y Luna y, luego de que las sirenas cantaran desde el lago, Hagrid llegó cargando el cuerpo sin vida del querido director envuelto en terciopelo morado. Ron creyó sentir el peso del mundo en ese momento. Aún su mente no podía procesar esa realidad que le obligaba a pensar que su infancia moría junto al viejo loco y raro. Ya no podría nunca más sentir que estaba protegido bajo el brazo de ese hombre de años incalculables que decía cosas disparatadas pero que siempre tenía la solución para todo. Ellos habían quedado huérfanos y Harry, Hermione y él tendrían que defenderse de ahora en adelante por sus propios medios.

Al mirar a su lado Hermione lloraba y Ginny lagrimeaba estoicamente. Harry se mantenía con el rostro imperturbable y Ron se preguntaba si estaba pensando lo mismo.

La ceremonia fue algo larga y tediosa si se comparaba a los discursos que Dumbledore los tenía a todos acostumbrados. Al final unos fuegos con humos y espirales envolvieron el lugar donde reposaba el cuerpo amortajado y después solo pudieron ver una tumba blanca que se imponía por su simpleza y pulcritud. Para coronar el final del sepelio los centauros produjeron una lluvia de flechas y luego solo el silencio recibió a todos.

Ron estaba destrozado. Ahora todo era concreto, tangible. En un par de horas tomarían el expreso hacia Londres y quizás nunca más volverían a ver los jardines, los muros, las aulas, el lago. Hermione continuaba llorando. Harry seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Ginny se mantenía en una tranquilidad inquieta Ron vio como de pronto Harry se le acercaba para hablarle bajo.

No pudo saber de qué conversaban ya que Hermione se había recargado en su brazo y ya no pudiendo soportar verla sufrir así la abrazó fuerte acariciando sus cabellos.

Sabía que ella lloraba por la muerte de Dumbledore, también por tener que abandonar su antigua vida en Hogwarts pues los rumores por el cierre del lugar aún estaban frescos. Pero sobre todo, Ron sabía que ella lloraba por Draco. Lloraba su desilusión y su cariño traicionado.

Harry se levantó de pronto y los dejó a todos allí. Ginny parecía tranquila, pero Ron notó que el brillo de sus ojos estaba completamente apagado.

Harry se movió hacia los jardines y el ministro Scrimgeour le siguió. Ron supo de inmediato que de esa conversación solo quedarían más resentimientos ya que su amigo no se dejaría embaucar por ese tipo. Hermione se levantó y quiso acercarse de a poco a Harry mientras que Ginny prefirió marcharse. Del otro lado Neville se quedaba retrasado junto a Luna como esperando a ver los resultados de la conversación de Harry con el ministro. Ron siguió a Hermione pero no avanzaron mucho. Pansy Parkinson se le cruzó a la chica y se plantó en toda su estatura en frente de ella.

-¿Satisfecha?-

-¿Perdón?-

-Eso… me imagino que estarás satisfecha de tu cometido-

-No te entiendo, Pansy-

-No te hagas la santita como siempre, Granger… lograste destruir a Draco y dejarlo como un desgraciado ante toda la sociedad… hasta de asesino lo tratan ahora-

-Parkinson… déjala en paz- defendió Ron

-No sé porque me culpas. Yo nunca hubiera querido que todo esto pasara-

-mira estúpida… le lavaste el cerebro, lo hechizaste… lo destruiste-

-Cállate, Parkinson-Dijo Ron ya enfurecido.

-Por tu culpa él hizo todo esto-Al escuchar esas palabras Hermione palideció

-No la molestes más. No te atrevas- rugió Ron interponiéndose entre las chicas.

-Te odio, Granger… te odio como nunca podrás imaginar… Draco era mío, solo mío y tú… tú lo contaminaste…- Ron le tomó del brazo e intentó controlarse a sí mismo. A pesar de que Parkinson era una desgraciada aún seguía siendo una chica- Suéltame, traidor. Tú deberías estar de mi lado, no del de ella. Ella es una sangre sucia, una maldita-

-Mira, Pansy… si no te golpeo es solo porque eres una chica. No molestes más a Hermione. No puedes culparla de nada-

-Claro que puedo… ella volvió loco a Draco, casi lo convirtió en un traidor como lo hizo contigo. ¡Él hizo todo esto por ella!-

-Yo… yo nunca quise que él hiciera nada malo… yo no quise… no quise…- lloró la muchacha

Zabini se aproximó al lugar y se enfrentó al pelirrojo arrebatándole a Pansy del agarre.

-Suéltala asqueroso traidor. Tienes las manos sucias con la impura-

-Cállate, imbécil. A ti te quería ver… tú y yo tenemos una conversación…- Dijo Ron levantando la varita pero Hermione se la bajó.

-¿Qué haces Ron? No puedes ponerte a pelear ahora-

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, comadreja-

-Sí, si tienes. Te metiste con alguien que conozco y amenazaste algo que amo… y me las vas a pagar por los dos- Trató de abalanzarse sobre el Slytherin pero llegó Seamus y le contuvo

-Amigo, amigo, calma. No querrás que una alimaña ponzoñosa te muerda. Ya llegará un mejor momento para darse mimos. Ahora mejor vamos a casa-

Zabini intentó decir algo más pero Dean ya llegaba y detrás aunque herido Neville se levantaba junto a Luna. A lo lejos se veía que los gemelos ya habían notado el problema y comenzaban a avanzar hasta el lugar. Parkinson se puso pálida y Zabini le tomó de los hombros para llevársela.

-Ya nos veremos comadreja-

-Claro que nos veremos. Esperare el momento con ansias. Te arrepentirás de la amenaza que hiciste. La pagarás muy caro-

Todos miraban a Ron que centelleaba de la rabia. Zabini dio la vuelta y consigo se llevó a la chica. Pansy no disimuló el odio en su mirada.

-Un día me las pagaras, Granger… te lo juro- le susurró al pasar cerca.

-¿Qué es eso que amenazó la culebra amigo?- Dijo Seamus intrigado

-Amenazó algo muy preciado para mí… pero ya me encargaré de que lo lamente-

Loa gemelos llegaron y aunque trataron de interrogar a su hermano no lograron sacarle palabra alguna. También ante el pequeño escándalo hasta Susan se acercó a prudente distancia y Hanna Abbott miraba con susto. Harry en cambio no había notado nada pues aún discutía con Scrimgeour.

-Bueno… dado que nuestro hermanito no nos convidó a su fiesta nos vamos con nuestros padres- Dijo George en broma pero su semblante parecía inquieto.

-Sí, el pequeño Ronnie es algo egoísta. Bueno… cuando nos toque a nosotros tampoco te dejaremos jugar- Dijo Fred algo más sereno.

Anna se había acercado a Hermione que lucía muy pálida Y Ron junto a Seamus y Dean se acercaron a observarla.

-¿Estás bien?- Le dijo el pelirrojo

-Si… Solo quiero marcharme a casa-

-Bueno, nosotros también nos vamos- Dijo Finnigan- Aún no bajo mi baúl, vamos Dean-

Los chicos se marcharon junto a los gemelos y Neville se fue despacio abrazado de Luna. Hermione le dijo a Hanna que no se preocupara y que iría a conversar con Harry al ver que el pelinegro ya se había sacado de encima al ministro de magia. Ron ya empezaba a seguir los pasos de la castaña cuando notó a Hanna mirar en forma extraña hacia el lugar por donde Neville iba caminando lentamente con la simpática rubia. El joven tuvo una sospecha loca y acercándose a la chica le dijo como un comentario al azar.

-Vaya… Neville parece un poco abatido… bueno, es lógico. Peleó férreamente la otra noche. Yo quedé muy sorprendido de eso-

-¿Peleó mucho?- preguntó la chica sin dejar de mirar a la pareja marcharse.

-Se enfrentó a un mortifago casi del porte de Hagrid. Fue muy valiente-

-Y… esa… Luna… ella y él…-

-Luna es una chica muy simpática… pero solo son amigos… La chica que lo conquiste se llevará a un héroe- dijo sonriendo de medio lado- Su fama pronto se regará… no demorará en tener varias admiradoras… habría que apresurase… ¿No lo crees?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Le dijo entre asustada y ansiosa

-nada… solo que Neville como que apareció de la nada… y ya dejó de ser un chiquillo metido entre las plantas. Bueno Hanna me retiro, Harry y Hermione me esperan. Cuídate-

Comenzó a correr para alcanzar a sus amigos con una sonrisa en los labios. Neville una vez le había dado una mano… ahora él se la devolvía.

Harry y Hermione le vieron llegar y los tres discutieron la posible clausura del colegio.

_- No puedo soportar la idea de que quizás nunca regresemos - dijo Hermione tristemente ¿Cómo puede cerrar Hogwarts? -_

_- Quizá no lo haga - dijo Ron - Corremos el mismo peligro aquí que en nuestras casa ¿.cierto?, en todos lados es lo mismo ahora. Incluso diría que es mucho más seguro Hogwarts, hay muchos magos dentro para defenderlo. ¿Que estas considerando Harry? -_

_- No voy a regresar, incluso si abre de nuevo. - dijo Harry._

_Ron miro boquiabierto a Harry, Hermione en cambio dijo tristemente - Sabia que ibas a decir eso, ¿Pero entonces que harás? -_

_- Regresare con los Dursley una vez más, pues es lo que Dumbledore hubiera querido - dijo Harry - pero sera una visita corta, luego me iré -_

_- .Pero a donde iras si no regresas a la escuela? -_

_- Pienso que podría regresar al Godric´s Hollow - murmuro Harry-Para_ _mí todo empezó ahí, tengo el presentimiento de que debo ir allá. Y podría visitar las tumbas de mis padres, eso me gustaría. -_

_- ¿Y luego qué? - dijo Ron_

_- Luego tengo que rastrear al resto de los Horrocruxes - dijo Harry-con sus ojos puestos sobre la tumba blanca de Dumbledore, reflejada en el agua al otro lado del lago. - Eso es lo que él hubiera querido que hiciera, es por eso que me contó todo acerca de ellos. Dumbledore estaba en lo correcto y estoy seguro de ello, todavía hay cuatro de ellos allá afuera. Tengo que encontrarlos y destruirlos, y luego tengo que ir tras el séptimo pedazo del alma de Voldemort, el pedazo que está en su cuerpo, y yo soy el que va a matarlo. Y si encuentro a Severus Snape a lo largo del camino - agrego - mucho mejor para mí, y mucho peor para él.-_

Se escuchó un lamento cercano. Hagrid lloraba a lágrima viva. Harry de pronto miró a Ron a los ojos y éste le hizo una venia con la cabeza. Entonces Harry tomó la mano de Hermione y comenzó a guiarla.

-Ven, Ron y yo tenemos algo que contarte-

La chica se dejó guiar por su amigo mientras Ron caminaba detrás de ellos serenamente. Había llegado el momento.

Al ver la chica hacia donde la dirigían se detuvo e intentó zafarse del agarre.

-No, Harry… no quiero volver allí-

Fue entonces que Ron le tomó de la otra mano.

-Tranquila, gorrión… la Torre es el lugar más tranquilo para conversar-

La chica se resistió un poco pero dado que los chicos no dejaron de insistir cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por ellos.

Subieron las escaleras y la sentaron en aquel banquito que tantas veces la había albergado en el pasado.

-Este lugar encierra muchas cosas-Dijo Harry- y te diré una de ellas-

Ron se mantuvo a una prudente distancia ambos. Miraba como Harry trataba de ser lo más preciso en su relato y como Hermione palidecía para luego llevarse las manos a la boca para ahogar un gemido. Vio como los ojos de la castaña comenzaban a desbordar y como su delicado cuerpo temblaba.

-¿De verdad hizo eso?- le preguntó ella su amigo tomándole del hombro.

-Si pequeña… Yo creo que las palabras de Dumbledore le llegaron hasta lo más profundo-

-Yo… yo le herí… le dije cobarde…-

-No sabías nada de esto en ese momento- Dijo Ron al fin interviniendo- Y él parecía muy choqueado como para decírtelo… quizás pensó que no le creerías-

Hermione se apoyó en el hombro de Harry y su llanto parecía como un bálsamo que le curaba las heridas. Luego llamó a Ron y abrazó a ambos.

-Gracias por decirme esto… muchas gracias-

-Tranquila- Dijo Ron- Ahora tenemos que volver al castillo. Seremos los últimos en llegar a las estación-

-Si- Dijo Harry- Este será el último viaje-

-Harry- Dijo Ron y lo miró muy serio- Sabes que estaremos contigo… ¿Lo entiendes verdad?-

_- .Que? -_

_- En la casa de tus tíos - dijo Ron, - y luego iremos contigo, a donde quieras que vayas. -_

_- No - dijo Harry lentamente-_Ron notó que su amigo no esperaba eso.

_- Alguna vez nos dijiste - dijo Hermione lentamente, - que hay tiempo si es que nos arrepentimos y queremos regresar, bueno tenemos tiempo ¿o no? -_

_- Estamos contigo pase lo que pase - dijo Ron - Pero amigo, antes que nada tendrás que ir a casa de mis padres, incluso antes de ir a Godric´s Hollow._

_-¿Por qué?_

_- La boda de Bill y Fleur, ¿recuerdas? -_

Harry se les quedó mirando asombrado, como procesando todo lo escuchado

_- Si, no debemos perdernos eso - dijo finalmente._

La mano de Harry se posó en el bolsillo y sonrió con alegría.

Ahora los tres habían hecho un pacto tácito. Un pacto de lealtad y protección mutua. Se marcharían lejos y quizás que peligros enfrentarían, pero estarían los tres juntos.

Fueron bajando otra vez tomados de las manos y emprendieron el viaje hasta el castillo. Ninguno hablaba. Todos estaban inmersos en sus pensamientos.

Ron pensaba en el incierto futuro, en cómo este viaje afectaría a todos los que amaba. Ahora todo era realmente diferente. Y notó que al fin tanto Harry como él habían dejado de ser unos chiquillos traviesos que pasaban metidos en líos extraños. Ahora eran hombres y el nuevo desafío era el último y verdadero. Y Hermione también había dejado de ser una niña, ahora era una mujer que había madurado con un fuerte golpe y se enfrentaba con ellos al mismo desafío.

La búsqueda de los horrocruces había comenzado.

**Fin temporada uno**


	31. Una nueva saga

Amigos:

He vuelto para avisarles que la segunda parte de esta historia se llama "En nombre del gorrión".

Les dejo el link, aunque aquí se corta, no queda completo.

s/10553189/1/En-Nombre-del-gorrión

Un abrazo.

Yaem Gy.


End file.
